The Rise of a Legend
by NightWhisperE
Summary: Luffy will be raised by Whitebeard. But Shanks and Mihawk wiil play a major role for the develop of his character and his skills. Luffy wiil be taller,much more stronger both psusically and e story will not always follow the original canon, and if it does the person or the persons who are involved they will be surely different.
1. Prologue

Prologue

One piece story: Adventure/Romance

Luffy will not have a devil fruit powers at the beginning, and surely not the original gomu gomu no mi.

I will give to him surely a logia type but I'm not sure what fruit, perhaps maybe Enel's fruit because no kitting the guy is idiot and arrogant but very much powerful with destructive force to begin, although I'm not yet sure and I have no problem to listen any proposal you may give.

Anyway Luffy in this story will be taller, much stronger both spastically and mentally. As for his personality he still will be cheerful but a little darker and with know about other sex.

The story will not always follow the original canon, and if it does the person or the persons who are evolve they will be surely different.

Luffy will be rise by Whitebeard pirates but that doesn't mean that the hero will not meet Shanks and take the straw-hat. Luffy will meet Shanks and also Mihawk who will play a major part at Luffy's skills and character.


	2. The Meeting

It's another day in Fusha Island, most people are already up and starting working mostly at the farms. Mayor good morning everyone as walking down town, Makino is at the bar and the three noise makers (but adorable by many) children's: Sabo, Ace and Luffy are at the very usual spot at the cliff watching the sea and dreaming about the future as a pirates.

At least until they see one huge pirate ship approach the island.

"Sabo….guys we must warn everyone about the ship whose coming, luffy go to Makino and hide there." Ace said.

"Yes Luffy I agree with Ace go to Makino bar tells her about the pirates and stay there it will be safe, Ace and I will go handle all other." Sabo said with a nod.

"Jerks! I'm not a little anymore and I definitely don't afraid anyone.!

My punch is strong as a pistol!" Luffy said to two boys with serious look in his eyes.

" ….." the two other boys remain speechless for a while.

"Luffy please…." Sabo&Ace pleaded him with sweat drops in front of their heads

"Ok jerks. But I hope you will be careful and ok for you're own good or else….." the young boy warn them with serious look in his eyes

….

(Wide eyes and shake hand up in front of the faces)

"WE WILL…WE WILL…Now please go." Sabo&Ace both said with real relief.

And with that the three children's take off and go to town.

(With Luffy)

"Makino-Makino pirates coming. Sabo, Ace and I saw a huge pirate ship coming to island. Sabo and Ace are going to warn the others."Luffy said running at the green haired woman.

"Luffy come here and hide behind the bar, they don't find you. I will not let anyone to harm you." Makino said with calm and sweet voice as she takes the hand of the little boy and stoke gently his hair.

"Makino I'm not afraid anyone." said the boy with a frown and continue, "I will protect you if it need it with my life!" Luffy said with determination in his little eyes.

"Ahhhh ….Luffy(she smile at the little kid and hug him affectionally).I know you don't afraid anyone but I will must make sure that nothing bad happens to you, the older woman said.

Elsewhere Sabo and Ace are looking for the Mayor to warn him for the pirates who will be at the island soon.

"Mayor-Mayor". The two boys said panting from running two llong. "PIRATES ARE COMING… we see a pirate ship.. coming to island a little while ago, It's HUGE.! We go and warning the other people too." Sabo and Ace both said with calm voice and determination.

"No. You two go and hide, I will go and warning everyone else." Mayor said with fear at his eyes for the boys, and continue "Where is Luffy?"

The two boys frown from what the Mayor said to run and hide, that is unlike them but for the time the two of them will play along. "He's with Makino at the bar." Respond Sabo.

(He sight with relief).

"Ok then, go hide and whatever you do DO NOT CAUSE ANY TRABLE with the pirates. Let me handle this.!" Mayor said with a hope the two boys listen to them for once.

"Ok Mayor. As long as they cause any problem and hurt anyone we will not do anything." The two said,and with that they leave.

(A half hour later a Big pirate ship is docking at the port of the island)

A huge man walks at the center of the road who is clear with fourteen another people behind him.

People begin to gather in the road as they watch the giant captain and the other pirates walk, in front of the town people is the Mayor and immediately recognize the pirate captain and the pirate crew as The infamous Whitebeard and the Whitebeard Pirates. Now he is terrified because there is nothing anyone could if those guys want to destroy the town.

"White…WHITEBEARD what such a grade and infamous pirate come here to done.?" Mayor said with widen eyes and real sweat drop run at his face.

"Easy there people we don't come here to cause any problems, do not afraid." Said Whitebeard with booming voice, and continue "We will only want to relax and to drink something if it is possible and to restock with supplies for the ship. We will pay of course for all the things."

(Mayor and the town people look at him with disbelieve)

"Really you will cause no trouble.? And you will pay?" Say the Mayor calm but as if not hear right what Whitebeard said, and continues "I never believe that they come the day to hear a pirate to say that they pay for all the things they buy and that they don't destroy anything."

(With that Marco and the other commanders smile)

"Why do not pay for the things we buy? You are honest people and we have no problems with that, also not all pirates are scums and thieves.!" Whitebeard says like the Mayor has three heds. And look to Marco side.

"Marco tell the others to come to town and to not cause any problems!". And with that looks back to old man and ask him.

"Now you believe old man?" Say Whitebeard with calm voice.

"Very well then, come with me I will take you to the local bar who you and you'r crew can drink and rest." Say the Mayor as the people began to leave, and with that he lead the way for the bar.

(At Makino's bar)

"Luffy do you want something to eat or some juice?" The older woman ask with gentle voice.

"Yes please Makino, some juice it will be nice." Say the young boy with spark in his eyes.

(Mayor enders the bar and Whitebeard must actually kneel himself to fit the entrance door bar earning a small smile from Luffy.)

"Makino these is the Whitebeard pirates and they want to relax and drink. They promise us they will not cause any troubles." The old man say calm to the woman reassuring her.

"Yes as the Mayor said will only want something to drink and just relax if it is possible." The Big man say reassuring the woman and looks at the young children with the edge of his eye.

"Very well. What do you want to offer you?" Says Makino who she saw the big man look a moment before Luffy.

"Some shake it will be nice if you please." Says Whitebeard and with that goes to a table and sit down.

(Marco see Luffy and seat next to him, the boy look him from head to toe calculating him abd nods the head.)

"Hello. My name is Luffy what is yours?" Say the young boy without missing either a minute eye contact.

"My name is Marco." And nod the head "I am first division commander of the whitebeard pirates and the Big man is my captain." Continue the man with calm gentle tone.

(Luffy turn to look the others who are at the bar with black expression, his eyes stays a little longer to the Huge man and then return his eyes to the man who sit beside him)

"Are you guys strong?" ask the man always looking at the eyes and then he rise one eyebrow. "No matter, you better not try do anything to Makino is like mother to me and my brothers." Say the little boy with serious tone and expression.

(He immediately feel the powerful aura the boy emits and look to Whitebeard who nods the head).

"Yes I think we're pretty strong and no we have absolutely no reason to do anything to anyone." Marco say to the boy with calm voice reassuring him. As the other commanders still try to believe what they witnessed a little awhile ago.

(Whitebeard rise from his chair and walks beside the boy looking at him somehow with respect)

"Boy where are your parents, your family?"Ask the huge captain.

(Sabo&Ace stand outside of Makino's bar and listening the conversation)

"Family….Parents.?" The young boy ask somehow sad, he eyebrow and look back at Whitebeard, then he look at the floor with head down and frown. Something who didn't go un notice from neither the two man who are beside him and Makino). "My only family are my brothers…. and granp. But he always is away with the marines….He looks at the older woman and smile with pride. "Makino is like mother to us and take care of us, althought sometimes we are make it hard for her and causes troubles." Say the boy and look back at the two other mans.

Makino hugs Luffy and pat him in the head. "Never say that again, you, Sabo and Ace are my family and I'm very happy for that. I never exchange that for anything in the world." Say the older women with real pride at her voice.


	3. The goodbye&the family grow

(The next morning)

Sabo, Ace&Luffy walking down town.

(Flash-back from last night)

-Luffy: Guys I want to go with Marco and Old guy, but I want to come with me if you want it too.

-Ace&Sabo: Luffy you are our little brother and as bigger brothers we want to protect you, but what will tell to Makino?

-Luffy: Yes Makino I can tell that she will be sad but she want the best for us so there will be no problem. I will talk to her the morning.

(End of flash-back)

-Luffy: Guys stay here. I will talk to her.

-Makino: Good morning Luffy! Where are your brothers?

-Luffy: Makino I want to talk to you for something, can I have a little time from you?

-Makino: Of course Luffy, as time as you need you know that! Is something wrong?

-Luffy: (He looks at her with affectional look)

Makino you know that me and my brothers we see you as mother, you have had anything for us although you have no reason to do that. You gave us a place to call home and to live with you, food, clothes and above all a family we all wanted and for that we will always thankful to you!

-Makino: Luffy you have nothing to thank me for not you nor Sabo and Ace. YOU ARE MY CHILDRENS.! I don't care neither the word said nor that I don't give birth to you. You boys are the best thing that ever happens to me and that fact anything and anyone can't change it. (And hugs Luffy affectionally). But I think I know what you want to tell me, you want to leave with your brothers and Marco isn't it.?

-Luffy: Yes Makino, these guys seems good and you know that I always dream and want to be the pirate king no matter what Garp says. These guys ARE family, and I know that they take a good look at us. But I want to ask you one question and I want to tell me the absolute truth no matter what.!

-Makino: You know Luffy that I will never have lied to you!

-Luffy: Makino IF we leave you will be sad? (And look Makino in the eyes)

-Makino: I tell you the truth Luffy, yes I will be sad but I want the best for you guys and always wanted that no matter what.! If you think that to leave with them is the best for YOU then that I want too.

-Luffy: Yes Makino I believe that is the best for us, but I want to promise you something to you. One day I will return for you and if you want I will take you with me.

-Makino: Ahhhh Luffy (Say Makino touched), I will wait for that day and for that promise.

-Luffy: Yosh then, come with me we will talk to Old Guy.

(Makino with Luffy,Ace and Sabo walk to the port who Whitebeard and Marco are)

-Luffy: Old guy I want to talk to you.

-Makino&Ace&Sabo: LUFFY don't talk that way to WHITEBEARD. That Guy IS THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD,!

-Luffy: Like I care.

….

(Sweat drops from everyone except from luffy,whitebeard and marco)

-Whitebeard: GUAGUAGUAGUA what a cheeky brat,I like that kid.! Tell me brat what you want?

-Luffy: See he gave no problem.!

(All sight with that)

-Luffy: Anyway Old guy I want to ask if me and my brothers can come with you.

(Whitebeard and Marco eyebrows)

-Whitebeard: Tell me brat what is your dream?

-Luffy: I have two actually. I want a family, I want me and my brothers a place to belong somewhere and I ABSOLUTE FREEDOM and for to acquire that I will be The Pirate King.!

(Whitebeard&Marco widened eyes)

-Luffy: What is say something wrong?

-Whitebeard: GUAGUAGUAGUA No brat not at all, you just remind me someone.! And to answer to your question yes you and your brothers can come with us and become my sons as all else in this crew.

-Luffy: Thanks pops!

-Makino: Whitebeard I want to tell you something. These three childers are my sons.! IF one of you ever did something to stole the smile of their faces then **I WILL SEARCH FOR YOU AND I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TO HELL.!**

(All people swear drop now)

-Whitebeard: These kid are part of my family now, I will never do something to wrong them besides also I'm not crazy enough to ignore the legendary womans revenge.!

-Luffy,Sabo&Ace: Yeahhhh….!

-Luffy: Yosh lets go.!

(Luffy look behind and goes to Makino and Makino kneels)

-Luffy: I will write you every time I can and I keep an eye to those two jerks.

-Sabo&Ace: HEYYYYYYYYYYYY

-Luffy: SHUT UP.!...jerks. Shishishishi

-Whitebeard: GUAGUAGUAGUA what a cheeky brat.!

-Luffy: Anyway, as I promise you one day I come for you and take you with me if you still want. Until then I don't want you to be sad,see you again….Mother.!

(Makino eyes widened and her eyes began to wet)

-Makino: LUFFY.! (and hugs Luffy and also the other two kids)

-Luffy: E.? I said something wrong? Don't cry Makino.

-Makino: No Baka you just call me mother that tears are tears of happiness.!

-Luffy: Of course I called you mother, you are our mother.

(And with that Luffy,Sabo and Ace aboard to the ship with Whitebeard and Marco, as Makino and now Mayor with town people come to farewell the three children's)

-Whitebeard: Yorou domo from now on these children's are belong to our family and as that I want to treat. Welcome aboard to Moby Dick my son's.!

-Whitebeard pirates: YEAHHHHHHH

-Whitebeard: It's time to go back to Grand Line!

(Later at the afternoon)

-Marco: Luffy, Sabo and Ace pops want to talk to you.

-Luffy: Ok Marco lead the way.

(In front of the Whitebeard)

-Luffy: Pa you want to talk to us.?

-Whitebeard: Yes Luffy I want to ask your age and something else.

-Luffy: Okay I'm 8, Ace is 10 and Sabo 11. What is the next question?

-Whitebeard: Look Luffy you know that we are pirates and although we don't kill innocent people, or pillage the word thought us as bad the navy and other pirates hunt and attach us. So although you and your brothers are still young and we will protect you of course I want to know if you guys want to train you me and the other commanders.

-Luffy: Oh that will be no problem, see granp train me when he coming back to village so already know the six powers and a little about haki and the forms about it….But yes I have no problem to train me. I want to be as strong as possible to protect those I love and care so no one can harm them.!

-Whitebeard: (Eyebrow) Ok then Luffy, you know that you are special don't you.?

-Luffy: Special?

-Whitebeard: Yes not many people says that you just say so far a children.

-Luffy: I said only that I believe as always, that doesn't make me special just honest.!

-Whitebeard: GIAGUAGUAGUAGUA

What about you Ace and Sabo? Do you want to train you?

-Ace&Sabo: Nod their heads.

-Whitebeard: Ok then my sons from tomorrow your train begins so rest today.

(Whitebeard nod to Marco to stay as the kid leave)

-Whitebeard: Marco what do you think about Luffy?

-Marco: Can I speak free?

(Whitebeard nod)

-Marco: The kid remind me you captain and also don't forget that bears the D initial.

-Whitebeard: What with those with the D? Why are so carefree and care always about the others first?

-Marco: Only the future will tell captain only the future…

-Whitebeard: (Nod the head and look at the ocean with shine eyes.!)


	4. Meeting Shanks

(Two years later now Luffy is: 10, Ace: 12 &Sabo: 13)

"It passed two years and Luffy has already master his haki although he still struggles with his haoshoku but still is twice more strong and powerful than the day we meet him." Say the blonde man with pride.

Whitebeard smiles also with pride at his eyes.

"Yes the brat is strong but have you expected otherwise.? Say the older man and look his first commander.

"The kid had train twice the day everyday with all commanders and with me personally at the bisento." Say with booming voice and full of pride the captain.

Marco look at the sea and thinking, but after while turn to his captain.

"It is my idea or the kid Haoshoku is nearly strong as Red-hair?" Ask the blonde man.

Whitebeard look the man and smile.

"GUAGUAGUAGUA" The older man laugh.

Marco eyebrow.

"Aye…. And as the years passing and Luffy getting stronger & stronger soon his Haoshoku will be much stronger than the brat Red-hair." The huge man said. Marco eyebrow.

"Remember that Marco…..This kid will be the person who will change the world forever.! For better or worse….. We can only hope that is for the better because once Luffy will awaken his full power and potential the world will have no equal!"

Marco smile he know that his captain have right but he also know Luffy and his little brother heart is pure gold.

"Maybe" Say the blonde man….

"But the kids heart is at the right spot. He have a good heart and cares for everyone. Even for his enemy….

(Flash back 6 months ago, the morning rolls as usual until a no name group of pirates attack the Moby dick)

Marco sigh and thinks who the idiot with a suicide will is. Really what with those people are really so stupid or what?

Whitebeard look at his first commander and smile.

"Marco where are the kids? Find them and protect-…. Say the old man but before he can finish his sentence Ace & Sabo run towards him terrified

The two man look at each other and then back at the boys with eyebrow

Marco see that something is wrong and pat boy's hair

"Yoi Ace, Sabo is something wrong.? Where is Luffy?

Both boys with real fear in their eyes nod their heads.

"These idiots are gone wake up Luffy" say a terrified Ace

"AND THIS is something NO ONE want to do it for NO ONE REASON" Sabo completes.

And with that the two boys hide behind Whitebeard.

Whitebeard and Marco look each other with sweat drops behind their heads.

The door from boy's room open and an enraged Luffy walks off.

Immediately Whitebeard & Marco begin walks to him but before reach him already a group of pirates surround him

Luffy with blank expression but with a vein pop out of his forehead stay still in the center of the surrounding group.

Whitebeard and Marco blink and wait to see what the boy will do but more than this they wait to see what the reason is the other two kids are so terrified.

"You know … you just did … the second thing I hate the most … and that … is to someone wake me up … from my peaceful … and loving … sleep…. **JERKS.!** Say the ten years old boy and with that and without another word Luffy with a blinding speed knocks out the pirates who didn't know what they hit them.

Whitebeard & Marco sweat drops and the laugh.

"UH-Oh"

And with that they both look at the two boys who still hide at the Whitebeard throne.

"We told you so….." The two boys say to Whitebeard and Marco

From that day another one iron rule made to whitebeard pirates and that is NO ONE and for NO REASON wake up Luffy otherwise all hell is gone broke lose.

(End of Flash back)

"Land ho…." Shout Thatch who is with Luffy.

"Hey Thatch can we have some fun at this island and put a prank to Ace and Sabo" Shishishishi the boy ask commander Thatch and smile.

"You know kid when we talk about pranks you are worse than even me…"Thatch say to the boy.

"Maybe, but this is one reason you like me and after all you have no right to talk…Marco has told me your actions before I come to this ship and you are just like me" Respond the young boy, then he smile and continue "You know I just figure why you are jealous"

"JEALOUS" Say Thatch "What are you talking about.?" And look the young boy.

"Yes you are jealous because I'm smarter than you, much more handsome and I always make it out clear no mater what." Say the boy to his closest friend.

"You little….." Thatch yells to the boy.

"Shishishishi" The young boy laugh and look at the commander.

"Come on Thatch, don't be mad. I just place the facts. Besides you are my best friend, you know that don't' you.?" Say the boy with an eyebrow.

Thatch sigh.

"I'll go find Ace and Sabo and then we can leave ok.? Stay here" The boy say.

Thatch nod the head.

(On the island)

Thatch, Lyffy, Ace and Sabo walking together, behind them was Marco, Vista, Haruta and Rakuyo.

"Hey Thatch" Say the young boy looking at his friend.

"What is it Luffy" Asks the commander.

"You think I can buy a book in this island?" say the young boy.

"Sure why not. But tell me Luffy what is with you and the reading? I mean I never have seen before a kid at your age to read so much, yes you make pranks a few times but the most time you train and then you read." Ask the older man the kid.

"Yeah Luffy in fact we wanted to ask you too" says both Vista and Haruta.

Ace, Sabo and Marco smile as if they know something.

"Is this bad" ask the young boy his friends.

"No we just puzzled that's all, you don't have to answer if you don't want to" Say Rakuyo.

"Nah, I have no problem."…. "You see only strength is not enough… Yes you can be strong stronger than anyone else"….. "But if you don't know how to survive alone or about first aid and even different plants…. Herbs and even maps you must base on another to help you and if you are lucky and are good people then its ok otherwise you are literally dead man.! And if I want to protect everyone I care and love I can afford that is simple really" Say the boy to his older friends.

All except Ace, Sabo and Marco are dumbfound from what they just heard from the boy and just blink, they never expected to hear just deep thoughts they all think that the boy just love the books and nothing more.

From that day from a new pride and respect grow inside the commanders about the boy.

Shishishishi the boy smiles

"What is it" Luffy ask them.

"Yoi don't mind them, it's nothing" Say Marco to the young boy.

And with that all part the way. Luffy with Sabo go to find a bookstore, Ace with Marco go to look for supplies and the others go to search for a bar. And all said that they meet back at the ship.

(Later that day)

With Luffy and Sabo at the north section of the island.

The two boys walk to the forest, Luffy maybe train hard and read a lot of books but he also want to have fun and what is more fun than to explore the island as more as he can.

"Hey Luffy are those?" the blonde boy ask his brother.

"How do I know Sabo?" Answer the younger boy to his brother. "Let's go and see" and with that they walk towards the group of four man.

"Hey captain two children are coming here" Said the tall with black pony tail hair man who holds with his left hand a rifle above his head.

A Red hair man looks at the kids.

Luffy look the four mans from head to toe calculating them for a minute and then he grins.

Before the Red hair man can talk

"We are not alone….approximately a group of ten people are about to attack pretty much right now" the young boy said.

Battle cries are heard.

"Akagami no Sankusu I'm here for your head pirate" The chief of the group yells to red hair man.

"Ben, Lucky and Yasopp protect the kids" say the red haired man.

Luffy look the man, he grin at the four mans and then look at the group of ten.

The four pirates eye brown about what the kid is thinking and why he had smile at them. But before anyone of them can ask the boy, they see him charge the other group.

"Hey kid you want to die or something?" Ask the chief of the bandits the young boy.

And with that before he can react he earn a punch to the gut from the young boy and knock him out.

"It's a monster"…. "Kill him" yell the other bandits and all of the charge the young boy with all they had swords and bats.

The four pirates and his brother run to help the young boy but before they can reach him unfortunately for all one of the bandits slightly injures the young boy at the shoulder with his sword. But then they saw the blonde boy to freak out, sure the boy is young but his injure is not so serious so why the other boy is so frightened?

Before they can ask him all began to sense a frantic aura to begin emit for the black hair boy and what they witnesses next scare the shit out of them.

To tell that the young boy is now pissed is understatement, his not pissed because someone has injured him but because his favorite t shirt has a tear and that is something unforgivable. And without another word the black hair boy release an amount of haki who knock out the remaining men and even the four pirates can breathe with difficulty.

The kid blinks and look back at his brother and the four mans with sweat drop.

"Oooops maybe I overdid it" say the young boy, and walk towards his brother and the four mans.

The four people look at him with wide eyes.

"Uh…captain…It's my idea or the kid's haki is even more powerful than even yours.?" Ask the sharp shooter ask his captain.

"Ah….Aha" Answer the red hair man to Yasopp still baffled and unable to still believe what just he and the others witnesses.

How in the world can a young child be so powerful and not only that, but even holding such a tremendous amount of haoshoku haki? Is mind-blowing the four man thinking.

"Hello, sorry about that…. My name is Luffy are you ok guys?" The young child ask the four man and his brother.

The four man's nod their heads.

"It's ok Luffy I'm used to it now" says the blonde boy. "Are you ok are hurt anywhere" continues.

"Nah it's nothing, it's just a scratch" Say the young boy looking at his solder.

The red hair man kneels to be eyelevel with the two boy's.

"Hello there, my name is Shanks we have bandages back in our camp. But what two kids doing there alone?" ask the red hair captain.

"Wait YOU are the Red hair Shanks" say Sabo as remember something.

"YOU are the brat that always our pa complain about?" finish the other boy.

The four man's look each other and blink.

"Dahahahaha" Shanks laugh

"Who is your father?" Ask the green T shirt man with a green bandana in his head and with a chicken at his hand.

"Whitebeard" answer the youngest boy with pride.

" **Whi….White….Whitebeard** " yells all four man.

" **THE WHITEBEARD** " ask again all four man.

The two boys just nod their heads.

One minute pass… two minute passes… three minutes…

"Ah guys are you alright?" Ask the boy the four man.

"Ah….It's nothing just come with us to treat your wound and if you want we can take you back to your ship.

"Ok then lead the way" Luffy said.

(At the Red hair pirate camp)

The doctor of the crew has threaten Luffy's wound and the crew given the two boys some refreshments.

"So Luffy, how you and your brother did join the Whitebeard crew if you don't mind?" ask the red hair captain.

"Ah I have no problem….One day they come to our village back at East Blue and after I see that they are good guys I ask them if they could take me and my brothers with them" answer the young boy.

"Your brothers?" ask Benn.

"Aye. I'm the youngest, Ace is two years older and Sabo here three years older than me, but I'm the craziest of them all" say the boy.

Hahahahaha…..Dahahahaha….All pirates laugh. Sabo sigh.

"Yes I can see that, almost crazy as our captain" Yasopp say to the boy.

Luffy grin.

"Luffy" Say the red hair captain and look the boy with serious look at the eyes… "You have an amazing strength I could see and I can sense it, but you must learn control better your haoshoku" continues the captain.

"Aye….I know that but still for some reason I keep strangle to fully control it. Especially when I get mad." Say the boy with a frown.

Shanks smiles at the boy.

"What is your dream Luffy?" Shanks ask the boy.

"Two have the absolutely freedom…..and for that I WILL BE the Pirate King" answer the boy with pride and full of confidence.

Shanks see that and for that moment knew that the boy no matter what he will be ne next pirate king.

"Dahahahaha the pirate king e?" Shanks said and then he takes off his hat and wear it to the boy's head. "If you will be the next king then you must have that" continues.

All the pirates are dumbfounded, their captain who never letting anyone touch his hat now he gave it to some kid who hardly knows.

"Is this a promise or something you want?" ask the boy as he grin to the captain.

Shanks smiles.

"Aye…A promise that one day after you be the King we meet again at the top, and then you will give it back to me" Said the red hair man.

"Now let's get you guys back to your crew" continues the captain.

"Ok then. I will give it back to you someday although I hardly believe that you will take it" Say the young boy with a grin.

And with that they left the camp.

30 minutes later.

Marco and Ace are at the port still waiting Luffy and Sabo to come. And then he see six figures approaching, the two where his brothers but what about the other four people the boy thinking.

Marco immediately recognize the four men's, someone he must explain what these guys do with his little brothers.

"Akagami what are you doing with Luffy"…he sees the tear at the boys t shirt and both himself and Ace are about to attack the red hair captain.

"Easy Marco. It's not Shanks fault." Say the young boy.

"We walk to the north section off the island to explore it and we saw Shanks with Benn, Lucky and Yasopp but then some jerks yells that they want the head of Shank."…. I was annoyed from their yells and knock out the chief of theirs, but then the remain idiots considered that is alright to attack me"….said the boy

"But I knock the sit out of them, but before that one jerk tear my shirt with his sword…I think you get the meaning" the boy continue.

Both Marco and Ace nod their heads.

"Anyway then Shanks treat my scratch, we became friends and he gave me his hat with a promise" The black hair boy said.

Marco nod his head to Shanks.

"Thanks for treat the wound of my brother" Ace said.

"It's okay Ace, Luffy told us about you and how is the craziest of you all" The red hair captain answer to the boy.

Luffy frown.

Hahahahaha…Dahahahaha all laugh at the kid reaction.

"jerks" the boy murmured.

"Shanks can I see you again some time? You guys are funny" Ask the dark hair boy the older man.

"Yeah kid. You can come whenever you want and maybe sometimes I will come too" The red hair captain said to the boy.

And with that they part ways each one to the ships.

A/N: I want to thanks 'EmInArEvOl' for his/her help and advice about the proper format that one story must have. Again thank you very much.!


	5. Training with Mihawk&the family grow onc

(Four more years passed: Now Luffy is: 14 years old, Ace is: 16 and Sabo is: 17)

Now Luffy has complete mastered his haoshoku haki, the six powers the bisento and he have excellent skills at fishman karate from his friend Jinbei. But today is his birthday and all at the ship want to make him a surprise birthday party.

"Today is coming back, right?" Ace ask Thatch.

Thatch nod his head.

"Anyway make sure that the kid doesn't find anything" Say Thach to Ace.

"I hardly believe that Thatch, my brother is way worse than you"….. "Remember how many times we tried to put all of us a prank to him and we never succeed it, and not only that but he always find it out and then we ran to save our lives" Say Sabo with a frown to Thach and Ace.

The three of them sweat drop, they sigh.

"We are so dead" said all of them in unison.

The kid spend much time of his days when he doesn't training or read with Thatch and a few times with Marco and even with his adopted father. But when he and thatch put a prank to his brothers always Sabo and Ace complaining. So for that reason Luffy wanted to see Shanks because he missed him and these guys are funny. So he decide to call him and go to see them.

In a no name island one year ago.

A tall boy with a straw hat at his head with untamed medium size black hair, dark red unbuttoned cardigan, black pants and black boots with dark red details approach the red hair pirates camp.

"As always you partying…E Shanks?" Ask the boy the red hair captain.

 **LU….LUF….LUFFY**? The pirates yell.

"Da...Luffy what are you doing here? Don't tell me you ran away and come here because **Whitebeard will hunt me down and take my head in a silver plate** " The red hair man ask the boy with real horror at his eyes.

Luffy see that and laugh his ass out.

"Easy Shanks really you don't need to yell at me, man keep it down you are at the age of heart attack" say the boy to Shanks.

Now the red hair pirates laughing their asses out.

Shanks frown.

"I'm not so old you little….."The captain murmured to the boy.

"Hey Shanks someone with a powerful aura is coming soon, do you know him" The boy ask the red hair captain and sit beside him.

After two minutes a tall man with black hat at his head, yellow eyes like a hawk's, an open black coat with red sleeves and collar, purple pants with a belt and black boots approach the pirates.

"Ta-ka-no-me… are you here to fight?" The red hai captain ask the man as he looking at his eyes.

"Because I'm boring now and I have a guest" Shanks continue.

The man look at the boy and realizes that the boy actually counting him as he actually the boy looking the man from head to toes, and then the boy smirk understanding that he caught up from the man. But what he doesn't except the boy is the man actually smile to him and nod the head.

"Dahahaha" Shanks laugh for what he just saw, even the great Dracule Mihawk can resist to that kid is thinking and smirks once again.

Mihawk take a chair and sit down always looking at the boy, unlike other people who the man has meet those years no one except one has gave to him such feelings. Yes the boy looks strong for his age, but it isn't that they intrigue him. More likely the aura and the air that the young boy emits and that same attract he only has meet at one man who his name is Gol. .

"What is your name kid" The man ask.

"My name is Monkey. " The boy respond and continues "What is yours?"

"My name is Dracule Mihawk" Say the man.

"Nice sword you have there….So it's you who are the strongest swordsman in the world" tells the boy to the man and grin.

The man nod his head.

"You are swordsman too.?" Mihawk ask the boy with an eyebrow.

"I don't call myself swordsman, but I know a few moves" The boy answer to the tall man and then he smirks.

Now all the pirates look those two.

"Dahahaha" Shanks laugh.

"You must know with what you getting into Mihawk…. These boy is one of the Whitebeard son's" The red hair captain say to the man. "No matter what you do you better not hurt that kid because Whitebeard will hunt you down and kill you" Continues the captain looking at Mihawk.

Before Mihawk can actually say anything…

"Yes but pa isn't here now is it?" Say the boy to both of them with eyebrow and grin.

Now all the man including Mihawk gulp.

"Ok then, we just spar and see" Mihawk say to the boy.

The pirates make room for the two and the boy goes to Shanks.

"Shanks do you have a sword I can use?" Ask the boy the red hair captain.

"Take this" and Shanks give him his personal sword.

The boy nod.

"I hope you be ready for this…for your own good" Says the captain.

"Don't afraid we just spar I'll go easy with the boy" Respond the Mihawk.

Luffy, Benn, Lucky, Yasopp and Shanks smiles.

"Who told you that I talk to Luffy.?" Shanks told to Mihawk with serious tone at his voice.

Mihawk eyebrow and then smirk.

"Are you ready kid?" The tall man say to Luffy.

"Are you?" The boy respond with a grin.

The spar lasted for half hour and no one of the two has any serious wound just some scratches although the young boy has about the double scratches than Mihawk, but the landscape all around was pretty much destroyed.

"Now you get it why I ask you if you are really ready for this.?" Shanks said to Mihawk.

"Although I can see Luffy you can fully control your haki now" The red hair man say to the boy.

The boy nods.

Mihawk give his hand to Luffy and the boy accept it.

'Luffy do you want to train you myself?" Mihawk asks the boy.

Evan Shanks now is dumbfound. The great Takanome who never calls anyone by his or her name, calls a boy with his actual name and if this is not enough his willing to train a boy who just met by himself. Without even the kid ask him to.

"Ah do you have food?' the boy ask Mihawk with an eyebrow.

Mihawk actually sweat drop at the back of his head and all the other pirates laughing their asses.

"Da only Luffy can say that" The red hair captain says.

"As if you are better" Respond the boy to the captain.

Now even Mihawk laugh.

"Yes I have, but you must call your captain to inform him" The tall man say to the boy.

The boy nod, but then remembers that actually he hasn't a sword.

"Um... you know..." The boy starts to say but Mihawk intercept him.

"I got it covered…about the swords" Tells to the boy reassuring.

The next day the man and the kid leave the island for Mihawk residence.

For near a year the boy train with Mihawk every morning and afternoon, the two off them became something more than just a teacher and student. Mihawk highly value the boy and Luffy has absolutely respect for the man not only as a swordsman but also as person and character.

One day before Luffy leaves Mihawk decide that they not train today and that they spend the day at the beach of the island.

"Luffy-kun you have progressed so much this months and for that, I want to give you this present and as recognition to one swordsman to another" And the man give to the boy one sword like his. The blade of the sword is dark red and the blade is a little smaller at the height than Mihawk sword and also the grip is smaller and same color as the blade. The hilt is much smaller than Mihawk but similar with white gold handguard decorated by black and red beads.

"Thank you Mihawk-sensei" say the boy to his until now teacher and takes the sword to his hand.

"It's very beautiful" Say Luffy as he explore every inch to his new sword.

Mihawk nod his head with pride, but not for the sword although the sword is maybe the second stronger in the world behind his. He is proud really proud for the boy and what the boy accomplish in such time, even a grown up man couldn't have accomplish so much in such sort time but that boy he succeeded.

The day past quickly and peacefully. The next day is come but before Luffy leaves, the two men sworn that one day will meet again and spar for one more time to see how strong they become both of them. And with that the boy leaves to return to his family but before that he must stop on an island to take supplies.

Two days earlier.

Luffy arrives on an island who is near to his father ship.

As the boy walk at the street he finds a clothing store and decide to step in to buy some clothes.

"Hello, how can I help you?" ask the saleswoman the boy.

"Thank you I want to buy some pants, shoes and some shirts please" answer the boy.

"Follow me please" say the girl and with that she begin to suggest different clothes to the boy.

The boy choose a black pant, a dark red belt, black boots and a dark red coat with black sleeves and collar. He wear the new clothes, he pays and leave the store.

Ok now it's time for supplies he thinking.

After five minutes the boy hear someone to scream and immediately he run to the direction of the noise. And what he sees make him enrage, five marine guys have surround one young girl and try to hurt her.

He unsheathe his sword from his back and charge the marines

" **Reddoburedo: Mu** " Luffy say and slices the five marines cutting them down. And sheathe his sword to his back.

"Are you ok…are you injure." Ask the young woman and kneel to see if she has hurt.

"No I am ok, it's only some scratches nothing to really worried about but thank you for your concern and for your help. I am truly grateful." The raven young woman respond to the young boy.

"You're welcome but still we must treat them because they always is the danger to get infected…My name is Luffy by the way" say the boy to the raven woman with the blue eyes.

"Hello Luffy I'm Robin" the young woman say to the boy with a gentle smile.

They both give the hands to each other. And then Luffy remember that the woman's face and name is somehow familiar to him, he look at the woman and he realize from where he knows her.

"Your full name is Nico Robin right? You don't seem bad person and you definitely don't deserve 80.000.000 bounty and the nickname 'The demon child'. " Say the young boy to the baffled young woman.

"You know?" Ask the raven hair woman with sad expression.

The boy nod his head.

"We better not stay here for much long because another group of marines are coming" Say the boy to Robin. "You know any place to hide for a while?" ask the boy.

"E. come with me" tell Robin to the young boy.

After three minutes they reach a house.

"Is this your home? Ask the boy.

The young woman nod her head.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble or to impose, you have no obligation to me because I help you. I'll do it for everyone who needs help! The boy said.

Robin smiles and invite him inside the house.

"Please sit, can I get you anything?" Robin ask the young boy.

Before the boy can answer another woman come from another room, Luffy gets up from his chair and bow.

"Good morning ma'am. How are you today?" the boy ask the older white hair woman.

Both Robin and the other woman smiles.

"How genteel young man" Say the older woman.

"I am fine, thank you and you?" Ask the white haired woman.

"I'm good thank you for your concern" reply the young boy with a smile.

"But how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself, my name is Luffy... Monkey. D. Luffy" say the boy and bow again his head.

Both women widen her eyes.

"D?" murmured the raven hair woman.

The boy nod his head and grin.

"I think Robin is better to look at your injures and bandaged them" say the boy to the raven young woman.

"Robin what happen to you?" ask the older woman.

"It's nothing I was careless but Luffy save me" respond the raven hair woman.

The older woman thanked the young boy and insist to the boy that he must stay for lunch.

The boy nod his head.

After about forty minutes the lunch was ready and Luffy ask if the women's need any help, but both of them denied as Luffy is guest.

"Excuse ma'am if I don't become curious, you're name is Olivia Robin and you are Robin's mother. Am I right? Ask the boy the white hair woman.

The older woman is baffled. How a young boy knows those things she thinking but then Robin nod her head reassuring the older woman.

"Yes you are alright and you can call me Olivia there is no need for formalities" say the older woman.

The boy not his head.

"Can I ask something Luffy?" Robin ask the boy.

"Yeah, why not" The boy answer.

"Where is your family?" The raven hair woman ask.

Luffy frown.

"I'm sorry I … The raven hair woman try to say.

"There is no need to worry, I have no biological family except my granp and Makino who raise me and my brothers as her own, but the last years my family is the Whitebeard pirates." Told the boy to the young woman.

Both of the women's lokk Luffy with widened eyes.

"Today I return back to them after one year of absence, if you want I can take you with me they have no problem. I maybe don't know how is to run and hide for your life all the time but I know how is to want to protect someone who you love." Say the boy to both of women's.

Both women's smile to the young boy.

Later at the afternoon Luffy is ready to leave, he returns to Olivia.

"Are you sure about this?...We can protect you know." Say the boy to Olivia.

"Yes I'm sure, it's enough for me to take Robin with you. Her safety is what matters most to me" Olivia say to the boy.

The boy nod his head and gives him a paper.

"This is the number of our ship, call whatever time you want and for anything" Say the boy to Olivia with a smile.

"Thank you Luffy, you are a sweet and very good person" Say the older woman and kiss the boy at the chick.

Luffy blushes.

And with that after Robin and Luffy good bye Olivia they left to the boy's boat.

Today.

After three days they finally began to see the ship.

"Luffy how old are you if you don't mind asking" The raven woman say to the boy.

"I'm 14 years old. And I'm sure that all at the crew are preparing a party" said the boy with a grin.

"A party? E because you come back after one year of absence it's only normal" say the raven woman.

"No, I mean not only for that. Today is my birthday….Shishishishi" The boy say to Robin and then laugh.

"You're birthday...and why you don't said something earlier?" The young woman with the blue eyes ask the boy.

The boy sigh.

"Why what can change?" The boy ask the young woman.

Robin smile to the boy.

"I know that because you are gentleman you will never ask a woman about her age. But I have no problem to say you. I am 19 years old" say the raven hair woman.

The boy nod his head.

"We arrived" say the boy to Robin.

"ACE….SABO drop rope ladder" the boy say to his brothers.

One minute pass, two minutes passes …

" **JERKS YOU WILL CUT IT OR NOT?** " the young boy yell releasing a small amount of haki.

After that both brothers drop the rope ladder not wanting to enrage his brother much more run to the other for the surprise.

"Come on Robin it's time to introduce to our family" Say the boy.

The raven hair woman nod her head and smile.

Once they both are aboard the ship the young boy sigh.

"Why me?' murmured asking himself…"What jerk I have for brothers" continues.

The young woman smiles.

Luffy offer his hand to Robin she take it and both are walking to the supposed surprise birthday party, although Luffy is already activate his Kenbunshoku haki and already know what happen and where is everyone.

The boy thinking for a minute and then he nod to Robin, the young woman leaning her head to Luffy and the boy whispering something to her ear.

Robin nod her head and smiles.

Before reach the others the boy signal to Robin to wait. And then the boy continues.

 **SURPISE.! HAPPY BIRTDAY LUFFY!**

The crew say to his youngest brother, and all running and hug him.

Whitebeard and Marco look at Luffy and smirk because they have known about the young woman.

Luffy look at them and grin.

"Guys I have a surprise for you too" Say the boy with somewhat an evil smile.

"What is it Luffy" ask the boy Ace, Sabo and Thatch.

"Close your eyes and no picking. All of you" Say the young boy.

Luffy walk to Robin and take her with him always holding the young woman's hand.

"Ok you can open it, everybody this is Robin my girlfriend!" The young boy say to his family.

(You thinking that you can put a prank on me e.? Let's see about that now the boy thinking.)

One minute pass, two minutes passes and all except Whitebeard and Marco began to pale, three minutes and all now are paler that even a dead people.

" **EEEEEEEEEEEE.?"** All the pirates said to the boy.

Now Luffy, Marco and even Whitebeard and Robin laugh their asses out.

"Luffy you…you can't….you…." murmured Thach, Ace and Sabo.

Now Luffy have a serious look at his eyes and Thach and his brothers began to serious sweat drop knowing very well that look of the boys eye.

" **YOU JERKS…You think that you can put a prank on me?** " the young boy ask them yelling at the three men's.

"You are a ten years younger to do that to me and not to understand that myself" The young boy told them.

"Anyway…jerks. This is Nico Robin and from now on she will stay with us" Luffy told the Whitebeard pirates without a place for argument.

Ace try to argue but his brother look at him with wild eyes and stop.

"GUAGUAGUAGUA these is my son" Whitebeard laugh.

'Hey Luffy nice sword you have here, can I see it" Vista say to the young boy.

Luffy unsheathe his sword from his back and he give it to Vista.

"Aye, Mihawk gave it to me the day before I leave from his island." Tells the boy to his family who are surrounding him and Vista to see the boy's sword.

"This my present my son" say Whitebeard and gives to the young boy a bisento with dark red striped pole and ending with spherical edge like Whitebeards. A large dark red curved blade attached to the pole with white golden part decorating by see dragons.

"Thanks Pa" Say the boy who takes the bisento and hugs his father.

"And this is for me" say Marco and give to the boy a black coat with dark red sleeves and collar. With the symbol of Whitebeard pirates at the height of the heart.

"Thanks Marco" Say the boy and hug the first division commander.

"Come Robin it's time to cut the cake" Say the boy and take the young woman's hand.

"Luffy I don't….I…: Try to say the raven hair woman.

"Hash now, this is your home from now on" Say the boy and smiles to Robin.

Whitebeard and Marko look at the boy with a pride.

After the party finish…and with finish we mean the most of them are wasted Luffy saws Robin who can the young woman can sleep until tomorrow who the new family of hers built a room for her new sister.

-A/N: **Reddoburedo: Mu** : meaning Red blade the void is the same as Mihawk Kokkuto:Mu. (The area is blanketed in darkness, and Mihawk slices enemies with swift attacks, cutting them down over a wide forward range.

Yes Luffy is now 14, Ace 16 and Sabo 17. Robin is 5 years older than Luffy and that means she is 19 years old. And yes Nico Olivia is ALIVE.

You don't waited this do you.?


	6. The beggining of the adventure

(Four more years has past and now Luffy is: 18 years old, Ace is: 20, Sabo is: 21 and Robin is: 23 years old. The raven hair woman became friend almost immediately with Ace and Sabo but her closest friend is Luffy with Thach.)

Ace and Sabo have already officially join the Whitebeard pirates as commanders. Ace as second division commander and Sabo as third division commander. Today Whitebeard is going to ask the youngest boy if he wants to join officially as one of them and take a division or if he wants to live his own adventure.

At Luffy room the boy read a book but someone knock his door.

"Come on its open" Say the boy and look at the door. (Who now is quite tall, with untamed medium size hair and very muscular.)

"It's me say Robin." And the raven hair woman enter the room and sit beside the boy.

No one speak for a while….

"Robin can I ask you something?" Luffy say to the young woman who look him at the eyes.

"E" answer Robin, "You know you can ask me anything Luffy".

The boy nod his head and sigh.

"IF I decide to leave will you come with me Robin?" The boy ask the young woman looking at the floor with embarrassment.

Robin smile and take the hand of the boy at her hands.

"I will follow you to the heaven and the hell itself Luffy" and kiss the boys cheeck.

The boy grin and hug the young woman.

"Ok then I can promise you two things. First I always protect you even with my life and second I always listen to what you say to me…and by the way you just take the first mate place" and kiss back the young woman who now blush greatly.

After five minutes of talking between them the door knocks again.

"Come in" Say the boy, the door opens and Marco with Ace and Sabo enters.

"Yoi Luffy oyaji want to talk to you" Say the first division commander with a smirk. The boy nod his head get up and take Robin's hand and walk outside the room with the others.

In front of Whitebeard.

Whitebeard as always sit at his throne and the division commanders are surround him.

Whitebeard see the look at the boy's face and also that the boy hold the hand of the young woman and smile.

Luffy was sad that he's about to leave behind his family but he is too free spirit to have a captain and also the pirate king has no captain.

"So my son the day is come", say the captain to one of his son's and look the boy at the eyes. "Will you join and officially our family and take a place beside me and beside your brothers? Ask the huge man the young man. (The same question Whitebeard has done to Robin two years before but the young woman decline although no one was mad at her and she stay at the ship until today.)

The boy sigh and look at his father.

"Sorry Pa but I must decline" Say the boy too much surprise of Ace, Sabo and Thach who always are the closest people to the boy.

"Don't get me wrong I'm not ungrateful for what you have done for me and for my brothers but a pirate king cannot have a captain, even than captain is one of the most loved person in the world and also his father." Say the boy with sad voice and wet eyes.

"Gurararara" The huge man laugh. "You know that this will be always your home and your family…BOTH of you.!" Continue the captain.

Luffy and Robin both smile and nod their heads.

"Luffy where are you going?" Ace ask the younger brother.

"I'm thinking to pay a visit to some friends and back home to keep an old promise" Say the boy and smile.

Ace, Sabo, Whitebeard and Marco nod their heads.

"You will miss you" Say Sabo with tears to the youngest brother.

Luffy sigh… "Once a jerk…always a jerk" the boy murmured. And the smiles.

"Yoi Luffy take this briefcase with you" First division commander say to his younger brother.

Luffy take it and open it, inside the case was two devil fruits, the boy and the young woman looking at the strange fruits and then back at the Marco and Whitebeard.

"I know who the fruits are but why you gave it to us?" The boy ask the two men's

Gurararara Whitebeard laugh with his booming voice while both Luffy and Robin sweat drop, and the rest of the crew look at those two.

"Yoi Luffy no matter how strong you are if you are just you two, at the Grand Line you are both at danger. You know better than anyone here what may happen it take only one second to miss and you are pretty much dead at this sea" Told the blond man to the both of them and Luffy know that Marco has absolutely right.

He smiles and nod his head, then he turn to his father and thinking about to tell him or not but after a while the boy ask anyway.

"Pa…the boy look at his father's eyes, he gulp and then continue. Can I keep the coat that you bought me with the symbol of our family?

"Of course Luffy you are and you will be always my son". And with that the might Shirohige kneel and hung both of his children's. "And that is for you my daughter" and gives Robin a coat similar to Luffy but purple with the symbol of his family at the back and front at the height of the heart.

"When are you leaving? Ace ask his younger brother with sad voice and wet eyes. "If Robin is ready I think now it's a good time, There is no reason for us to stall." Say the young boy to his older brother.

"Damn you Luffy….." Sabo murmured crying, the youngest brother walks to him and hugs him reassuring. "It's okay Sabo you have Ace and all the others," Luffy said and both of them broke from the hug. "I'm strong don't worry, nothing will happen to me also I have Robin now to protect" say the boy and all the crew look at the boy with great pride, but then they all look to Robin who is red at tomato from the blush and laughing at this sight.

Thatch, Ace and Sabo are ready to say something to tease those two but the three of them receive a look from Luffy and back off, they know better than anyone that the boy is nothing you want to mess up with!

Both Whitebeard and Marco look at the face of three and laugh.

Both Robin and Luffy are ready to leave but before this the boy nod to the four men's (Marco, Thach, Ace and Sabo) and tell them something at the ear, the four men look each other but they nod their heads.

Whitebeard give to the boy a valise and a suitcase and to the girl two papers, the first is a vivre card and the second is number with a name and undress.

"E pa who is this? And she showed the second paper to her adopted father, Whitebeard smile and say at the both of them. "Luffy I knew that you never accept my invitation, you have so wild and free spirit than anyone who sails these seas." "And for that you will need a ship capable to reach the very top" Say the captain to his son, both Luffy and Robin look each other and then with wide eyes look back to their father.

"This is the name of a shipwright with the address and his number. You're ship must be ready by now." Now the boy is the one who crying.

Gurararara Whitebeard and all the others laughing at the reaction of Luffy.

 **Th….Tha…..THANKS PA I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD ONE DAY** yells the boy to the heavens.

Whitebeard kneel and hug both Luffy and Robin.

"But you already I'm proud for you my son... I am proud for both of you" smiles the old man and pat the head of his daughter and his son.

And with that the two of them leave to board the boy's personal boat.

"Where are we going now captain-kun?" Robin say to Luffy who see her as she has three heads, Luffy eye brow and put his hand to the forehead of hers. "A…Robin have you a fever or something?" Luffy say as he blink unable to understand from where it come that 'captain-kun'….

Robin smile and Luffy already has enough, he look at her thinking (how lucky bastard he is to such beautiful woman follow him). He shake his head and sigh but before begin to talk he see robin to look him right at his eyes, (Ah her eyes…you want to look at them all the time so blue as the sea itself…Shit I can be mad at her now….Why me.? he thinking again) he pretend a cough to push away the embarrassment and look back at Robin.

"Robin I'm just me, you know me I don't want to hear from you again that stupid title. You are Robin and I am Luffy and that's that neither captain neither first mate. Ok?" Say the young man to Robin. She smiles and nod her head.

"And to answer to your question before we can get the ship we need a crew and for that we must pay a visit to my friend Jinbei. You remember him don't you? Say Luffy to Robin, "E" she answer and nod her head again.

"Luffy what can you tell me about those fruits at the briefcase?" Ask robin the young man.

"You're fruit is the Hana Hana no mi and is paramecia type", the young man tells to Robin who look him at the eyes somewhat impress for his knowledge about devil fruits. "You can replicate and sprout pieces of your body as hands, legs, eyes, mouths and ears" although if you ask me, those last three is kind of creepy Luffy say to Robin and they both laugh at the last part.

"It's time to call Jinbei" say Luffy to Robin, "E it is" answer the beautiful young woman. And she call to Jinbei.

"Jinbei-chan we coming" Robin said, "Aye I know Ace call me: Robin-kun. "At three days we will be there is there enough time?" Luffy say to Jinbei thinking, "Yes Luffy-kun, three days is more than enough." The fishman answer.

"Okay then see you at three days" both of them said to Jinbei and hung of.

And indeed after three days the both of them are reaching Fishman island and looking for they friend Jinbei.

[Luffy is wearing his straw hat at his head, a black open coat (who at his back bare the Whitebeard symbol and same at the front at the height at his heart) with dark-red sleeves and collar, a black pant with dark-red belt and black boots with dark-re details. At his back has his sword from Mihawk and at his right hand his bisento from his father. Robin is wearing a purple coat open, (With same symbol at the same spots as Lyffy) a white shirt, purple pants and purple boots.]

After a half hour they reach the place who gave appointment with Jinbei, the fishman is coming with another known person.

"Luffy-kun how much you grow up from last time we see each other" "And you too Robin-kun" Jinbei said to both of them. And the three of them hug each other.

"Are all okay Jinbei?" ask Luffy and Jinbei nod his head.

Luffy smile look the other person and grin.

"Are you okay Arlong?" The boy ask, "Yes captain, all at the crew are ready and waiting for both of you to come" say the big Shark headed pirate with a long scar at his left chest. "Yosh then let's go" say the young captain and Jinbei with Arlond lead the way.

(Flash back: One and half year ago)

The Fishman Island have a major problem with the Arlong pirates, their captain terrorize every human who come to the island and many times even the fishmen who try to help the humans from the rage of Arlong.

So because Jinbei was with the Marines at a mission the king Neptune himself call The Whitebeard pirates if they can send a ship with help. Immediately Luffy, Ace, Thach and Marco take a small ship and travel to Fishman Island, and the prince welcome them and give them a unite to lead them to the pirates.

The pirate group aren't much at number approximately fifteen pirates give or take and they aren't either much stronger.

"It looks that we have an easy day" Say Thatch to the other three. "Aye only they captain seems strong enough" Ace respond. "Psffff don't make me laugh Ace….Anyway this guy is mine" say Luffy to other three and smile at them.

Marco nod his head, and thinking that this guy have no luck against his youngest brother.

Luffy walk towards the tall Shark headed fishman and counting him from head to toes and then smirks.

"Shahahaha How a pew-man think that he can stop me" Arlong say with an arrogant tone to Luffy, "Well if we don't fight we don't find it do we?" Luffy respond with a smirk.

"You filthy human, I will prove to you that a human cannot defeat me. Here take your best shot" Arlong say and smiles mocking to young boy.

Ace, Thach and Marko smirk, "What a fool" thinking the three of them.

Luffy smirks and murmured "You said it". Then he unsheathe his sword he infused it with his Busoshoku haki and using **Soru** to disappear and reappear at the air in front of Arlong and slice him diagonally from his left shoulder to his right abdomen.

Arlong before can understand what just happen found himself at the ground blooding, with immense pain and a boy to look at him.

"Wha…cough….How….cough again…How you just defeat me…cough" The fishman ask Luffy.

Luffy sheath his sword back at his back and kneel always looking at Arlong, It's easy really you just underestimate me and for that reason you just lost. If it was another else…someone heartless he would have kill you at the spot, but I'm not such person. I always give one chance to anyone until to prove wrong.

So I now ask you "Will you and your crew join me and sail the seas with me?" Arlong look Luffy for a minute and ask him "Until a minute ago we are enemies, why you want to take me with you. What is your purpose?

Luffy sigh, look Arlong at the eyes and smile.

"Because I don't care if someone is fishman or have four heads, everyone is unique for me." Say Luffy and Arlong look at him with widen eyes. "But as long as you are with me I have one rule, no one at my crew can kill another person no matter what. If you can accept that, then you are welcome to my team." Say Luffy with a simple tone and then he smile.

Arlong thinking for a while and then decide.

"Aye, I accept your invitation to join your crew. But I have my ship and I want to keep it and also we need some days to rest me and my crew.

The boy nod his head.

"You don't have to worry, you can keep your ship either way I will need it, as for the rest both you and your crew will stay here and grow stronger. I will come back at one and half year and then we can start our adventure, also take this, you can call me anytime you want and for everything." And give a piece of paper with his number to Arlong. "Until then take care yourself and your crew" Luffy said and goodbye him.

And with that Marco, Thach, Ace and Luffy leave to return back to Moby Dick.

(End of Flash back: Today.)

Jinbei, Arlong, Robin and Luffy arrive in front of a big galleon. At the figurehead has a skull with cutlasses who their blades pointing down in place of crossbones, on the bottom front sail is the name " **FLYING DUTCHMAN** ".

"This is the Flying Dutchman captain" say Arlong to Luffy and continue "The galleon have: 18 cannons at the main deck, 20 cannons at the gundeck, 4 cannons at the quartdeck, 4 cannons at the forecastle, 2 swivel cannons at the sterncastle, 2 triple-barreled bow casers at the bow and 2 stern casers at the stern." Arlong finish the description of the galleon and look back at the young captain who look with awe at the ship.

"Now that is what we talk about serious gun power." Say Luffy with a big grin at his face, as Robin, Jinbei and Arlong laughing. "Luffy I want you to meet another one person this is one of my closest friend, a very good person and I want to take him with you to help you to reach the very top" say Jinbei to the young captain.

"Okay then, where is that friend of ,yours Jinbei" ask Luffy, "Luffy here is my friend Aladdin, he was with us when I was part of the sun pirates" say Jinbei as a tall, muscular Merman appears. "Aye I remember from when you told me your story" answer the young captain to his friend.

"Hello my name is Monkey. D. Luffy, nice to meet you Aladdin" and Luffy give his hand to the tall merman. "Nice to meet you too, Jinbei has told me a lot about you and I has seen you a few times when you and your crew came here at Fishman Island.

"What is your abilities Aladdin?" Robin ask, "Well I am a doctor but I can also fight" say the tall merman with a smile to Robin.

"Yosh then, letssss Goooooo" the young captain say and jamb at the air with his fist rise up.

After Aladdin, Arlong, Robin and Luffy good bye Jinbei they aboard to the galleon.

"Where are we headed now captain" ask Arlong, "Set course to Water seven Arlong a ship awaits us there", the young captain say. "Aye, aye captain" Arlong respond and set the course.


	7. The new ship and to fullfil a promise

After four days they finally reach the Water seven, Luffy was sitting at the figurehead reading a book as always and thinking about last night events.

Sure he loves all the member of his crew, as he loves his father's crew, but never in his life was as angry as yesterday. If it wasn't for Robin to stop him, he surely will kill them all of three and he will broke his own rule to never kill anyone no matter what. But why? What power have this beautiful and mysterious woman over him, she was always like this. He never was capable to fully understand her. Sure he love Robin, they grow together for enough years and became very closest friends. Even closest than him and Thach, but there is more than this, those two was like magnets they pull each other. The young captain close the book and return back to earth as feels someone approach.

"Robin is troubling you something?" the captain ask the raven hair woman, Robin look at him and giggles. "That's my line Luffy". Luffy smile and looking at her "Why are you telling this" he ask. "Well…you almost kill them Luffy, I have seen you angry but never at such degree" Robin said taking her hands and touch the cheeks of the young man. "So…" She continues, "So what Robin.?" Ask Luffy.

"If I was at your place you will not be mad?" ask Luffy the raven woman, Robin look him at his eyes she smiles and then touch his forehead with hers.

(Flash back: Yesterday night.)

The night was peace and all feels normal until the young captain feel some disturbance at the air, someone or someone's are coming and they are strong.

"Robin whatever you may listen or happen stay here, Ok? No matter what." Say Luffy at looking at Robin with serious voice and gaze at his eyes. "Luffy what do you mean?" she ask him, "Promise me" he tells her without answer her question and she simply nod her head.

Luffy smile at her and walk outside the room closing the door behind him.

"I know that you're here, who are you and what you want? Ask the captain with serious voice.

" **We want Nico Robin**." A slim, pretty woman with blue eyes and glasses respond. " **As to who we are**." A tall man with big lips, a black beard and black hair as horns of a bull say. " **Isn't importance** " A big black eyes with 3 eyelashes on top of his eye, and a long nose respond.

Luffy smirk thinking that these guys they have no idea that they just make a huge mistake.

"Ok, you don't actually believe that I just give her to you or that I just sit here and watch you take her away. Do you?" Luffy respond looking and calculated them.

"There is no reason to make things with an unpleasant way" The blonde woman say. "Well this is your choice, you can always quit to be government agents and if you want to join me or just leave and never look back again. The choice are clearly yours" The three of them looking at the captain dumbfounded. "And yes I know all about you, but I'm not the one to criticize you. CP9 agent Kalifa, Blueno and Kaku." Said Luffy with a smile as he looking at the three of them who had widen eyes for what they just hear.

"If it was anyone else he have kill you right way, but not me. I will give you a choice, and considerate it the last" he told them as he look at them. The three agents look each other understanding now that they might have made a big mistake that he can cost their lives. Luffy see them and smile but the he continue.

"If you want to fight I will fight you but then you will join me or you leave forever. Because if I met you again I will kill you." He sad to them with serious tone at his voice and with death glare at his eyes. The agents gulp knowing now that they actually make a very big mistake, this man is not someone to underestimate because if you do then you will surely and absolutely pretty much dead.

Luffy walk towards always looking at them, "well what it will be?" he ask them. "Alright if you can win one of us, we will join your crew. All of three of us." Blueno said to Luffy and the captain nod his head. "Ok then who are will fight?" ask Luffy.

"You will fight me if you have no problem." Kaku say to Luffy. "Ok then, not that will do much difference but you are stronger than the two others, much stronger. So the only question that pass through your mind is if that it will be enough, enough to stop me" tell Luffy to Kaku who now sweat drop together with the other two. "Isn't.?" ask Luffy and smirk but no answer given to him.

"Ready.?" Ask the young captain. Kaku nod his head.

Kaku use " **Soru** " to disappear and reappear in front of Luffy murmured " **Shigan "Oren"** trying to pierce Luffy's heart but to all astonishment Luffy use: " **Tekkai Utsugi"** and brake Kaku finger as soon as Kaku touch Luffy. Kaku is at shock and at denial, he unsheathe his two swords and slash again and again Luffy who just avoid easily all the attacks and just shook his head.

He's thinking that he just had enough but before he can put an end to this he see Blueno to walk toward the cabin who Robin is. "I don't do it that if I was you" the captain say and with a " **Soru** " appears in front of Blueno hit him in the gut and knocking him out.

"I hope for your own good to don't try something like this Kalifa" the young captain say and Kalifa actually nod her head terrified.

"It's time to end this if you have no problem Kaku" say Luffy and unsheathe his own sword, but suddenly he sense another presence and look at Robin who just exited the cabin. "Robin what I said to you? Luffy ask Robin with a frown. Robin smile at him and began to speak only to see Kaku running towards her, but before Kaku try to do anything he finds an enraged Luffy blocking him with his sword.

"Ok, that's it, I gave you a choice and also I accept to fight you but you people can understand that she is out of your reach no matter what." "So it's time to end this" say a very pissed now Luffy. He infused his sword with his Busoshoku haki and with one move of his sword he broke at half the two swords of Kaku and now is ready to finish off his opponent for good.

But Robin look at him and before he can attack at the now unarmed Kaku she put her hand above his and stop him looking him at the eyes. He look her back. And his expression begin now to soften, Robin always have this effecting at him.

He sigh and smile at Robin, she smiles back.

"Do you yield?" ask Kaku. Kaku nod his head and Luffy give to him his hand to help him to stand up and Kaku take it.

The captain smile and look at Kalifa and Blueno who now is wake up. "Well...that's it" say and smirk, "Is there anyone else who want to try?" ask the other two. Kalifa and Blueno shake their heads negatively they aren't crazy enough to try anything after the young captain was so pissed and actually try to kill Kaku who he only breathes because of Robin.

"Well what you choose…you stay or you will leave? Ask Robin who before she was hearing everything. Luffy look at her and after shook his head he smile.

"I want to stay if the invitation is still on" Kalifa say looking both Robin and Luffy.

"I don't have problem, if Luffy don't have either then you can join us" said Robin with a smile and look back at Luffy who grin.

"And you two?" ask Luffy Blueno and Kaku. "We want to join you too, and we are sorry for that." The two of them told to Robin and Luffy, the captain nod his head and smile.

"Okay then, the past is past. Welcome to Straw-hat pirates" say Luffy with a big smile.

(End of flash back: Today)

"Captain we are arrive at water seven" Arlong say, Robin and Luffy stand up and smile to each other.

Robin, Luffy, Aladdin, Blueno, Kaku, Kalifa and Arlong leaving the sip and go to the address who is written at the paper. After twenty minutes they reach the place and look for the person who must address for the ship.

They saw a large cowfish fishman, with short horns and a yellow body. He had markings under his eyes, sharp teeth from his lower lip pointing upward, and a white beard. "Excuse me are you Tom-san?" Robin say to the large fishman, "Yes that's me and are you the kids of 'Shirohige'?" tom answer and asking them. Both Robin and Luffy say yes and tom say to them to follow him.

After five minutes they reach a secluded dock, and see a giant fabric to cover something who seems as a giant ship.

"Can I have the honor? Tom ask robin and Luffy, and they both bod their heads. Tom walk toward and remove the fabric he reveals a huge galleon twice the size of Moby Dick.

They all look at the ship with awe.

"Are this ours?" ask Luffy astonish.

"Tahahahaha" Tom laugh at the look of their faces.

"Yes kid, it is yours. Shirohige wants nothing but the best for his children's. If you want come to show you the ship." Tom say to Luffy and Luffy nod his head.

"The galleon have: 40 cannons at the main deck, same and at the gun deck, 20 cannons at the quarter deck, 20 cannons at the forecastle, 10 swivel cannons at the sterncastle, 10 triple-barreled bow casers at the bow and 10 stern casers at the stern. Also he have fourth masts and can carry 500 persons as the crew." Tom finish the description of the galleon and look back at them who all look with awe at the ship.

"Thank you Old man, yosh it's time for us to leave" The young captain say and after thanked Tom they leave to find Arlong ship.

After ten minutes.

"Where we are headed now Luffy' Robin ask, Luffy smile at her "Now it's time to fulfill one of my promises who I gave a long time" answer to Robin who smile back to him. "E. Then now are you going to introduce me and officially to your mother.?" Luffy look at her and gulp, for some unknown reason he doesn't like what he hear somewhat her tone was strange and for some reason the young captain begin to thinking that the worse isn't come yet. He begin to sweat drop but finally he nod his head to Robin.

After two weeks they finally back to East Blue, Now Luffy have another one ship at his fleet the Blood Moon pirates but they stay with Arlong at the Loguetown. And Luffy ordered them to not cause any problems. "We see Fuchsia island captain" Aladdin said to the young captain, "Yosh its time to see Makino again" Luffy murmured but Robin listen him either way.

After twenty minutes the galleon anchored at the port of the village and the six of them walking to the village. (Kaku, Blueno, Kalifa, Luffy, Robin and Aladdin).

As the six of them walk the village people began to murmur. "What a Whitebeard pirate want's here?" say one villager. "No they can't be them, the symbol at the back of two of them is different." Say another villager. (And they have right at the back of Robin and Luffy coats there is the Whitebeard symbol but at the top of the skull rest a straw-hat.) Robin and Luffy simple smile and continue to walk with the others until they reach Makino's bar.

Luffy stop for a minute and then he enter the bar with a blank expression at his face. Makino return to see who enter and see: a tall man with a straw –hat at his head with an open black coat and dark-red sleeves, a black pants and dark-red pirate sash around his waist, a black boots with dark-red details with a bisento at his right hand. The man looking at her and begin to smile as the older woman's eyes begin to wet.

"Hey Makino why you cry again? I told you that I will come back for you, didn't I.? Luffy tell to Makino as she run toward him and hug him tightly, and nod her head.

"Look at you, you are a grow man now and I might tell devilishly handsome" say Makino looking at the young captain who he's blushing by the statement of hers. "Makino I want to introduce you to my crew." Luffy say to Makino and walk outside of the bar.

"Hey guys this is Makino my mother" Luffy said to his crew, "Makino from this guy with the long nose is Kaku, this guy with the horn hair is Blueno and this strong guy is Aladdin and the three of them bow their head to Makino. As Makino do the same. This blonde beautiful woman is Kalifa, "Oh captain stop that you make me blushing" the woman said to Luffy as the young man walk towards her. Luffy stand beside her and tells her "You know that one of this days Robin is going to kill you" and Kalifa frown as Makino giggles. "And this Makino is Robin one of my best friends and my first mate" Luffy tell to Makino as he stand beside the raven hair woman.

"Nice to meet you at last, Luffy has told me a lot about you. Thank you for taking care my captain..!" Robin said to Makino with a very big grin at her face. "Nice to meet you too, you know Luffy has told me about you too and now I see the reason" Makino say to raven hair woman looking at her and at Luffy. The young captain is blushing more and more by the second making all of them to laugh with his picture and the poor boy to frown now.

So the boy pretend a cough to leave the awkwardness and kook at Makino.

"So are you ready to leave or not?" the young captain ask the older woman, the other four except Robin and Makino look at him without any idea about what their captain mean. Robin smile as Makino nod her head and make Luffy to hug her from joy.

Luffy take Makino's staff and with the others walking back to the ship goodbye town people once more again.

They aboard the ship and leave.

Luffy sit at his throne reading a book as always and thinking where is Robin, but then he realize that she will be probably with Makino one god knows where and talk about….Well again one god know about what they talk. For the only thing that he is sure is that will be bad…for him!

He shook his head and sight, he stand up and begin to search for those two before bad things happens to him…

The young captain finds them but decide to hide and listen what the two women said but Robin was already spot him.

"My,my you are a bad boy Luffy" say the raven hair woman to him and giggle. Makino turn back and look at Luffy who now is frowning and laugh. Luffy look at Robin and smirk "Maybe…But that's the reason why you love me.! Isn't it?" the young captain answer to robin make her look at him with widen eyes and truly blushing. That make both Luffy and Makino now to laugh and Makino to comment "Now he's got you" to Robin.

"You are REALLY bad boy Luffy" say the always frowning and blushing Robin and Luffy just grin.

-A/N: I want to thank **blackfirekingkoncor** for his/her idea about CP9 agents and the Blood Moon pirates.

If you are wondering why Luffy have not yet wanted poster is because no one could ever take a picture of him because the Whitebeard pirates protected him always and when he took his own ship he never stayed at one place for very long time, so yeah…Anyway he is known but the Marines just haven't picture of him at list for now.


	8. Meeting Alvida, acquire a new daughter a

(The next day)

Our heroes are heading to Shell town who Zoro is located after Kalifa has informed Luffy. Robin is with Makino and Luffy who the last two of them catching up for the missing years.

"E.! Luffy Can I ask you something?" ask the raven haired woman, "Sure". "Who is the name and ability of your devil fruit?", Luffy look at the young woman and smile. "Well Robin my fruit is the Goro Goro no mi, is logia type and he gives me the power of lightning." Say the young captain as Robin nod her head.

"By the way I think we have company.!" Luffy inform Robin and Makino and continue, "I think that ship belongs to Alvida who she have 5.000.000 belli bounty." The two women nod their heads and follow the young captain. "Makino you stay here who it is safe, Kalifa keep her safe" he say to both of them and look at Robin.

"Robin you will come or you stay here?" the young captain ask the young woman. 'I 'll come with you" Robin said ant Luffy nod his head.

"Yosh then.!"

Robin with Luffy using geppo with sorru landed to Alvida's ship at the surprise of everyone on it. Luffy look at the pirates and smirk and Robin keeps her classical poker face on.

"So, can you tell me where your captain is?" he say with an eye brow as he release a small amount of his Haoshoku haki to be more intimidate. Everyone except Robin start to sweat and to have problem to breath, after a minute one of the pirates show to both of them a direction to the cabin.

Luffy nod his head and start to heading to the cabin as Robin stay with the crew at the deck. He open the door and walk in but except for Alvida the young captain sense another two people, so he decide to see what is going on. He find some stairs that lead to another two rooms the first is the kitchen and the second a chamber or an office maybe.

As he walks toward the kitchen he listen one woman to woman to speak to someone. "Cobi who is the most beautiful woman in the whole sea?" A tall beautiful woman with long wavy black hair, she wear a white cowgirl hat at her head with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it .She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. And graying pants and red shoes with gold buckles.

Luffy see her and whistle at her sight and smile.

"Yes you are very beautiful, but the most beautiful…please I know at least other three woman who they disagree with you especially the one of them who her name is Boa Hancock." The young captain say to the now laughing boy and a very enraged woman.

"Who are you and what are doing here?" the female captain ask the young man as she walk towards him, Luffy smirk and begin to talk. "My name is Monkey. D. Luffy and I am a pirate, as to what I'm doing here I have a proposition for you." Alvida and the boy are petrified with fear as they here the name of the young man. "No you can't be He, he is a monster. Sure I can tell that you are strong but not as strong as HE.!" Both of them say to the young man.

Luffy smirk and turn his back.

"I can assure you that I'm not a monster as many could say because if I was now you will be dead, also I think that you can recognize this emblem." And he point at the emblem at his back of his cloak. And he turn back to see the two of them now gulping and nod their head.

"So what it will be?" Luffy ask again the female captain, she smile and looking the young captain from head to toes. "If you can launch an attack at me I will follow if you not then we will see." Alvida say to Luffy as he nod his head to her request. "I ate the Sube Sube no mi and that grants me the ability to slip everything to my skin. Simple attacks and even swords can't harm me" continue to say to the young captain.

Luffy use soru to disappear and reappear besides her taking her at his arm bridal style and with his Busoshoku haki flow at his hands. Alvida sigh and blushing immensely at this scene. The young captain let her stand to her feet's and smile at her.

"I think that you have your answer as to if I can touch you or not" Luffy simply say to her as he walking towards to the young boy. "What is your name?" asks as he kneel to the boy's eye level.

"My name is Coby sir." "Nice to meet you Coby. What are doing here?" Luffy say to the boy as he extend his hand for a handshake. "I aboard by mistake at Algida's ship and now I'm serving her as cabin boy, but I want to leave from here." Luffy smile and nod his head at the boy.

"So, Coby what is your goal…your dream.?" The young boy look at the floor with somewhat embarrassment but then he finds the courage and start to talk.

"I want to be a Marine officer and service the justice.!" Luffy grin and pat the boys head. "Good. Me and my crew actually we headed to Shell town, if you want you can come with us and drop you at the town who I heard it have a marine base." Luffy say to the boy and smile. He stand up and walk toward Alvida but he look back and see Coby, "What is it Coby?" "Can I really come with you?" Luffy just nod his head.

"So Alvida I will ask one time and I expect to tell me the truth. Where is the other person kid and why is she handcuffed?" Luffy say with serious tone and face. Alvida and Coby now are start panicking, and the young captain notice their reaction.

Alvida give Luffy two key's the second is much more smaller, he takes them and start to headed towards to the another room. He unlock the door and he see a small blue violet haired girl, with a blue dress and kairoseki handcuffs. He look at Alvida with strict eyes but said nothing.

He sigh and slowly but carefully approach the girl to see if she was hurt, the little child start to fear at the sight of him and starts to cry. He sat down and pat her at the head.

"I will not hurt you, I want to free you from the handcuffs. My name is Luffy, what is yours?" ask the girl as he release her. Now both Alvida and Coby are paler than a dead man, but to surplice of all the girl didn't attack or flee she just hug the young captain and sit at this lap. Luffy pat her head and smile at her, she smiles back.

"Can you tell me your name young miss?" she look at him and blushing, "My name is Amaya, nice to meet you" she tells and reach out her hand to handshake Luffy's hand. "Well Amaya, can I ask you a few question?" The girl nod her head.

"How old are you and where is your family? Also I know that you have a devil fruit power do you know what fruit do you eaten?" ask the young captain with soft voice but he notice that the little child suddenly is sad and looking at the floor.

"Now don't worry if you don't want to tell me there is no problem" he say to the girl and smile at her. She look back at him with a small smile, "It's not that… I'm four years old and my family throw me out when they discover that I ate a devil fruit, they said that now I am a monster…I beg them to stay but but…." The girl now start to sobbing so Luffy drop the subject and hug her trying to calm the very sad child.

"It's okay…Its okay. You are not a monster, your family are wrong and they don't know what they talking about." The young captain say to the little girl as he wipe off her tears from the child face and stroke her hair.

"I'm heading to the next town will you come with me?" the girl jump with joy and climb at his shoulder making the young captain to smile.

With that Alvida, Coby, Luffy and Amaya walk outside of the cabin and towards to the others. The crew of Alvidas start panicking as they saw the little girl without her handcuffs and on the shoulder of the young captain. Robin just look at the two of them and smile as she remember her time at Whitebeard pirates.

"Amaya this is my friend and first mate Robin" Luffy tell to the little girl and points his hand towards Robin. "Nice to meet you, my name is Amaya!" said the girl with a smile always at Luffys shoulder. "Nice to meet you too Amaya" Robin respond with a giggle.

Luffy look at Alvida and she nod her head, then she step forward to her crew. "Boys from now on we belong to Straw hat pirate's crew." The crew just nod their head, they aren't too crazy to try to protest or to tell otherwise, they knew Alvida is strong so for someone to persuade her they think that the young captain is much stronger than her and someone to not want to mess with.

"Can you take us to my ship?" Luffy ask Alvida, and she nod her head as she command her first mate to steer the ship.

After ten minutes they reach a huge galleon and all of them except Robin and Luffy gasp at the view of it. "Can I come with you?" Alvida ask the young captain, "Sure" he answer. And they aboard his ship with Coby following them.

They walk towards the deck who Makino and Luffys crew are. "Hello everyone, this is Alvida she and her crew will join us from now on" tell to his crew and point towards Alvida who smile.

"This is Coby and he wants to be a Marine officer we will take him to Shell town who he will start his dream" and point towards the boy who now blushing, "and this little miss is Amaya" he tells them pointing at his shoulder. And leave to seat at his throne.

The little girl was always attached upon him but he have no problem, as he sit down he take the little girl at his lap to have an eye contact.

"Amaya you know that I'm a pirate yes?" he ask the little girl and she just nod her head. "That mean that other pirates and the marine will come for me and my crew we are outlaws at their eyes, although we never hurt innocent people or pillage villages and towns they call as bad people and even a monsters because we want to be free and to do as we please" The little girl stay silent for a while as she try to edit what she heard but Luffy allow her to take her time. After three minutes she look at him.

"I don't care what the people say or thought about you, the only thing I know is that you save me and free me although you don't know anything about me. You told me that I'm not a monster and that my family they don't know a thing about that…" Amaya start to say but soon starts crying again, Luffy look at her and pat her head.

"Listen now, here you will find a family if you want. No one of us will see you as a monster or as a different, we have also a devil fruit users at this ship. Robin and I we also have a powers." He say to Amaya as he hold the girl tightly to his chest, she look at him with a big smile and very happy now.

Robin and Makino who they listening the dialogue between both of them starts to approach Luffy and Amaya with big smiles at their faces.

"Makino. Robin our family just grow one more again" Luffy said with a huge grin at his face.

Luffy look at the little girl and he observes that something bothers her but before he can ask her he found himself dumbfounded from what the little girl said. "E….. Cap…..Luf….nah" she sigh "Papa I'm hungry, can you give anything to eat?"

Now Luffy begin to sweat and blushing from embarrassment as Makino and Robin laughing at the sight of him, he never expected that to happen to him but as he remember his old self when Whitebeard come to his village and take him with his brothers to his ship and they become his family.

He smile at the girl but at the same time a vein is popping at his forehead at the sound of the laughs from Makino and Robin. With that sight both of them start to laugh even harder and now rolling at the floor, Amaya look at them and then back to Luffy who shook his head and sigh.

"Okay let's try to find something to eat, Coby come with us you must be hungry too" he say to the girl and the young boy and stand up from his throne and walks toward the kitchen with the little girl attached at his coat and Coby beside him. Robin and Makino look at them but they decide to not interfere.

After half an hour the three of them walk outside from the kitchen and look at the crew who have gathered outside from the kitchen and look at both of them. "What.?" Ask the annoyed now captain but no one dare to speak as they could clearly see that the young man is at a very foul mood.

He look at Coby and then at his new little daughter and smiles at her. "Amaya can you remember what is your devil fruit looks like?" he ask the girl as he take het at his arms and start to walk towards his room nodding Coby, Makino and Robin to follow them.

They entered his room and Luffy with Amaya sit at the chair in front of his desk, who Luffy open a big book and place his little daughter at his lap who can see the book. Makino and Robin stand at his two sides of him. As he turn the pages for Amaya to see the fruit she tops him and point her hand toward one fruit. Both four of them Luffy, Makino, Coby and Robin look at the little girl with shock, the picture that the girl is pointing have a dark blue fruit shaped like grapes with various lightning bolt patterns on it and a black stem holding the grapes together. Luffy look back at her after a few minutes and start to talk.

"Amaya you have eaten a very powerful Mythical Zoan devil fruit and his name is **Tori Tori no Mi,** the thunderbird model." He say to the little girl.

"Your fruit give to his user an immense physical strength and the ability to flight, along with being able to transform into a Thunderbird made of lightning at will." Amaya nod her head and Luffy continue.

"The fruit allows his or at your case her user to regenerate any wounds that you may receive with lightning, as the Thunderbird is a being with a body made of pure lightning and as such it can regenerate its body parts by using lightning. Also the user is able to take a hybrid human-bird form, also being able to transform selective parts of your body without changing your whole appearance."

The young captain conclude his explanation for the devil fruit Amaya has eaten. Makino and Robin look dumbfounded about the information that just revealed in front of them and Coby is paler than a wall, Amaya and Luffy laughing at the side of three of them.

"Land Ho" someone from the crew yelling, with that the four of them start to walk outside of Luffy's room.

"Aladdin are we reach Shell town? Luffy ask the fishman and he nod his head.

"Okay then everyone if you want to drink something or rest now is the time but DON'T cause any problems to the city.!" The young captain said to his crew. "AYE CAPTAIN" the crew yells.

"Makino-Robin you come with me", the two women's nod their heads. "Coby will escort you at the town and see if we can find the marine base." Say to the young boy who smile at him. "Amaya I want to stay close to me and listen what Makino and Robin will tell you. Ok? Say to his young daughter and pat her head. "Yes Pa" she answer to him and smile as she climb on his shoulder.

The other three smile at the sight of this making both Amaya and Luffy smile too.

After ten minutes they found a bar and walks in,

"Good morning my name is Rika what I can offer you?" a young girl with black eyes and brown hair with pigtails ask them. Robin ordered some coffee, Makino a salad, Luffy some rum and Amaya an orange juice.

As Rika brought the rum to Luffy the young captain ask the girl if she knew a guy names Zoro bus at he told the name to the girl he listen the gasp from everyone else at the bar. Rika told him the story about Zoro and how is at prison at the marine base.

With that Luffy stand up and say to Amya to stay here with Makino and Robin and he with Coby start to walk towards the marine base. No one of them talk as they walk, "You observe the reaction from the people when Rika report the name of captain at the marine base?" Luffy say to Cobi without looking at the boy.

After one minute Coby answer.

"Yes, it's like that Morgan is somewhat more dangerous than even Zoro." Say the boy and look at Luffy, the young captain stop to walk and knell to be with eyelevel with the boy.

"Coby as you can see although I'm a pirate I don't kill people but the marines though of me as a bad guy." The young boy try to protest to his saying but Luffy continues.

"If someone is bad or good guy Coby there is nothing to do with what he serves, There are bad marines and good pirates and vice versa, but yes the most of the pirates are bad and cruel but that doesn't describe all of us" he say to the boy and he nod his head with understanding.

"So let's see if we can make you a marine and talk to Zoro" Luffy conclude. And with that both of them start walking again.

As they pass the gate of the marine base they see a muscular man tied up in a pillar he wear a white dirty shirt a green haramaki over his right hip over his black pants. And a bandanna tied around his head. "This must be Zoro" say Cobi and Luffy nod his head.

"Come we will climb the wall to have a better view" the young captain say to the boy and they climb the wall, as they climbing they saw Rika to walk toward to this man and trying to feed him but before he can do it a blonde young boy with two officers appears.

The blond boy command the one officer to toss the little girl off the base something who makes Cobi to wonder now if the Luffy was actually right about what he told him. Before the little girl hit the ground the young captain catch Rika in the air and say to the girl to go back to her bar with Coby.

Luffy then pass the wall and walks towards Zoro and look at him from head to toes.

"So you are THE Roronoa Zoro. The pirate hunter." Zoro look at him and immediately he spot the sword at the back of the man. "Yes I am Zoro. Nice sword you have there, what do you want from me?" he ask the young captain.

"I will tell you, but first tell me… What is your goal Zoro.?" He ask him with an eyebrow. "My goal is to be the greatest swordsman at the world.!" He say with a proud at his voice to the young captain and Luffy nod his head.

"Good.! I can help you with that if you want because you have a long road ahead of you." He say to Zoro and he glare at him. "So I can tell that you are a pirate, but are you good with a sword?" He ask the young captain.

"Well if you mean if I can handle myself with that" and he unsheathe his sword from his back, "Then yes you can tell that I 'm a sort of a swordsman." Zoro was dumbfounded by the sight of Luffys sword.

"That sword…that sword is very similar to…" Luffy smiles, "Yes this sword is a gift for Mihawk, he was my teacher with Shanks and the Whitebeard pirates who is my family" he say to the dumbfounded Zoro. "So what is your answer will you come with me at the top or you will stay here and rot at this marine base?" After one minute Zoro finally found again his voice and smile.

"Okay then I will come with you. Better to be a pirate than to die here." Luffy nod his head and smile. "But I have to stay here two more days to keep my promise if is it okay with you." Luffy nod again his head and start to walk away, "Ei.! Wait what is your name?" Zoro ask. "My name is Luffy, Monkey .D. Luffy" the young captain return to Zoro and tells him, at the hearing of the name Zoro start to gulp he has hearing a few things about that man but none of them seems to be true so far. Luffy smile.

"Yes I know that you are heard about me, I can see it at your face. Is something else that you want?" Zoro nod his head and saw him the onigiri who is at the ground and tells Luffy to feed him with that and to tell the girl his thanks.

And with that Luffy is heading back to the bar as he enter it he saw a blue violet bullet come towards him with an incredible speed and yes it was his daughter who now is at the top of his shoulder hugging him.

"Ahhh Amaya what I will do with you? Say a very confusion young captain-father and with that everyone at the bar bursting to laughs. He sigh and it down with Makino, Robin and Cobi.

Luffy start to talk to them about Zoro and he told to Rika that Zoro say thanks, and he want to stay because he have two more days to serve as his punishment. As he finish his sentence a young blonde boy enters the bar and starts barking orders and tells how he is going to execute Zoro.

At the sound of this Coby, Makino and Robin start looking to Luffy who now place Amaya at his seat and punch the young punk throw him outside the bar crushing to a wall. He turn back and apologize for what Amaya saw and tells her that he will be back. And with that he take the young boy and walk to the marine base.

(After ten minutes in front of Zoro)

Zoro look at the both of them asking himself what is he getting into.

"Tell him what you just tell us at the bar" Luffy say to the young boy with strict and serious voice, the young boy told Zoro that he is going to execute him today and Zoro told Luffy to try take his swords, Luffy nod his head and walk towards the marine base with the blonde boy.

After five minutes they arrive at the boy's room at he take Zoros swords leaving the blonde punk unconscious. He didn't want the punk to cause any trouble so he will make it sure that he will cause no more trouble. He jump from the window and using geppo to land in front of Zoro.

"What?...How you do that?" Zoro ask him. "No time we will have company soon" he tells to Zoro as he un tied him and give his swords back.

"Don't kill anyone of them, maybe I'm a pirate but I don't kill people. Are you ok with that?" Luffy say to Zoro, He smile and respond "Aye captain I have no problem with that."

A small marine group have appear with a very tall and muscular man with blonde hair and a steel jaw. His right hand is replaced by a huge steel axe.

"Whoever is trespass the marine base will die by my hand Captain Morgan." Say the tall man. Luffy smirk and look at him, Zoro look at Luffy and smirk too.

"So you are the captain of this base,…. And you telling me this why? You think that I will be afraid by a weakling like you? Luffy say to the enraged now captain and Zoro smile thinking that his new captain is even crazier than himself.

" **MARINES FIRE…KILL THEM..BOTH OF THEM.!** " The captain yell to his soldiers. ""Zoro stay back I will handle this" Zoro nod his head curious to see what his captain will do.

The Marines shot at them but Luffy unsheathe his sword and cut the bullets in half, then he use soru to disappear and reappear in front of the marine group releasing a small amount of his Haoshuku haki to drop them unconscious and look back to Zoro who now is blinking as what he just saw.

"So you will come next or that" and he point his hand to the marines group "will settle our fight?" Luffy ask the Marine captain.

Morgan try to attack Luffy but the young captain dodging effortless the attacks this is continued for three minutes but Luffy decide that he have enough already and with one quick move he hit with the hilt of his sword the Morgan at his gut leaving him out cold.

He walk to Zoro and with that they decide to leave and go back to the bar. And after ten minutes they are outside of the bar. Luffy walk in with Zoro and Amaya again run to Luffy, the young captain kneel and hug her take her at his arms and introduce Zoro to her, Makino and Robin.

Luffy look at Zoro and orders food for him as he don't look very well, Zoro smile and thank him.

After one hour they decide to leave, Luffy pay the bill and start walk outside the bar who he just hear the marines approach. The marine gulp as they saw him but one of them decide to talk.

"Excuse me sir I am Commander Ripper, but I must ask. Are you a pirate?"

Luffy smile, "Yes I'm, but me and my crew we are leaving now" "I know that you free us from Captain Morgan rule and we are thankful for what you did, and for that we don't pursue you." Say now the in charge marine. Luffy nod his head and smile.

He walk towards him and look at the marine commander. He gives him a piece of paper, "This boys dream is to be a marine and to serve justice" he said as he point his hand towards Coby. "If any of you stand against this boys dream I will be back and you will be at Morgan's place. Do I make myself clear?" He ask with a serious tone the Commander without room for arguments. All of the marines gulp and nod their heads to him. "Good, now at that paper is written the name of Vice Admiral Garp. Contact with him and tell him that Luffy says to take Coby at the Marines, he will understand." The young captain say to the Commander who now is dumfounded along with the marines and Zoro about what they just hear.

The Commander just nod his head and with that Luffy, Amaya, Makino, Robin and Zoro start to walk towards their ship.

As they board to they ship and after Zoro found again his voice as he saw the size of the huge galleon they heard Cobi to yell at them That he is thankful for all Luffy and the others do for him and that one day they meet again.

Luffy, Amaya and Zoro smile and good bye him back as Luffy tells Cobi that they meet again at the top.

And with that Luffy set destination for the next island.

A/N: Yes I give Luffy the Goro Goro no mi and he will eat it very soon because of Amaya.

Amaya actually means Night Rain, I just like the name no reason for that.

I give Amaya the Tori Tori no mi: Thunderbird model because is a very powerful fruit and also because the little girl will be always with Luffy so we don't want to crisp by mistake the little kid and vice versa. Also this is a very good reason to actually Luffy eat his own fruit now that he have an actual reason.


	9. Buggy and the son of Yasopp

(The next morning)

The ship is hading towards to Orange Town, is early at the morning and very few of the crew have already awaken, Makino and Robin walk to the kitchen to make some coffee and the both of them are wondering where Amaya is. Last night the little girl was sleeping with Robin and Makino at their room but when they woke up the girl is missing.

"Let's go search for Amaya" Makino said "I think I know where is she: Robin answer and both of them start walking outside of the kitchen. Robin give her cup of coffee to Makino and cross her hands. "Wait what are you doing?" Makino ask, Robin just smile and say to her to watch carefully.

" **Ojos Fleur** " Robin called and with that she sprouts hands with eyes at her palm so that she can see where Amaya is after one minute she giggle and nod to Makino to follow her disengage her arms. They both start to walk towards captain's cabin but before they reach their destination they heard an explosion and one screaming Luffy, immediately they ran and open the door but what they see makes both of them to start laughing.

(They see one little girl half-awake half-sleeping and beside her a little fried dumbfounded smoking Luffy with a vein popping at his forehead.)

"Good morning papa" Amaya said with a grin and absolutely clueless about what just happen, Luffy look at his young daughter and face palm his forehead.

"Good morning Amaya" Luffy respond after one minute. The little girl look at her father and throw herself at him to look if her father was ok.

"Sorry papa.! Are you ok…are you hurt?" the now crying and worrying little girl ask Luffy. He smile at her and put his hat on her head. "Nah I'm okay Amaya I can take a lot more than that." He say to his daughter and pat her head. The little girl giggle and hug Luffy. "Wow papa is strong!" Now Makino and Robin sit beside the two of them and the four of them start laughing.

After a few minutes and after Makino, Robin and Amaya has left his room Luffy start put his clothes on and walk towards his desk, he open his desk drawer and get his briefcase. He look at his devil fruit and thinking that now probably is a very good time for him to eat it because one more stronger electrocution from his daughter and he will be alive for not much time. He sigh and eat it with a disgust at his face from the bad taste but almost immediately he start to feel the major change at his powers and little sparks of lightning start to surround his body. And with that he start walking towards the door and exited his room.

After good morning all of his crew he walk towards to the kitchen to get some coffee, he get his cup put some coffee on and then walk out of the kitchen to sit his throne and relax. He put down at each side of his throne his bisento and his sword and take a sip of his coffee.

That's a damn good coffee is thinking and look at the sea. He activate his Kenbunshoku haki to see the difference now who he is eaten his devil fruit and truthfully the difference is big, he can see and sense life force from a very far distance than before. He smile as he sense Robin approach him.

"Ah Robin, is something that I can help you?" ask her as he smile, Robin giggle and sit down beside him at her smaller throne. (He look at her always smiling something about her make him always happy) "You look somehow different" she say to him, Luffy nod his head. "Aye I just ate my devil fruit". Robin look at him and smile.

"Any particular reason for do it this now? "Aye, two reasons actually. First to get fried from electrocution is not at my top list. So if Amaya continues to come at nights at my room and want to sleep with me I don't want to be fried again." Robin giggle as she hear this, for some reason she find this morning event very amusing and very very cute. Luffy look at her and frown make Robin to cup his face with her hands, and Luffy to blush.

Make a fake cough to hide the awkwardness Luffy continues. "And the second reason is to be able to teach Amaya to learn how to control her powers, before she fried the whole ship or anyone else at the crew" say Luffy and Robin nod her head. (Somehow that he just say make her to love him and respect him even more as if that is possible.) "By the way do you have seen Zoro at all?" Luffy ask her put her out from her trance, she nod her head. "Ah… Luffy you certainly know how to ruin a beautiful moment.!…Zoro is at the training room" she says with a frown at her face. Luffy smile at her but say nothing, he put one hand oh her cheek and then he put a soft kiss at her lips leaving her blushing and dumbfounded. And with that without any words he stand up and start to walk towards the training room leaving Tobin again at her trance.

(She has dreaming this moment very times at her mind, but this time that moment was true and she have done nothing…She has not return his kiss back…she has not tell him how in love is with him…she ….she has done nothing at all. She was a freaking statue for the love of the god. Now a new terror start to rise inside her. She has not kiss him back, what if he thinks that she doesn't love him, what if he thinks that she doesn't like that he kiss her, what….what have I done? She started thinking and panicking. After a few minutes finally brake from her trance as she watch her crash leave)

No I won't thinking like that, I tell him that I'm in love with him and that I want to be together. The next time I see him and we are alone I will tell him what I feel no matter what.! She murmured to herself.

Luffy was outside of the training room and he is watching Zoro to practice with his swords, he knock the door and wait for respond. "Come in" Zoro said.

"Good morning Zoro, Robin told me that you are here so I was wondering if you want to have a little spar with me" Luffy said looking at him, Zoro has starting to sweat if Luffy use more than he can handle he was pretty much a dead man.

"Don't worry I know that you are strong enough but you are no match for my skills at this point, so I will go easy with you this time and slowly but steady we will increase the level of our practice." He say to Zoro and he nod his head.

"That will be interesting to spar with one of the best swordsman" he say to Luffy and smirk. "I was told you Zoro I'm not actually a swordsman, I just know a few moves with a sword and with my bisento" Luffy tells him and grin. "Hm… and why I don't believe you?" Zoro respond to him and Luffy just shrugs.

"Come" he said and the both of them walk outside of the training room walk towards the upper deck who have a lot of free space to practice.

As they reach the place they found Makino play with Amaya and Alvida to watching them, the moment the little girl spot Luffy she immediately run to him and climb at his shoulder making Makino, Alvida and Zoro to smile at the image of two of them.

Luffy kneel and take his little daughter at his arms and hug her. "Amaya me and Zoro we will practice for a while " say to the little girl as she frown, "look it might be dangerous for you to be here as we spar, and the last think I want is to get hurt. So can you do me a favor?" Luffy ask softly his daughter. "Whatever you want papa" she says with a big smile at her face. Luffy smile at her and kiss her at her forehead. "Ok, I want to stay away from here, you can watch with Makino or go to find Robin and play with her. Can you do that for me?" Amaya nod her head and goes to Makino follow by Alvida and the three of them keep a safe distance for Zoro and Luffy who are ready to start their sparring.

Luffy unsheathe his sword and the same does Zoro with all of his three swords.

"Zoro I want to come at me with everything you have, don't hold back even an inch." Luffy say to him. Zoro eyebrow and smirk.

Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them.

 **Santoryu** : " **Oni Giri** " he say and with that he attack to Luffy with high speed but to his absolute frustration Luffy block all of his three swords. Zoro just stand there baffled and with widen eyes and he start to thinking that there is no way…No way that the gap between the two of them is that big. He jump backwards and try to attack once again.

 **Santoryu:** " **Tora Gari** " he say and with that he try attack again to Luffy as he puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them to cut Luffy but again Luffy block the attack effortlessly.

Now Zoro is really mad and try to cut Luffy slashing his swords at all direction only to find himself disarmed and with a sword at his throat.

"I could kill you right here and now and still not have a clue how I was disarmed you or how my sword reached your throat" Luffy say to him with a serious voice. Zoro look at him with embarrassment at his face and then look at the floor. Luffy sheath again his sword, put an arm at Zoro shoulder and smile back to him.

"Look, I said you to come with everything you had because I wanted to see the gap between us. Now who you see it the next time you will be stronger and more prepare." Zoro look at him, he smile and no his head.

"Also the first attack has one big flaw at your technique, there is a single brief moment when the three swords are all lined up behind each other. If someone can block them at that instant as I do, the entire technique will be rendered useless." He said again and Zoro look at him with widen eyes as he finally realize how Luffy was able to stop his attack.

"I want you to try to rise you speed and also I will teach you how to infuse haki to your swords and the Kenbunshoku haki to be able to anticipate your enemy moves." He said to Zoro and smile at him.

"Aye Captain" Zoro said with a smile.

Luffy look at him with a frown at his face, "My name is Luffy, not captain Zoro and I want to speak me with my name. I hate formalities. Is that okay with you?" Zorro look at him dumbfounded but then he smile and nod his head. He never hear a captain that he hates the crew of him to call him captain, that guy was for sure different for every other person Zoro has meet at the past and he not regret for a moment that he accept his proposal to be part of crew. He will be the King of the pirates, Zoro have no doubt about this and with the help of Luffy he will fulfil his promise to Kuina.

And with that Luffy leave and go to see Aladdin and to ask him if they are close to their destination, with Amaya never leave his side.

After half hour they reach Orange town and the entire crew decide to come to town to rest, Luffy is walking forward with his daughter at his shoulder and at his other hand he hold his bisento and beside him at each side of him was Makino with Robin and Aladdin, behind them was Zoro, Alvida, Blueno, Kaku and Kalifa (who the last three of them are starting to grow fond about the little girl.) and behind of the four of them all the rest.

As they walk through the street of the town they observe that the houses are empty and abandoned and they only place that someone can find any trace of life is a bar, so they decide to walk towards to the bar to see what happens at this town.

As they approach the bar they see a slim, yet muscular blue-haired man dressed as a clown, with a big red nose on his face.

"So you must be Buggy.!" Luffy say to the clown-man, "Yes I am captain Buggy. Who are you…have we met again?" Buggy ask as he looking at Luffys hat. "No we have not met again, that hat gave it to me a common friend and my name is Luffy, Monkey. D. Luffy" the young captain say with a grin at his face.

At the hearing of his name Buggy and his crew has frozen.

"You don't by any means be The Monkey. D. Luffy of the Whitebeard pirates.?!" All of them ask the young captain with one voice. Luffy just nod his head.

"Wow papa is strong and very known" Amaya say and rise her hands at the air make everyone at Luffy group to laugh. Luffy smile at her and continues as he look at Buggy who now is petrified from fear.

"As I said that hat belongs to Shanks and he gave it to me to keep it safe." "Now I have one proposition for you." He say and look the clown-man with serious gaze. "I know that you have cause problems at this town," Buggy and his pirates gulp.

"So if you come with me I don't punish you if you don't come… I will hit you to the point that you are one more breath away from be dead." He say and look at Buggy who his jaw hit the ground and his eyeballs are out of his skull. Luffy smirk and continues once more.

"But, I will give you a chance if you win one of us you will be free to leave and no one of us will hunt you. But if you lose you will join my crew" Luffy say to Buggy who now for some dumb reason he smiles.

"Before we can start I want to be clear. First, you can choose any of us to fight except my daughter and he point with one hand to Amaya, and Makino as he point with his other hand beside him but the fight will be one to one and no one can interfere. And second if you lose and try to escape I will personally hunt you down and kill all of you. Do I make myself clear?" he say to Buggy and now all of them gulp even Zoro.

After one minute Buggy finally found his voice and start to look which one he can choose to have a better chance for a win and he's thinking that the woman behind Luffy seems much less experience than the others.

"I will fight with her." he say and point his hand towards Kalifa, Luffy is at the verge of heart attack from the laughs and all the others look at him with sweat drops at their heads.

After a minute or so he stop and look at Kalifa he smile and then at Buggy. "Really from all the people here you pick up Kalifa?" he say and sigh "Anyway it's your funeral after all but don't say after that I didn't warn you" he continues and Buggy now is dumbfounded but he smirk.

Kalifa start to walk toward Buggy but she stop when she felt a hand on her shoulder to hold her. She look back and she see that it was Luffy. Luffy approach her and look her in the eyes. He lean toward her ear "I have absolute faith at you so don't you dare lose.! ...And please try not to kill him" he whisper at her ear and smile at her making Kalifa blush and nod her head.

She start to walk again towards Buggy and look at him, "If you think that I'm the weakest person at that crew then you find soon that you make a grave mistake" she said and Buggy now gulp thinking that maybe he has make a very big mistake.

Buggy smile and begin to attack, " **Bara Bara Ho** " he say and shoots his hand at Kalifa as he hold a knife aiming her chest. Kalifa use **Tekkai** and stop the knife for hurting her.

"I will give you one more chance to hit me, if you don't succeed then I will end this game" Kalifa say to him.

He growl and try to attack again, " **Bara Bara Senbei** " he say and reveal tiny blades on the tips of his shoes and after he separate his lower half, he spin his legs at a high velocity so to make his lower half into a spinning saw of death. Kalifa smile and use **Tekkai** " **Utsugi** " and not only stop Buggy's attack but also transfer the shock of the attack back to him, make him scream fro, the pain.

Kalifa now is thinking that she have enough and after using **Soru** to disappear and reappear in front of Buggy she murmured **Tekkai Kenpo** " **Don Poro** " and with that she punch Buggy at the gut knocking him out. She look back at Luffy and start to walk towards him.

Luffy frown as he look at Buggy who was out cold, and now look at Kalifa who look at him and smile.

"Kalifa it was really necessary to knock him out?" he ask her, she hold his arm smile at him "You told me not to kill him! …But about knock him out you don't say anything.!" She respond with a frown at her face. He look at her and smile "I guess that your right, after all He is that pick you as his opponent." He say and grin at her.

Now the crew sit at the bar waiting for Buggy to wake up, Luffy play with his daughter making silly faces for girl to laugh and making everybody else also smile and laugh at the image of both of them.

After ten minutes Buggy starting to wake up clueless for what is happen, his crew start explain to him that he has lost the fight and they walk inside the bar who Luffy and his crew are.

"So Buggy will you do keep our agreement or not?" Luffy ask him as he continue to play with his daughter. Buggy sigh and then he talk "A deal is a deal" Buggy say, Luffy look at him and smile.

"Then welcome to Straw-hat pirates" he say and the crew start to cheer. Buggy nod his head and smile at them.

After half hour they decide to leave as Luffy start sensing people coming to their place he nod to Blueno and he leave a big bag full of gold with a note back at the bar and with that they walk towards the ship to start they journey again.

Luffy walk to his room to see a map as to where the next island is. It's time to meet with Yasopp son say to himself, so Gecko islands is our next destination his thinking.

(Latter at noon)

" **Dinners ready** " one of the chefs say and the whole crew start to gathering to the dinner table, Luffy as always sit at the top of the table with his daughter at his lap and beside him Robin and Makino, as they eat Luffy start to look at his crew and pass to them various papers, they all look at him waiting for explanation.

"As you might know the Grand Line is dangerous and there we will find stronger opponents so I make this working schedule for training so everyone can be as strong as possible." He say to them and all nod their heads.

"Makino I want to be able to protect yourself so Zoro will teach you the basics about a sword, and if you want I will saw you too a few moves" say to Makino and she smile. "What about me papa?" Amaya look at him with a frown make everyone at the room to laugh. Luffy look at his daughter and smile as he pat her head.

"Do you want to train you too?" Luffy ask the little girl and she nod her head smiling at him. "Okay then, but first I call a friend to ask him about your powers." He say back to the girl.

After a few hours the dinner was over and everyone is going to sleep, except a certain raven woman and also a father and daughter, Luffy didn't really understand how in the world a little child was so energetic every minute of the day.

Luffy was with his daughter at his throne trying to make her sleep, he knows that soon or later the little girl will find her way to his room so he thinks that is better to put him to his bed from the start. He didn't like Amaya to wander alone at the ship and especially at nights.

After several minutes the girl finally sleeping and it's time to put her at his bed, as he stand up he saw Robin coming to his place he nods her to not make a sound and he walk towards his room with Amaya and Robin follow him.

He put his little daughter at his bed kiss the little girl at her forehead for good night and exited from the room. "Can we talk?" Robin ask him with a soft voice and he nod his head. "Lead the way" he say to her.

She walk to her throne and sit down, Luffy did the same. For a minute no one speak as the both of them look at the sea. Luffy fake a cough since he always hated the silence moments.

"So what are want to talk to me?" he ask and look at her as she blush.

"I… I want….I want to talk about today morning" she said to him trying to look at him, "What about? If you mean about the kiss, I kissed you because I love you." She look at him blushing and dumbfounded, "If you don't like it then….then it's your problem since I will still love you either way so deal with it" he say to her always looking her at her eyes and kissing her again. Now Robin except from speechless was also redder than a tomato from the blushing, she never except to hear those world from Luffy.

"Emm Hello earth calling Robin.!" He say and put her out from her trance, "So you love me too or I speak to myself there?" he ask her but instead to receive an answer she throw herself at him and start kissing him all over his face. "So you Do love me after all" he say to her and smile to each other.

"E.! I do love you" she respond to him she thinking for a minute and then look back at him "How we are going to tell them at the crew and at Amaya?" she ask him. "Well it's not that they have a business with that also Amaya is my daughter so you will be her mother, plain and simple. I don't see the difference from before" Luffy say to her "Amaya spend her whole day with me, you and Makino, it's not that now that we are together the things are going to change or be different from before" he continues as he hold her at his lap and her hand is at the back of his head and smile at her.

"So why don't you sleep with Amya tonight at my bed?" he ask her she look at him with widen eyes and he sigh "Well this way it will be more easy to see you as her mother and she will understand that from now on will be together, it's not like that she is dumb or something." he explain to her and smile. And with that he stand with with Robin at her arms and go for sleep. Robin lie down at one side of the bed, Luffy at the other and at the middle was Amaya they look each other and smiling but soon they find themselves to sleep.

The next morning they woke up they found themselves to be observed by a very happy little girl. Luffy take his daughter at his arms and lifted up make the little girl to laugh from joy as she good morning him with a kiss, then she turn to Robin and look her at her eyes. "So you will be my ma from now on?" ask Robin leave her speechless and make Luffy to laugh as he remember the last nigh conversation of two of them has.

Robin smile and take the little girl at her arms, "Yes I will be but only if you want, you don't need to call me mother if you don't want. I want whatever make you feel easy and whatever is best for you. Nothing more nothing less." She say with both soft voice and smile and earn a kiss from the little girl.

"Nah I will call you Ma, it's only natural you know now that you are with my pa" Amaya say to her making Luffy Laugh even harder than before. The both of them look at him "She sure is your daughter" Robin say to Luffy earn "I told you so" from him.

The days pas with the three of them be inseparable and with everyone train twice the day every day.

After three more days they finally see the Geeko islands but as they approach they saw another ship with a black cat at the figurehead. Shit this must be captain Kuro's ship…but I thought that the guy was dead Luffy said to himself. For some reason he didn't like what he saw but he decide to play along for now.

The ship reach the shore of the island and the crew start to landing, the most of the crew stay at the ship. Luffy with his daughter at his shoulder and Robin, Makino, Alvida, Zoro and Buggy beside him walking to the shore and towards the nearest village.

"We are not alone" Luffy say to them and immediately all of them get alert, "There four people and the three of them are children's" Robin say as she use her powers to see.

Suddenly a slim teenager with medium-length black woolly hair and a long nose appears from the bushes. "I'm the great captain Usopp from the Usopp pirates, leave now or my eight million men will attack you if you will try to attack this land" Usopp say to them make Luffy and Zoro smirk and Robin and Makino giggle.

"Papa who's that idiot with the long nose?" Amaya ask Luffy and make all of them to start laughing and Usopp to sweat drop.

"That Amaya is the son of one of my friend…and a very bad liar also" Luffy say to his daughter looking at her and then look at Usopp.

"You know If you weren't Yasopp son then probably I will had taken you're head for threatening my family" Luffy say to him with serous gaze at his eyes and make Usopp collapse from fear thinking that is another thing to be a real pirate and another thing to play the pirate.

"You know my dad?" Usopp ask as he walk towards Luffy and his crew, "Yes I met your dad a few years ago and became very good friends especially with his captain" Lyffy say to him.

"Come on then let's go to the village to drink something" Usopp say to them and they start to walk towards the village.

Usopp and the crew is now at the bar, some of them eating and others drinking, Luffy tell Usopp about his father and various stories as to how meet Shanks and was raised by Whitebeard pirates and even the training with Mihawk. All of them was amazing about Luffy but especially Usopp and Amaya but for different reason each other. Usopp thinking How mush strong must be Luffy and as for Amaya now she thinking that her dad is more cool than before and even more stronger.

"Usopp the last time I met Yasopp he ask me to take you with me, so do you want to join my crew?" Luffy as him, Usopp start to thinking about it a few minutes and then he nod his head. "I want to say good bye to someone first but then we can leave if you like" Usopp say to Luffy and he nod his head.

Usopp with Luffy, Amaya and Robin leave the bar and starting walking, after fifteen minutes they reach a big mansion but the gates was closed so they climb the wall.

Usopp climb a tree and start talking with a fairly tall, slim, and pale girl with blonde hair and wide brown eyes.

"Hey guys this is Kaya." Usopp say to the three of them, "Hello miss Kaya my name is Luffy, this is my daughter Amaya and this is Robin it's nice to meet you" the young captain introduce himself and the other two. "Like wise, what a beautiful daughter you have" Kaya say to him and smile and Luffy nod his head.

"Robin can you take Amaya for a while" Luffy said (and to say that Amaya didn't like this a bit was understatement), Robin nod her head and give him an eyebrow and the rest of them look at him.

One minute later a slim man with glasses and slicked black hair and a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges and a black tie start to approach, Luffy start walk towards him and before this man can speak the young captain was beside him.

"Your captain Kuro of the hundred plans, am I right?" Luffy whisper to Kuro's ear and Kuro nod his head. "Who are you and how do you know me?" Kuro ask him.

"Well I'm Monkey. D. Luffy. As to how I know you is your fault. You mustn't leave your ship so close at the island and most important at the open for everyone to see it" he say to him and Kuro's eyes widen.

"So how can we solve this between us? Kuro ask Luffy and he smile.

"It's simple we fight. If you win you can do anything you want and even take my ship and my crew. But if you lose… you and your crew will join my crew and you will not hurt anyone here." He say to Kuro and smile.

Kuro thinking about the deal and nod his head.

"What are the rules and when we fight? Kuro ask Luffy. "It's simple you can attack me with whatever you want but your crew will not interfere at our fight and neither mine crew, also the place of the fight will be at the north beach of the island and the as for the fight you can decide when we start"

Kuro accept the rules and he said that they fight today at the noon, Luffy nod his head and walk back to the others.

No one asked Luffy what is all that about and after a few minutes they leave the mansion to search for the others. Robin said to them that they probably be at the bar so they walk at the bar and indeed they find them there.

"Luff how do you know that man?" Robin ask him looking at him with Amaya and Sop.

"You remember a ship that we see as we coming here?" Luff ask her with a smirk "E.! I remember" she say "I'm glad. So that ship is belong to the man I spoke he is known as Captain Kura of the hundred plans" he say and Usopp start to panic.

"I thought that he was dead" he start to yell earning a glare from Robin.

"Well for a dead man I see him just fine, anyway I got it covered" he say to them without want to give any more explanation to them and he take his daughter and leave the bar.

He walk toward his ship with Amaya at his shoulder and with his crew and Usopp to follow him without a sound, they all aboard the ship as Usopp jaw hit the ground at the view of the ship and Luffy sit at his throne to play with his daughter.

Robin see him and she approach them. "Will you tell me now that we are alone?" she ask him looking him with concern eyes. He sigh and look at her.

"It's simple I make a deal with him Id he win he can do whatever he wants to the village and to us if I win he and his crew will join us." He say to her and she smile at him. "You know for something like that is that I love you" Robin tell him and kiss him.

"I want to stay here with Amaya" Luffy say to her with a serious voice. "And if you want call to Marco and tell him to wait us at Crocus place" he said as he stand up and walk to his room.

After some hours Luffy exited his room with his bisento at his hand and landed of the ship to meet Kuro. No one dare to ask where is going and why he's holding his bisento not even Amaya as they all see the serious look at his eyes, a look that all of them knew very well.

After twenty minutes Luffy was at the north beach and so as Kuro.

"So can we start?" Kuro ask (as he put his gloves with full-length katana blades at the end of each finger.)

"Sure wherever you're ready.!" Luffy say with a smile and tightened the grip at his bisento.

Kuro smirk and mumble " **Creeping Cat** "and with that he move with a bling speed ready to strike Luffy but Luffy just smile murmured too slow, he use **Soru** to appear in front of him and block the upcoming attack with his bisento.

"I will give you one more chance to attack me Kuro id you don't succeed then I end our little game." He say to him.

Kuro start to attack again and murmured " **Nuki Ashi** " and with that he start to initiates this move by performing several quick foot movements to propel himself to another location and slash everything at his path.

Luffy see that Kuro actually couldn't see what he's hitting so he wait a little and then he step aside for his knife trajectory and hit Kuro with the base of his bisento at the gut and then again at his neck knock him out.

Now I'm boring again say to himself, he takes Kuro and walk back to his ship where the other are waiting him.

As he reach his ship Amaya run to him to see if her father was injured he smile, take her in his arms and put her in his shoulder. After a while Kuro wake up look around.

"So it seems that I lost captain" Kuro say to Luffy and he nod his head. "Well then give me a little time to get my things and we will meet here, is that ok with you captain? Kuro ask "I'm okay with that and the name is Luffy." The young captain say to him. "I will inform Jango to come here with the ship ready to leave when you want" Kuro said to Luffy as he leave for the mansion. "Okay." Luffy just said.

After a while Usopp and Kaya approach the crew and Kaya was amazed by the view of the ship.

"It's time for me to leave Kaya and to be a brave warrior of the sea and also to make finally my old man proud" Usopp say to Kaya "But we will see each other again someday" he continues and Kaya smile to him.

Kaya approach slowly Luffy who is with his daughter and look at him.

"Ehm capt…" "It's Luffy" the young captain intercept her and the three of them smile. Usopp come to their place too. She sigh.

"Okay. Luffy then can I come with you?" Kaya ask him, Luffy look at her then he look at Usopp who nod to say no and then back at his daughter who has a big smile at her face and nod positively.

"Sure why not, I'm not the one who separates couples. But just for asking what can you add to my crew?" he ask her and both Usopp and Kaya blushing at the word couple, "We are not together" Usopp say to him. "Yes and then you wake up, it's obvious Usopp that both of you have feelings for each other… but I'm not in the mood now to play marriage counselor" he say and Usopp jaw hit the floor once more again, Kaya blush even more now and the Amaya, Robin and Makino to laugh.

"I study to be a doctor, but if you want I can learn who to fight" Kaya say to Luffy. "Then you will fit perfectly to my crew, I have a doctor here who can help you with your studies and also if you want me and Robin can help you also. As for the fight It's not that I want to fight with us but I want to be safe so we will teach you the basics so you can protect yourself if someone of us is not around to protect you" Luffy say to Kaya and smile.

As they talk Kuro's ship finally reach the shore and Kaya with Usopp look each other.

Usopp with Kaya left to take Kaya's things and after while Kuro return back with his things and walk towards Luffy.

"I'm ready Luffy" he say to young captain.

"Good now after Kaya and Usopp return we're leaving for Baratie to meet an old friend and to take a Master Chef and after that I want to find a navigator. Luffy say to Kuro and smile.

"You knows I have heard for someone, her name is Nami and she lives at Conomi islands and specifically at Cocoyashi village. Maybe you can hire her" Kuro say to Luffy as Usopp and Kaya approach them.

Yosh lets gooooo Luffy said earning an AYE captain from his crew. And with that they aboard the ships and leave from Syrup village for Baratie Restaurant.


	10. Baratie and meeting Nami

(The next day)

The crew now are heading to Baratie with another one addition at Straw-hat fleet and they are all happy, something at their captain do the people who meet him irresistible to refuse to him. Luffy and Usopp became very close friend and now Usopp want to test the ship cannons and what better than a somewhat empty island he's thinking…so he target and **BOOM** fires and destroy a small cliff but immediately Luffy ran towards him.

"Usopp please tell me that you didn't fire at that island" Luffy say to him with absolute horror at his face. "Sure Luffy why?" The sharpshooter ask him absolute oblivious what he's captain talk about. Luffy gulp and sweat drop. "Ehm... there was two people at the island" He say to Usopp and Usopp eyes widen open at what just heard.

"I want a boat now" he say to his crew and he with Zoro and Usopp leave the ship to look for the people at the island. After Luffy explain to them that it was a mistake and after they see Zoro they aboard the boat to go to the ship because one of them required medical attention. They aboard the ship and Luffy tell to Makino and Kaya to find some lemons because Yosaku has scurvy. After Yosaku drink some lemon juice immediately he start to feel better and he with Johnny start to yell its miracle its miracle but Aladdin, Kaya and Luffy told them that is not okay yet.

Zoro with Johnny and Yosaku talk about their past and how each other doing this time, and Amaya as always is attached to her father but she have also other people who likes and like her back, so now the two of them playing and training in daily basis. Amaya is now capable to learn how to control both Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku haki but she not able yet to fully control them, and another mystery is if she was able for Haoshoku haki also. But Luffy didn't want to push her there is still much more time.

As they finally approach the Baratie they watch a Marine vessel.

'Don't tell me that they will shoot us" Usopp say to Luffy, "Who knows? But I want to believe that they don't do it" Luffy say to him with a smile. The marine vessel is now sail next to Luffy's ship. An average-sized Marine that wore a white pinstripe suit approach at the railings of his ship.

"I'm Marine lieutenant 'Iron Fist' Fullbody, who of you are the captain of this vessel? He say with voice full of authority. "I am. Monkey. D. Luffy is the name" The young captain say to him smiling as he hold Amaya.

Now Fullbody is mumbling and sweating there is now way that kid to be that person because if he really is then he might make a very big mistake he started thinking.

"Can I help you?" Luffy continues and brake Fullbody from his trance.

"Are you really Monkey. D. Luffy?" Fullbody ask him with loud voice and with disbelief. "Yes I am. Why?" Luffy ask him, something at his tone didn't like at the young captain.

' **Fire at them, fire at them NOW** " Fullbody yells at his subordinates. And they fire the cannons, Luffy put down his daughter, unsheathe his sword and with one move of his hand he cut the cannonballs at half.

Now both of his crew and the marines look at him with widen eyes and their jaws opens until the floor.

Luffy's smile has fully disappear and his body start to emit a dark and very murderous aura.

" **You just shoot at me while I hold my daughter at my arm**?" He ask Fullbody with a low and dangerous voice but enough loud to everyone hear it, now his crew starting to move backwards from their captain as they knew very well when Luffy is more than pissed and when their captain is pissed then he is more dangerous that even the four emperors combined.

" **No one attack my family…** **and especially MY DAUGHTER** " he say and murmured " **Reddoburedo Issen** "and with a flying slash he cut marine vessel at half for everyone's surprise and horror. But he's not done yet he activate his Kenbunshoku haki to see if anyone is at the marine vessel when he see that no one is there and the marine are already swim away he murmured " **El Thor** " and a powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying to crisp the marine vessel.

He inhale then exhale and after one minute he look back at his crew and at his daughter who all of them are death pale from the demonstration of their captains power.

"What?" he ask them absolutely oblivious why all they looking at him with widen eyes. "Nothing just I'm happy that I am with your side" Zoro say to him as he gulp. "Just remember to me to never piss you off" Usopp adding and all nod their heads.

Luffy just blink and then he smile.

"You know that I never do that to you guys. You're my family, all of you.!" He say to them as he take his daughter again at his arms. "And sorry about this, but I was really pissed that they attack me while I was holding Amaya at my arms. "He say to them and they start to smile. "So you did all this because you pissed that they trying to hurt Amaya and not that they fire generically or that maybe hurt you?" Kaya ask him "Of course.! I don't care if someone mock me, fire at my or even hurt me. But no one and I mean NO ONE hurt my family and especially Amaya." He say to her with serious voice and look at his eyes. And they all smile at him and start to respect their captain even more.

"Wow papa is strong and he loves me" Amaya say with a big smile at her face. Robin pat her daughter at the head and smile at her. "Luffy and I will do anything for you" she say to the little girl.

After a few minutes they landing at Baratie and start to walk towards the door.

"Welcome to Baratie. My name is Patty, how many at your party?" Patty say with a happy tone and with a smile at his face.

"Good morning table for fifteen please" Luffy say to him.

"Please follow me" Patty say and lead the way to a table, they sit down and they start to order what each of them want.

After a while a slim, long-legged young man with blond hair over one side of his face come at the table with the orders. "Nice kid! You're daughter?" he ask Luffy. "Aye, her name is Amaya and mine Luffy" he say to the blonde man. "I'm Sanji nice to meet you and your daughter" Sanji tell him.

One elderly-looking man with extra-long chef's hat, with a long mustache and a beard and a chef's uniform with a blue ascot and white apron and also a peg leg at his right foot is descend the stairs as he listen the young man name.

"If isn't one of Whitebeard sons then I'm not a chef." Zeff say looking at Luffy and everybody at the restaurant look at him. Luffy stand up and go to greet his old friend.

"Well if it's not the Zeff of the Cook pirates then I'm not Luffy" He say and both of them greet each other.

"Well well what are you doing here Luffy?" Zeff ask him as they both walk to the table.

"Well I left Whitebeard to start my own adventures and I'm looking for some addition to my crew also I have a promise to keep (and look at Makino) and here also I gained my little daughter (and look at Amaya) he say to Zeff and smile.

He introduce everyone who is at the table to Zeff and tell him that he want the best chef he has at the restaurant.

As they talk the door open and two men's enter the restaurant one has an average height with short scruffy hair a scruffy beard and a slight mustache and the other a tall muscular man with short cut gray hair and long sideburns gauze wrapped around his head and a golden steel armor

"Food please" he say as they are near to death for starvation. "We have money but please quickly otherwise my captain will die" he continues.

The people at the restaurant was terrified and the chef's starting to laugh saying that the money is not the problem but actually Krieg himself.

Sanji place some food and drink in front of them shocking all the chef's and the people except Luffy's crew and Zeff. As they finish the food Krieg try to attack Sanji but Luffy block the attack push away Sanji. Krieg and Luffy look each other for a few minutes and no one move an inch.

"So that the thanks you for the people who just fed you? Luffy ask him

"I want a food for a hundred men, my crew are starving to death." He say

"Captain you promised me that you will not harm anyone" Gin protested.

Luffy start to sense a well-known powerful aura.

"Well shit from all the people you manage to piss off Mihawk e.?" he say and look to Grieg and Gin.

"Wh…What…What are you saying crazy kid?" Krieg start yelling. "I'm say that you are an idiot and Mihawk follow you here to kill you, if you don't believe go out and you will see yourself." Luffy say to him and point at the door.

All the people who are inside the restaurant they exited to see if indeed Mihawk was coming here.

Suddenly Luffy unsheathe his sword and unleash and aerial slash blocking another that he targeted Krieg's ship and sheathed back.

"As I say you are an idiot and Mihawk is here" He turn back and say and all look at him with widen eyes for what just saw.

One minute later a man sitting on a large coffin raft with four candles burning a green light and one leg crossed over the other with his hands resting on the knees appear.

"It's him" Gin yelled

"How…How do you know it?" Krieg ask Luffy. They all look at him and he smile.

"I feel him after all he was my teacher" he say to him and making all of them to look at him with shock, widen eyes and drop jaws.

Now Mihawk reach Baratie and jumps out from his raft and Luffy start to walk towards him.

"So you really are so boring sensei that you chase this weakling from back home? Luffy ask him and smile.

"Luffy-kun it's nice to see you again but I'm not your teacher any more, whatever needed to teach you I did it years ago and you mastered the skill." He say to him

 **WHATTTTTTT?** They all yell

"And to answer to your question, yes and no. Yes I chase him because they woke me up from my sleep and then I was bored but no it's not the only reason…" he say to Luffy and actually smile.

"Of course you not" Luffy say with a frown and a pout.

"So who are this time Pa or Shanks or both of them? Luffy ask Mihawk make him laugh at young man's pout.

"Whoa you know one of the emperors Red-hair Shank?" One of the people ask him.

"Please allow me to introduce you who that boy is" Mihawk say looking at the people.

He's name is Monkey. D. Luffy, he's grandson of vice-admiral Monkey. D. Garp and one of the sons of Whitebeard. Also he is friend with Red-haired and me and both Red-haired and myself are his teachers with Whitebeard pirates also" he say to horror of all of them.

"So Luffy-kun what are you say about a little spar with me?" Mihawk ask him

"Sure why not? But then you will stay to meet my family." Luffy say to him and he nod his head.

"Open the platform" Jeff say to one of his chef's.

"Papa be careful" Amaya say to Luffy and he smile at her. Mihawk look at him with question but he receive "Later" Luffy say to him and smirks.

"The two greatest swordsman in the world" Zoro murmured "Dracule 'Hawk-eyes' Mihawk versus Luffy" Robin say.

"No one here who watch will ever forget this for many years" Jeff say and they all nod their heads.

The moment the platform open the both of unsheathe their swords and charger each other with great speed making an thunderous noise and create a shockwave so strong that almost all of the people who's watching fell off the buts except Luffy's crew and Zeff with Sanji.

Both Mihawk and Luffy jump back and dash again at each other with rapid slashes at each other and Haoshoku haki flowing from both of them.

The sky himself start to darken and crack open, various thunders have start to fall all over the area and time itself seems to froze as they attack each other with powerful slashes not given an inch to each other.

They back up and smile both of them. After a minute they charge again for a final attack as the floor start to crack from their attacks with a final blow to each other the two of them sheath their sword and begin to laugh as crazy as they saw the area who fight and the people…well the remaining people because the most of them has pass out from the use of their haki.

"You gotten stronger Mihawk" Luffy say to him with a smile at his face. "So do you Luffy-kun and also you mastered perfectly the swordsmanship skill" Mihawk say to him proudly.

"So come now I want you to meet my family and also to drink something for the old time sake" Luffy say to him and Mihawk smile.

"You are as your father and Red-haired" he say to Luffy with a smirk. "Well the first he raise me and with the second we are good friends and also he's one of my teachers" He said to Mihawk with a smile

As they walk towards Luffy's crew Amaya run to his father and hug him. The crew soon follow back.

"So Mihawk, this is my daughter Amaya", "Amaya this is Mihawk he was one of my teachers and he's also a very good friend of mine" he say to both of them. Mihawk smile and nod his head while Amaya… "Nice to meet you uncle Mihawk" she say and the swordsman frown make Luffy to laugh hard. "Come on Mihawk what other you expected from my daughter?" Luffy ask him "Sure… just like her father" He say remembering the past and smiles.

So Luffy start to introduce everyone to Mihawk letting for the end only Zoro, Makino and Robin.

"So this is Zoro a very good swordsman who his goal is to be the greatest swordsman in the world" he say to Mihawk and smile.

"I see, well you are a good team and if I know Luffy if he helps you I have no doubt that one day you will reach your goal" Mihawk say to Zoro and he smile. "Mihawk this is my mother" he say and point to Makino "You raise a very great man ma'am." He say to her and bow. "And this…" he say and point to Robin "Well this is Robin, she is a daughter of Whitebeard, my first mate and also my wife" Luffy continues make everyone except Amaya, Robin and Makino dumbfounded and drop their jaws to the floor.

" **Whatttttt … Robin is your wife? ... When this happen**?" They all ask him with one voice.

"Well…a few days before" He simply say to them.

"Well, I know that Luffy will protect you with his life…Nico Robin" Mihawk say to her. And she giggle looking at Luffy. "I know that. And I will do the same for him, because what I am today I owe to Luffy." She say to Mihawk with a smile and he nod his head.

"So Jeff can we drink something?" Luffy ask him

"Hahahahaha only you Luffy will say something like that after you fought with the greatest swordsman in the world. Come" Jeff say to him as he laugh.

"What's the matter with this man…how he can emit such monstrous power and behave so simple?" Sanji ask himself.

The crew with Mihawk start to drink and celebrate the reunion of the two of them. After a quite minutes Krieg and his crew start to wake up as Mihawk start to walk to his raft.

"So you aren't here to kill me Mihawk?" Krieg yell to him, "No, I had enough fun for one day so I will return back to my sleep now" Mihawk say to him not looking at him.

"So you will return home now?" Luffy ask him and he nod his head.

"Could yo..." Luffy start to tell him but Krieg interrupt him " **KILL HIM** " Krieg yell to his crew.

" **WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP … JERK**.!" Luffy yell at him make everyone jump "As cranky as ever, so what is it that time?" Mihawk ask Luffy with an eyebrow.

"Well you now that I hate someone to interrupt me when I talk with someone and also not many hours ago some stupid marine shoot at me while I holding my daughter at my arms so…" Mihawk start to sweat drop not even the great Mihawk wanted to be anywhere near with a cranky Luffy.

"Please tell me that they are still alive" Mihawk ask him with a frown. "Yeah there still alive I just cut their vessel at half" he say and Mihawk smile. "And after they swim away enough I turn it to a crisp" Luffy continue make Mihawk and Krieg pirates to sweat drop.

"So you finally ate your fruit I guess, and yes before you ask again HE told me" Mihawk say to Luffy and the young captain smile and nod his head.

"I will see you again at the top" Mihawk say to him and leave.

Luffy walk towards his crew and then he look at Krieg who is still frozen with fear.

"So what it will be?" he ask Krieg.

"Well I not either fool or a blind, if you fought Mihawk and you are even then me and my crew have no hope to defeat you. So do what you want" Krieg say to him. "Don…" Gin murmured.

Luffy look at Krieg and his pirates and smile.

"You didn't exactly do anything yet except to ask for food so in my book you're alright, so why you will not join my crew?" Luffy say to him earning an " **Eeeeeee.?** " from everyone. Krieg and Gin smile at Luffy and stand up. "What the hell. Why not?" they both say and Luffy nod his head and smile.

"But I have one rule. Everyone at my crew were equal and we don't kill or harm civilians neither pillage towns or villages. No matter what.!" He say to them with serious voice and gaze.

"It might be a difficult but I can work with that." He say and handshake with Luffy. "Good then, because if anything of that happen you will answer to me." Luffy say to him and smile.

"In what condition is you're ship?" Luffy ask him

"Well he need some fixes but other than this it is okay." He say as he look at his vessel. "Well I have some shipwright's at my ship that they can help you" He say to him and nod to Kaku and Blueno and with that he leave to talk with Jeff and Sanji.

(After some hours)

"So Sanji what is your answer?" Luffy ask him as he smile. Sanji look at the sea at take a strong dose from his cigarette before he smash it at the floor.

"Okay I'll join your crew as master chef and in order to find the All Blue" Sanji tell him as he smiles.

"Yosh then, now it's time for us to find a navigator and to return back home" Luffy say with a big smile at his face and leave to find his crew to tell them that they leaving.

After a few minutes and after Kaku and Blueno has finished the repairs and Sanji said his goodbyes at Jeff and the other chefs they aboard their ship and leave for Conomi islands.

(At Luffy's ship)

"You know that a marine ship have been following us a while" Zoro say to Luffy and he nod his head.

"So you don't worry at all? I know that you are a strong and I see it with my own eyes not long ago, but as you remember the last time we saw another marine ship he attack us." He continue always looking at Luffy.

"Nah, this marine he will not attack us for two reasons" Luffy say to Zoro with a smile as he start to sweat drop. "The first reason is that now they all know to not piss me off." Zoro gulp "And the second is that the marine who following us is my fucking granp" he continue and Zoro smirk.

"How can tell?" Zoro ask him.

"You see that freaking dog that the ship have as figurehead?" He say and Zoro look at the marine ship and nod his head. "Well this is the freaking moto of my granp when he go somewhere undercover" He explain to Zoro who sweat drop again and make Luffy laugh.

"Either way don't mind him, sometime at the following days he will appear and then will see what will do" he say to him as he put his hand to Zoro shoulder to calm him.

And with that he leave for his throne.

Luffy now he sit at his throne and read a book as always does until they reach the next destination, Robin approach him and sit at the railing without a word. She keep looking at him but she doesn't want to interrupt him so she wait until he speak to her.

"Something I can help you Robin?" he say as he close his book and look at her. Robin smile to him and not her head, Luffy stand up and walk towards her.

"Is for Amaya's birthday. Isn't it?" He ask her as he smile. "E.!" she say and smile back to him. "I didn't expect to remember it so I wanted to remind you that" She say to him and Luffy pout.

"Really Robin? How bastard do you think I am to forget my daughter's birthday? He say to her as she giggle.

"You know Luffy for something like that you make me love you even more every day" Robin say to him with a soft voice. She get close to his ear "And don't call again bastard my crash because if you do it I will kill you" she whispered to him as she kiss him make Luffy sweat drop and blush at first but then he smile and kiss her back.

"I got it" he whisper to her and kiss her more passionate this time.

After couple of minutes they broke the kiss and look each other at the eyes.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that my granp is following us, so….yeah." he say to her and she look at him with somewhat surprise.

"So please try to be calm around him because I will hate it if I forced to electrocute him" he says with a smile and she giggle.

After a few more hours they reach Conomi islands and they start to landing at the shore's island.

"So who's coming with me?" Luffy ask them, "Aye Big bro Luffy" Johnny and Yosaku said, "Aye" Zoro say also, "Aye" Kalifa say. Makino and Robin nod their heads too. "Good that will be enough" Luffy say with a smile, "Now if you want to buy thinks or do whatever you like your free to do but please don't cause any troubles here" He say as he look his entire crew. And with that they leave the shore and start to heading to Cocoyashi village to find Nami.

As they walk through the village the people look at them and start to murmured. But no one of them give any special attention because they have been used to this treatments of the world. They are after all pirates. As they walk Makino and Robin stop to some store and nod their heads to the others to continue. "Where Ma and Gran are going?" Amaya ask her father, Luffy look at her with a smile "They go to buy a staff, you know that we are on a ship and we must restock when we stop at towns or villages" Luffy lie to Amaya and she nod her head.

As they continue to walk a man with a pinwheel on his hat and with a police uniform with short sleeves and pants walk towards the group.

"Are you a pirates? Are you here to pillage the village?" he ask with a serious voice and gaze, "Yes we are a pirates and no we don't pillage villages or town or attack at innocent people" Luffy say to him with polite voice and a smile at his face.

"Are you telling me the truth?" the man ask again and Luffy nod his head. "My name is Luffy, this is my daughter Amaya and this is part of my crew" he say to him as he point to each one of them.

"So welcome then, how I can help you?. My name is Genzo by the way." He ask and introduce himself, "Well Genzo I was told that at your village leave a very good navigator so I want to make a proposition to her" he say to him and Genzo immediately knew who the young captain is talking about.

"I see, that will be Nami then. Follow me I will lead you to her house" he say to Luffy and lead the way as the group start to follow him.

After a few minutes they reach a house who the courtyard is full of tangerine trees, Genzo knock the door and wait after a minute a woman with red-violet hair with a unique hairstyle and a green checkered shirt with the word "MACE" on it and indigo trousers with brown sandals and a cigarette open the door, look at the man and sigh

"Genzo don't tell me that Nami has cause troubles again." She say to him with a frown, Genzo laugh as Luffy and the others sweat drop.

"No, no this time at least" he say to her with a smile, and she smile back. "So what do you want?" She ask him "And who are they?" she continue as she nod with her head to Luffy's group.

Luffy walk towards the woman and bow slightly his head "Excuse me ma'am for the interruption but I could answer to your question" he say and smile at her, she nod her head to continue somehow that man she remind her someone who had met years ago especially the bisento that this man is holding.

"My name is Monkey. D. Luffy and I am pirate and … Genzo interrupt him with a loud scream "You're THIS LUFFY?" he ask him make the woman to laugh and Genzo to sweat drop. "That's explains it" the woman say leaving all of them with no clue for what she mean. She look at them, she smile and invite them inside the house.

"You indeed are one of his son's" she say to them and Luffy and his crew smile. "I mean Whitebeard Genzo, Luffy is a miniature of him and not only with the bisento but he is quite powerful of his own as Shirohige himself" she say to Genzo who is looking her dumbfound.

"My name is Bell-mère by the way and I'm Nami's and Nojiko's mother." She say to Luffy.

"This is my daughter Amaya" Luffy say to her as he smile to his daughter. And Bell-mère say hello to the little girl as Amaya walk to the woman to shake a hands and Luffy with his group smile at that.

"So as it seems you earn my daughter already, you known she rarely do that and only with people she really trust" He say to her with a smile leaving Genzo and Bell-mère at shock.

"So as I say I have a proposition for your daughter to join me as my navigator, as I heard that she is the best I can find at the East Blue." He say to her with a big grin at his face. And she nod her head.

"Well you can wait her here if you want, I'm sure that she return any time now" She say to him with a smile at her face he look at her, "You know where I can find her? I'm not in a hurry but I don't want to impose" he say to her and she smile.

"You don't impose, believe me you're welcome here" she say to him simple.

As she finish her sentence the door open and two girls entered the house the first is an average-sized young woman with light blue hair and tanned skin, and the second a slim young woman of average height with orange hair and light brown eyes.

Belle-mere stand up and walk towards the two young women's. "This is Nojico" she say and put her hand on the first girl shoulder and "this is Nami" she continue and put her other hand at the other girl shoulder. Luffy stand up and walk towards the girls. He bow his head slightly and look at Nami.

"Hello, my name is Monkey. D. Luffy and I have a proposition for you Miss Nami." He say to the girl with a smile. As Nami and Nojico hear his name start to sweat and gulp making everyone to laugh at the sight of both of them.

"I am really so ugly or so terrifying and whoever I meet react this way?" He ask them all as he pout.

"No papa you're the most beautiful and good man I have ever met" his little daughter say to him and kiss him make everyone at the room to laugh, even the two girls now laugh at this sight.

"Jerks" he murmured for not to hear his little daughter. And pat Amaya's head.

"Nice to meet you I'm Nami and I'm Nojico you have a very sweet and beautiful daughter" both of them say to him with a smile and he nod his head.

"So what is your proposition?" Nami ask him, "Well as you already know I'm a pirate but I have one rule" he say to her with a serious look at his eyes and voice.

"We don't pillage villages or towns, or attack and kill innocent people and that rule is apply for everyone at my crew" he say to her and she look at him with a surprise. "Look I don't care what other pirates do or how they behave but my father never hurt anyone and neither one of my best friends so learn to do the same as they" he say to her with a smile.

"Now that I said to you who I am and how I work, I ask you to be a navigator at my ship who lead my fleet." He say to her, "Also if you want you can have my part of any treasure that we will find, because money and treasures don't concern me. My real treasure is that hat and my family" he continues and make Nami's eyes to turn into Belli.

They all sweat drop at her sight " **OIOIOI that's kind of creepy** " they all yell at her as they move their hands left and right.

"Okay I'm in" she say and smile as she broke off from her trance.

"Captain…" Nojico say to him and she look at her.

"I will say it once. My name is Luffy and as that you will address me. Formalities is one of the few things I really hate." He say to her leaving Nojico, Nami and Bell-mère at shock. Zoro stand up and smile

"Yes I know, he maybe be the only pirate captain who hate his crew to call him captain. He really hate formalities and all of us calling him with his name because they see us and we see him as family" Zoro explain to the three women, they nod their heads and then smile

"So you are really different for the rest of them" Bell-mère say to him and he simply nod his head.

"So Luffy, I want to ask a favor from you" Nojico say to him, "Go on" he say, "I want to come with my sister to help her and join your crew" she say to her making Nami and Bell-mère to look at her with widen eyes.

"Look, if your sister and your mother have no problem, neither to I then" he simply say to her,

"If my daughters go with you, then so do I" Bell-mère say to Luffy. "I have absolutely no problem with that, my mother is also part of my crew" he say to them smiling.

Nami sigh but she deciding that she have no choice.

"Okay then but you must wait to take our things first and this will take a while you know" she say to him as the others except Luffy and Amaya sweat drop. "It's okay, when you are ready you will find us at the shore ready to leave. So take your time as we will see the village and buy some staffs." Luffy say as he looks at them and smiles.

Luffy give a piece of paper to Genzo and with that he and his group leave for the village, others to find something to drink, others to buy whatever they want and other headed back to ship.

A few hours later they all are back at the shore waiting for the three women. The people of the village start now to gather at the shore to goodbye the three women after a few minutes Bell-mère with Nojico and Nami are at the shore and watching the ship with widen eyes and fallen jaws.

They goodbye everyone and with that they aboard the ship to leave for their next destination.

'Yosh lets gooooo.!" Luffy say

"AYEEEEEEEE" the crew said and set sail.


	11. Amaya's Birthday and meeting Garp

Today is Amaya's birthday and everyone at the ship make preparation for the little girl's surprise party. The crew has woke up very early and even Luffy run to be sure that they all will be fine for his daughter's special day.

Belle-mere, Nojiko and Nami are amazed with the ship and also with everyone's behavior, they really look and behave each other as a family and especially Luffy. But today they also help with the preparations.

Sanji is also amazed with the kitchen's equipment and he prepare a special cake for Amaya as Luffy ask him.

Johnny and Yosaku join the crew too and they are happy that they can be with Zoro and train with him also Luffy told them that he can help them too, but today they also help everyone for they little sister (as they called her) birthday.

"Luffy you must relax, you don't need to be so nervous. It's only a birthday party" Robin say to him with a smile and a little concern.

" **IT'S NOT ONLY A BIRTHDAY PARTY. IT'S MY DAUGHTER'S BIRTHDAY PARTY.!** " Almost yell at Robin with full panic now and really sweat. She look at him and blink.

"What if she don't like it?" he say "what if something go wrong?" he continue and everyone look at him now "What … What I do if she hate it? … What if she hate ME? He say as he gasp for breath.

Now they all look at him as he is pale as dead and laugh at his image but after a while everyone stop what they doing and walk towards him to try to calm a very panic not captain but a father.

"You know…" Robin start to say with a giggle "You are panicking for her birthday party" she continue and look at him "What are you do if someday start to interesting about boys and she come with her boyfriend to introduce to you?" She ask him.

Now Luffy was redder than a volcano that erupts. But slowly start to pale again as the words **Boys** and **Boyfriend** and also **Introduce** start to spin into his mind. And then he became red again from anger, this continues for at list four minutes make everyone to roll at the floor from the laughs.

" **BOYS … WHAT BOYS? … BOYFRIEND? … INTRODUCE? I WILL TEAR HIM APART WHILE I TURN HIM INTO A FUCKING CRISP AND THROW HIM AT THE WIND FOR THE BEASTS TO EAT HIM.!** " Luffy yell and release a small amount of his Haoshoku for everyone new at the crew terror but he quickly brake off of his trance and apologize to everyone.

"I feel sorry for Amaya with Luffy as her dad" all the women at the crew said make any men to sweat drop. "I feel more sorry the unlucky bastard who Amaya will take to introduce to Luffy as her boyfriend" all the men said and gulp and the whole crew nod their heads as they all know very well a cranky Luffy is not someone to want mess with.

Luffy now is with Amaya who just wake up and he's job is to try to occupy the girl why any what he can until the others are set and ready. As any day he bring her breakfast to eat and then they will play and practice as always do with uncle Zoro and now Johnny and Yosaku.

"Luffy can I speak you?" Zoro say to him, he nod his head and walk toward Zoro to Amaya don't listen what could both say.

"How can I help you Zoro?" Luffy ask him hoping that whatever Zoro wanted did not evolve his daughter's party because now he's close to have actually a heart attack. "It's about Garp" Zoro say to him and Luffy finally breathe free.

"Granp still following us?" he say and Zoro nod his head, "Well I'm pretty sure that today will done finally his move." He say to Zoro "But tell the crew to keep an eye if his ship start to approach us"... "I know that he don't attack us but he still remain a crazy fucking old man" he continue and Zoro nod his head and smirk.

Luffy walk back to Amaya to see what his little daughter do.

After a while they walk to the deck to practice as everyday do, "Okay Amaya today will raise a little the difficulty" he say to her always with a smile and she nod her head.

"Now I want to try to hit me using your Busoshoku haki and to keep it activated as long as you can. Okay?" he say to his daughter. "Okay papa I'll try" Amaya say to him with a big grin at her face. "Good girl" he say and pat her at her head and make the little girl to giggle.

"Ready?" Amaya ask him, "Aye" Luffy answer to her

The girl launch herself with great speed but not too fast for Luffy to didn't see her coming, she try to punch him but Luffy avoid her. She turn herself at the air and try to kick him targeting his head but Luffy again stop the attack with his hand and this go on for several minutes.

Now Amaya was pissed and was pissed not because she can hit her father but she feel that she letting him down, so in a burst of anger and disappointment she launch herself again and hit him only for Luffy to be found at the other side of the deck to blink confused about what the hell just happen and to feel a slight pressure.

"Papa…papa I'm sorry I hurt you….I…." Amaya say and run to Luffy crying. "It's okay now Amaya. I am fine" he say to her as he pat her head and hug the little girl.

She look at him with her eyes wet, he wipe the tears off and look at her with a big smile.

"You know I'm very proud for you, I was sure that you succeed it you done it. Also today you finally activate your Haoshoku haki." He say to her and kiss her at her head.

"Yeahhhhh" Amaya say and smile as she lift her hands up from joy.

Robin who watched them all this tome smile really proud for the two of them, and nod her head as Luffy smile at her.

"Ma" Amaya say running to Robin and she lifted at her arms and smile at her. Amaya smile her back.

"Amaya I want to do me a favor. You think you can do it?" Robin say to her little daughter with a soft voice.

"Sure Ma whatever you want" Amaya answer back and Ronin giggle, Luffy walk towards them and smile.

"I want to close your eyes and don't open it until I say so. You can do that for me?" Robin say to her. "Sure Ma" Amaya say back. And with that Robin with Amaya and Luffy walk to find the others who they all ready for the little girl's party to start.

"Now you can open your eyes" Robin say. As Amaya open her eyes they see the entire crew and look at her father who smile at her.

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMAYA.!"** The entire crew say to her with a very loud voice and Sanji appear with a huge birthday cake make the little girl eyes to wide open and to start cry from joy because what they all done for her.

"Come now my baby girl don't cry because your dad will think that you don't like the party and he will have an heart attack" Robin, Makino, Zoro, Kaya and Usopp say to her making everyone to laugh and Luffy to murmured again jerks as he pop a vein at his forehead.

"You…you…you done all this for me?" Amya ask them all. "Of course we done all this for you, you are our little sister anyway" Johnny and Yosaku both of them say with one voice. "You are my little princess after all. I will do anything for you" Luffy say to her as he take her at his arms and kiss her at the forehead.

"I love you papa and ma too and my uncles and aunts who they are here and gran too" Amaya say to them and they all smile at her.

Now they start to cut the cake and to drink. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Nojiko and Bell-mère are the strong drinkers and Johnny with Yosaku, Makino, Kuro, Buggy, Alvida, Krieg and Gin follow them back.

Luffy now is at his throne as always and beside him are all the others. Zoro nod to Luffy and he stand up.

"So it's time to meet finally" he say drawing the interest of the whole crew. He start to walk to the railing and he see a Marine vessel to approach his ship.

After a few minutes "Permission to aboard" a voice say and the whole crew trying to see who is speaking, "Permission granted" Luffy say and with that a tall tanned broad-chested muscular old man with a bearded and a scar over his left blue eye and gray hair appears.

He walk towards Luffy. "So you finally decide to saw yourself and come granp" he say and look at him. Amaya run to Luffy and he take her at his arms shocking the old man. "Who is this papa?" she ask him and he smile as the old man is now in shock.

"This is Vice-Admiral Garp Amaya. And also… he is my grandfather" he say to her and smile.

"Hello grandpa Garp, nice to meet you. Papa has told me about you." Amaya say to him and smile. Garp is now out of words as he look at Amaya and then at his grandson. He never believe that Luffy have talk for him, let alone talk for him to anyone. But after a moment he brake off from his trance.

"It's nice to meet you too Amaya. Your dad is a very good man and you are very beautiful." He say to her with a tear at his eye.

"Can…Can I hold her?" he ask Luffy looking at the floor, "sure if she come to you, you can hold her" he say to him and put Amaya down but to everyone's surprise and also Garp even more, the little girl walk to him and she raise her hands for Garp to take her at his arms and he do it without second thinking.

"Come" Luffy say to him and Garp start to follow him. They walk to the kitchen who they can talk with peace without anyone to interrupt them

"Here take some cake" he say and give a plate with a big piece of cake at Garp who he look at him with a question eyes.

"It's Amaya's birthday today" he say to him and smile. "What do you want to drink?" he ask him

"Some sake will be good" Garp say to Luffy and he offer him a bottle and two cups.

They start to drink and eat but no one of them say a word. But after a while Luffy decide to be the one who brake the awkward silence.

"You know, I never blame you for my father mistakes or that he abandon me alone." He say to Garp with a smile but as the old man listen to this he start looking at the floor started thinking that the boys heart is made of gold and his bastard excuse of son abandon such a child and never care once for him.

"You always do whatever you could and when Makino take me in because you are at the navy either then I didn't blame you, it's your job after all to travel away" Luffy continue to say. "When Whitebeard come to our island and I talk with him to take us with his crew I wanted to make it easy for Makino and for you also" he say and now Garp looking at him with widen eyes and tears.

"I knew that he take a good care of me and my brothers, and he do it" Luffy continue.

"I'm sorry Luffy, I'm sorry for all. For my bastard son, for me not be with you as much as I like, for…"Garp start to say but a knot in the throat stops him.

"Stop!" Luffy say to him with a serious voice and Garp look at him.

"You have no reason at all to apologize to me, I don't want to hear another word. The past is in the past, the here and now is what matters." Luffy say to him and smile, Garp nod his head and smile back.

"So where is my granddaughter and the mother of Amaya?" Garp as Luffy as he want to meet his grandson's wife.

"My wife is outside but … Amaya's mother I don't know where she is I don't want to know anything for her" Luffy say to Garp with bitter voice.

Garp eyebrow and look at him. "What do you mean?" he ask him.

"I mean that I'm not Amaya's biological father, her family push her away because the little girl eat by a mistake a devil fruit and they start to call her a monster." Luffy start to explain to Garp as he look at him with widen eyes from what just heard. And with a wild look at his eyes as Luffy tell him the whole story about Amaya and how the girl ended with him.

"How…how can someone be so heartless to puss away a little child only because she ate a devil fruit?" it's the only thing that Garp murmured. But then he look at his grandson and smile with a pride about the boy.

"So do you want to meet Robin?" Luffy ask him, "Of course I want to meet her, but first Luffy tell my Luffy what the lieutenant do to you and you sink his ship? Garp say to him and ask about the incident near Baratie. Luffy look at him and a vein pop at his forehead as he remember that day very well.

"That piece of shit attack me with cannon balls while I holding my daughter at my hands." Luffy say to him and Garp now was furious.

'Come let's go out to introduce you at my family" Luffy say to him with a grin at his face and both of them walk out of the kitchen.

The whole crew (well almost all except from those who has pass out from the alcohol) look the two men with somewhat disbelieve, after all Garp is still a marine.

"Gramp from here is my family" Luffy say with a smile "Guys my gramp Garp" he continue and now the crew start to relax a little.

"Nice to meet you Garp-san" Robin say with a gentle voice and Garp look at her. "Nice to meet you too. So you must be my granddaughter Nico Robin" he says with a big smile. "Yes I am" she say to him and giggle. "Good I'm happy for the two of you" Garp says as he look at Luffy and Robin. And then Luffy start to introduce each one of his crew to Garp and also Makino talk with Garp about the past telling stories about Luffy to him and to the crew.

After many hours Garp stand up to leave but he remember something.

"Wait here Luffy I want to give you something" He say and he jump to his ship a few minutes later Garp return to Luffy.

"This is for Amaya" he say smiling and shows a sword to Luffy as he look at him, "this is the **Murasaki Nishi** " he unsheathe it and reveal a violet blade with lilac details on it and at the hilt of the sword. Everyone was amazed by the fine sword "It is a Meito and one of the twelves Saijo O Wazamono"

Luffy say and all look at him with widen eyes. "Thank you for the sword, but are you sure about this?" he ask Garp ash give the sword to Luffy. "Yes. After all she's my great-granddaughter.!" He say with a big grin at his face and all of them smile.

"Also Luffy … I want to give you this.!" He say and give a folded paper to Luffy, he unfold it and he smile. "What is it Luffy?" robin ask him and he hold the paper to see it all

 **WANTED**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **MONKEY.**

THE RAIJIN DEMON

 **130.000.000**

"Not bad for first bounty. E?" he say to them with a grin but he not receive an answer as they are all pale, with widen eyes and their jaws has hitting the floor. After a few minutes they broke off from their trance. And look at Luffy.

" **Eeeeeeeeee.?"** They all said to him and he with Garp start to laugh.

"It's time for me to go Luffy" he say and look at his grandson. "Well it's nice to see you again gramp" Luffy say to him with a smile. As Garp walk to his ship Luffy put a hand at his shoulder and stop him.

"I have a favor to ask and something to convey to the marines" he say to him with a serious voice and make all of them and even Garp to gulp.

"First of all there is a friend of mine his name is Coby, he is a good boy and his dream is to be a marine officer. I want you to take him with you and train him personally." He say to him and Garp smile make Luffy to sweat drop. "And the second is… I will tolerate all and any attack that will point at me or at my ship.!" He say with a smile "But if any of you and that include also yourself attack individual to any member of my family" he continue with a serious voice and gaze at his eyes "I will personally hunt down the man who is responsible for this and then I will burn at the ground the entire Marine Headquarters. Do I make myself clear?" Luffy say to him and ask him make Garp to sweat drop even more and just nod his head affirmatively.

"Good then, Goodbye gramp lets meet again sometime" Luffy say as he return to his previous happy attitude and make all of them to sigh and smile.

"Until we meet again Luffy and Luffy's family" Garp say with a smile and jump back to his ship and set sails.

A/N: " **Murasaki Nishi** " meaning Purple Night.

 **Saijo O Wazamono** meaning Supreme Grade Swords These are the highest quality swords and they are only twelves of this.

The paper was a bounty poster and the picture of him was from near Baratie when he attack the Fullbody lieutenant and his ship.


	12. Loguetown and meet Dragon

(The next morning)

"Oh god… I really hate the hangover" Luffy say with pained voice and look left and right to see where he is.

He stand up slowly from his bed rubbing his neck without any idea how he ended up there or who put him. He walk toward the door and exit his room to find Robin or Makino or even Kaya to give him something…..anything at that point will be good for him because his headache killing him.

He open the kitchen's door and entered, he see Robin sitting at the table and drink her favorite coffee and he sit beside her putting his head to her shoulder.

"Good morning Luffy" Robin say with a sweet voice as she smiles and look at him, he look her back and smile too.

"Good morning Robin, can you give me something for the headache?" he ask her with a low voice and she nod her head.

She gave him an aspirin and a cup of coffee he took them both and exit the kitchen to walk for his throne, Robin follow him.

Both of them sit down without say any word to each other, just sit there drink their coffee and look at the sea.

After a few minutes Luffy look at Robin and smirk,

"It was you, isn't it? He ask her and robin turn to look at him, "I don't know what are you talking about Luffy" she say to him with her poker face on. "Yeah … sure" he respond back and Robin giggle.

"I don't hear any noise and I still haven't see my daughter so, where is Amaya?" He ask Robin, he hated when the ship was so peaceful it was too peaceful for his taste.

"She is with Makino, last night she took her to sleep together." Robin say to him, "Do you want to see if they wake up?" she ask him with a smile knowing that Luffy want his daughter to be with him all the time.

"Nah… let she sleep, she needs the rest" Luffy say to Robin with a smile and she giggle.

After some hours the entire crew has wake up and also Amaya with Makino, the little girl the moment she exited the room she start running to her father's lap.

"Good morning my little princess" Luffy say to her with a big grin at his face, "good morning papa" Amaya say to her father and hag him.

"Where are we going today papa?" the little girl ask her father as she rub her cheek with her father's, Luffy take her at his arms and put her at his shoulder as he stand up and walk to the helm of the ship.

"Today Amaya we will stop to Loguetown, as she is the last city before we reach the Reverse Mountain and return to my home at the Grand Line." He say to his little daughter as they reach the helm to find Nojiko and Nami.

"Good morning Luffy, good morning Amaya" Say both Nami and Nojiko to them with a big smile at their faces and they good morning back to the two sisters.

"Are we good?" Luffy ask them and they nod their heads, "Aye Luffy, in one hour we will reach the town" Nami say to him and he nod his head.

"Good" he simply say with a grin at his face.

"Luffy can I ask you something?" Nami say to him slyly, "Sure go ahead" he answer her with a smile.

"How is at the Grand Line? I mean… they call it pirate graveyard right? Is that really so dangerous as the people say?" Nami ask him with a few drops of sweat at her face.

"Look Nami I will be honest with you. Grand Line is very dangerous place for someone who is weak or he haven't a good navigator with him and go to that place for first time." He say to her and Nami start to sweat drop even more. "But, we are no weak. Also I have the best Navigator at my ship and I raised at the Grand Line. So you will have nothing to fear, whatever will come to us I'll protect you because you are my family" He say to her with a big smile at his face and make Nami and Nojiko to blush.

He really though them as his family and he never will let something or someone to hurt them thinking the two of them.

After one hour they reach Loguetown as Nami said and as the crew prepare for landing to the port they see another two ships with Luffy's emblem and look at him. Luffy walk forward of them to greet his another two ship captains, "Are we good Arlong?" He ask him, "Aye Luffy, we are ready to leave when you say it." He then look at his another captain. "Are we good Mai?" he ask a beautiful slim, tall blue silk haired woman with a violet eyes. She wear a long dark dress who is open at her both sides to reveal her long feet.

"Aye Luffy, we are ready to sail wherever you want" she say to him and he smile at her.

He turn to his ship-crew and introduce them to Arlong and Mai and say to them if they want to buy anything to do it now and they will meet back here.

Gin with Zoro, Nojiko, Belle-mere, Yosaku and Johnny leave to find a sword shop to buy a new and repair they weapons.

Makino with Sanji leave to buy food and drinks to restock the ship after the yesterday's party.

Luffy with Amaya and Ronin leave to find the execution platform as Luffy wanted to see where the pirate King died. The rest of the crew stay at the port.

(With Gin and Zoro's group)

As they walk through the city roads they see an arms shop and they decide to enter.

"Good morning, how can I help you today?" The shop owner ask them, "Good morning we want to buy some swords and to repair some of our tools." Zoro say to him.

"You will find anything you need at my store." The owner say to them with a greedy face.

"I need some katanas" Zoro say to him.

"We need some better swords." Johnny and Yosaku both say to the owner.

"I need a rifle and a good sword" Belle-mere say.

"Can you repair my tonfa and make some modifications? Gin ask him.

"Well feel free to look what do you want and tell me" The owner say to them as he walk to Gin to see his tonfa.

Johnny and Yosaku look around and they spot some good swords. They took at their hands and after Zoro's nod they decide to buy them.

As Belle-mere look at the rifles she stop in front of one particular and she take it at her arms, she look at it and after she study every little detail on it she decides to buy it. Then she walk to the swords with Zoro and ask him to find a rapier for Nojiko. Zoro nod his head and after a while he finds a pretty good rapier and he handed it to Belle-mere.

Zoro now start looking for a katana because the practice with Luffy has pretty much damaged his owns. As he take one immediately start to feel the swords aura, it was crazy. Never in his life has experience something like that, the sword beg for blood. The sheath of the sword is deep red and continues the design of the hilt, having two golden clasps in short succession around its middle, and the _kojiri_ end cap also being golden.

He unsheathe it and look at the blade, a white edge and a distinct blue hamon that has the appearance of flames. The hilt is wrapped reddish-brown, with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden kashira pommel.

"I'll take it" He say to himself and sheath the sword and start to look again for another one, after a few minutes he stop again in front of one and he get the same feeling as before but this time even more intense. He take the sword and unsheathe it, the blade have the color of amethyst and a distinct red hamon that has the appearance of flames. The hilt is wrapped purplish-red with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden kashira pommel.

(The sheath of the sword is the same as the previous only that is purple than deep red.)

He take it and walk to the cash desk with the others as Gin speak with the owner.

"You find what you need it?" Gin ask them and they nod their heads. "What about you Gin?" Zoro ask him, "well the owner made some nice modifications at my tonfa and he even make me a new one with swords in it." Gin say to him excited.

"Well, something else you need?" The owner ask them, "No we are good, how much for all of it?" Zoro ask him and the others look at Zoro with an eyebrow. "Well its 4.000.000 bellies for all of them" the owner say to him and all of them except Zoro start to sweat drop, Zoro smirk at him and then he look back at the others.

"Here" He say and put out from his pocket a cash bundle and give them at the owner who start to count them with his eyes turn into bellies and make all of them to sweat drop again and sigh.

"Are we good?" Zoro ask him, "Of course thank you very much and I hope to come back again someday" The owner say to Zoro as he and the others walk to the door to exit the store.

"Zoro why did you pay for all of this and where did you find so much money?" Belle-mere ask him as they start to walk back to the ship, "I didn't" Zoro say to her and smirk, "What do you mean Big bro?" both Johnny and Yosaku ask him. Zoro stop walking and look at them, "I mean I didn't pay for all of this Luffy did it. He gave me money and he say to me to buy whatever we want and also that money is no problem" he say explain to them and start to laugh at their shocked expressions.

"Big bro Luffy did that for us?" Johnny ask him, "Big bro Luffy is awesome" Yosaku say and all of them nod their heads and start to walk again.

(With Luffy, Amaya and Robin)

Luffy hold his daughter as always at his shoulder and beside him is Robin, they walk through the city road to find the execution platform as Luffy wanted.

"Luffy do you know where we going?" Robin ask him with a gentle smile, "Aye" he answer her back and smile at her.

After a few minutes they reach the place who the execution platform is.

"So this is the place who the Pirate king died" Luffy murmured and Robin nod her head.

"This is the place papa?" Amaya ask Luffy, "Yes Amaya, this is the place who Gol. D. Roger the last Pirate King born and died. And because of him a Great pirate era began" Luffy explain to his daughter and she look him with awe.

After some time they decide to leave as they saw what they wanted to see and now it's time to return back to the ship.

"Luffy…" Robin say and look at him as he nod his head.

"It's time to leave, but maybe he will have a situation at our hands" he say to Robin and she nod her head as they start walking back to the ship.

(At the ship)

"I'm going to see where they are, maybe they run to trouble and Amaya is with them" Zoro say

"We are going with you big bro" Johnny and Yosaku say with one voice.

"Me too" Gin say, "Aye" Aladdin say, "Count me in" Belle-mere say too.

They all nod their heads and start to search for them.

(Near the ship)

"We have company, take Amaya and continue. The others just start to search for us and they are close" Luffy say to Robin and give Amaya to her.

"Are you sure?" Robin ask him with a concern at her eyes, He simply nod his head and smile at her.

"So Smokey, long time no see. It's rude you know to stalk people" Luffy say to someone as he stop.

"You never change, haven't you brat?" a muscular white-haired man, with a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket with cigars on it say to Luffy with a smirk.

"Look who is talking now" Luffy say to him with a smile, "So Smokey you want fight me or you want just a chit-chat?" The young captain ask him.

"Don't be so cocky brat…"he say and lunch herself to Luffy.

"Too slow Smokey" Luffy murmured as he avoid the punch that smoker lunch to him.

" **White Launcher** " Smoker murmured and transforms himself into smoke and launches himself at Luffy ready to pin him down with his Jitte only to for Luffy to block it with his sword and punch Smoker at his ribs with his other hand infused with his Busoshoku haki and sent him flying at the nearby corner.

Luffy as he start to walk to Smoker he sense an upcoming attack coming so he block it again with his sword without turning back to see who is trying to attack him.

"You know, trying to attack people from behind isn't right and at my case is very dangerous too" he say as he unarmed his opponent with a quick move with his wrist.

He turn back to see a startled young woman with dark brown eyes and black hair between chin- and shoulder-length with glasses with red frames.

"How...how do you did this?" she murmured look Luffy with shock.

Luffy take her sword from the ground and give it back to her.

"You have much to learn. Get strong and let's spar sometime again, I 'll wait for you….oh yeah and my name is Luffy by the way" he say to her with a smile and she blush as she say to him her name.

"By the way Smokey is fine. Grow stronger together and come to find me again someday Tashigi" He say to her with a big grin at his face and start to walk as he give her a piece of paper.

"Wait, why you giving me this paper?" Tashigi ask him and he stops.

"Find this man who is written in the paper and say to him that I send you, he will train you to become stronger and you will become stronger…. Well if you survive from HIS training" he say to her without looking back at her and start to walk again.

After a little Luffy meet the Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku and Belle-mere who are looking for him as Robin told them to do.

"Luffy are you okay?" Zoro ask him and he nod his head.

"Big bro Luffy Robin told us all about. You ran into some troubles?" Both Johnny and Yosaku ask him, "Nah it's nothing. I met some old friend" He say to them with a smile.

"Friend?" Belle-mere ask him with an eyebrow and all look at Luffy who he nod his head. And start to walk back to ship.

After a few minutes they are at the port and they start to aboard at the ship as the weather start to turn bad and crazy. As Luffy begin to walk he as he sense two presences.

"So you finally decide to show yourself Dragon" he say and turn back to look the two of them.

He see a tall man dressed in a long green cloak with resemble tribal tattoos on the left side of his face and a slim woman with short dark blue hair and dark brown eyes.

"I founded a good idea as you are here too" he say to his son. "So Luffy, you really grow up to a strong and caring man" he continue as he look as Luffy.

"How can I help you?" Luffy as him always looking him at his eyes. "I want to know you, if you let me" he say to Luffy with a smile. "If you want to know me then I will let you. But I want be clear with you, you have one chance and only one… so make it count" Luffy say to him with a smirk and he nod his head.

"I want to take with you this girl and maybe join forces one day" He say to Luffy.

Luffy didn't speak for a while and then smirk.

"Okay I will take her with me… but you just wasted the only chance I gave you." He say to him with serious voice and gaze, he start to walk toward the young woman and bow slightly his head. "My name is Luffy. Monkey. D. Luffy, what is your name miss?" he introduce to her and ask him as he lift his head from his bow.

"My name is Kuina" she says as she bow her head too and smile. "Nice to meet you Kuina." He say and smile back at her.

"Luf..." Dragon start to say but Luffy raise his hand and stop him.

"If you want to speak again then show me that you care, until then you mean nothing to me" Luffy say to him with serious voice and he nod his head.

"Come on Kuina lets introduce you to the others" he say as he start to walk to his ship and she follow him.

They aboard the ship and Luffy look back for a minute only to find that there is no one there, he sigh and call the others to meet Kuina.

After a few minutes Luffy has introduce Kuina to everybody except Zoro who is at the training room as usual.

Kuina is really happy and amazed by how the crew speak about her new captain and how they told her Luffy behave to everyone.

"Come on Kuina there is one more person I want to introduce you" he say to her as they start to walk toward the training room.

Luffy knock the door and wait for an answer.

"Come in" Zoro say and they enter the room, Kuina is behind Luffy frozen as she heard the voice.

"Zoro I want to introduce you to Kuina" Luffy say to him but Zoro look at him with widen eyes as Kuina walk beside Luffy.

Luffy look the two of them, he smile and exit the room.

"Ho…How…HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE.?" Zoro almost yell at her as he put his hand on her shoulders and shake her back and forth.

She smiles and look at him. "You got stronger…" she say to him and smirk "But not strong enough" she continue and pin down Zoro as he gasp.

She sit down and look at him as she remembered that day.

"What do you remember from that day?" Kuina ask him and he look her with sad eyes.

"I remember that I came to challenge you and as always you won, then we take an oath that someday one of us will be the greatest swordsman in the world" he say to her as he looking at her eyes.

He lower his gaze at the floor and he sigh. "The next morning I came to see you at the dojo but your father say to me that you had drown at the sea as you go to swim after our fight with him and he failed to save you." Zoro say to her with hurt at his voice.

"Yes, but you never find a body did you?" She ask him with a smile at her face and Zoro look at her with widen eyes.

"The sea currents was strong, so strong that in fact I thought that it will be the end of me, but as I pass out someone pull me in a boat." Kuina say to Zoro as he looking at her, "The next thing I remember is that the next day I woke up to a foreign island with a foreign man that he obviously save me" she continue.

(Flash-back)

Kuina just wake up and she look right and left to see where she is, but the only thing she saw is a camp site and a tall muscular man with black hair and tattoo at his left side of his face.

"How are you feeling?" The man ask her as she look at him.

"I'm fine thank you. You save me right? Where are we?" Kuina ask the man.

"Yes I save you, we are at one of our islands" The man say to her with a smirk, "Our? Who are you exactly?" She ask him suspiciously. "My name is Dragon. Monkey. D. Dragon and I'm the leader of the revolutionary army" he say to her and she start to sweat drop as she has heard a stories about him.

(End of Flash-back)

"But we are already away from my home and it was impossible for me to return back, so I follow him but look at the bright sight. I'm much stronger now." She say to Zoro and he grin.

He didn't care who the man was, he only care that his best and only childhood friend is alive. He take the Wado Ichimonji and give it to her. Kuina unsheathe the sword and look at it while she smiles. "You take a good care of my sword" she say and sheath it back. "But you can keep it until you find a good sword, then I get it" she say to Zoro who is now dumbfounded and look at her with widen eyes.

She smile at him and Zoro faked a cough to push away the awkwardness.

"Come, let's go find the others" he say as he stand up and with Kuina exited the train room.

-A/N: Yes Kuina is steel alive after Dragon saved her. I will write more details about how and why she didn't return back home as the story progress.

Smoker and Luffy has met before at the grand line as Luffy was with the Whitebeard pirates but they like each other. Luffy also like Tashigi as Smoker and he believe at her and for that purpose he gives her a piece of paper with Garp number.

If you wonder why I make such a small dialog with Dragon and Luffy is simple … Luffy did not trust him, do not mistaken by Luffy's action to take Kuina with him. Right or Wrong you will find out as the story continue.


	13. Amaya's missing and meeting Marco

(The next morning)

Luffy as always wake up early, he walk at the kitchen for his morning coffee and then back at his throne who could sit and drink his coffee with peace as he look at the sea.

Zoro wake up too and walk to the kitchen to eat breakfast and after he will train with Luffy as always does.

Little by little the whole crew start to wake up and do what they everyday do. Zoro with Luffy is now at the upper deck ready to start their training session.

Luffy unsheathe his sword and gets ready as he nod at Zoro. He launch himself at Luffy with blindness speed and try to slash rapidly Luffy after he infuse his swords with his haki but Luffy again block his attacks with his own sword and push him back.

" **Reddoburedo Arahoshi** " Luffy murmured as he jump at the air and try to impale him only for Zoro to avoid the attack and launch himself again at Luffy.

" **Tora Gari** " Zoro murmured as he attack again and he put his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them but Luffy avoid his attack and launch himself to Zoro trying to slash him only for Zoro do the same as both of them smirk to each other.

" **Reddoburedo Kogetsu** " Luffy murmured and attacks with his sword at great speed, with a more powerful than a previous slash of the sword as it emits some kind of cutting air but Zoro block it with his swords. And make Luffy truly smile.

" **Hyakuhachi Pound Ho** " Zoro murmured holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction. Then he performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards Luffy, only for him to do a spiral-like Flying Slash Attack with great speed and stop the Zoro's attackonly to explode both of the attack at the air make the sky temporarily to blacken and the ship to start shake violently.

Zoro eyes widen at the collision of the attacks but more than that he look at Luffy who have hold his left shoulder and laugh unnoticed his own little injure at his right shoulder who is bleeding.

Luffy walk toward him and put a hand to his shoulder as he smiling at him.

"I'm proud for you Zoro" he say as he look at him, "Luf…" Zoro start to say but Luffy stop him. "Go to Kaya to look at your shoulder" Luffy continue as he start to walk again to go to his throne.

As he sit at his throne he start to feel a warm feeling inside at his heart as he once again is back home and close to his family, even as he not an active member any more. Robin with Johnny and Yosaku start approaching him and he smile at them.

But at the same time he can't shake the feeling that something is not right and as the time pass this feeling is getting stronger and stronger, something is definitely wrong.

Robin stand towards him without say anything, Luffy facepalm and sigh.

"So, what Amaya did this time?" she ask her with a smile at his face thinking that maybe his little daughter be adorable but when she want she can be crafty at the devil himself . Putting pranks to everyone and sometimes unconsciously even ignite some fires as she can't fully control her powers just yet.

"Luffy…" Robin say to him with a sweet and soft voice.

"What is it Robin" he say to her with a smile at his face. "Luffy, Amaya is missing" she continue as she put her hand to his shoulder ready to stop him if Luffy go wild at the news.

"Robin," he says with a soft voice but they all start to feel the change at his mood and the temperature who is dropping, "Can you repeat that you just said?" he continue with a low dangerous voice that make Johnny and Yosaku to move some steps back and to gulp as the temperature now start to dropping rapidly.

Robin tighten her grip at Luffy's shoulder and put her other hand too.

"Big bro Luffy we can't find her and we search the entire ship." Johnny say, "Yes big bro and neither the other ships have seen her" Yosaku continues.

"WHATTTTTT.?" Luffy yell as he stand up from his throne despite Robin's best efforts to hold him down.

His eyes are widen and wild as he start to emit a dangerous red-yellow aura that make the ship to shake dangerous. The whole crew start to run towards Luffy as they all heard him to yell, but the moment they reach him soon they stop as they start to feel an intense pressure that make hard for them to breath.

" **I WANT AMAYA BACK…I WANT AMAYA BACK NOWWW.!** " Luffy yell as he slam his bisento at the floor and the whole crew start to run to make small teams to search for their little sister.

(At the Reverse Mountain)

Amaya was sitting down at the ground with her hands on her knees, she was lost and she missing her precious father. She just wanted to make surprise to her father and show him how far she can fly but unfortunately she has flight to high and she was lost.

After some time she decide to landing to the ground to see of someone can help her to return back.

"Hello there, Are you ok yoi.?" A lean muscular blonde-haired man with a sleepy look on his face ask as he approach a blue-violet haired little girl.

"I'm lost" she murmured with a sad voice and tears in her eyes as the man crouch down so do be eye level with her.

"What's your name little miss, yoi?" Marco ask her with soft voice as she pated the little girl at the head.

"My name is Amaya and I'm a pirate. What's your name?" The little girl say to him with a big grin at her face and then ask him, by her perspective this guy was cool. Weird…but cool.

"My name is Marco" he says with a smirk, "you don't happen by any chance to be Luffy's daughter yoi.?" He continues to say and the girl's smile get even bigger.

"You know my papa?" she ask him with a star at her eyes and the biggest grin at her face that anyone has seen until now.

"Yes I know him, in fact he is one of my brothers" Marco say to her smiling.

"Yoi, let's call to your father before he have a heart attack." Marco say to Amaya and she nods her head.

(At the Luffy's ship)

The den den mushi is ringing and Makino picking it up.

"Hello, who is it.?" Makino asking, "Hello Makino how are you? I'm Marco, can I speak with Luffy yoi?" Marco say to Makino as he recognize her voice.

"I'm fine Marco, yes just wait a minute and I will give you Luffy to speak" Makino say to him and she takes the den den mushi to Luffy and tell him that Marco is want him.

"What's up Marco? I have a little situation at my hands now." Luffy say to him as he take the den den mushi.

"Easy there Luffy, I'm with someone who wants to speak with you, yoi" Marco say to him as he passes the den den mushi to Amaya and Luffy eyebrow.

"How is it?" Luffy ask but Amaya is already holding the den den mushi. "Papa I'm sorry that make you worry over me" the little girl start to say with tears at her eyes, "Amaya are you ok? Are you hurt? Where are you?" Luffy start to bombard his little daughter with questions as he is worried about her. "I'm fine papa. I wanted to surprise you with my flying abilities but I was flying to high and then I couldn't find the way back and I was lost. But then Uncle Marco found me and he call you" she continues to say as she crying.

"It's okay my little princess." Luffy start to say as he want to reassure the little girl. "Just tell me exactly where you are and we will coming to get you back" he continue to say to Amaya.

Amaya give the den den mushi to Marco and he tells Luffy that they are at the Reverse Mountain, Luffy say to Marco to watch over Amaya and that they are coming.

After Luffy hang up the den den mushi he tell to his crew to stop the searching party and to set course for Reverse Mountain as Amaya is there and to follow his ship.

After a few time the four ships cross the Reverse Mountain with success and the crew landing at the small lighthouse to meet Amaya and two old friends and one huge wale.

"Papa…papa I'm sorry…I'm so sorry that I make you worrying over me" Amaya say as she run to her father with blinding speed and clutch at his torso.

Luffy and everybody who are there smile at that image.

"It's okay my baby girl" say Luffy to her as he kneel down and pat the little girl at the head as he wipe the little girl's tears and put her at his shoulder.

"Thanks' for keeping an eye for her Marco" Luffy say smiling as he turn to face one of his older brother's. The whole crew except from Makino and Robin are dumbfound as they see Marco the phoenix of the Whitebeard pirates to talk and hug Luffy so casually.

"Ah, it's nothing yoi." Marco say to Luffy and smile, "So this is your daughter who Robin say to me" he continue as Robin and Luffy nod their heads.

Luffy and Robin start to explain how they found Amaya and that the little girl eat a devil fruit (Robin told him how Amaya almost fry Luffy the first morning she wake up and all of them laugh as Luffy start to frown.) and they want to help her with her transformation.

After some time Luffy with Robin left to speak with their old friend Crocus about Laboon while Marco start to train Amaya how to handle better her transformation.

Zoro with Johnny, Yosaku, Nojiko, Nami and Gin found the opportunity to train again as they have plenty time of their disposal. Belle-mere with Usopp start training too, Belle mere at her rifle and Usopp at his slingshot and some twin pistols Luffy gave him.

(After some hours)

Luffy with Robin and Crocus walk towards the others as Makino and Sanji has prepare a fist for all of them. Slowly but steady all of them start to gather the only one is missing is Amaya, Luffy is ready to stand up and search for his daughter but Amaya is showing up with another two people.

"Papa papa" the little girl say as she smiles. Luffy stand up and walk towards his daughter and the other two people. One is a young woman with a long, wavy blue hair who she pulled back into a ponytail and the other is a young man who wears a golden crown on top of his red hair and has his agent number written on his cheeks.

"Papa I want to meet you my new friends" Amaya say to his father as Luffy looking at them and smirk.

(Flash-back)

After Marco call Luffy to tell him that Amaya is with him and to reassure him, suddenly they hear an explosion nearby and they stand up to see what is happening. As they walk they see a man who Marco recognize as his friend, Crocus argue with other two people.

"Yoi, why are you yelling again Crocus?" Marco ask the man with a boring face, as Amaya smiling at him. (She finds Marco nice but a little odd, but who is she to judge?!) "Those two are trying to attack Laboon again" Crocus say to him never leaving his eyes from the other two.

Amaya is look at the whale with awe but she observe that at the whale's forehead is her father's symbol and she turn to the old man.

"Excuse me mister, why the whale have at the forehead my papa's symbol?" Amaya asking the older man and he look at her.

"What is your father's name miss?" Crocus ask the little girl, "Monkey. D. Luffy" the little girl say prideful and with a big grin at her face.

"Well your father became friend with Laboon and both of them make a promise to each other, so the symbol is a reminding of that promise" Crocus say to the little girl with a smile at his face.

Amaya start to walking toward the two other people measure them and introduce herself at them, making Marco smile at her attitude.

She became real quick friend with the two of them and especially with the young woman.

(End of flash back)

"Papa this is my friend miss Wednesday and this is Mr. 9" Amaya says as she points at the two people smiling, Luffy look at the two of them and smirk,

"Hello, my name is Monkey. D. Luffy it's nice to meet you, also I want to thank you that you keep company at my daughter" Luffy say smiling at the two of them as he put his little daughter on his shoulder. "Come let's eat" he continues to say as they start to walk back to his crew.

The entire fleet start to drink, eat and party with Marco, Crocus and even Laboon participate. Marco has start to tell everyone stories about Luffy and Robin past when they are with the Whitebeard pirates and everyone listen with awe especially Amaya. Even Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9 listen with interest and everybody have a good time and laughing.

After some hours the party reach the end and everybody prepare to aboard the ships again and start to travel once more.

Marco with Luffy and Robin saying to each other that they will meet again sometime with the entire family as the two of them but especially Luffy has missing the old man, Luffy invite Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9 to take them to the next island and they accept his offer.

Luffy, Amaya and Robin say goodbye to both Crocus and Laboon as they aboard at their ship and they promise that they meet once more again. And with that the Straw-Hat fleet start their journey once more again.


	14. Whiskey peak

(Later that noon)

Everything at the ship was peaceful, the crew have offered to take Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9 at the next island who is named Whiskey peak. Luffy was happy that his daughter has return back and also that he and Robin had the opportunity to see again one member of his family after a long time.

As usually Luffy was sitting at his throne with Amaya at his lap (the girl is unlikely to leave his eyesight for a long time now, after that incident) and Robin next to him as he's reading a book.

"Luffy can we talk?" Zoro say to him as he approach and Luffy nod his head, he stand up from his throne as he excuse himself and walk towards Zoro.

"Let's go to the meeting room, we can talk there." Luffy say to Zoro and lead the way, they entered the room and Luffy closed the door behind him as he activate his **Kenbunshoku** haki just in case someone try to overhear their conversation.

"So Zoro, what bothers you?" Luffy ask him with a smirk having in mind the possibility some certain people might had approach him at the past as had approach himself. Zoro see the look at Luffy's face and smirk as well.

"You recognize those two, aren't you?" Zoro ask him with a raising eyebrow and a smirk at his face as Luffy nod his head.

"Yes I recognize them, but the girl isn't what she seems" he say to Zoro and he look at him with a question at his eyes.

Luffy smiles and then he sigh.

"Let me explain what I mean" he say and Zoro nod his head.

"The man as you already may know is an agent from Baroque Works, a secret undercover criminal organization. But he is not so strong, as his name is only 9, as lower is the number of one agent so stronger he or she is" Luffy say to Zoro and he nod his head understandable as he already know a few things about that.

"The girl from the other hand" he say and Zoro look at him carefully, "She's definitely not an agent, but I don't know why or when she enter this organization" Luffy continue to say to Zoro without the intention to reveal her identity, at least for now and Zoro nod his head.

"So, I know that is more than that about the girl… but I will not push the subject. I will ask you only one question" Zoro say to Luffy smiling and he nod his head.

"Do you trust her?" Zoro ask him with serious voice and looking Luffy at his eyes.

"I don't know her personally if that's you mean, but yes I had heard that she is a good person so yes I trust her and I will talk to her later." Luffy say to Zoro truthfully as he actually didn't know her personally but only for what his father told him when he was younger and what he was read from the newspapers. Zoro nod his head understandable and both of them exited the room.

Zoro was heading to the training room as always does, as for Luffy he now is looking for his daughter. He want her close to him as more as possible and not because Amaya was missing only for a few hours or that his nearly crisp everyone at the crew that they failed to notice his little daughter's absence.

But because he see now things from another perspective, after he found the little girl and she has start to call him papa and bonding together he start to think how his family had going crazy every time when he was out from they reach, how must be worried if something had happen to him and they are not there to help him and protect him. He start to realize how Whitebeard must be felt and still feel the same way as himself now, if something happen to Amaya his heart will shatter into pieces as his father's if something happen to one member of his family.

But as he's thinking all that he feel something or actually someone to tug his coat and break him from his trance, and this someone is none else that his adorable little princess. He kneels down and put Amaya into a tight hug making the little girl to protest at the beginning but soon after that to return the hug and look Luffy at his eyes.

"Papa are you feeling alright? What's wrong?" Amaya ask him worried, not that she didn't liked the sudden hug but usually she was the one that she's running to his father lap and hug him.

Luffy smile at her and pat her head. "I'm fine my little princess, I just thinking something. That's all and also I missed you" he say to her with a smile and she grin. He take Amaya and put her at his shoulder as he start to look for Ms. Wednesday to talk.

After a while he found the young girl at the kitchen with Makino, Sanji and Robin to drink a hot tea made by Sanji. He sit down with his daughter at his lap and ask for Sanji if he have any more tea, Sanji nod his head and put both him and Amaya's some tea. The young girl continue to observe carefully Luffy's behavior to the others and to the little girl and Luffy smirk as he realize that she observe him.

After they had finish their tea Luffy ask from the young girl if they can talk in private, that make her feel nervous at the start but after a while she nod her head and follow him at the meeting room. Luffy let her enter first as he open the door for her and after he also enter he close the door behind him.

He pull the chair for the young girl to sit and she thank him, after that he also sit down across her.

No one say a word for a while, the girl has getting nervous as the times passes and that is something didn't go unnoticed by Luffy. He faked a cough to break the ice and look at her eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about" He say to her with a smile, "I want only to ask you a few questions if that is ok with you" he continue and she nod her head.

"If I'm not mistaken you are the princess of Alabasta and your name is Nefertary Vivi. Am I correct?" He ask the young girl and she widen her eyes. "How…How do you…How do you know my name?" she mumble making Luffy smirk.

"That's easy princess, my father has told me about you and also I read a lot. So I found it very interest when one day you just disappear from your kingdom and no one has start to look for you" Luffy explain to her and she start to sweat drop.

"And may I ask who your father is?" The princess ask him thinking that if someone is know her then he must be someone very big and special. "Whitebeard" Luffy just say and Vivi's jaw drop open as she has heard about Whitebeard pirates.

"Your one of the Whitebeard pirates?" She ask him and he just nod his head.

"I was, but now I start my own crew" he explain to her.

"Now" he start to say and Vivi gulp. "I want to thank you that you kept an eye to my daughter when I was not there." He say to her as he bow his head and she smile.

"May I ask you a personal question?" he ask her and she nod her head, he smiles "Why are you infiltrate Baroque Works and what's your motives?" he ask her and she froze, was so obvious she start to thinking.

She sigh but after a while she start to tell him the story from the beginning. She has start to trust him for a strange reason who she can't explain even to herself. He told him how one man has started a civil war that ruined her country and that the people blame the King for that, but the real guilty is the leader of that organization. She told him that she infiltrate with the purpose to find out who the leader is and to reveal it to the people of her country. Luffy was listening carefully and with interest as he observe that not once Vivi say the organization's leader name. But then he start to thinking that must be someone big and if the Marines have not intervene then he or she must be a shichibukai, and the only person who has not seen for a long time is the Crocodile.

He smirk at her and she sweat drop, "It's the Crocodile. Isn't it princess?" Luffy ask her and she was in shock and speechless. Luffy saw the girl and stand up, he put a hand at her shoulder to reassure the terrified girl. She look at him and smile.

"Please call me Vivi and yes the leader's name is Crocodile. But how you know it?" She ask him and Luffy smirk. "It's simple really!" Luffy start to say as he sit beside her. "Crocodile is the only one of the shichibukai who has not seen for a long time and besides that, he have enough power and resources to do something like that. Also it must be a shichibukai, if it was any other person the Navy will have interfere by now." Luffy say to Vivi with a smirk as she look at him.

"I can help you if you want, but before that I want to ask you something and I want to tell me the absolute truth" he say to her and she gulp but nod her head.

"I have observe you enough time now and I have seen that as more closer we get to the Whiskey peak so much nervous you're getting." He say to her always looking her at her eyes. "Before I ask you the question I want to tell you one thing." He say to Vivi with a serious tone and gaze and she start to sweat drop.

"My crew is my family and also I have my daughter on my ship, so if anything happens to any of them…and especially to MY DAUGHTER. There is no power in this earth and no one that can save you from me. I will hunt down and kill anyone who will try to hurt my family and then I will obliterate the whole island.!" He continue to say and now Vivi was paler than a dead person. Luffy look at her.

"So I will ask you this. Is something at this island that I must worried about?" he ask her and Vivi start to feel terrified as she know very well that Luffy told her the truth. He mean it, every single word that exited his mouth and told her, he absolutely mean it.

After a while as Vivi found her voice again she told him the truth about Whiskey peak and that is a bounty hunter's town. Luffy nod his head and ask him if is something else that she want to tell him, Vivi shook her head negatively and they exited the meeting room.

Luffy walk to Robin and told her to call the other captains to the meeting room for briefing and to tell Nami to stop the ship. After a while the whole armada has stop and Kuro, Arlong, Mai and Don Krieg has aboard at Luffy's ship. The four of them salute Luffy and he told them to follow him at the meeting room, as they enter the room they found already Zoro with Kuina, Johnny and Yosaku. Alvida with Buggy. Nami with Nojiko and Belle-mere. Aladdin with Robin, Sanji, Makino and Amaya. Usopp with Kaya and finally Blueno, Kaku and Kalifa sitting around the table and waiting them.

"I call a briefing because the next island where will landing is a bounty hunter's island, and you must be very careful." Luffy say to all of them and they listen him carefully. "And that goes double for you Amaya" he continues as he look at his daughter and she nod her head. "Arlong, Kuro, Mai and Krieg I want to inform your crew as well for that and to tell them that they must be an alert as they may try to attack us or try to set a trap on us" he continue to say and they all nod their heads in understanding.

"Kuro I will need you soon, there is a chance that might need your skills." Luffy say to Kuro and he nod his head as the others expect from Zoro who smirk look Luffy with questioning eyes.

"I want for you to be prepared to make us an attack plan who will include to fight with three different armies. The two of them are casual armies but the third is possible to be small but strong group of devil fruit users." Luffy explain to him. "Aye Luffy" Kuro say to him with a smirk and Luffy nod his head.

"Luffy can you tell us more about this?" Robin ask him and everybody look at her and then at Luffy who smile.

"It's not sure yet that we need to engage in fight, but either way I need to be prepared for that option." He say to them and they all nod their heads. "Also **IF** we enter this war it might be needed from me to fight a shichibukai" Luffy say and all of them look at him with widen eyes and at shock from what they just hear.

"Oi oi…Luffy, I know that you are strong but don't say such things so easy.!" Usopp protest as Luffy told them that he might be needed to fight a shichibukai as is something so casual and usual. And make Luffy laugh as Usopp frown.

"I will tell you more about this as the time will come and IF we decide to be engage to this war. But for now I can't reveal to you something more than that I already told you" Luffy say to all of them and they agree to not push more the subject as they complete trust Luffy's decision and judgment. And with that they exited the meeting room, the four captain's return back to their ships and the whole fleet start to sail again.

After some more hours they finally see the island who seem to looks like cactus town. Is late at noon and slowly start to getting dark, so they decide to spend the night here as they wait for the log pose to reset. But before they all land at the shore Luffy look at them and they all nod their heads as they remember the conversation from before. And with that the whole fleet crew start to landing except from forty people who they stay behind to patrol the ships.

As they begin to walk they found the town people to welcome them and the town mayor who is a tall man with a small red nose and has blonde hair. He has introduce himself as Igarappoi and he say that they will throw a welcome party for them.

The whole crew thanks him and they start to walk to the town's bar. Having always at their minds that the whole scenery may be a well-organized trap.

The party started after a while, the food and the drink flowing continuously while many of them start to flirt with the town's people.

Luffy decide to sit with Amaya at his lap and beside him was Robin, Makino, Aladdin, Kuina, Kuro, Mai and Arlong.

Nami decide to start a drink contest with Nojiko, Belle-mere, Johnny, Yosaku, Zoro, Gin, Buggy, Alvida and the town people.

Buggy with Sanji and the other part of Luffy's fleet start to flirt with the girls from the town.

Luffy with Zoro and Kuro start to observe the behavior of this people and thinking that something here is not right. No one as nice as is it throw a welcome party for some strangers let alone for a pirates. But for now they decide to play along.

Luffy also start to observe the behavior of Vivi's and the mayor as they start to talk alone. After a while both of them come to Luffy's table and sit down, from the look of the man Luffy guess that Vivi told him who he is and what he will do if something bad will happen to his family because the man looks very pale and even terrified.

Amaya start to look tired so Luffy before excuse himself murmured to Kuro to keep an eye as long he is away, and he with Makino and Robin start to walk back to ship, but before that he nod to Vivi and the mayor to follow him and they did.

Luffy with the others aboard the ship and he put Amaya at his bed to sleep, Makino with Aladdin stay at the ship to look her and if it need it to protect her and the rest of them start to walk back to town.

As they walk the mayor suddenly stop and look at Luffy.

"Is it true?" he ask him and Luffy raise a brow.

The mayor sigh. "Vivi told me about you, Is it true that you are willing to help us?" he ask him again and Luffy smile. "Yes I'm willing to help you, but that is not entirely my call to make it. We will vote and if the entire crew are ok with that then we will help you." Luffy say to him and he nod his head in understanding.

"Also I presume that Vivi told you also what I will do if anything bad happen to my family" he continue to say and Igarappoi gulp but nod his head.

"You and your crew take a good care of Vivi so I will inform everyone to not try to attach you, besides that you are also one of Whitebeard's son and a very powerful one so either way we have not so much possibilities to win over you" Igarappoi say to him and both Luffy, Robin and Vivi smile.

And with that they start to walk again back to the bar where the drink contest still continued.

After some hours the party has ended as the most of them was sleeping, the winner of the drink contest are Zoro and Nami as they both are equally while they knock out everybody else. Luffy decide to pretend that he is sleeping but the truth is that he is waiting to see if Igarappoi and the others will attack or if he will keep his promise to them.

He wait for a long time but no one has made a move to attack them, he start to smile thinking that Igarappoi indeed keep his word. Now he stand up as he start to feel boring and decide to take a walk at the island and maybe will find Vivi or this guy and talk some more.

As he exited the bar and start to walk he found two hands to rest on each of his shoulders and he smile.

"Are you going somewhere" Zoro start to say, "in particular Luffy?" and Robin continue the question. He look back at them with a big smile at his face, "No I just start to feel bored and I decide to have a walk, care to join?" He told them and they nod their heads as they walk beside him.

After a while and as they walk they found Vivi with Igarappoi and decide to join them. "Zoro let me introduce to you the princess of Alabasta Vivi Nefertary" Luffy say to him and Zoro smirk as he start to remember their conversation earlier this noon while Robin giggle. "Then let me introduce also myself" Igarappoi say to them and they smile.

"I am the captain of the Royal army of Alabasta and my name is Igaram" The man say as he bow his head while the others bow too their heads.

"I don't want to ruin the moment…but soon will have company" Luffy say to all of them and they get on alert. "Two people are approaching" continue and they nod their heads.

"Zoro with me, Robin stay here and protect them" he say and both of them nod their heads.

And with that Luffy and Zoro start to walk to the two stranger's direction, after a while they reach them. They see a tall dark-skinned man with black hair in short spiky dreadlocks, he wears a brown trench coat with a pink cravat and a pair of sunglasses and a woman with short blond hair and bright green eyes, she wears a yellow and orange hat on her head a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern, lemon earrings, and white high-heeled shoes while is holding a bright green umbrella with blue stripes at her hand.

"So, can I help you?" Luffy say to them and the girl giggle finding him cute while the man just smirk.

"We came here to inform someone, I don't have any intention to engage into fight with you Luffy of the Whitebeard pirates" The man say to him and he smirk. "And you?" He ask the young woman and look at her. "I don't want to fight either, I have another priorities now. So you will have to excuse us" she say to him and he smiles.

"Then if you want follow me and I will take you to that person" He say to them and they start to sweat drop as they know very well that this man is very dangerous but after a while they decide to follow him.

As they start to walk Luffy suddenly stop and both of them froze from fear, as he look at them with serious gaze "I will say this only once" he say to them, "If you have lied to me or try anything I will kill you in spot…both of you. Am I clear?" he continue and both of them nod their heads as they start to sweat drop.

"Ok then, let's continue" Luffy say to them and they start to walk once again. After a while they reach the others but at the sight of them Vivi and Igaram start running towards them.

"Valerie, Greg what are you doing here guys?" Vivi ask them and Luffy smile, "We came here to warn you" Valerie say to her and both Vivi and Igaram start to sweat drop.

"Warn us about what?" Igaram Ask her, but both of them didn't answer only looked at Luffy, Zoro and Robin. "It's ok they are willing to help us, you can relax" Vivi told and they nod.

"Crocodile plans are at their final stage, you must hurry" Greg say to them and both Vivi and Igaram start to panicking. "Have he found Vivi's true identity yet?" Luffy ask and they shake their heads negatively.

"That's good then, because for now we still have the advantage over him" Luffy continue and they all nod their heads. "Let's go wake up the others and to call a meeting, also you can stop hiding and follow us too if you want" Luffy say as he look at the direction of a nearby wall and all of them look at him with questioning eyes, but soon enough they see Mr. 9 and a woman who Igaram said that she is Ms. Monday.

All of them start to walk back to the bar to wake up the others, but as they reach the bar most of the crew has already woke up except from Usopp and Sanji. Luffy wake up the remaining duo and they start to walk back to their ships.

As they reach the shore Valerie and Greg was amazed by Luffy's fleet but especially for Luffy ship. "Are we good?" Luffy ask the patrol team, "Welcome back Luffy, we are good" they told him and he smile.

They all aboard on Luffy's ship and they headed to the meeting room all of them and also the four captains.

"Can we start?" Luffy ask them earning an "Aye" by all of them.

"Good, first of all I want to introduce you the princess of Alabasta Vivi Nefertary and the chief of Royal Army Igaram" he say and both of them stand up and bow their heads.

"The war you told us before has to do with Vivi's country?" Nami ask Luffy and he nod his head.

"As I said before I can't take that decision myself, I don't work like that." He say to them and all of them start to admire and respect him even more than before if that is possible. "Excuse me, but YOU are the captain. Aren't you?" both Valerie and Greg ask him making all of them smile.

"Anyone who knows Luffy for a while is aware that Luffy isn't the average captain. If you decide to stay with us you will find that soon too" Zoro say to them with a smirk at his face.

"I can't risk everyone life without even ask them, I have not that right.!" Luffy say to them and they widen their eyes.

"So I suggest to put it on a vote if we are willing to help her or not." He say to them and they all agree with him, they all say their opinions and last of them talk Luffy. All of them decide to help Vivi and her country as the decision was unanimous.

"Good then, we will help Vivi. Kuro I want from you to make a plan and Blueno, Kaku, and Kalifa I want to help him at that." He say to them and they agreed.

"Now. Valerie, Greg, Mr. 9 and Ms. Monday, I have a proposition for you." He say to them, "But before that I want to ask you a question" he continue and they nod their heads. "Why are you help Vivi and risking to blow your identity?" He ask them with a smirk. "Because she is our friend" All of them say to him with one voice and make Luffy to smile.

"Then I want to consider the option to join me and my crew, I can protect you from Crocodile and also I can help you with your dreams." He say to them leaving them dumbfounded and making everybody else to laugh.

"Are you serious?" Valerie ask him, "You know nothing about us." Ms. Monday say as the door open a blue-violet bullet hit Luffy leaving him at the floor as he was the only one who is standing up at the whole duration of the meeting. The four of them look at him at shock about what just happen while all the others laughing even harder and Luffy start to think that the night just became a lot longer and a lot more difficult.

He stand up again holding Amaya at his hands, "What is it my little princess…Are you saw a nightmare?" Luffy ask her as he pat the little girl at the head. "Papa…papa I woke up and you are missing, I start to think that something happen to you" Amaya start to say as she crying make the Valerie and Greg to look them with sweat drops as they couldn't believe what they seeing.

"It's okay baby girl, you have nothing to worry. I just has a few business that's all." Luffy try to reassure the little girl as he put her on her shoulder.

"Ah yeah. Valerie, Greg I want to introduce you my daughter." He say to them and they smile at the little girl.

"Hello, my name is Amaya, Monkey. D. Amaya, it's nice to meet you" say the little girl leaving all of them dumbfounded and even Luffy.

Amaya climb down from her father's shoulder and walk towards to Valerie and Greg. "Nice to meet you too Amaya" both of them say as they handshake with Amaya.

Now the little girl look at the rest of them and blink, "Have I said something funny?" the little girl ask them as a vein popped at her forehead making everybody at the room to roll at the floor from the laughs.

"She is really your daughter Luffy" All of them say to him laughing and Luffy nod his head as he smiles.

"Sure she is." Luffy say as take Amaya at his hands and put her on his shoulder.

"Nami is the log pose reset?" Luffy ask her and she nod her head. "Good then guys set the sails" Luffy say to them earning an "AYE" from all of them.

And with that they start once again to sail.


	15. Little Garden

(The next morning)

After Luffy and his crew voted they decide to help Vivi and her country from Crocodile. Now is start to dawning and the crew start to wake up one by one. As always Robin is the first on the ship who is up except from the chefs, she walk to the kitchen to put some coffee as every morning does.

As the time pass almost everyone has wake up except from two people, Luffy and Amaya is still sleeping as the little girl has woke up at the middle of the night.

"Good morning Robin." Vivi and Valerie say to her as they enter the kitchen and she good morning them back. "What can I get you ladies?" Sanji ask them and they smile at him. "Some tea please" Vivi say to him, "Some tea will be nice" Valerie say too and Sanji go to prepare some tea.

"Wow, what amazing kitchen" Valerie say with awe as she start to observe how well equip was the kitchen and both Vivi and Robin nod their heads smiling.

"E Valerie do you mind if I ask you a question?" Robin ask her as she nod her head. "What is your dream?" Robin ask her with a smile at her face. "I want to be a famous chocolatier" Valerie tells her shyly as she look at the floor.

Robin giggle, "Good, then you will absolutely fit here" Robin continue as Valerie look at her. "You know all of us we have our own dreams that we want to fulfill, but that's all wright. Luffy is try to help us to fulfill our dreams and doesn't care how big or small is someone's dream." She say to her as Valerie start to smile at her, "All that concern him is for us to make our dreams came true." Robin say to Valerie and she with Vivi nod their heads.

Both Valerie and Vivi start to thinking and realize that this man is indeed grate and that he really cares about his crew.

After a while the door opens and Luffy with Amaya enters at the kitchen, they good morning everyone who is here and Luffy put some coffee while Amaya wait for Sanji to prepare her breakfast.

"E Luffy what is the name of the next island?" Robin ask him, Luffy take a sip from his coffee and then he look at her with a grin at his face.

"Shishishishi….The next island is called little garden" Luffy say to Robin smiling, "Luffy…" Robin say to him as she know him very well by now and something tells her that he isn't telling the whole story about it.

Luffy look at Robin and smile as Valerie and Vivi start to sweat drop. "It will be a good exercise for all of you" Luffy say as he look at them.

"Yeah…We will have fun!" Amaya shout as she rise her hands up making Valerie and Vivi facepalm while Robin giggle and comment "God help us…It's exactly like you!" making Amaya and Luffy laugh.

"Oh that's good baby! You really crack me up!" Luffy say to Robin as he continue to laughing uncontrollably while Robin blush.

"Amaya do you want to spar with me?" Luffy ask his daughter while Vivi and Valerie look him with widen eyes. "Sure papa" the little girl say to her father smiling. "Yosh then, today I will teach you how to use a sword" he say to his daughter making both Valerie and Vivi to pale. And with Luffy with Amaya on his shoulder exited the kitchen followed by Robin, Valerie and Vivi.

They walk to the upper deck who they find Zoro with Kuina, Jonny and Yosaku to already training.

"Good morning Big-bro, good morning little-sis" both Johnny and Yosaku say to them and they good morning back.

"We just finish our training, do you want to spar with us Luffy?" Zoro say to him with a smirk, "Sorry Zoro but now I want to teach to Amaya how to use a sword, we can spar maybe later." He say to him as Zoro gulp at what he just hear as he knows from a first-hand what is it to spar against Luffy with a sword.

"Ah Robin I forgot, can you bring for me Amaya's sword?" he ask Robin and she nod her head as everybody else except Amaya gulp and start to sweat drop.

While Robin left to bring the sword more people has come to see the training between Amaya and Luffy, after two minutes Robin returns with Amaya's sword and she give it to Luffy. He give it to Amaya telling her to be extra careful to not hurt herself.

"Oi Luffy, are you sure about this?" Usopp ask him with concern, "It's nothing to fear Usopp, Amaya is training with me and also she has seen me to spar with Zoro and the others." Luffy reassure his concern friend.

He unsheathe his sword and look to his daughter, "Are you ready Amaya?" he ask her "Ready papa" Amaya say to her father with a smile. "Good now attack me" Luffy say to her and she smile with somehow a sinister smile make everyone include Luffy to look at her.

" **Murasaki Nishi** Issen" Amaya murmured as she swings her blade and launch a flying slash attack make everyone to be terrified, but Luffy blocks it with one of his slash. Amaya takes a step back and holds her sword horizontally above the shoulder and then performs a circular swing as she murmured " **Murasaki Nishi Pound Ho** " and she launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards Luffy but he dodge it, make Amya to pout.

"My my… seems someone has studied our techniques" Luffy says with a smile as he look at a pale Zoro and then back at his daughter.

"Oi oi this is one of my most powerful techniques" Zoro say to both Luffy and Amaya as he sweat drop, making everybody else to gulp while Luffy and Amaya start to laugh.

This is going on for at least for a few more hours with Amaya to attack, Luffy to dodge and vice versa until Nami shouted that she see an island.

After twenty minutes as the fleet start to landing at the shore all of them looking with awe as everything on this island was huge. A group of ten decide to stay on the ships to guard them.

"This island is called Little Island" Luffy start say to them, "Is a prehistoric island and that's the reason that everything is so big, but…. do not make the name of the island trick you this is a very dangerous island and also a very good opportunity for you to see your strength and also to train." He continue to say with a smile and everyone look at him careful.

"Today I'll not help anyone, I want to see how you are holding up without my help. So I will advise you to make a small groups of four and explore the island." He say and all of them nod their heads, "Have fun but be extremely careful, we are not alone on this island. They are two giants and also two devil fruit users, if you meet them do not engage them. I will handle them myself id it needs." He says with a smile and all of them start to walk at a various directions.

Luffy was with his daughter always on his shoulder and also with Robin, Makino, Aladdin, Vivi with Igaram and Carue, Valerie, Greg, Mr. 9 and miss Monday.

They start to walk to the center of the island through the jungle but as they exited the jungle they see a herd of big long neck dinosaurs, to graze on the open meadow. All of them except Vivi and Carue who start to sweat drop from fear start to look at the dinosaurs amazing and especially little Amaya.

Luffy with his daughter decide to approach one of them despite the intense disagreement from the others, Luffy stands towards the huge animal always with Amaya at his shoulder and also always looking the animal at the eyes. The huge animal lowered his head to smell the two of them and for everyone's surprise he lick the two of them.

He bow his head and Luffy with Amaya climb up his head and sit as he rise up his head again giving both of them a unique view to the whole island, and make everyone else to almost have an heart attack.

"GYEGYEGYEGYE" a booming laugh was heard, "quite brave little man you are" a man said as the crew turn back to see a giant.

Luffy nod to the huge animal to low his head and he do it, Luffy climb down with Amaya and walk towards the giant. As he walk he look at the others who shake off their hands nervously and said to him to not make something that it provoke the giant.

"My name is Luffy, Monkey. D. Luffy, this is my daughter Amaya and this is my family. Nice to meet you." he say to the giant as he introduce himself and the others.

"Nice to meet you Luffy, My name is Dorry. I'm Elbaf''s greatest warrior".

And with that Dorry invited them to his place to eat and drink, after thirteen minutes they reach the place.

"How you end up here Dorry?" Luffy ask him, "A perceived little one" Dorry said. "Many years ago I've gotten into fight with another giant and we made this island as our battle ground, the one who will be the winner he can return back to his home."

"I see." Luffy say "Let's fight together sometime Dorry" he continue with a smile at his face. Dorry look at him and laugh, "Do you challenge me Luffy?" Dorry say to him "It will be fun" Luffy say to him as he nod his head.

Suddenly a volcano erupts and Dorry stand up, "It's time?" Luffy ask him and he nod his head as a footsteps start to hear from the other side. "I don't remember when exactly, but we decide that the volcano eruption is the signal for our fight to start." Dotty explain and all of them nod their heads.

"Good luck Dorry" Luffy say to him as he follow him with the others. Soon enough they see the other giant and behind him the group of Zoro who is included Kuina, Kaya and Usopp.

The fight started and both of them seems to be equally strong and no one back down, the battle lasted for an hour or so.

"Hey Dorry, here take some booze." Brogy say and give to him three barrels. "It's been a long time since I had any." Dorry say and take the barrels.

"I hope don't mind Luffy" Zoro say to him and he smiles. "Nah, this is the reason we have it. To share it with good friends." Luffy say with big grin to his face.

"Are Brogy's guest's part of your family too?" Dorry ask Luffy and he nod his head. "Yeah, they are along with others who are on this island and explore it" Luffy say to him as both Dorry and Brogy look at him. "Is this your captain who are you told me?" Brogy ask Zoro and he nod his head. "Yeah he is, he save many of us, he gave us a place to call home and he make us a family." Zoro say to both of them, "And for that I have sworn to make him the King of pirates and to watch his back for ever, because I know that he do the same thing for me" he continue to say and everyone except Luffy who smile left speechless but proud for their captain as they know well that he will be always there for every one of them.

As they start to open the barrels of booze and drink someone is watching them the whole time, keeping a safe distance never the less.

"Luffy, you know that someone is watching us. Don't you?" Robin ask him with a soft smile as he nod his head. "Yeah but for now I will let this pass." Luffy say to her. "E Robin can I ask you something?" he say to her with a serious gaze and voice that didn't go unnoticed from Zoro and Makino.

"Sure Luffy" Robin say to him as she knows very well that wherever Luffy became so serious something bothers him. "What do you think to the idea to become a shichibukai?" he ask her always looking her at her eyes. Robin take a little time to absorb what she just hear but soon look at Luffy and smile to him.

"I don't think less for you if that is what are thinking." Robin say to him with a gentle smile as he nod his head. "But do you mind to tell me why thinking to enter the shichibukai?" Robin ask him and he smile.

The others who listen the conversation between the two of them now look Luffy complete silence but curious as why their captain thinking something like this, but whatever decision Luffy take they will support him and respect it.

Luffy takes a deep breath and look every each one of them.

"You know there is something very strange and off about World Government, I knew it since I was a kid and that is continued to the Navy. I don't say that everyone at the Navy are bad people… But they exist people who want power and don't care for anything else." Luffy say to them and they listen him carefully.

"There is a chance after we defeat Crocodile the World Government offers me his position…" Luffy say to them and they nod their heads in understanding. "So what you will do if that's happen?" Zoro ask him with a smirk knowing very well that for Luffy to say something like that he must have a plan on his mind.

"I don't know yet, I don't want to known as a government dog, on the other hand if I accept I will be able to see from the inside how deep run the rot at the world government and also at the Marines. And maybe I will be able to do something for this." Luffy say to him with a smirk at his face.

"As always Luffy you see ten steps further than anyone" Robin say to him with a giggle and he smiles at her.

The volcano erupts again and both Brogy with Dorry prepare to fight once again. All of them say good luck to them and Luffy stand up as he sense his crew to approach.

"Is everything ok?" he ask them and they nod their heads. "Good I want to stay here with the others and to wait for me, I have a job that is time to settle it" he say and all of them except Robin look him with a question.

"Robin can explain to you if she wants" Luffy say to them and start to walk but soon he found his coat pulled but non else that his daughter. He kneel down and pat Amaya on the head, "I want to stay here my little princess, I will be back soon." He say to Amaya as she frown but nod her head.

After twenty minutes he reach his destination and see a candle house, he knock the door and hear from a voice inside "enter" and he enters to the house.

As he walk inside the house he founds an average size man with glasses and black hair with the number three on top of his head and a little girl with a dark red hair and a wide pink hat on her head and large eyes.

The moment they see him both of them start to sweat drop from fear, while on the other hand Luffy is cool as cucumber.

"I presume that you are the one who has watching us?" Luffy ask him and now the man start to pale but nod his head. Luffy takes a chair and sit down as he start to observe both of them without say anything.

A few minutes has pass and no one of them say a word, until the man decide to speak.

"I decide to not attack you and your crew." The man say to Luffy and he smirk. "May ask you why?" Luffy ask him and he exhale, "My name is Mr. 3 or Galdino, I'm a good friend with Mr. 2 or as you may know him as Bon Clay." He say to him and Luffy smile. "You know Bon Clay?" he ask him and Galdino nod his head.

"I know as well that you intent to attack to Mr. 0 and I will not stop you, but I want to ask you something" Galdino say to Luffy and he respond "Go on". "If Mr. 0 is defeated, Baroque works will stop to exist and also the protection he can offer to us. So can I join you as an alliance?" he ask him earning a smile from Luffy.

"Sure, why not? But with one rule. Anyone who works with me he can't attack or hurt innocent people and pillage towns or villages. If you can accept this then you will be welcome with open arms from everyone" Luffy say to him with a serious gaze and voice and Galdino nod his head.

"Sure, I have no problem with that" Galdino say to Luffy and both of them handshake.

Luffy look now at the little girl as he stand in front of her, "What about you little miss, you will stay with Galdino or you come with me on my ship?" he ask her left the little girl speechless.

"Can I?" she ask him and he nod his head. "Sure you can, also something tells me that you and my daughter will became a good friends. What is your name darling?" he ask her and make her to blush.

"My name is Grace. Nice to meet you." She say and Luffy smile at her. "Nice to meet you too Grace, my name is Luffy by the way." He say to her.

"We are ready to leave, let's introduce you to the others?" he say to both of them and nod their heads and exited the house.

The three of them start to walk back to meet the others, as they walk Grace stop and look at Luffy. "Captain you mention that you have a daughter, how old she is if you don't mind to ask?" she ask Luffy and he kneel down to be eyelevel with her.

"My daughter is five years old, and please call me Luffy. Formalities is one of a few things that I really hate" Luffy say to her leaving her and Galdino dumbfounded. And with that they start to walk once again.

After twenty minutes they reach their destination and found the others, as always the first who run to Luffy is his daughter who now she do it with a doubled speed than before and as always Luffy put her on his shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Grace and Galdino. Grace will be with us from today and Galdino decide to join us with an alliance." He say to his family and all of them welcome the new additions and especially Grace.

As Luffy has foreseen Grace and Amaya became quickly friends.

"Hey Nami is the log pose ready?" Luffy ask her with a smile, "Yeah Luffy is ready, when you are ready we can leave" she answer to him with a smile.

"Yosh lets start our journey once again" he says with a grin at his face and all of them nod their heads.

"Dorry, Brogy I hope one day to see each other once again" Luffy say to them with a smile. "It will be a pleasure Luffy" both of them say to him as Luffy and the others walk to their ships.

After a while they reach their ships and Grace with Galdino are amazed with the size of Luffy's ship and also with the ships who are under his command. After they goodbye with Brogy and Dorry Luffy and the others start they journey once again with Grace on it and Galdino to follow them with his ship.

A/N: I really hated this chapter, I couldn't think how to write it and because of that it take me forever to complete it, so I'm sorry if really don't like it.

Also for Luffy to start to think about to be a shichibukai, is a twist. But I think that this is something that we don't see it from many writers so I think to take advantage from this.

That is a good way as to how Luffy meet with Boa Hancock and also he will be able to see the dark side of the Marine and World Government from inside.


	16. Drum island and meeting an old friend

**It is late at noon and our heroes started their journey once again, all of them now rest as they had a pretty busy day** **.**

Luffy is at the meeting room with Kuro, Blueno, Kalifa and Kaku and they discuss the attack plans Kuro and the others design.

"So Kuro what is the plan?" Luffy ask him, "The best we can do is to split into various teams so each captain will lead an attack group. At this way we can cover more ground than to go all of us at one spot." Kuro say to him and he nod his head.

"I will take care of Crocodile, so I will headed to the capital city. But I want you to remember, do not kill any of them except if it absolutely necessary." Luffy say to all of them and they agree with him.

Suddenly the door opens and a serious Zoro enters the room.

"What is it Zoro?" Luffy ask him as he see clearly at Zoro's face that something important has happen, "Luffy can you come with me?" he ask him and Luffy continue to look at him. "Sure." Luffy answer him and stand up from his chair.

As they exited the room Luffy stop and so did Zoro. "For you to enter the room without even knocking something bad has happen, so what is it?" Luffy ask him now that they are alone. Zoro took a minute and then he look Luffy at his eyes.

"Something happen to Amaya, Robin, Kuina and Nojiko." He say to Luffy and Luffy's eyes start to widen from horror. Before Zoro can say another word he see Luffy to run like crazy to the Infirmary.

As he enters he see Kaya and Aladdin to examine the four patients and many from the crew to be there and worry over them.

"What is wrong with them?" he ask and everybody look back to see him, "We don't know Luffy all of them have a high fever, but we don't know from what and why." Kaya say to him and Luffy start to panic even more.

He kneel down to Amaya and put his hand to her forehead, the girl was burning for the fever and for Luffy to see her in that condition it just brake his heart. He move to check on Robin and he found her at the exactly same condition, only Robin was wake up.

"Hey, Robin how do you feel?" He ask her with a gentle voice and a fake smile, "It's just a fever Luffy, don't worry" Robin say to him trying to reassure her crash. "Do you remember anything that it can help us to identify what cause this fever?" He ask her as he stroke gently her silky hair. She giggle at him and look him at his eyes. "E. I remember a bug to sting me" Robin say to him and he nod his head. "Don't worry Robin we find a way to make you better, to make all of you better" He says with a fire at his eyes and earn a gentle smile from Robin.

He move to check on Kuina and Nojiko and he find the same symptoms on both of them too, and with that he decide to exit the room.

Everyone at the crew waiting him outside from the room for his instructions.

"Nami we will heading to the Drum island, I want to reach the island as fast as we can, Kaya and Aladdin I want from you to check their temperature from time to time." He say and all of them nod their heads.

"Vivi can I have a word with you?" Luffy ask her and she nod her head. "Sure Luffy" she say to him with a smile.

"I know that I told you that we get you home as soon as possible, but I must change the plans and make a quick stop first to heal our family members that they got sick. I'm sorry." He say to Vivi and she smile at him as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I have absolute faith in you Luffy but what is matter now is that our family to get well" she say to him and he smile at her.

And with that he left for the helm to find Nami and also to occupy his mind.

"How are you holding up Luffy?" Nami ask him as she knew that it must be hard for him, "I'm fine I just want to reach this place as soon as we can" he say to her and she smiles at him.

"Are you sure that we will find a doctor on this island?" She ask him and he smile at her. "Yeah, this island has the best doctors in the world. And also I have a friend here that I have a very long time to see." Luffy say to her and she nod her head.

The night is getting colder and colder and at some time Nami start to shiver, Luffy saw that and he take off his coat and give it to Nami.

"Take it, I don't want to get ill too." He say to her as he put his coat on her and she look at him. "Thank you Luffy, but what about you?" she ask him and he smile at her. "You're welcome, but I don't feel the cold. I will be just fine." He say to Nami to reassure her and she grin at him.

The night has pass calmly, Kaya was coming for time to time to tell Luffy about the situation the patients are and Luffy wherever he could he make a visit to them to see if they needed anything.

After two days the four of them start to get even worse than they originally are. Zoro has taken the helm to rest Luffy and also Johnny with Yosaku help him as they could. Makino never leave from the side of Luffy in fact she insisted that he must rest wherever Luffy start to argue that he don't need a rest.

Land Hoooo someone from the crew is yell and immediately step down from his bed who is sleeping and exited his room.

"Everyone prepare for landing, I want Amaya, Robin, Kuina and Nojiko as more warm dresses as they can be" Luffy say to the crew and all of them nod their heads.

After a ten minutes the whole fleet start to landing on the shore, Luffy has spotted already where the people of this island are and start to walk at this direction while he's carrying his daughter on his arms.

After twenty minutes he reach the center of the village with his crew. A guard spot him and immediately he run to alert the rest, soon enough a unit has formed with an imposing man as a chief, who has slicked black hair and a goatee.

As the man observe the strangers his eyes focused on the young captain, he stare him for a while with disbelief and with widen eyes.

"Luf…No you can't be you. Can be?" The man murmured as he look at Luffy, "What is it Dalton, Have I change so much?" Luffy ask him with a smile at his face. "Luffy it is really you" he says with a big smile. "Man stand down, this man is one of the benefactors of our island" Dalton command his man and all of them listen to him carefully.

"Come Luffy let's talk inside" he say and invited all of them inside the nearest house.

"Dalton, I need a doctor and I need it quickly" Luffy say to him as he and the others put the four patients to the beds. Dalton immediately tell one of the guards to run and notify the doctors.

"What happen Luffy?" Dalton ask him and Luffy frown. "From what Robin told me a bug has sting them when we was at the previous island who pretty much was a prehistoric, so we couldn't deal with that at the ship." Luffy explains to Dalton the story and nod his head.

"Don't worry, our doctors will fix them in no time" Dalton say to him reassuring him and the others.

"Oh almost forgot it" he say and he give to Luffy an envelope. He take it but look Dalton with a question at his eyes. "It's from your brothers, they had been here not long ago." He say to Luffy and he immediately smile.

As they continue to speak the door opens and a unit of doctors enter the house. They examine the patients for a while and they ask Luffy for more information's, after a while they finally conclude to a result and what treatment they must apply to the patients.

"We must take them to the clinic who they can recover more easily than there." One of the doctors said and all of them agreed.

They start to move the patients to the clinic who is spotted near the castle, after twenty minutes or so they reach it and the crews eyes stare at the emblem who is on the top of the castle.

"It's the Whitebeard pirates emblem" all of them said with one voice and Luffy look at them smiling.

"Yep, sure it is" He say to them always smiling, "Come on let's get inside and then let me told you a story" Dalton say to all of them and they nod their heads.

The doctors along with Luffy enter the clinic and put the patients to a room who they can rest and treatment properly. They are not at risk anymore but the doctors want to be sure and Luffy stated that he wants to be with them so he stay as Dalton and the others left for the castle.

As they walk through the castle Dalton open a huge door and all of them enter, from the sofas and the furniture it indicated that it was the living room. They all seat around Dalton as he was about to start telling them who Luffy and the Whitebeard pirates saved the Kingdom from the tyrannic King Wapol.

"As you saw a little while outside from our castle there is the emblem of the Whitebeard pirates, that means that this island is under the protection of him" Dalton start to say.

"It was a long time ago when the Whitebeard and his sons appear on this island and drove away the ruthless and tyrannic King that was on this island." He say and all of them listen to him careful, "Wapol didn't care about the people of this island at all, the only thing that he cared it was himself.

As Luffy may inform you this island have the best doctors in the world, so one day Wapol decide to take all the doctors for himself and to hunt down all the others who wanted to help people for free." He say to them making everyone to murmur how despicable and awful was that Wapol.

As Dalton was ready to continue the door open once again and two people with somewhat a reindeer enters the room. "Ah… come, come, Chopper at the clinic you will find someone who I'm sure he wants to see you again." He say to the little reindeer as he look at him with questioning eyes.

"Someone wants to see me?!" The little reindeer repeat it and Dalton nod his head. Chopper leaved the castle and start walk to the clinic while the other two people who are with him stayed with Dalton and his guests.

(With Chopper)

As Chopper enter the clinic he ask at the receptionist if a new patient has arrived and they pointed him to a room and also give it to him the patient's condition.

Chopper walk towards the room who the nurse has pointed to and enters, the moment he eyes reach the young captain immediately left stunned.

"Papa who is he?" Amaya ask Luffy as she just wake up, Luffy look at his old friend and smile. "This my little princess is Chopper, he is a friend of mine" He say to Amaya with a smile as she nod her head happily to meet again a friend of her fathers.

Luffy stand up and walk towards Chopper who has not moved yet. "What is it Chopper? You will not welcome back you old friend?" Luffy say to him with a smile at his face braking Chopper from his trance.

"LUFFYYYY…It's really you.!" Chopper say as he hug his old friend. "Of course it's me Chopper, you met my family?" Luffy ask him and Chopper shook his head.

"Dalton said to me that someone is waiting me at the clinic so I run here immediately, are the others with Dalton part of your family too?" Chopper explain to him and ask him as Luffy nod his head.

"Are they ok Chopper?" Luffy ask him as he saw the envelop at Chopper's hooves. "Yeah, they will be fine. They treated already and also they rest." Chopper reassure Luffy and he smiles.

"Papa can I stand up, it's boring to be at the bed" Amaya say pouting to her father and Luffy smile and look at Chopper who nod his head positively.

"Let me exam you first and then we can go for a short walk." Chopper say to the little girl and she nod her head happily.

As Chopper start to exam Amaya slowly, Robin, Nojiko and Kuina start to wake up. Luffy walk towards each one of them asking how they are feeling and after they tell him that they feel ok Luffy's heart start to be peaceful again.

Chopper walk towards the three other women and examine them as well.

"E doctor-san, can we stand up?" Robin ask him and she nod his head.

"We will waiting for you outside, there is no need for rush. Take as time as you need it." Luffy say to them and exited the room with Chopper but not before his little daughter climb up his shoulder.

"You really left the Whitebeard?" Chopper ask him and he smiles.

"Yeah, I decide to start a family on my own, But Pa and the Whitebeard's pirates will be always my family also." Luffy say to him with a big smile at his face.

After a few minutes Robin, Nojiko and Kuina exited the room and begin to walk to the castle with Luffy, Amaya and Chopper.

They enter the living room who they found the others with Dalton and immediately all of them start to running towards the six people.

"How are you feeling little sis?" Johnny and Yosaku asked Amaya. "Are you feeling alright Nojiko?" Belle-mere and Nami ask her. "What about you Kuina?" Zoro ask her worried. "Robin are you ok?" Makino and Aladdin ask her.

"Whoa…easy there. Let's give them some space." Luffy say to all of them who they surrounded Amaya, Robin, Nojiko and Kuina.

"Sorry about this" All of them said and the girls nod.

"Thank you Luffy, We are fine. Thank you for worried about all of us" Robin and the others said.

"So Luffy as I can see you made family on your own now." A man with white hair and pink pants with a black coat over a green shirt says and Luffy nod his head.

"Aye, I decided to make a family on my own and also to make my own adventures" Luffy say to him with a big grin at his face and the man nod his head.

"Mr. Chopper…" Amaya start to say and all of them look at her, "Please call me Chopper Amaya. How can I help you?" The little reindeer ask the little girl politely.

"Ok. Chopper, you are a doctor right?" Amaya ask him and he nod his head while Luffy look at Robin and smirk.

"Then why don't you join our family? I know for sure that papa will love to have you and also you can teach my big sis Kaya how to be a doctor" Amaya say to him leaving Chopper, Dalton, and the other two people speechless and make everybody else to laugh.

"She is sure your daughter", "Yup I can see the similarities." "Little sis is so awesome" All of them started to say while Luffy, Robin and Zoro look each other.

"Come on my silly son, this is your chance to reach the top" a woman with white hair, a purple blazer and hipster pants say to Chopper as he look at her.

Chopper look at the other man and he nod his head. "But Doctorine, Doctor…" he say to both of them as they look at him with a smile.

"Go my son, go to be the one who can heal every and any illness" The man say to Chopper as he start to tear.

Chopper look now to Luffy as he smile at him and nod his head.

"Welcome to our family Chopperrrrr.!" Luffy shout and everyone else follow him.

Dalton invited them to stay for a dinner and Luffy happily accepted the offer as he and the others can rest and relax for a while before they go to fight a warlord.

After thirty minutes the dinner was ready and everyone was there except Luffy and Robin, who there are outside on the balcony looking at the stars.

"Robin…" Luffy say as he looking at the night sky, "E, Luffy." She answer as he look at him. He turn his gaze at her and sight. "Please don't do something like that to me again" He say to her as she gasp.

"The thought that I may lose any of you and especially you and Amaya can break my heart" He says as he look Robin always at her eyes and she blush.

She hug him tightly and kiss him try to reassure her crush that nothing and no one can break them apart.

"Thanks for caring about me so dearly Luffy. You changed my life completely from the day I met you and saved my life with every possible way. Because of you and your decision I learn how it feels to be loved from someone else besides my mother, to have someplace where I can belong and also people who I can call family." She say to him as tears began to fall from her eyes.

He hug her and caress her silky hairs, something that Robin always loved and make her calm.

"Let's go inside, the others will start to look for us and also the dinner is ready" Luffy say to her with a smile and she nod her head as she giggle.

Luffy and Robin walk to the Dinner room and soon the party has started with Dalton, Dr. Kureha, Dr. Hiluluk and Chopper to start telling them stories from when Luffy and his brothers from Whitebeard pirates has totally annihilate Wapol and his commanders. Everyone was stunned as they listening that maybe Luffy was the youngest of all of them back then but he was also the most dangerous of them all except Whitebeard and Marco maybe.

Amaya as always has start to have stars at her eyes as she listening that her father was strong, Usopp and Buggy at the other hand murmured that Luffy is a monster while Johnny, Yosaku and Zoro smirk.

After a few hours the banquet finish and Dalton with the others walk Luffy and his crew to their ships and say good bye to each other with the promise that one day will meet again.

And with that the crew start their journey once again, but this time they have a war at their hands to stop and also to save a friends country.


	17. Reaching Alabasta part 1

(The next morning)

Luffy as always wake up early and also first from all. He put his clothes silently as he don't want to wake up Robin and after that he exited the room.

He walks toward the kitchen to put some coffee and when everybody wakes up he made a mind note to call a meeting, he enters the kitchen and saying good morning to Sanji. He put some coffee on his cup and leave to go to his throne who can relax and drink his coffee with peace.

As he's sitting on his throne and look at the sea he remember the note that Dalton gave to him, he search his coat and put it out from his pocket, he open the envelop and start reading.

 _Luffy,_

 _We learn that you and your crew met Marco a while ago, and also that now you have a daughter. (You lucky dog)…._

 _Never mind, as always you're right. Teach has attacked to Thatch but thankfully we were able to save him but not before he injure Thatch and escape. I and Sabo are searching for that bastard and we are heading to Alabasta, if you want lets meet there._

 _We all miss you, take care little brother._

 _Kiss Robin,_

 _Ace & Sabo _

As Luffy finish to reading the letter his eyes widen from the news that he just read and little sparks start to emit from his body as the sky start to darken.

(Flashback)

As Luffy and Robin are ready to leave, Luffy stops and nod to Marco, Thach, Ace and Sabo.

"Be careful around Teach and especially you Thach as you have a very powerful devil fruit at your disposal. I don't know what he's capable or what maybe he will do, but that man surely isn't what he seems." Luffy say to them and all of them nod their heads, as they knew better that anyone when Luffy has a hunch for something or someone to trust the boy.

(End of flashback)

Luffy was so disturb from the news that he haven't even notice that some of the crew has wake up and look at him quite frightened and also worry. Robin walk toward Luffy and put a hand at his shoulder braking out Luffy from his trance.

Luffy look around and he realize that he accidentally he let his fury to take over waking up his crew and also tearing the sky at half.

"Ehhh Sorry guys, I'm sorry that I wake you up" he say at them with a smile trying to reassure them. "Sorry about that Robin, I wanted to enjoy your sleep but instead I worry you and also wake you up" he say to her with a little embarrassment at his face as he look down at the floor.

"It's ok Luffy, you don't to worry about that," Robin start to say as she cupped his face and push Luffy to sit on his throne and she sit at his lap. "What is happen that make you so angry?" she ask him with a gentle voice never leaving his face.

Luffy smile at her and put his forehead against hers.

"You always succeed to calm and relax me." He say to her with a smile, "And that is just one of the many reasons that I love you" he continue whispering at her ear and making Robin to blush and giggle.

"My…my, as gentleman as always. That's the reason I love you" Robin say teasing him as he pout. "That's the only reason that you love me?" He say to her pouting as he frown. Making Robin to giggle again.

"No… not by a longshot" she whisper to him to his ear as she kiss him.

"Read this" Luffy say to Robin after they brake the kiss and gave her the letter from Ace and Sabo.

As Robin start to read the letter she look at Luffy and smile to him but soon after she continue to read she frown as she and Thatch were pretty close.

"Don't worry I'm sure that Thatch will be ok." Luffy say to Robin and she nod her head. "Let's call Marco later to ask how Thatch is." Robin say to him and he nod his head.

"Robin can do me a favor?" Luffy ask her with a gentle voice and she nod her head. "Can you see if anyone are awake and call the commanders?" Luffy told her as she use her powers to see if the crew is awake and also to inform the commanders that Luffy wants them.

After some minutes the whole crew and the commanders start to gather in front of Luffy and Robin.

"Kuro its time to see the attack plans" Luffy say to him and all of them start to walk towards the meeting room.

"As Luffy told us we have three battlefronts, two who they are casual armies and one with devil fruit users." Kuro say and all nod their heads.

"Luffy do you want to recommend anything or can I continue?" Kuro ask him but Luffy shook his head negatively.

"Ok then, I recommend to make three teams of two armies with the commanders to lead them" Kuro say and Luffy nod his head.

"I will be head to the capital city and I will deal with Crocodile" Luffy say to Kuro and nod his head.

"That's I had in mind too" Kuro say to Luffy.

"I recommend Buggy and Mai to deal with the devil fruit users" Kuro say and they nod their heads. "We will deal with the revolutionary" Krieg say. "We will help you" Arlong say to him and he nod his head. "We will deal with the Royals" Alvida say. "I can help you with that" Galdino say and she nod her head. "Ok then, I'll help Luffy and his team" Kuro say finally.

"Let's recap again then." Luffy say to them.

"Buggy and Mai is the first team and they deal with the Devil fruit users, the second team are Arlong with Krieg who will deal with the revolution army, Alvida and Galdino with the Royals and I'll deal with Crocodile while Kuro and the others will clear a path for Vivi and deal with anything that comes to our way." Luffy said and all nod their heads.

"I want to have in mind especially the second and third team that you are dealing with deceived people, so do not kill them, also there is the possibility the revolutionaries and the royals to have infiltrate by Crocodile's people. So keep your eyes open." Luffy say to them.

"Luffy don't you forget that there is also the possibility that the Marines will appeal too" Robin stated and Kuro nod his head. "I have prepared for this possibility also" Kuro say to her and she smiled.

"We must go to Nanohana first and buy clothes to cross the desert to reach Alubarna, Crocodile most likely is at the Rainbase city as he use it for his base. Also near Erumalu city is the Spider Café who there the top agents of Crocodile are meeting." Vivi say to all of them.

"Good, then. Is anyone have a question?" Luffy ask but all of them shook their heads negatively and with that all of them start to exit the meeting room.

Luffy told them if they want to make any preparation that now is the time, as Nami inform him that in one hour they will reach Nanohana.

Luffy now decide to relax and he start to play with his daughter, this is one thing that everyone above the ship never tiring to see. As they thought that their captain maybe is one of the most powerful men on the earth but at the same time is also one caring father and person who his only motive is to make everyone to feel welcome and happy, for him doesn't matter how big or small someone's dream is, or how strong or weak someone is. The only thing that matters for him is his family, his friends and how he can make them happy. And for this reason all of them they will die for him without a second thought as they knew very well that he will do the exactly same thing for them.

SOMEONE HELP….PLEASE someone is yelling and the crew start to see what is happening.

Soon enough the crew help a tall man who wears ballet clothes with a swan theme. As the man trying to take a breath Luffy is walking towards him putting his arm on the shoulders man.

"Bon Clay? Are you ok…What happen?" Luffy ask him leaving his crew with questioning eyes. The man look at Luffy with widen eyes and hug the captain.

"Luf…Luffy….!" The man yells unbelieving what his eyes just saw. "Yes it's me my friend" Luffy say to him as he smiles. "Are you hurt?" Luffy ask him but Bon Clay shake his head negatively.

"Thank you for rescue me, if you aren't you I will be dead" The man say to Luffy's crew and they nod their heads.

"Wow! Another friend of Papa" Amaya say with joy and both Luffy and Bon Clay smile at her.

"Aye, Bon Clay and I go way back. Aren't Bon?" Luffy say to Amaya as he look at his friend who smiles.

"Luffy is this adorable girl your daughter?" Bon Clay ask him as Luffy take Amaya at his hands and put her on his shoulder and nod his head.

"Let me tell you how Bon Clay and I met." Luffy told to his crew as he start walking to his throne. Soon enough the whole crew gather around them anxious to hear the story.

(Begin of the Flashback)

It was two days after Luffy and Robin met and leave the island who Robin was with her mother, the two of them decide to stop to another island before they return to Moby Dick.

They reach the island and they decide to find a café to sit and to know each other a little better.

They enter the café and Luffy pull the chair for Robin to sit and after that he sit too, soon the waiter come to their table and Luffy order a tea while Robin a cup of coffee.

"E Luffy, can you tell me about you?" Robin ask him and he smile at her. "Sure Robin, ask me what you want." He say to her with a gentle voice as she giggles.

"You said that you are away from your family, can ask you why?" Robin ask him as she smile at him, "Sure, I left to see my friend Shanks and then I meet Mihawk who is friend of Shanks and after we spar together he propose to teach me the art of the swordsmanship." Luffy say to Robin as she look the young boy with widen eyes. "Wait you don't mean by any way Red haired Shank, one of the emperors and also Dracule Mihawk the best swordsman on the world and also one of the shichibukai?" Robin ask him as he start to laugh. "Yup, I mean exactly that" Luffy told her with a huge grin at his face.

"Both of them are my friends" Luffy added as Robin sweat drop from the connections that this boy have.

"Robin, do you mind to ask you a question?" Luffy ash her with a gentle voice as she nod her head.

"Sure Luffy, you can ask me whatever you want" she say to him with a smile. "What is your dream?" Luffy ask her but soon the girl start to look at the floor with a sad look at her eyes.

Luffy frown as he think that he say something bad, "You don't have to answer me if you don't want, I'm sorry if I say something bad that disturb you." The young boy said to Robin but she smile at him.

"No it's not that, you didn't say anything wrong. But you see my dream is to find the real story about that missing period and what happen then. But this is something very difficult and almost an unreal dream" Ronin say to Luffy with sad eyes but to her surprise Luffy takes her hand into his.

"Robin there isn't such thing as an unreal dream, I'm sure one day you will find the Rio Poneglyph and the true story about the void century." He told her with a smile as she look at him with widen eyes.

"Luffy I never said that the Rio Poneglyph contains the story behind the Void century. And that means that you already know the existence of those." "Luffy you know the truth about what happen then, don't you?" Robin ask him but Luffy only smile at her.

"You the men of D are most intriguing." She say only for Luffy to smile again. "We sure are Robin, we sure are." Luffy say to her and she smiles.

After some hours they decide to leave the café and to explore the island before they go back to their boat.

As they walk at the forest Robin take a glimpse to Luffy for time to time only for Luffy to smile at her, this boy attract her and she start to think that she finally found the friend that Saul told her.

Soon enough Luffy sense that someone is at danger and he take Robin hand as he start to run to this direction. After some minutes they see a man who is surrounding by a pack of wolves and trying to fight them but he seems to be injured.

Luffy walk toward the man and the pack of wolves putting Robin behind him to protect her.

" **Be gone** " he murmured and the pack freeze from the fear as they look at Luffy with widen eyes, but Luffy sent another wave of his Haoshoku haki and soon the pack start to run as crazy.

"Are you ok mister?" Luffy ask the man who look at him with widen eyes as also Robin.

"Yeah, thanks for the help my name is Bon Clay." The man say. "Nice to meet you Bon Clay, my name is Luffy. Monkey. D. Luffy" he say to the man as he put his hand for handshake.

"We must attend your wounds." Luffy say as he help Bon Clay to stand and he nod his head.

With the help of Robin and Luffy they reach their boat and Luffy take the first aid kit and treat Bon Clay wounds.

After some hours Luffy and Robin decide to leave the island as Bon Clay say that he never forget what they do for him and swear that they will be friends forever and one day they will meet again.

(End of flashback)

"Eh…Luffy…how strong exactly are you now?" Usopp ask him as he start to sweat drop from what he just listen.

"Shishishishi" Luffy start to laugh at the image of Usopp.

"Well Usopp the truth is that now I'm pretty much at the same level with the admirals but weaker than my father and the rest of the emperors." Luffy say and all of them gasp from what they just listen.

"Are…Are you sure…Luffy?" Zoro try to say only for Luffy to laugh.

"I'm not exactly sure Zoro. I'm sure stronger than any shichibukai except Mihawk and maybe Boa Hancock and also stronger than any Vice admiral because of my devil fruit with the exception of Borsalino maybe who is faster than me because his devil fruit is the Pika pika no mi. But I want to believe that I'm at the same level of strength with Mihawk, Hancock, Sengoku and also my gramp, but that because Garp and Sengoku is old enough. As for Borsalino I can match him at the speed with one technique but not for too long for now." Luffy say to them as they now start to pale from what they hear.

"E Luffy how strong exactly was Garp-san at his prime?" Robin ask him making Luffy to laugh even harder.

"Robin, Garp and Sengoku at their prime was equally strong with Gol. D Roger, but now they have lost sixty percent approximately from their power. But do not fool yourselves, they can still beat all the vice admirals with ease and also fight with my father at equally terms." Luffy say to her with a smile as she nod her head.

" **Please remind us to never piss you off or your grandfather**." All of them say to Luffy with one voice.

"Wow! Papa is super strong" Amaya said with Joy as she raise her hands on the air.

" **That is understatement Amaya."** All of them say to her as Luffy laugh again.

"Wait Luffy, you said that you can match Borsalino's speed with one technique right?" Nami ask him and Luffy nod his head. "Can you teach us this technique?" Nojiko ask him now.

"No. Because if any of you try to mimic and apply this technique you will die." Luffy say and all of them look at him with widen eyes. "I can copy this technique from my father bit I can only use it as the last resort and only for a brief amount of time." He say and all of them nod their heads.

Robin look at him as she know him better than anyone and she knows that Luffy didn't say the whole truth about his technique.

After some minutes the ship of Bon Clay arrived and Luffy told him to stay away from Crocodile and offers him a proposition to join the Straw-Hat armada which Bon Clay happily accepted and Luffy told him to watch for the Marines and if see anything to inform him as he gave to him a den den mushi.

(After thirty minutes)

"Land Ho" Nami said as they finally reach the port of Nanohana who they can buy clothes to cross the desert as Vivi said to them.

Luffy, his team and Kuro start to landing at the port while Buggy with Mai continue to Erumalu city, Arlong with Krieg continue to Rainbase to see if Crocodile is really there while Galdino with Alvida continue to Alubarna to see who the things go and inform the others while they waiting them.

"Amaya I want to be very careful and to never leave from the side of one of us. Ok?" Luffy say to his daughter as she put the little girl on his shoulder and she nod her head.

While Sanji with Nami and Nojiko go to find clothes, Luffy with Amaya, Robin, Zoro and Makino decide to pay a visit to a bar to drink something. While they walking Luffy start to smile and all of the look at him with questioning eyes as he nod at them. After some minutes they arrive at the bar only to see people gathering there and murmured that someone has die as he eating. Luffy gently pass them and stand beside the man smiling while the others start looking at him. He gives Amaya to Robin as she start to smile also.

Suddenly he frown and murmured something as he knock the man on the head with his fist.

" **STOP SLEEPING WHILE YOU EAT YOU NARCOLEPTIC JERKKKKK** " Luffy yell to the man causing him to fall from his sit and to wake up while all the others protest about hitting a dead man.

"OW…What the… **LU…LUF…LUFFY.!** " The man yells as he look at Luffy with widen eyes and start to sweat drop. But before anyone can speak another man exited from a room and run towards Luffy and hug him while he start to cry.

" **Lu…Are you really you?"** A blonde haired man say as Luffy smile at him.

"Shishishishi. Of course Sabo. E Ace I don't get a hug from you?" Luffy ask the man who is down and rub his head. Luffy extend his hand and help the man to stand up while he hug Luffy also.

After the crowd start to enquire how can a man sleeping while he eats Luffy with his crew and his two brothers start to walk back to the port who they appointed as the meeting point with the others.

(End of part 1)


	18. Alabasta part 2

Luffy start to introduce each one of his crew to his brothers. After they meet everyone the two boys look at Amaya who is always at Luffy's shoulder.

"Hello there, my name is Ace and this is Sabo. We are Luffy's older brothers" Ace said to Amaya with a smile. "Nice to meet you uncle Ace and uncle Sabo. Papa, Ma and gran have told me a lot about you." Amaya say to both of them with a big smile at her face.

The two of them start to sweat drop about what horrific stories the little girl has listen about them and Luffy.

"Papa has told me that both of you, are very strong and no one has beat you ever. And also that you like to put pranks to others." Amaya say to them as they look at Luffy with widen eyes.

Luffy saw their reactions and start to laugh.

"You see Amaya we are strong and for time to time we put pranks but no one is better to this from your father. Also Luffy is much stronger from us even when we are kids." Sabo say to the little girl and Luffy's crew start to gasp.

"So you want to tell me that Luffy was a monster even as a child?" Usopp ask Ace and Sabo while trying to avoid to get electrocute from Amaya.

"DON'T CALL MY PAPA MONSTER." The little girl yell to Usopp while she release a small amount of Haoshoku haki unwillingly make both Sabo and Ace to laugh at the start and then to sweat drop from the display of her powers.

"She have Haoshoku?" Ace ask Luffy as he nod his head. "And she have also a devil fruit?" Sabo ask him.

"Yep, the Tori Tori no Mi,the thunderbird model. It's like Marco's fruit." Luffy say to Sabo and he nod his head.

"So, how is Thatch?" Luffy finally ask them.

"It's fine now thanks to you, but Luffy how do you know it?" Ace ask him making the crew to look at Luffy.

"Something about him didn't seem right. He entered the crew after he injured Shank only to have the protection of Pa and also because his possibilities will be raised to acquire the fruit he wanted if he have joined a big name pirate than to look for himself." Luffy explain to him and both Ace and Sabo nod their heads.

"I assume you are looking for him" Luffy say to them with a serious voice and gaze who made them all freeze.

"Ye…yeah." Sabo try to say.

"I will ask only once so you better tell me the truth" Luffy said to them as he look them at their eyes.

"Did Pa send you after Teach or you decided that on your own? Luffy ask them as he look at Ace.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?" Ace yell to Luffy make him sigh.

"Because I know that you are hot-head and Sabo only agreed to help you to make sure that you didn't up dead you moron." Luffy answer him making both Sabo and Robin to laugh.

"Tell me something, have any of you master the six powers?" Luffy ask them but both of them shook their heads negatively.

Luffy sigh again.

"Have any of you eat a devil fruit?" Luffy ask them again.

"Yeah, Ace eat the Mera mera no mi and I the Mizu mizu no mi." Sabo say to Luffy as he nod his head.

"I see, both of you have powerful devil fruits but still…you are no match for Teach." Luffy say to them as they frown.

"And may I ask you why?" Ace ask him making Luffy to sigh.

"Because if he touch you he can cancel your devil fruit powers you moron and at this stage even Amaya is at better level than you with the six powers." Luffy say to him with serious tone as they look at him with widen eyes.

"Wait so is he really so strong? Also how Amaya is at better level than us?" Ace ask him not believing what he just heard. "Yes his devil fruit is the strongest among the Logia types along with mine, also Amaya is better that you because I train her every single day at six powers and also she's very good with the sword as she has copy my and Zoro's techniques." Luffy explain to him leaving him sweat dropped.

"The only people who can beat him is myself, Zoro, Robin, Pa and maybe Amaya but I will not drag her to a fight for at least a few more years because I'll hated if I forced to destroy a whole island because something happens to her." He say to them as they gulp.

"Luffy is scary" Chopper, Vivi and Usopp murmured and all of them nod their heads.

"Yup…classical Luffy." Both Ace and Sabo said as they laugh.

Purepurepurepure….purepurepurepure. The den den mushi start to ring.

"I'm listening" Luffy answer the mini den den mushi.

"Luffy, Crocodile is moving to Alubarna." Arlong say from the other line. "Good, we will begin now. You with Krieg start heading for Alubarna and call Alvida to brief you before you start" Luffy say to him and hangs up as Nami, Nojiko and Sanji aboard the ship.

"Care to join us for a little while?" Luffy ask both Ace and Sabo with a smile.

"Sure Luffy why not?" Both of them said.

And with that they start to heading for Alubarna after they introduce to Nami, Nojiko and Sanji.

The three brothers sit together as they crew wanted to listen about them and Luffy and because of that they start to remember different stories from the past, they all amazed about Luffy as they heard that their captain always used to read a lot of books but the most amazed persons was Nami, Nojiko and Belle-mere. From the other hand all of them laugh how Luffy introduce to his family Robin and how he manage to turn the prank the other way and especially the little Amaya.

As Ace and Sabo continue to talk, Luffy stand up and smile at them.

"What's up Luffy?" Sabo ask him as notice his smile, "Do you want you and Ace to spar with me?" Luffy ask them with a big grin at his face as the two brothers start to sweat drop making everyone to cheer for them.

"No I don't feel it, either way I want to live." Ace tell him as Luffy start to pout making everyone to laugh.

"Jerk" Luffy murmured.

"Oh common, it will be fun. After all, how long we have to do it?" Luffy ask them trying to persuade his brothers.

"Nope there not going to happen, but I'll tell you what. When you and your crew will come to visit us you will spar with anyone you want. Deal?" Sabo tell him and he nod his head with a big smile.

"Where Pa and the others are?" Luffy ask them, "Pa is still here at the Grand line as he want to see you and also to keep an eye for us." Ace answer him and Luffy nod his head.

"Yeah, when we finish from here I can see him and the others and also I can spar with him as before." Luffy told them with joy as everyone except from Ace, Sabo, Makino, Robin and Amaya start to gasp.

"Hey hey Luffy, we all know that you are strong but to spar with Shirohige isn't little too much?" Usopp with Johnny and Yosaku ask him as they sweat drop. But before Luffy can answer them Ace and Sabo answer for him.

"Luffy was trained with Pa before and also with all the commanders as a kid." Ace told them. "And also Pa has teach him how to master the bisento, and maybe it's difficult to believe that but the strength of Luffy even as a kid was much bigger from everyone else on the ship and can only equally with the strength of Pa and Marco himself." Sabo explain to them as all of them start to look at Luffy with widen eyes.

"So when we ask you and told us how strong you really are, you told us the truth. You not exaggerate at all?" Nami ask him as she gasp. "No not at all, everything I told you was the absolute truth. If I can drag the fight I maybe be able to win Pa but he knows me very well and he will not risk it, so in other words I still can't win over him" Luffy answer her with a smile as they all nod their heads.

"Purepurepure…. purepurepure" the den den mushi ringing.

"I'm listening" Luffy answer.

"Luffy, Crocodile has just arrived at Alubarna and is heading for the palace." Alvida say to him. "Did Arlong and his group arrive also?" Luffy ask her. "Not yet but they are close, also there is one woman with Crocodile…" Alvida begin to say but before she can complete her sentence Luffy interrupt her.

"Do not harm her, I repeat DO NOT TOUCH HER. Am I clear?" Luffy say to her with a very serious tone that make everyone to gasp.

"O….Ok….Ok Luffy. I'll inform the others too." Alvida murmured-say to him. "Good I'll be here soon, from now on every communication will cut down. Inform Robin only when Arlong and his team arrive there and begin the operation immediately after that." Luffy told her and hangs up.

"Luffy, do you know who this woman is?" Robin and Zoro ask him with an eyebrow. "Yup." Luffy answer them obviously not wanted to tell anymore.

"Luffy…" Robin say as she look at him,

"Shishishishi. It's a surprise, I can tell you only that." Luffy answer her as he smile on her.

"I'm leaving, I want to stick at the plan. Also guys from now on and until I'm back Robin is in charge." Luffy say to them and they all nod their heads.

As he stand up and is ready to leave Amaya run at him.

"Papa…Papa, please be careful" The little girl say to her father as she cling at her father's leg.

Luffy kneel down and pat his daughter at the head.

"I'll be fine my little princess, while I'm gone I want to listen your mother and the others and most important I want to stay safe." Luffy tells her as she nod her head. And then he turn to his family.

"Please keep an eye on her" he tell to his crew and all of them smile at him.

"Please Luffy, all of us we she Amaya as our own daughter or as our little sister." Zoro tell to him.

"Yeah big-bro Luffy, Amaya is our little sister so count on us to keep her safe with our lives." Johnny and Yosaku say to him with a smile as he nod his head.

"So, Ace…Sabo will you stay more or you'll leave now?" Luffy ask them, "I want to stay a little while if there is no problem" Ace say to him and Luffy nod his head. "I don't want to impose…but I would like to stay also…" Sabo murmured.

"I don't have any problem and I'm sure that the guys don't mind also." Luffy say to them.

"Yeah the brothers of big-bro Luffy are also our brothers." Johnny and Yosaku said with one voice.

"We'll be happy to stay as long as you like." Zoro with Nami and the others say to them.

Robin, Amaya and Makino only giggle to that.

"So can I trust you to keep an eye to my other family? I don't want to fight, just to keep an eye to them for me." Luffy ask them and they nod their heads with a big smile as the more sensitive part of the crew are touched from what Luffy just said.

"Yeah uncle Ace and uncle Sabo will stay with us more…" Amaya says with joy making everyone to smile.

"Always the protective one. She's just like you Luffy" Both Ace and Sabo told to him and he smiles at them.

"Sure she is. All right everyone. I'll see you at Alubarna" Luffy say to them as he kneel down to kiss his daughter at her forehead and then he leaves making herself a thunder.

(With Luffy)

Crocodile was at the Royal palace with a tall white-haired woman and the King.

"It's time King Cobra. Now if you have the kindness lead us to the throne crypt. And you two do not try anything or else I'll kill him." Crocodile say to him with a sinister smile and warn the two royal guards.

"Why are you doing all that? What do you want from this country?" King Cobra ask him.

"Ah you will see soon King…You will see soon." Crocodile say to him as he smirks.

Suddenly the sky is become dark and a thunder is dropped in front of them making everyone to look with widen eyes and one person to sweet drop heavy.

"I can help you with that King Cobra" Someone said. "I mean with what Mr. Crocodile wants from this country." Luffy say to him as he start to materialized from his thunder form.

"Who are you?" King Cobra with the two guards ask him, "No…it can't be possible, why are YOU here?" Crocodile ask him as he sweet drops, "Luffy.?" The white-haired woman said with disbelief as Luffy look at her and smile and the others just look at her.

"Yup the one and only." He say to the woman with a grin at his face. "Someone may know me as the Monkey. D. Luffy of the Whitebeard pirates, or others may know me as Monkey. D. Luffy the Raijin Demon and captain of the Straw-hat pirates. Either way I'm the same person." He say to the King and the guards as they gasp at the realization. "As for why I'm here it's simple, very simple really. I'm here to stop you from taking this country." He says to Crocodile with a smirk.

"Wait, why? We can be partners, come with me and no one can stop us. Nothing will be out of your grasp." Crocodile say to him as he try not engage in fight with that person.

Luffy is silent for a moment as he seems to thinking, making Crocodile to smile and the others to pale.

"Nah. I think I will pass Mr. Crocodile, you see the princess of this country is my friend and I promise to help her." He say to him as the King and the guards look at him with widen eyes.

"Now. I will give you the opportunity to leave unharmed from here. Just leave and never return here, or you could fight me, lose your title and go to impel down." He say to Crocodile with a serious tone and gaze.

"So, what you choose?" Luffy ask him.

"Kuhahaha, don't make me laugh Luffy. You are strong but even you luck the experience to take me down." Crocodile say to him.

Luffy sigh as he shake his head.

"I really don't wanted to do this, but unfortunately you give me no choice. Let's see who is more powerful then. You or me?" Luffy say to him with a smirk.

Crocodile rush to attack Luffy with his hook only to find himself caught in the air by Luffy's one hand and his hook removed by the other hand of Luffy.

"I could kill you right now for your stupidity to think that an attack like that can harm me, but I'll give you one more chance. After that I'll ended it." Luffy say to him with a smirk as Crocodile's eyes have widened.

And as he say to him he release him.

" **Desert Spada** " Crocodile said as he forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges and attack Luffy only for him to avoid the attack and punch Crocodile at the ribs with his arm coated with Busoshoku haki and send him flying.

The moment Crocodile landing from the punch, Luffy is standing in front of him.

"It's time to end this" He says with a smirk.

As he extend his hand and hit Crocodile with his one million volt vari leaving him unconscious and also smoking.

Then he sigh and look at the others who look at him with widen eyes.

"I hate it when I'm force to do that." He murmured.

"Crocodile won't be bother you anymore." Luffy said to King Cobra and his guards.

"How can I thank you?" The King ask Luffy as he smiles. "You don't need to thank me, after all nothing is finished." He say to the King and then turn his gaze at the guards. "You two, I want to leave and find my crew who they are with Vivi and they coming here. I'll handle everything else." He say and they nod their heads.

"Also if you have a kairoseki handcuffs get them and put it on Crocodile." He say to them.

"What about her?" One of the guards ask him as he points at the white-haired woman.

"You will not harm her, she's with me. Understood?" He say to him with a serious voice and all of them nod their heads.

"May I ask why you helping her and how is related with you?" King Cobra ask him as Luffy smile.

"Sure, she's my mother in law and I help her because she isn't a bad person, also I return the favor once she's done for me." He say to him as the King look at him with widen eyes.

"Now Olivia if you want come with me" He say to the woman and she nod her head.

(With Robin and her team)

They just reach the city of Alubarna and they start to heading to the palace and then to the central city square who the others waiting them.

As they run to the palace suddenly Ace and Sabo begin to laugh and Robin with Zoro look at them and smile too.

"What's happen? Is Luffy ok?" Vivi ask them worryingly.

"Yep, Luffy just kick Crocodile ass." Ace say to her with a smile.

"He did it" All of them yell happily.

After fifteen minutes they are close to the palace and they see Luffy at the top of it.

"LUFYYYYYYYY" All of the yell to him.

(With Luffy)

"It seems that you won't have to search for them" He say to the guards as he smiles.

"Are you guys have any problem on your way?" He ask them as they start to climb the stairs of the palace.

"No, everything go smoothly." Sabo tells him and he nod his head.

"Vivi" King Cobra said. "Father" Vivi said and she runs to her father.

"Robin," Luffy say to her as she look at him. "E, how can I help you Luffy?" She ask him with a gentle smile. "I have a surprise for you." He says to her as she's looking at him, while Amaya is run at him and climbs to his shoulder making everyone to smile.

"I want to close your eyes" He say to her as she look at him with an eyebrow.

She look at him for a while but soon she nod her head and do as he says.

"Stay here and don't peeking." He says and she nod her head with a smile.

He goes inside and takes Olivia who have also her eyes closed as he nod to everyone to don't say anything.

Shishishishi

"Ok, now you can open it" He says to both of them and they do it.

"Ro…Rob…Robin?" Olivia murmured as tears start to run at her face. "Mother?" Robin murmured as she's stunned and also close at tears as the older woman run towards her and hug her.

"So, do you like the surprise?" Luffy ask them with a big grin at his face as both of them run and kiss him at his cheeks.

"How…?" Robin ask him as she smile at him. "That doesn't matter, we have a job to finish here. We'll talk later." He say to her as she nod her head.

And with that all of them start to heading to the city square with Zoro to carry Crocodile.

After twenty minutes they reach the square at the time who the both armies start to appeal.

"Do you have any problem on your way here?" Luffy ask Alvida and Arlong.

"No, no problem at all Luffy." Alvida say to him, "Neither us Luffy." Arlong say to him and he nod his head.

"Good." He simply says.

As the rebel and the royal army start to gather and prepare to fight, Luffy and his crew stand between of them looking both of sides.

"This war is over, the man behind all of this is Sir Crocodile and he'll pay for his crimes. Now, if any of you want to continue this fight…" Luffy say as he unsheathe his sword, "You'll face me. Also from now on Alabasta is under my protection." He says and nobody dares to move or to say anything.

Vivi and King Cobra only smile from what just heard and also for all Luffy and his crew has done for them and their kingdom.

"purepurepure…purepurepure" the den den mushi is ringing.

"I'm listening" Luffy answer.

"Luffy we just finish the job and we'll start for Alubarna." Mai said to him.

"Good, I'll have a team to waiting for you." He say to her.

"Thanks Luffy, what do you want to do it with them?" Mai ask him, "I want to take them with you and bring them here if you can." Luffy says to her.

"Ok Luffy, I'll see you soon." Mai say to him and she hang up.

Zoro walk towards him and put a hand to his shoulder.

"I can take a team and waiting for them if you want Luffy." He say to him as Luffy smile.

"There is no need, I'll sent a team to wait for your crew and to lead them to the palace while you can rest and wait them there." King Cobra say to them.

He turns to one of his guards.

"Pell, make a team and wait for Luffy's team." He say and the guard nod his head.

"It's the least we can do for you and your crew." King Cobra say to Luffy as he smiles.

"Come on it's time to say to the people the truth and also that the civil war that is nearly ruined this country is ended" The King say to his daughter and she nod her head.

"Come on Luffy, guys it's time for the people of Alubarna to learn the truth and have the opportunity to thank their saviors." Vivi say to them with a big smile at her face.

"No Vivi, you and your father can go. If you want to thanks us make us a meal but I don't want to have anything with the people." Luffy say as Vivi and all the others except from his crew who smile look at him.

"But Luffy…" Vivi try to protest,

"Vivi you seem to forget that my family and I are pirates. I don't care about countries… I help your country only because you're my friend, I'm not a damn hero and I don't want to think of my like one." Luffy say to her as his family start to laugh.

"But you are hero Luffy, even if you tell that you help me only because that I'm you friend and I doubt that. But even then you help us more that the government who they look at the other way." Vivi say to him as King Cobra with the rebels and the royal army nod their heads.

Luffy sigh and shake his head.

"Whatever Vivi, can you tell us if there is any motel or a place who we van rest?" Luffy ask her. "What are you saying Luffy? You'll come to palace and rest all you want. Then we'll throw a party. Right father?" Vivi say to him and then turn to her father.

"Of course Vivi. That is the least I can do for our saviors and your friends. Please come with us." King Cobra say to them.

"Are you sure Vivi, King Cobra? I don't want to impose. You have absolutely no obligation to me or my family." Luffy say to them but they only smile at him making him to sigh.

"Ok, I get it. Lead the way then." Luffy says as he knows when a fight is over and he cannot win.

After twenty minutes they arrived at the palace and Luffy with the others go to rest while Vivi and her father prepare to talk to their people who they start to gather in front of the palace.

After everyone has set up to their rooms and the guards lead Crocodile to one of the palace cells, Luffy start to heading to Olivia's room.

He knock the door and wait for an answer.

"Come in" Olivia answer and Luffy enters the room and close the door behind him.

"Ah Luffy, I was ready to search for you to talk if you have time." Olivia said to him.

"I always have time for my family, let's talk." He say to her with a smile.

"Before you can say any anything can I ask you something?" Luffy say to her as she nod her head somewhat frightening.

Luffy see her reaction and put a hand at her shoulder as he smiles at her.

"There is no reason to be nervous around me or the others. I only want to ask you if you like to join my family at the side of me, your daughter and all the others." Luffy ask her as she look at him with widen eyes.

"You want me at your side after everything I did here?" Olivia ask him anxious.

"Of course I want you, the past is in the past. I don't care why you join forces with Crocodile but I'm sure that you have a pretty good reason to do it. Also I'm very sure that Robin will be happy if you come with us. Everyone on the ship will be happy and no one will blame you or say anything bad for you." He say to her with a big grin at his face making Olivia touched.

"Olivia, everyone on my ship is one big family and as such I consider them and they consider me. Everyone have different dreams and I'm more than happy to help all of to reach their dreams." He continues to say as she nod her head.

"The decision is yours to take, I can't force you to come if you don't want to come with us. But I'll be happy to have you." He says to her as he stand up.

"Wait you don't want to learn why I was with Crocodile?" Olivia say to him.

"Not really, if you want to tell me I'll be happy to listen. But I have no need for any explanation. Also you know is rude to overhear a conversation Robin." He says to her with a smile as an ear vanish from his coat and the door is open.

"Sorry Luffy but I can't help it" Robin say to him as she giggles and enter the room with Amaya.

"Papa, papa" Little Amaya say to him as she runs and climb to his shoulder rubbing her cheek with her fathers.

"Amaya after I finish a job I have would you like to help me to buy something?" Luffy ask his daughter who nod her head happily.

Robin walk towards Luffy and Amaya and kiss him at the cheek as he smiles at her.

"Now, what do you say to look at the Poneglyph who is at the tomb of the Kings? I'm sure that if we ask King Cobra he'll let us see it." He say to both Robin and Olivia as they look at him with a smile.

"Good then, let's ask him." He say as all of them exited the room.

After ten with fifteen minutes King Cobra and princess Vivi finish their speech to their people and they explain everything to them despite Luffy's will.

Luffy as he said ask King Cobra to lead them to the hidden Poneglyph and despite Cobra was unsure about it he did it as he trust Luffy.

"Luffy can I ask you something?" King Cobra say to him as they start to walk and Luffy nod his head.

"Why do you want to see the Poneglyph?" He ask him and Luffy smiles. "I don't want to see it, it's Robin and Olivia who want to see it as both of them they're both historians and archaeologists." He say to the King and he nod his head.

"Also you said before that our country is under you protection…" He say as Luffy nod his head and look at him, "What do you want in return?" King Cobra ask him as he stops.

He look at the King and sigh.

"Nothing." He say as both the King and Olivia look at him with widen eyes while Amaya and Robin giggle.

"Nothing.?" King Cobra ask him and he nod his head.

"Nothing, or to be precise I want to be able to buy supplies if sometime I come here or I pass from your county." He say to the King who still look at him with widen eyes.

"King Cobra as I said before, I didn't help you because I have something to earn from it. I help you because Vivi and I are friends." He explain to the King and he smiles.

"I only wish all the pirates was like you Luffy." King Cobra say as Luffy smiles.

After twenty minutes they arrived at their destination and they enter at the tomb of the kings who the Poneglyph is located.

Robin and Olivia immediately start to read it while Luffy is standing behind them, but soon enough they frown and look sad.

"Isn't that you looking for?" King Cobra ask them.

"Unfortunately not, I look for Rio Poneglyph" Olivia start to say. "This is say the location of the ancient…"Robin start to say but before she van finish her sentence Luffy intercept her. " weapon Pluton." Luffy say to everyone's surprise.

"Shishishishi" Luffy start to laugh as he look at the faces of Robin and Olivia who look at him with widen eyes.

"Luffy, do you…"Robin start. "Know how to read" Olivia continue, "the poneglyps?" King Cobra finish the question.

"Nope, Shishishishi" Luffy answer them smiling.

Robin decide to ask him later as now isn't the moment and the time.

"Well it's time to see if you can help me to buy something I want. What do you say Amaya" Luffy ask his daughter who nod her head.

Luffy ask the King if there is a shop who can buy clothes and the King gives him directions who to reach it.

"So do you want to come with me or you'll return back to the palace?" Luffy ask both Robin and Olivia. "E, I'll come with you if you don't mind." Robin say to him with a gentle voice. "Can I come too? I want to buy something also." Olivia say to him and he nod his head.

"I'll wait for you at the palace and tell the chefs to begin the preparations for the feast, also I'll inform your crew." King Cobra say to him as he start to walk back to the palace.

After they have reach a good distance from the king and nobody are around he stops and finally speak as he noticed the look at Robin's and Olivia's face.

"You can ask me now if you want." Luffy say to them as they giggle.

"Luffy it's not the first time you talk about the Poneglyph, also after today I'm more than sure that you already knew what happen at the void century and also that you can actually read the Poneglyph." Robin say to him as Olivia look at her and at Luffy with widen eyes.

Luffy only smile at this making both Robin and Olivia to frown.

"You're mistaken" Luffy say to Robin as he start to walk again and Robin with Olivia walk beside him looking at him.

"I don't know how to read it and how I could? The only who can read it is the scholars of Ohara who is your home island and has also destroyed." Luffy say to her and she nod her head. "I maybe can't read it but I can hear the voice of it." He continues as both Olivia and Robin look at him with widen eyes.

"The previous pirate King also had this ability, he could hear the voice of all things and also he was able to communicate and understand the Sea Kings." Luffy continue to say as they look at him and nod their heads.

"Do you have also this ability Luffy?" Olivia ask him as he smiles at her.

"I'm sure we'll find that at the future." He only answer her and she with Robin giggle.

"What about the Rio Poneglyph?" Robin ask him and he look at her.

"I can say to you where you can find it, damn I can lead you right now if you want…" Luffy say to her as she and Olivia gasp.

"If you want I can say to Nami the direction and she'll lead us to the island who the Rio Poneglyph is located and you can complete your dream if that's your really want." Luffy say to Robin as he put a hand to her shoulder.

"Nah, I prefer to do this through our adventures." Robin say with a giggle.

"Robin can I ask you something?" Luffy say to her with a serious tone and gaze that make Robin to miss a heartbeat.

"Sure Luffy." She answer to him.

"If I wanted to challenge uncle Mihawk for his tittle you believe that I can win?" Luffy ask her as she raise an eyebrow.

"Of course Luffy, I have already seen you fight him." Robin answer him as Olivia gasp and look at Luffy with widen eyes.

Luffy only smile.

"You get it now?" Luffy ask her as Robin stays silent for a minute before she nod her head and smile at him.

"I don't care really about finding one piece, I have found my real one piece a while ago. And that is my family." He say as he pat Amaya at the head and kiss Robin.

"Also I'm one of the few D's who already know about the meaning behind the meaning initial and also what really happen then at the void century." Luffy say to Robin and Olivia and they nod their heads.

"Do you know about the ancient weapons?" Olivia ask him. "Yep, the government wants them as bad as the revolutionary army. But none of them will be able to take them, I make sure for this." Luffy say to them as they look at him with an eyebrow.

"Luffy…" Robin say to him as she look at him.

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughs.

"Where is the location of the Pluton?" Luffy ask them, "At the Water 7 Island." Olivia answer him. "And from where do we bought our ship?" Luffy ask Robin who is look at him with widen eyes.

"Are you saying" Robin begin to say "that your ship is the ancient weapon Pluton?" Olivia complete the question.

"Yep, not the original and not complete but yes pretty much our ship is the weapon pluton" Luffy say to them as they sweat drop and gulp.

"But I'll not use it until the final war, not a minute before." He say to them.

"Final war? Do you really want to fight with the world government?" Olivia ask him.

"I don't have other option Olivia, the corrupt in the government and also in the Navy has very deep roots. You only escape because Kuzan loved both of you and also because he isn't corrupt, if he was corrupt now he wasn't be alive. I can tell you that."

"You know?" She ask him as he nod his head.

"I'm really touched from what you just said but Kuzan is really strong. Even you are you no match for him I'm afraid." Olivia say with sadden eyes.

"Oh believe me mother, if someone is really piss Luffy then there is no power on the earth that can stop him to murder someone. Especially if someone do anything to his family members." Robin say to her as Olivia look at him with a big smile at her face and very happy that she now know that her daughter is really safe with the boy she has met many years before.

"Now that you know that I'm really strong and I can really protect you will you come with us?" Luffy ask her. "Yes gran Olivia please come with us I like you." Amaya say to her as she jump at Olivia's hug making everyone to smile.

"E, I'll come with you." She say to them. "I like you too my sweet Amaya" Olivia say to her as she kiss the little girl.

And with that they begin to walk again to find the store.

(End of part 2)


	19. Alabasta part 3

After ten minutes they found a store and they decide to walk in.

"Good afternoon sir, madam. How can I help you?" The saleswoman ask them.

"Good afternoon, I would like to buy a coat." Luffy say to her.

"We have a very big collection of coats, follow me please." The saleswoman say to him and he nod his head.

"This is all our coats, if you need any help please call me" The saleswoman say to him.

Luffy start to look at the coats until one of them catch his eye.

A light-yellow coat with dark red and purple details on the shoulders and the sleeves.

"E it's nice but isn't a little big for you Luffy?" Robin ask him giggling as Luffy smile at her.

"Do you think that he like it?" Luffy ask her as she now realize for who the coat is and nod her head.

"E, I'm sure that he like it!" Robin say to him with a smile as he nod his head.

Olivia come to them with some clothes that she had picked with the help of Amaya as Robin and Luffy talked.

The four of them walk to the cash desk to pay for the clothes that they have pick and then they exited the store and start heading back at the castle.

After fourteen minutes they reach the palace and they go to their rooms to rest before the big feast.

Luffy decide to take a nap with his daughter while the others decide to explore the town or train.

(After four hours.)

Robin decide to wake up Luffy as Vivi inform her that the dinner is almost ready. She walk to the room that Luffy is sleeping and knock the door, after she receive no answer she decide to open the door and she enters the room.

But as she sees the two of them she immediately giggles at the cute picture.

(Luffy is sleeping with Amaya on top of his chest and at his hug as he have his hands around her.)

Robin walk to the bed and kneel down as she stroke the hair of both of them as they open their eyes and smile at her.

"Luffy, Amaya the dinner is ready." Robin say to them as they smile at her.

"Come papa let's go to eat." Amaya say to him with a huge grin at her face while Luffy pat her on the head.

"Alright my princess, let's go" He says as he put Amaya on his shoulder and exit the room with Robin.

They reach the dinner room in a few minutes and they find everybody there to wait them with a big smiles on their faces.

As the dinner start to serving King Cobra stand up with a cup on his hand and everybody now look at him.

"I would like to make a toast" King Cobra start to say as everyone on the room remain silent and stand up. "I would like to thank you for what you did for this country. To our saviors!" King Cobra said following by Vivi, the chief of royal army, Kohza and the people who they are gathered after the invitation of the King for the feast in honor of Luffy and his crew.

The feast was lasted for hours and everyone was happy and smiled with an exception of Luffy sometimes when Ace start to sleep while he eating making Luffy to yell at him and knock him on the head to wake up making everybody else to laugh and Ace to frown.

After the dinner King Cobra invited them to the royal baths,

"Where are the bath of the girls?" Sanji ask the King, "Like I'll tell you…" Igaram yell to him as Sanji frown, "It's on the other side of the wall." King Cobra say to him as he point with his finger.

"You traitor…" Igaram yell to him. The minute King Cobra said where the girls are all of them except Luffy, Zoro, Chopper and Sabo stand up and start to walk towards the wall to climb it.

" **If anyone of you look at the other side I'll fry you to the point you're one breath away from death** …" Luffy say to them with a low and a very dangerous voice that make everyone freeze and gulp while Zoro with Sabo start to laugh at them while Chopper pleaded Luffy to not do it for the obvious reasons.

" **ON THE OTHER SIDE IS MY DAUGHTER AND MY WIFE…YOU PERVERT JERKS.!** " Luffy yell to them as a vein pop at his forehead make everyone pale.

"Why papa is yell at them?" Amaya ask as she look at Robin who giggle .

"It's because Sanji ask where the women bath is…" Robin explain to her daughter while everyone else start to mutter perverts and some of them blush.

"Typical men, but wait how they stop?" Valerie ask her as Robin smile.

"Luffy, he said to them that if anyone look over here he'll fry them to the point they'll be one breath away from death" Robin say to them as they start to laugh aloud.

"As I had said before, I wait for the day that Amaya will come back with a boyfriend and go to Luffy to introduce him" Robin say as she giggle.

"Poor, poor boy" All of them comment as they start to laugh again.

"If papa doesn't like him then I'll probably fry him first if he's rude with Pa and then break up with him" Amaya simply said to the horror of all the women and to the joy of Luffy who is hearing everything and laugh as crazy.

" **That's my girl!** " Luffy say to her make every men to wonder what he talk about and women to shake their heads.

"Like father, like daughter…" Robin and Makino say making everyone laugh.

After some hours they decide to finish their baths and to go for a sleep as most of them had a very tired day.

Luffy decide to talk with Vivi and the King about the arrangements about Crocodile and what Vivi want to do.

"King Cobra have you call the Navy about Crocodile?" Luffy ask him. "Yes I called them and they'll be here tomorrow at the noon but we must find a way to hide you and you're crew." He say to Luffy as he smile.

"No need for that." Luffy say to him as he and Vivi look at him, "We'll leave tomorrow morning after breakfast. That way we'll be able to have enough time to escape before the navy come here." He say to them as they try to protest.

"But Luffy I can help you, we can hide you" Vivi say to him as Luffy smile at her.

"No Vivi, I say it to you before and I'll say it again. We are pirates, even if we had help to save you're country we're outlaws for everyone else. I'm not a hero as you like to think, also if you help us that will make you and this whole kingdom an enemy of the world government and as the things is right now even I'll be in no condition to help you." Luffy start to say as both Vivi and King Cobra look at him.

"With the exception of Robin and myself nobody else from my family is close to the level to fight a vice-admiral let alone five of them who they are in charge of a buster call and also approximately fifty thousand soldiers. So in other words I'm not going to risk neither my family, my ships nor you're country." Luffy say to them as they look with widen eyes from what they just hear.

"Sure I know that the world government is corrupt and I see it with the case of Crocodile but sure even they can't be so corrupt." Vivi say to him only for Luffy to smirk.

"Believe what do you want to believe Vivi, I can't force you to accept my word." Luffy say to her as both Vivi and King Cobra smile at him.

"I have a proposition for you if you accept it or not is your choice, also if you decide to decline it that will not change anything between us and also my protection over your country." Luffy continue as Vivi now is very interesting about the proposition.

"Sure Luffy, I'm listening" Vivi say to him as Luffy nod his head.

"Tomorrow that will leave come with us, you'll be able to see the world and how it's really work and also you'll be able to be a better future queen and serve your people as best as you can." Luffy said to her as Vivi grew a big smile on her face while King Cobra smile at the two of them.

"Luffy I…" Vivi muttered.

"I don't want an answer right now, I want to think about it and give me your answer tomorrow morning at the breakfast." Luffy say to her as she nod her head.

"Luffy excuse for my question but what are you about to do with the agents of Crocodile?" King Cobra ask him.

"I'll see them now and I'll give them an opportunity to join me or to leave, either way most of them have their own dreams and I respect that. Also they only follow orders so…" Luffy say to him as King Cobra nod his head while Vivi smile at him.

King Cobra lead him to the room who Mai and Buggy had place them and leave Luffy to speak with them.

All of them look at Luffy with a fear on their eyes as they know very well that if he's been able to win Crocodile in a few minutes there no telling what is capable to do to them.

Luffy see that they shivering and sigh.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything to you I promise." He say to reassure them.

"No I have a proposition for you, I would like to think the possibility to join me and my crew or you can leave free." Luffy start to say as they look at him with widen eyes.

"But either way I don't want to hear again that you hurt innocent people ever again or you'll have to answer to me. Am I clear?" Luffy say to them with a serious tone and gaze collecting a "Yes sir" from everyone.

"Now, I have already some agents of your organization at my crew and I want to hear your answer tomorrow morning before I leave. Ah yes I would like to inform you also that in my crew we are all equal and I see them as my family so no one will accuse you for anything once you decide to enter my family. The past is in the past." Luffy say to them as all of them look at him and nod their heads.

"Also I have two rules that it apply for anyone on my ship. First as I already said none of us attack on innocent people or pillage village and towns. And the second is it's forbidden to attack to another member of the family, if someone has any problem with another member you'll come to me and I'll attend with it." Luffy say to them as all of them nod their heads.

"Excuse me sir can I ask something my name is Paula by the way?" a slim woman with dark-blue hair ask him.

"Sure and my name is Luffy, formalities such as a captain or whatever is one of the few thing that I really hate." Luffy say to her as they look at him with widen eyes.

"If someone decide to decline your very generous offer what will happen to him or her? Paula ask him as Luffy smile at her while the others start to yell at her to stop and they don't want the man who is in front of them to kill them.

"It's simple really," Luffy start to say as all of them stop to hear the man with a fear in their eyes. "If someone don't want to join me…"He say as all of them gulp and sweat drop, "then is free to do whatever he or she wants. I'll not force anyone to join me against his/her own will." He say to them as they look at him with widen eyes and with their jaws on the floor.

"I'm sure that all of you have your own dreams so either way I'm not going to be an obstacle. If you decide to not join me then if anyone of you decide to stay here I'll talk with the King and I'll help you to find a job or whatever you want." Luffy say to them as they nod their heads.

"So good night everyone, we'll talk tomorrow morning at the breakfast who I'm expecting to see all of you regardless off you decision." Luffy say to them smiling as they nod their heads.

"Good night Luffy" All of them say to him as he nod his head and exited the room.

Luffy start to walk to the balcony as he's not sleepy at all because of the noon nap, and also that incident with Teach has start to spin at his mind.

He sit down on a chair at the balcony and start to look the night sky, after some minutes a hand is resting on his shoulder and he turn his head back to see who is as he see two very familiar blue soft eyes looking at him with concern.

"Luffy what bothers you?" Robin ask him as she sit at his lap with her hands cuddle his face.

"I'm worried about Teach." Luffy say to her as she look at him. "You worry about Teach powers or about Ace stubbornness?" Robin ask him with an eyebrow.

"It's the same really, Ace was always like this even as a child. If Ace is target someone then he'll follow him to the hell and he'll not back out until his target is dead." Luffy say to her as he frown while she look at him.

"Is something more than your fear that Ace maybe get hurt, isn't it?" Robin state than rather ask him as Luffy nod his head.

"Ace by all of my accounts cannot win even if team up with Sabo…If he had you or Zoro then yes he'll have the upper hand in this battle but he haven't and I'm not willing to risk the safety of any of you." He say to her as she smile at him and kiss him on the cheek.

"So in other words if I don't find Teach first then Ace will be doomed. And if Ace lose the fight then this is possible to be the start of a chain events that I don't want to even think about it." Luffy say to her as she look at him.

"Mind to share?" Robin ask him with a gentle voice as Luffy sigh.

"I'm pretty sure that Teach stealing and join Pa's crew was only a part of a very clever and well planning project." Luffy say to her as she listen him very carefully.

"The first step was to infiltrate on Pa's crew while he has the protection of an emperor and also make sure that Shanks will not go and murder him for attacking him. Also his chance to acquire the devil fruit he desire will be rise dramatically than to try to find it himself and for that he waited and attack to Thatch when he found it and he didn't just ask it." Luffy say to her as she nod her head.

"Now that he have it is almost at the top of any other pirate but it still not enough, the next step if I can guess is to join the shichibukai while he recruit a very good crew. Now if he beat Ace or Sabo or both and deliver them to the Navy in return to become a shichibukai he knows very well that Pa will be forced to take action and attack the navy to free them. And he count in exactly that for his final part of his project." Luffy say to her as she remain silent.

"Wait Luffy if your guess is right then we must inform them and also we must be prepared for an attack also." Robin say to him as he chuckle.

"No, Ace will not listen to me. You know this very well he's too hot-headed. Also Teach will not dare to challenge me, he's too clever to do something stupid as that as he knows very well that he cannot beat me and also he's afraid of me." Luffy say to her as she nod her head.

"The final step of his plan is to acquire Pa's power and also his territory, now Teach is also not so stupid to attack Pa direct. As I said before if Pa declare a war to the marines Teach will wait for the battle to settle down and for Pa to become weak and too tired and then he will attack don't forget that Pa's health is not at the best and also his age." He say to her as she look at him with widen eyes.

"Now If Teach be able to somehow beat Pa and acquire his power then even I will be no match for him. As I'm now I can beat him no sweat and he know that, but if he can acquire Pa's devil fruit then there no telling how strong he'll become." Luffy say to her dead serious as she nod her head.

"So I must found him at all cost or…" Luffy say as he smirk making Robin to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "Or?" Robin ask him knowing very well that Luffy have already a second plan.

"Or join the shichibukai, then his whole plan will be useless." Luffy say to her with a big grin.

"So that's the reason you want to join the shichibukai?" Robin ask him with a giggle.

"It's one of my reasons. Don't get me wrong I always thought the shichibukai as a government dogs and that is not change. Some of them is very honorable such as Jinbei, uncle Mihawk or Boa Hancock but the rest of them is only scums that they only exploit their titles and the power they have to do whatever they want." Luffy say to her as she nod her head.

"I see that you had think of it very carefully and as always your ten steps ahead from everyone." Robin say to him with a smile as he nod his head.

"Robin my family's safety is my responsibility, I can't afford to be careless. I must always be ten steps ahead from anyone and also to have a second, third…hell even tenth alternative plan if the first plan fail." Luffy say to her as she look at him with affection and very proud for the man who she's in love.

"Luffy you will be mad if I ask you something?" Robin ask him while he look at her as she have a second head.

Robin only giggle at his look making Luffy to frown.

"Luffy you said before that you can copy one of Pa's technique right?" Robin ask him as he gulp and nod his head.

"And you said that if someone of us try to use this technique we will die also that you can apply this technique only for a while and as the last resort" Robin say to him as he nod his head without looking at her.

"So I'm asking you how really dangerous is this technique?" Robin ask him with a serious voice, "Very…" Luffy murmured as he look at the floor.

"Luffy look at me" Robin say to him as she cup his face making Luffy to sigh and also blush.

"Ok, at short terms the truth is that every time I, Pa or anyone will apply this technique…we shorten our lifespan because this technique rise the heart beats and that is making the blood flow to rise and because of that it making possible to fight with incredible speed and power. I can cure my damaged organs with my devil fruit powers but…" Luffy say as Robin look at him with widen eyes and on the verge of crying.

"But?" Robin ask him, "But even I, don't know what the long term consequences or the damage will be if that technique will be used frequently or for a long time. A heart failure or a heart attack and even a heart embolism is only sure but except that I'm not sure what else, I'm not exactly a doctor you know…" Luffy say to her as Robin now is really crying.

"So in other words you're saying that the man I'm in love and I respect more than anyone is willing to sacrifice and die in order to protect us?" Robin start to say as Luffy look at her, "What about me Luffy? What about our daughter? How can be so selfish without trying to think how we'll feel if something happen to you and die?" Robin ask him furious as Luffy continue to look at her.

"Robin." Luffy say to her as he put a hand on her shoulder making her to break from the trance she was.

"I care about you, I care about my daughter and also I care about every member of my family." He says to her as he put his forehead against hers.

"And because I care for all of you I don't mind to die if that means the safety of my family, also I never say that I'll die. I just answer to your question, a question that you ask me. I also said that the damage will occur if this technique be used for a long period of time and also frequently." He say to her as he cup her face.

"I don't plan to die on you or leave my daughter without a father so no worries. It'll not be that easy to get rid of me…" He say to her with a big grin at his face as Robin giggle and kiss him.

"I make sure for it!" Robin say to him as he smile at her.

"Let's go for sleep because tomorrow morning we have to wake up early and then we must leave before the Navy come here." Luffy say to her as she nod her head.

And with that both of them go to sleep.

(The morning)

Most of the crew has already wake up on the men room except from Luffy as Zoro make sure no one disturb him because he already know that Luffy come lately to sleep that night.

All of them exited the room and go to the dining room for breakfast ant to wait for Luffy to wake up.

"Where is Papa?" Amaya ask Usopp, "Luffy is still sleeping, Zoro told to not wake him up but I'm sure that if you go to wake him then he will not have a problem" Usopp say to her as she look at Zorro who nod his head and smile at him before she leave running to wake up her father.

With a bling speed Amaya run through the castle to her room to take a bag with clothes and then to men room who her father is sleeping, she enters the room quietly and she climb to the bed looking at her father and smiling.

"Good morning papa" Amaya say to him as she rub her cheek with his.

Luffy wake up and take Amaya at his arms, "Good morning my princess." He answer her as he kiss his little daughter on the cheek while he take her and rise her up while Amaya laugh from joy.

"How is my little daughter today?" Luffy ask her, "I'm fine papa, you?" Amaya ask him. "I'm fine Amaya, thank you." He answer her. "What will do today papa?" She ask him as he sit and put Amaya at his lap.

"Today Amaya will eat breakfast then after I talk with some people we'll leave to see my Pa." Luffy say to his daughter as she nod her head.

"Is the other gramp also good and at the navy like gramp Garp?" Amaya ask him while Luffy smile at her. "Amaya I can't tell you if my Pa is nice or not because that man he raise me so I can't be objective, that decision is yours to take." He say to her as she nod her head. "Also not my Pa is a pirate like me." He continue as Amaya start to smile.

Amaya climb down from his lap, take the bag and give it to him as Luffy look at her.

"It's a present for you pa." Amaya say to him with a blush and a big smile on her face.

Luffy immediately hug her tightly making Amaya to protest but then both of them start to laugh.

"Pa do you want to wear the new clothes for me?" Amaya ask him as Luffy look at her, "Please…" Amaya say to him as Luffy stick out his tongue making Amaya to pout.

"Ok…Ok my princess, you win. But I want to close your eyes until I say so and then to say your opinion about how I look." Luffy say to her as Amaya smile and nod her head as she closed her eyes.

He take out the clothes from the bag and put it on the bed as he start to dress.

(He put up the pant who has a lemon-chiffon color and a sash who has a celeste color, also he put his new coat untucked who has an azure color and also his black boots.)

"Ok Amaya you can open your eyes now and better tell me the whole truth about how I look." Luffy say to her with a big smile at his face knowing very well that she'll adore his new clothes.

Amaya open her eyes and immediately run towards him.

"I love it papa, you're very nice with this clothes. Not with your old clothes your bad but with this they match with your eyes." Amaya say to him with a smile and a little blush as Luffy put her on his shoulder and also put his hat on her while they exit the room to go for breakfast.

As he enters the diner room with Amaya all of them stop what they doing and look at him.

"What?" He ask them, "Do you see something strange?" He ask them again making everyone to smile at him.

"It's nothing really, we never believed that saw without your hat on your head or without your classical coat." Zoro say to him as everybody nod their heads while Luffy and Amaya look each other and smile.

"Well it's a gift from my daughter and also about my hat I just put it on Amaya as I had put it on Robin head also in the past." He say to them as they look at him with widen eyes.

"Wait, wait you didn't put your favorite hat and not only that but you had gave it to Amaya and also to Robin…You, that nobody dare to touch your hat when we're kids, even Oyaji or Marco didn't dare to touch your hat…" Ace say to him as Luffy look at him with confusion.

"And your point is?" Luffy ask him as Ace jaw hit the floor. "…. Whatever Luffy." Ace just answer as he sigh while Luffy shake his shoulders with confusion.

They all sit down to eat breakfast as now Luffy was finally there.

"I want to inform you that after the breakfast we'll leave so get your staff ready before the noon and before the marines will come here." Luffy say to them as they nod their heads.

"Also Valerie, Greg, Mr.9 and Ms. Monday I want to talk to you after breakfast." He say to them as they nod their heads.

The breakfast lasted for thirty minutes and now all of them go to take their staffs while Valerie, Greg, Mr.9 and Ms. Monday stay behind as Luffy ask them while the rest of the Baroque work agents just enter the room.

"Good morning. As I had told you yesterday today my crew and I are leaving, so I want to know what you decide." Luffy say to them as they sit down.

"Good morning Luffy. If your proposal still stands, then we are happy to follow you." Paula say to him as all of them nod their heads.

Now Luffy look the other four, "What about you guys? Do you decide what do you want to do?" He asks Valerie, Greg, Mr.9 and Ms. Monday.

"I thought that we're already part of your crew." Valerie say to him smiling.

"Shishishishi, well said. Then go pack your staffs and get ready." Luffy say with a big grin to all of them.

And with that Luffy exit the room to go pack his staff.

(After one hour)

The whole crew has packed their things and was ready to leave the palace.

"Luffy I don't have words to express my gratitude about what have you done from my country." King Cobra say to him.

"Nah, it's nothing really. Don't think about it." Luffy say to him with a grin.

"I'll trust my daughter's safety in your hands as I know that she have more to learn with you and your crew and also that you keep her safe." King Cobra say to him as Vivi appear with her staffs.

"Are you sure about this?" Luffy ask both of them with serious tone and gaze as both of them nod their heads.

"Ok then, it's time to leave guys. Good bye King Cobra, I'll keep her safe." Luffy say to him as he nod his head and the crew now begin to walk.

After one hour or so they reach their ships and start to aboard, as the new members start to gasp at the view of it.

As always Luffy is the last to aboard the ship, but as he start to walk he stops and look behind him.

"Luffy what's wrong?" Makino, Robin and Zoro ask him who are beside him.

"Take Amaya to the ship, someone is coming fast and this person is very powerful." He say to them as they nod and secure Amaya.

"Hey Luffy, do you want any help?" Zoro ask him smiling.

"Nah, I believe that I'll be fine." Luffy say to him with a big grin at his face.

As all of them look around a flying slash attack appear from nowhere only for Luffy to dodge it just in time with his sword, leaving all of them with widen eyes.

"Monkey. D. Luffy I see you have grown into a fine and quit powerful man. Can I request a duel?" A tall slim woman with black boots, black leather gloves and a black cloak who is covering her characteristics says to him. (Imagine Yennefer from Withcer 3).

Luffy smirks, "Sure why not milady?" He say to her as he bow his head.

"What a gentleman." The woman say as she giggles earning a gasp from Makino.

"Are you ready Luffy?" The woman ask him with a gentle voice, "Are you milady?" Luffy ask back as both of them vanish with a sonic boom while violet and red slashes appear from everywhere.

Both of them appear again with their swords crosses, "Excuse me milady but I have a feeling that we have meet before, also isn't this sword of yours one of the five divine swords?" Luffy ask her with a smile.

Both of them take a step back as the woman smile at him.

"Yes, yes it is." She says to him with a giggle as she takes more steps back while Luffy do the same, as a lilac aura start to embrace her while a red-azure and another smaller lilac aura start to embrace Luffy making everyone to sweat drop and look the two of them with widen eyes.

"Luffy let's end this, if it's ok with you." The woman says as Luffy nod his head with a grin.

Both of them hold their sword down and diagonally with the edge to lick barely the ground and again with a sonic boom they vanish leaving two craters behind while the sky is darkened and a lilac-red hole is appear from the sky to the spot that the swords of the two of them collide with each other.

Both of them appear again standing to one kneel and sheath their swords.

The woman and Luffy walk towards to each other smiling and the woman hugs Luffy.

"Will I see you again?" Luffy ask her.

"Would you like to see me again?" The woman ask him as he nod his head.

"One day will meet again Luffy that I can promise to you, but for now it might be dangerous for you. Remember what I told you." She says to him as he frown.

"Well I guess you right…but still sucks." Luffy say to her as she giggles.

She put a box from her cloak and give it to him.

"I want to take this Luffy, it will help you if you if you decide to…" She says to him as he nod his head.

She kiss him on the cheek and like that she vanishes again.

As he began to walk suddenly he collapse to his knees make everyone to run towards him.

"Luffy, papa, big bro Luffy are you alright?" All of them ask him as he rise his hand.

"I'm alright guys I'm just tired." He says to them as Zoro help him to stand and aboard the ship.

"Luffy…" Makino say to him as he smiles at her and nod his head and all of them look at those two.

"Luffy are you ok? Are you hurt? How was this woman?" Ace and Sabo start to bombard him with questions.

"I'm fine guys, I'll just take a nap to rest." Luffy say to them smiling.

"Robin can do me a favor?" Luffy ask her with a gentle voice. "E Luffy, whatever you want." Robin answer to him giggling.

"Thank you Robin, now then set course to Pa and say to others to follow us." He say to her as she nod her head.

And with that the whole fleet start once again their journey.

A/N: Sorry for the waiting but this chapter take me a long time before I could complete it.

Yes Olivia, Vivi and also the Baroque works foe Alabasta arc will be with Luffy as well Galdino and Bon Clay.

As for who the woman is I'll tell you on the next chapter but I'm sure that you can guess.

Until next time guy. Have fun!


	20. Meeting again with Shirohige

While the ship was heading to meet Shirohige once again, Luffy was at his room resting and thinking about his previous meeting.

(Flashback)

 _While both of them fight, Luffy was able to see her eyes._

" _Your eyes…I have seen your eyes before and I rarely forgot any face I had seen. But for some strange reason I can't place it where and when." He said to the woman smiling._

" _And how could you? After all it's had been many years…" The woman say to him as Luffy's eyes widen with realization._

" _Mom…?" Luffy say with shocked expression._

" _Yes my baby, I'm your mother" The woman say to him as he look at her with widen eyes._

" _But where are you all those years and why you leave me?" Luffy ask her calmly._

" _Luffy you must understand that the reason that I leaved you is because I wanted for you to be safe…I was a fool to think that a person like me can have a peaceful life and a family." She say to him with a sad voice and gaze._

" _The world government?" Luffy ask her as she nod her head._

" _Then I just find one more reason to make them pay…" Luffy say to her as he look at him._

" _Luffy I don't want to go all out for revenge just like your father, this is neither right nor healthy. Your father has consumed by his rage and the darkness in his soul from what they did." The woman say to him as he nod his head._

" _I know that, I could see it in his eyes." Luffy say to her as she nod her head._

" _So, can you tell me your name at least?" Luffy ask her with a smile._

" _Of course Luffy, my name is Ran." The woman say to him as he nod his head. "You fight well Luffy but you must grow stronger if you want really to have a chance against the world government." She say to him as he nod his head._

" _At least not many people can tell that they fought against me and live to say the tale, so from that fact alone you can see and I can say that you are strong." She continue to say. "But I was able just barely to see your moves and to dodge, and believe me I had very good teachers." Luffy say to her as she giggles._

" _Yes Luffy I know this from first hands but you must understand that your powers have no equal, you must believe to yourself and just train harder. I know that you can do it, I have faith in you. Don't you forget that you are a D after all." She say to him giggling as he look at her and nod his head._

" _I must leave now Luffy but I'm sure one day will see each other again, also take care Ace for me please." Ran says to him as he nod his head._

(End of flashback)

After two hours the door from the room is knocking but no one answer so Amaya with Robin and Makino enters the room to be sure that Luffy is ok.

Amaya immediately running to her father with worry as the other two follow her slowly and sit beside the bed.

"Papa are you alright?" Amaya ask him as Luffy open his eyes slowly.

"I'm fine my princess." He say to his daughter as he kiss her at her forehead gently and sit on the bed.

"Makino you knew?" He ask her as he nod her head.

"Yes I knew who she was and why… but I never knew that was still alive." Makino say to him with gentle voice as he nod his head.

"That changes nothing." He says to her with a smile as she look at him with widen eyes as Robin observe the two of them.

Luffy stand up and walk towards to his desk, open a draw and put out a box while the three of them look at him worried.

"I must be stronger." He murmured.

"Luffy what is in that box?" Robin ask him.

Luffy takes the box and return to sit on his bed, he open the box and start to read a letter that is it inside.

 _My sweat Luffy,_

 _You have grown to a very gentle and strong man. I'm sorry for not to be there to see you grow but I had to protect you from my past and also from my name. Inside the box you'll find a very rare and powerful devil fruit, as always is your choice if you use it or not. Also you'll find some mine techniques who can help you farther with your swordsmanship skills. I'll always protect you and look out for you._

 _With love,_

 _Your mother Ran_

 _Or as the world once knew me_

 _Rairakku Nariko._

"But papa I thought that gran Makino is your mother." Amaya say to him as Luffy smiles at her.

"Amaya Makino is my mother, she raise me as I, Robin and everybody else raise you, but my birth mother disappear when I was four years old while she got to a fight to protect me." He explain to his daughter as she nod her head.

"Luffy how much do you remember from your mother?" Robin ask him gently.

"To be honest Robin I don't remember much things, except that she was very gentle woman and also that somehow even Garp fear her and she was a very strong swordsman as you had seen." Luffy says to her as she nod her head.

"From what I had read once from a book there was a legendary swordsman before Mihawk appear, her skills was unmatched but one day she just disappear and then Mihawk take his title as the greatest swordsman in the world." Luffy say to her as she nod her head.

"Also I remember her perfume she always using a lilac and gooseberry perfume and also her eyes." Luffy continue to say.

"So, Luffy who is that devil fruit?" Makino ask him as all of them look at it.

"If I'm not mistaken Makino this is the Mythical Zoan: **Yokai-yokai no mi** model **Grim Reaper**." Luffy say to her as he look at him with widen eyes.

"So in other words basically I'm the death itself." Luffy say to them as they look at him with widen eyes.

"E, I understand…But Luffy you already have eat a devil fruit and from what I know no one is able to eat another and…you know stays alive." Robin say to him with a concern voice.

"Shishishishi. That may be true Robin but this fact doesn't apply with **Us**." Luffy say to her while he eat the fruit and drops unconscious.

" **Luffyyy…Papaaa** " Makino, Robin and Amaya scream and run to him while they shake him and also the door is open And Zoro and a few others enter to see what happen.

"What happened? Is Luffy ok?" Zoro ask them as he take Luffy and put him on the bed.

"He ate another devil fruit, I don't know if he will be ok. But I trust him." Robin say to him as he look at her with widen eyes.

After one minute Luffy start to open his eyes and all of them look at him worried.

"I'm ok. This is stranger thought, this didn't happen before." Luffy say to them as all of them gasp and look at him with widen eyes.

Luffy start to sweat drop as he look at them.

"What is it guys? Do I look somehow different?" He ask them as all of them blink.

"Hm…I don't know Luffy, **maybe the fact that you just grew to fucking 2.30cm like Garp and also you are even more muscular than before**?" Usopp yell to him as he look with stars on his eyes.

"Cool….!" Luffy say at loud making others to sweat drop and others to laugh as he stand up.

He stays silent for a minute only to scratch his head, "Crap I need new clothes." He say as he frown while everybody facepalm.

"Well I stay enough here, Zoro meet me at the meeting room." He say to him as he nod his head while all of them exit the room.

Luffy exit the room also with Amaya at his shoulder and Robin with Makino to follow him. He walk towards the helm who Nami with Nojiko, Ace and Sabo are.

"Nami who much further are from Pa's ship" He ask as all of them look at him with widen eyes.

"Luffy what happen to you?" All of them ask him as he sigh.

"It's nothing to worry about" Luffy say to them as they sweat drop.

"Whatever Luffy…" Ace and Sabo said to him as they know very well their brother.

"We're an hour or two away Luffy." Nami say to him as he nod his head.

"Ok, thank you Nami." He say to her with a smile as she blush and leaves with the others.

"Makino, Robin I'll talk with Zoro. Please make sure no one bother us for a little." Luffy say to them as they nod their heads while Amaya climb down from him.

"Don't you want to come with me Amaya?" Luffy ask his daughter, "Nah pa, I don't want to disturb you." Amaya say to her father as Luffy kneel down and pat her head.

"You never disturb me my little princess, but if you don't want to come then it's ok." Luffy say to her with a smile as he kiss his daughter on the cheek and enter the meeting room.

"Sorry for the waiting Zoro." Luffy say to him as he smiles.

"No problem Luffy, you wanted to talk to me?" Zoro ask him smiling as he nod his head.

"Zoro as you already know I see all of you as equal and also as my family." Luffy says to him as Zoro nod his head and smile with pride for his captain.

"But…I have make the other captains commanders because I can't be everywhere at the same time and also someone must lead them to the fights." He say to him as he nod his head.

"I know that Luffy already." Zoro say to him as Luffy smiles.

"Until now you have seven commanders and also Galdino agree to join us with an alliance." Zoro continue to say as Luffy nod his head.

"You're right. I want to think and be my eight commander." Luffy say to him as Zoro look at him with widen eyes.

"Why me from everyone else?" Zoro ask him.

"Because I have absolute faith in you and you're also strong. So I want to think to be the leader of the newcomers and also to the rest of them except from Blueno, Kaku and Kalifa." He say to them as Zoro continue to look at him.

"It's just a proposition to think about it, if you don't want to then it's no problem." He continue to say.

"But why don't give that place to Robin? She's already your first mate isn't she?" He ask him as Luffy smile at him.

"Yes she is and when I'm gone she's in charge. But I want to be sure that if something happen to us someone will be there to make sure that the rest of our family will stay alive and this someone I want to become you, because of that I want from you to become my second division commander behind me and Robin." Luffy say to him smiling as Zoro gasp.

"Take your time Zoro there is no rush." Luffy say to him with a smile as he nod his head and both of them exit the room.

Luffy as always go to sit to his throne with Amaya on his shoulder and to think how he will proceed from now on.

(After two hours.)

"The Moby Dick is on sight" Nami says out loud and Luffy stand up from his throne.

The whole crew look with awe at the size of the Moby Dick as Luffy now walk towards them.

"Permission to aboard" Luffy say loud and clear.

"Gurararara permission granted" Whitebeard say laughing with his booming voice.

"Come one guys" Luffy nod to his family as he start to aboard to his father's ship.

"LUFYYYYYYY" All the division commanders say and start running towards him the moment the young captain aboard the ship.

Soon enough Luffy found himself on the floor and hugged from every division commander.

"Whoa…whoa guys I'm happy to see you too." Luffy says to them in an attempt to let him free.

"Wow papa have many brothers and sisters." Amaya say as everybody nod while Luffy stands ups.

"Come on guys let's see pa" Luffy say to all of them as he start to heading to Whitebeard.

"Guys this is my pa, pa this is my family." Luffy introduce Whitebeard to them and them to his father while everyone except Robin and Makino look at Whitebeard with awe and widen eyes.

"Gurararara. I hope to take care my son and my daughter." Whitebeard say to them with a smirk as all of them nod their heads frantically.

"Wow gramp is huge!" Amaya says with a smile on her face as everybody start to laugh.

"Luffy who is this adorable little girl?" Haruta ask him with a gentle smile as she pat Amaya hair.

"Didn't Marco tell you?" Luffy ask her as all of them shook their heads.

"Amaya is my daughter." Luffy say to them simply as all of them look at him and smile.

"So we'll party or not?" Luffy ask them as all of them laugh from happiness and start to prepare for a feast.

As all of them start to prepare for the part Luffy stays with Whitebeard and Amaya who now is at Whitebeard's lap.

"Luffy I know that you eventually grow but something tells me that's not the reason that you're so big" Whitebeard say to him with an eyebrow. "Shishishishi, you're right. I ate a second devil fruit." Luffy say to him as Whitebeard look at him and nod his head.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Luffy ask him as he look at him and nod his head.

Whitebeard with Luffy start to walk at the meeting room on the Moby Dick while Amaya go to find Robin and the others, Whitebeard enters the room and Luffy close the door behind him.

"So son what is bothering you?" Whitebeard ask him.

"Pa I want you to order Ace and Sabo to withdraw from the searching of Teach." Luffy say to him as Whitebeard raise his eyebrow. "I know what Teach has done but please let me handle him and also to explain why I said to hold Ace and Sabo here." Luffy say to him and start to explain his theory while outside a bat just deliver an envelope for Luffy to Robin.

Luffy just finish the explanation to his theory and Whitebeard look at him with a smile.

"I trust you Luffy and if you think that you can handle Teach then ok, also I know better than anyone that you're one of the best tactician in the world." Whitebeard say to him with a smile as Luffy nod his head.

"Let's meet the others before they get anxious. Ne?" Luffy say to his father as he nod his head and they exit the room.

As Luffy's ship is much bigger than the Moby Dick all of them decide to party on the 'Elaina' as Luffy has named her a few days ago.

The party has started with the food and the drinks flow abundantly and everyone to have a good time.

"So you're the Luffy that I have heard so much?" a young boy ask him with a smirk.

"Yep, and who you might be?" Luffy ask him with a grin.

"My name is Ikki and I'm the man who will be the Pirate King!" The young boy said as he put his hand on his waist.

" **Urusai**.! My pa will be the next pirate king." Amaya stand up and yell to the boy make everyone to look at her with widen eyes.

"Whoa easy Amaya." Luffy say to his daughter smiling. "So you want to be the King of Pirates ne Ikki? That's good, try your best and train hard then." Luffy say to him with gentle tone and always smiling while Amaya start to pout

"What's your problem girl?" Ikki ask her furiously.

"My problem is that the only person who'll be the pirate king is my pa not you!" Amaya state to him simply.

"Do you want a piece of my girl?" Ikki say to her growling.

" **. .Said?** " Amaya ask him with a devilishly smirk that make everyone to gulp except from the oblivious Ikki.

"I said do you…" Ikki start to say but before he can finish his sentence he found himself kick out of the ship and into the ocean.

"Zoro could you please?" Luffy ask him to save the poor child who fall victim of his daughter's temper.

"Eh…Luffy what just happen?" Thatch with Haruta, Izo and Vista ask him with widen eyes.

Luffy just sigh and shake his head make everyone to laugh.

The moment Zoro fished Ikki and aboard on the ship, Ikki start to walk towards Amaya pissed.

"What's your problem girl? Why you hit me?" Ikki ask her furious.

Amaya smirk and look at him. "Do you want to swim again?" She ask him with a low tone and a smile on her face that make everyone to start sweat drop.

"I think I'll pass…" Ikki say to her with a gulp and waving his hands innocently.

"Hm, that is what I was thinking." Amaya say to him with a satisfied smile make everyone to sweat drop.

"God it's just like you" Everyone turn and say to Luffy who start to laugh and make the V with his fingers.

"Shishishishi, that's my girl" Luffy say to her smiling.

"Ah Ikki… By the way, I think I like you." Amaya say to him with a blush making Ikki to blink and at the same time Luffy to spit his drink and almost choke make everyone to laugh at him.

" **WHATTTTT?** " Luffy yells and make everyone to sweat drop and laugh even harder.

After a few minutes and when Robin make sure Luffy to be in a safe distance with Ikki and calm Luffy stands up from where he sits and go to his room to take a bag with his father present.

"Ah pa this is for you" He says to Whitebeard as he gives him the bag while Robin stand beside him.

Whitebeard takes the bag smiling, he put out the coat and he wears it.

"Do you like it?" Luffy ask him. "Gurararara. It's the best present you can offer me, thanks you my child's." Whitebeard say laughing and hugs Luffy and Robin making everyone to smile.

"Pa will you spar with me?" Luffy ask him as Luffy's crew almost drown with their drinks.

"Oi Luffy don't say such things so casually." Usopp yells at him as the whitebeard pirates with Luffy, Robin and Makino start to laugh.

"Gurararara. Sure Luffy, it's not something that we didn't do before." Whitebeard say to him as he stands up.

"Everyone make room" Zoro say to all of them as they nod their heads.

Without any more words Whitebeard and Luffy charge to each other with great speed and without to give each other an inch creating a shockwave and making a thunderous noises when the bisento and Luffy's sword collide to each other.

They back up smiling and charge again but this time leaving their haki to flow, making everyone to gasp from their sparring session and the sky to crack open.

Luffy steps back with a smirk that soon enough transform into a frown.

"What is it my son?" Whitebeard ask him with an eyebrow.

"You holding back Pa, you holding back more than I." Luffy say to him pouting making Whitebeard to smile and Luffy's crew to gasp and sweat drop.

"Did he want to say that all this time both of them was holding back?" Johnny with Yosaku and Usopp ask to no one specifically. "Did you think that if Luffy and Whitebeard didn't hold back and go all out we'll still standing or that even the ship would be ok?" Zoro ask them with a smirk.

"Ok my son, let's see how much you grow." Whitebeard say to him with a smile as he charge again towards Luffy with his bisento but this time using much more part of his devil fruit powers.

Luffy charge towards Whitebeard with his sword using too more power from his devil fruit but as they collide he finds himself pushing and soon enough overwhelming from his father's Gura gura no mi but he smirks.

He steps back him a satisfied smile at his face as all of them look at him with questioning eyes except from Whitebeard, Marco, Robin and Zoro who nod his head.

"It's time to see who the winner is, ne Pa?" Luffy say as Whitebeard smile and nod his head.

Luffy take a few steps back as he sheath his sword making everyone to look at him with questioning eyes.

"Shishishishi" Luffy start to laugh as he summon an electric sword at his left hand while at his right hand appears a scythe and start to walk towards Whitebeard.

"Amaru & Reaper form" and with a blinding speed Luffy charge himself towards Whitebeard with his manifestation forms and appears behind his father.

Every single person on the ship gasp as they look at Luffy's form but soon they broke from they trance as Whitebeard kneels in one knee holding his bisento and a small wound appears at his chest. Luffy look back as he return at his normal state while he put a hand at his father shoulder.

"Are you ok Pa?" Luffy ask him with some worry on his face as Whitebeard smile at him.

"Am ok Luffy, don't worry!" Whitebeard say to him as Luffy extend his hand and help his father to stand up.

"Let's go to drink something and heal you before you're nurses and Chopper kill me for this wound I made." Luffy say to him smiling as Whitebeard start to laugh.

As they start to walk all of them look Luffy with widen eyes and sweat drop.

"E. What is it guys?" Luffy ask them oblivious.

"Luffy… **What the hell is that?** " All of them ask him except from Robin, Amaya and Ikki who has stars on his eyes.

"This is my devil fruit's manifestation, or you could say my devil fruits true form." Luffy explain to them as they blink.

"Oyaji let's go to the nurses to look at your wound" Ace say to him with a smile as he know very well that his father hate when the nurses make him do anything.

"That is not necessary I can heal him." Luffy say to him and make everyone to look at him again with questioning eyes.

"Pa sit down for a while, that will take a minute or so." Luffy say to his father as Whitebeard nod his head and sit down trusting his son.

And truthfully as Whitebeard sit down Luffy put his hands close at the wound and close his eyes trying to focus, after a few seconds his hands start to sparkle an azure light while the wound slowly start to vanish and after a minute there is no trace from the wound.

"That will do it." Luffy says as he open his eyes smiling.

"So, that's the reason to spar with your father." Zoro says to him as Luffy nod his head.

"What do you mean big-bro Zoro?" Johnny ask him as Zoro smirk.

"The real reason Luffy wanted to spar with Whitebeard is to see how he can hold against a Yonko at his now power levels." Zoro start to explain to him and all of them start to realize that Zoro has absolutely right.

"I got it big-bro. But then why big-bro Luffy used his second devil fruit power?" Yosaku ask him as all of them nod their heads.

"I can answer that question Yosaku to you. I used my second devil fruit powers to see who it is and who I feel. The truth is that I don't intent to reveal that I acquire second devil fruit before we enter the New World or if it's absolutely necessary." Luffy explain to him and they all nod their heads.

"E Luffy by the way, we receive an envelope for you a little a while ago." Robin say to him and gives the envelope to Luffy who take it unfolds it and read the letter out loud.

 _Dear Monkey. D. Luffy,_

 _Seeing that you defeated Sir Crocodile and along with your reputation we want to reward you with the position as one of the Seven Warlords. We strongly believe that the position is ample for a pirate with your caliber as such your bounty will be frozen but you still will be free to roam the seas as you see fit. We want to negotiate the terms of the agreement in personal so we want to invite you to the Marijois in a meeting with the Admirals and also with the rest of the Warlords._

 _The Five Elder Stars._

After he finish he looks at his father with a smirk and nod his head while Zoro and Robin look at him with a smirk.

"As if my little brother will accept the invitation and be a government dog." Ace say laughing without to notice the frown to Whitebeard's, Sabo's, Robin's and Zoro's faces.

"I'll do exactly that, I have a family to protect now and my brother Ace…I'll protect him above all." Luffy murmured as he tight his fist.

"Tomorrow I'll leave to meet with the Admiral's and the rest of the shichibukai, I want to continue into the next island and we'll meet there." Luffy say to them as they all nod their heads.

"But Luffy, you can't be serious….You…." Ace try to complain as Luffy rise his hand to stop him.

"Not a word Ace." Luffy say to him with a serious tone and gaze that make all of them to flinch.

A/N: So yes as you already find out the woman that Luffy meet was his mother.

Ran= Water Lily. Rairakku Nariko= Lilac Thunder child.

Elaina is a Greek name is pronounce e-lay-na and it means torch of light.

Ikki=One horseman.

That's all guys. Take care and have fun!


	21. Luffy the Shichibukai& Jaya

(The Next morning)

The crew was already wake up and waited for Luffy's orders while Luffy was at his room and dress up ready to leave and meet the admirals and the rest of the shichibukai.

"Good morning guys!" Luffy said to them as he exit his room.

"Good morning Luffy, good morning big-bro Luffy, god morning papa." All of the say to him as Amaya ran towards him and climb at his shoulder while Luffy pat his daughter's head.

"Ok guys, the next island is Jaya if I remember correctly." Luffy say to them as they all nod their heads.

"Em…Luffy, we maybe have a problem." Nami say to him as she sweat drop while Luffy start to laugh.

"The log pose looks up right?" Luffy ask her with a smile as she nod her head.

"Well this is because half of Jaya is at the sky and is named Skypiea, so in order to visit Skypiea you must go to Jaya and pay a visit to Cricket, Montblanc Cricket. Just say that I send you and he'll help you." Luffy say to them as they look at him with widen eyes.

"Luffy do you had visit Skypiea before?" Robin ask him with interest.

Luffy just shrugs, "Who knows?" ask her amused with a smirk as Robin giggles.

"I'll be back soon, I hope." He say to Robin as all of them nod their heads.

Luffy nod to Robin and Zoro to follow him and they do it.

"While you are on Jaya I want to be careful, if you see Teach stay as far away as you can. Now you will find Cricket at the other side of the island and the Mock Town." He say to them as they nod their heads and they walk together towards the rest of the crew.

"Ok guys, time to leave I guess." He says as he put Amaya down.

Amaya start to frown and pout as Luffy kneel down and pat her.

"What is it my little princess?" He ask her as she giggles.

"Papa… can I…can I come with you?" She ask him as she activates her 'ultimate weapon'.

"Oh no…" Robin, Makino and Zoro said at the same time as Luffy gulps.

"No… not that… not the P.E.O.C.D" Luffy says as he try to look away.

"P.E.O.C.D?" All of them ask him except Robin, Makino and Zoro who laugh.

"Amaya's ultimate weapon." Robin says to them. "Puppy" Robin says.

"Eyes" Makino continue.

"Of Cuteness" Luffy murmured.

"Doom" Zoro finish.

And all of them start to sweat drop but after a minute start to laugh as Luffy strangles.

"Ok princess you win, also that is a nice chance to see Garp also." Luffy finally says as Amaya climbs again on his shoulder as she deactivate her 'ultimate weapon' and giggles.

"I never thought that my own childhood weapon will come and hunt me down one day." Luffy say as he sigh make everyone to laugh even harder.

"Really with those eyes Amaya can make everyone and I mean EVERYONE to destroy a country for her if she want it and especially Luffy." Robin start to think as she giggles.

"Ok bye guys." Luffy says as he start to dematerialize to a thunder and vanish to the sky.

(At the Marine HQ)

A thunder is descended from the sky into the center of the HQ Marine square as two figures start to appear.

Immediately the marine soldiers who were there start to ready their weapons.

"You…you're Monkey. D. Luffy The Raijin demon, what do you want here pirate?" One of the marines ask him as he point a gun towards him while all of them start to sweat drop.

"I'm here to meet your superiors, now if you don't mind please let me pass." Luffy say to them politely with a smirk.

"Yeah sure pirate…as if I believe you." Another marine soldier commented.

Luffy sigh as the whole situation start to make him impatient.

"I'll say it one more time, please let me pass." Luffy say again to them as their stubbornness start to really bother him.

"Man attack him, let's capture him." Another one of the marine soldiers said as they start to charge towards him while Luffy with Amaya start to laugh.

Luffy release little from his Haoshoku haki just to make them stop bother him and continue to walk towards the main building but he decide to make a little fun with Garp.

"GARPPPPPPPP" Luffy start to yell as he put a serious face.

(Inside the building)

"Your grandsons has arrive and from what I can hear he isn't sound very happy." Sengoku says to Garp. Garp start to blink as a terrible feeling start to build inside his gut.

"Shit…Sengoku please tell me that you had inform the soldiers who has training earlier today that Luffy has a meeting with us…" Garp ask his friend as he start to sweat drop.

"No, why I must inform them?" Sengoku ask his friend as Garp start to shake with fear.

"GARPPPPPPPPPP" Luffy yell his name once more time and even louder this time.

"Shit, Sengoku if Luffy takes my head this is your fault" He says as he start to run to find Luffy while Sengoku start to laugh maniacally to his friend antics.

(Outside the building.)

Luffy has cross his hands as he start to sense that his gramps start to heading towards him.

The doors of the main building start to open as the panicked Vice Admiral and grandfather Monkey. D. Garp appear with a horrific expression.

"Luf…Luff…Luffyyyy is really you?" Garp ask him as he gulps and start to sweat drop not believing at his eyes.

"How you manage to grow so much?" Garp ask him as he start to look at his grandson from head to toes.

"What the hell gramp, first you invite me here to talk and then your soldiers don't let me pass and not only that but start to attack me? What kind of treatment is that?" Luffy says to him as he pretends that he's furious make Garp to gulp and sweat drop even more.

"Wait.. wait.. wait.. I can totally explain Luffy" Garp start to say as he shake his hands innocently.

Luffy and Amaya look each other and as they can't hold it anymore start to laugh so hard that tears start to run through their eyes.

"You need to relax gramps, everything its ok." Luffy start to explain after a minute as he put a hand on the old man shoulder.

"As for my height we'll talk later…" Luffy continue as Garp nod his head.

"Let's go inside, and let me hold Amaya already" Garp say with a pout the last sentence as they start to walk again while Amaya in on Garp shoulder.

They enter the building and they start to heading towards the meeting room while Garp start to say how they miss them as he start to play with Amaya while Luffy smiling the whole way.

As they enter the meeting room they find Jinbei, Mihawk and Hancock to wait them while they wait for the rest of the shichibukai, the admirals and Sengoku who Garp decide to see what he's doing.

"Luffy-kun" Jinbei and Mihawk said at the same time while they start to walk towards him to welcome and catch up with him.

"Jinbei, Mihawk how are you doing?" Luffy ask them with a smile as he have haven't see them for a long time and especially Jinbei.

"I'm fine Luffy-kun, how are you and who is this girl?" Jinbei ask him with a smile. "I'm fine Jinbei, This is my daughter Amaya." He say to Jinbei with a smile leaving him dumbfounded.

"Amaya this is my good friend Jinbei, I know him from when I was child." He say to his daughter as Amaya extend her hand for a handshake with Jinbei who is impress with the little girl.

Luffy now look at Hancock and start to walk towards her while both Jinbei and Mihawk sigh.

"How rude of me, let me introduce myself. My name is Luffy. Nice to meet you miss Hancock" He say to her as he bow slightly his head.

Hancock look at him for a minute as like she study him or something and then she form a little smile as she nod her head.

"Nice to meet you too Monkey. D. Luffy" Hancock say to him and then she look at the girl who Luffy have on his shoulder.

"Isn't a little dangerous to have a little child with you?" She ask him as she raise an eyebrow.

Luffy just smile at this and look at Amaya, then he look back at Hancock as he shook his head.

"No not really, you see Miss Hancock Amaya never leaves my side. So no one in the right mind would dare to attack my daughter because then he or she will have sigh his or her death warrant." Luffy say to her with a smirk as Amaya blush and rub her cheeks with her fathers.

"You're an interesting man Monkey. D. Luffy, most interesting I'll say." Hancock says smiling.

"Who knows? But thank you anyway." Luffy says smiling as Hancock nod her head.

In the meanwhile Amaya never leave her eyes from Hancock as she feels that something in that woman isn't right.

After some minutes the other two shichibukai with the three admirals, Garp and Sengoku enters and they all start to sit around the table, Hancock take a seat besides Mihawk who have Luffy at his right and beside Luffy is Jinbei.

"Let's start the discussion, as all you know we are here today to negotiate the terms of the invitation who has sent to Monkey. D. Luffy for him to join the Royal Shichibukai after he defeat Sir. Crocodile." The fleet admiral Sengoku said as they all nod their heads.

"So Monkey. D. Luffy, as you already might know if you accept your and your crew bounty will be froze but you'll be able and free to roam the sea as you want, also your and your crew crimes will be nullified. In addition you and you're crew will be able to plunder from other pirates and uninhabited islands as also you'll be able to make your base in one of those islands. Also you'll have a full autonomy as long as you report in times of war to assist the world government and you will be provided with resources that only the world government can have and also the marines." Sengoku say to him as Luffy nod his head.

"Are you agree with that?" Sengoku ask him.

"I agree with the exception of plunder part. Never did it before so there is no way to start do it now." Luffy simply said as all of them except Mihawk and Jinbei start to look at him with widen eyes.

"Ha a pirate with conscious e. That's hilarious?" Admiral Sakazuki commented as Luffy smirks and shrug while Garp start to growl.

"Well then come to my office to sign the papers and then you're free to return to your crew and also I'll give you the list with the resources and a den den muschi to communicate when we need you." Sengoku say to him as Luffy nod his head.

"Before that I have also one condition to set." Luffy say to them as Sengoku nod his head to continue.

"When I defeated Crocodile I make an offer to the baroque work agents to join my crew so they are with me now and also one of them is my ally. Also I put Alabasta under my protection." Luffy say to them as they nod their heads.

"So, I don't mind to fight at your side if you ever call me but…But let me be clear." He says as he look at each one of them with serious gaze and voice.

"If any of you or another person from the marines or organization from the world government decide for whatever reason to attack to a member from my family and I mean my whole family or call me to fight against him or her…I'll personally hunt him or her down and I'll murder him or her. Then if someone from the marines is involved I'll come here and burn to the ground the whole island." He say to them as all of them look at him with widen eyes except from Garp who laughs and Sengoku who start to sweat drop.

"This young man is sure scaryyy" Admiral Borsalino said.

"Of course he'll act the same as his grandfather." Admiral Kuzan murmured.

But admiral Sakazuki on the other hand is furious as he immediately stands up and start to protest and yell.

"What is the meaning of this pest? You can't be serious fleet admiral Sengoku. I'll say to arrest this piece of trash right now. Who do you think you are pirate scum?" Sakazuki start to protest as both Luffy and Amaya start to smirk, the rest of the shichibukai to laugh while Garp start to growl even louder.

"Easy there Admiral…" Sengoku try to cool him down before the whole thing blow to their faces.

"Papa…"Amaya say as he look at his father while everyone at the room stop making any noise.

"Yes my princess." Luffy answer her as he pat her on the head.

"Did this guy never had a hug from anyone when he was young so this is the reason that he's so cranky? Also what is the story with all that red and pink?" Amaya ask him as he point to Sakazuki make everyone to laugh even harder and Luffy just to shrug making Sakazuki even more furious.

"What did you just say little pirate scum bitch who your berth is even a sin?" Sakazuki said with a hatred voice.

But as he finish his sentence the temperature in the room start to feel that it dropped several degrees below to zero and no one dare to say anything except from Mihawk who look at Luffy with widen eyes and Sengoku with Garp who they murmured "Uh-oh" and "Oh shit".

Luffy on the other hand always smiling takes Amaya and give her to Mihawk to hold her and before anyone can so much flinch was behind Sakazuki putting the edge of his sword to his throat.

"Listen to me and listen to me well Marine scum." Luffy says to him as he activates his Busoshoku haki and start to coat his sword with it cut the admiral a little and drawing a little blood.

"I hate people like you who they want to think that they can do whatever they want and say whatever they want without to pay the price of their actions. I'm against the policy to kill people even if they are really lowlife's as you and if someone tell me what you told to my daughter I'll laugh it off. But…dare you to say one more insult to my family and especially to my daughter and this will be the last word you will ever say again." Luffy say to him so peacefully, simple and without a hint of anger that makes everyone in there almost to piss themselves and Sakazuki to sweat as he start to understand that this man is not only deadly serious but he'll not hesitate to kill him right there and right now.

Luffy resheathe his sword and sit down to his seat as Mihawk give to him Amaya back and Luffy hold her in his lap.

"Sorry for had to witness this my princess." He say to his daughter and kiss her at her forehead.

While Sengoku yell to admiral Sakazuki to sit down and calm himself.

"Sorry about this, yes I understand and I accept your condition." Sengoku say to Luffy as he nod his head.

"Well then, this meeting is over. Welcome Sir Monkey. D. Luffy to the seven royal shichibukai. And is a good thing also that no one is dead and all they leave with their heads still attached to their bodies." He say to them and murmured the last part for himself as he look at Sakazuki and shook his head.

Sengoku with Garp Luffy and Amaya start to heading towards the fleet admiral office for Luffy sign the papers.

They enter the office and Garp start to play with Amaya while Sengoku give the papers to Luffy to read them and sign.

"Is always as idiot as it is now or he do it just to annoy me?" Sengoku murmured as he look towards his friend Garp.

"Nope he is always like this, believe me." Luffy say to him as both of them start to laugh while Garp start to blink.

"Look fleet admiral I can see that you're a good man and so I trust you. I'll give you my personal number but don't give it to anyone else." Luffy say to him as Sengoku nod his head and take the number.

"How is Ace?" Garp ask his grandson with a smile.

"As hot headed as ever but beside that his fine I was with him and I meet Pa and the others yesterday." Luffy say to him as Garp nod his head while Sengoku widen his eyes.

"Wait you meet Dragon?" Sengoku ask him but Luffy shook his head.

"Whitebeard. I met Dragon on the Loguetown and sorry gramp but the man didn't impress me." Luffy say to Sengoku as he nod his head.

"I assume you know the whole story fleet admiral." Luffy said as Sengoku nod his head.

"What do you want to learn?" Sengoku ask him.

"I want to learn why my mother who supposed to be dead is alive and what make her leave me." Luffy ask them both as they look at him with widen eyes.

"You want…you want to tell me that…that you met her?" both of them ask him with widen eyes while they start to sweat drop.

"Yep I met and I fought her." Luffy told them both as they gasp.

"And you're alive?" Sengoku ask him. "I guess…." Luffy say to him with a smirk and start to laugh.

"I'll find a way to give you copies from what happen then and also her full profile records." Sengoku say to him as Luffy nod his head.

"Ah yeah now that I remember you ask me before who I grow gramps." Luffy say to him as Garp nod his head.

"Well this is the result of the devil fruit that Ma gave to me." Luffy say to him as they both nod their heads.

"Luffy I recommend to not use you second devil fruit powers at least for now." Sengoku say to him as Luffy smirk and nod his head.

"I didn't have the intent to do at least not before I enter the New world." Luffy said to them as they nod their heads.

"I don't want to be ominous but something tells me that between me and Sakazuki there will be not a happy end." Luffy say with a calm voice as Sengoku and Garp look each other and sigh.

"I also fear that." Sengoku say to him while Garp nod his head.

"Can I ask you something fleet admiral?" Luffy says and look at him.

"Sure but I have a name you know and when we're alone I'll be appreciate if you call me by that." Sengoku said to Luffy as he nod his head and smile.

"Sure, Sengoku. So, why do you pick me? Sure there was others who wanted this position too, so why you pick me instead?" Luffy ask him as both Sengoku and Garp smile.

"You said it yourself. There was others who wanted this place and to be specific they wanted to take advantage from this position. You on the other hand you want to protect your family, also I hate to admit it Luffy but the corruption from the world government has expand also to the marines and that is something I can't allow." Sengoku say to Luffy as he smile and nod his head.

"Soon Garp and I'll retired but before that I need to make sure that the next generation who will lead the marines aren't corrupt so I'll need you help to do that." Sengoku continues.

"It's not my job and my place but if you and gramps intend to retired then Kuzan will be an excellent fleet admiral. He's a decent man though… he don't make sense for times to times." Luffy say to them but murmured the last part making both man starting to laugh.

"Anyway, if that's all I think it's time to return back to my people. Ah yeah tell Kuzan that I also have Nico Olivia also in my crew, so if he want to see them I don't mind to call me or pay a visit." Luffy say to them as they nod their heads smiling.

Sengoku gave Luffy a den den mushi to communicate with the marines, his personal number and also a list with the world government resources and told him that he can acquire what he want if stop to any marine base. Luffy nod his head and exit the room with his daughter and Garp.

The exited the building and they find Mihawk and Hancock to wait him on the port.

"It's time to leave, see you later gramps." Luffy say to him as Garp smile and nod his head while hug Amaya.

"Luffy." Mihawk call him as he start walk towards him.

"Ah Mihawk I have a favor to ask you." Luffy say to him as Mihawk smirk.

Mihawk put out two piece of paper from his pocket and give it to Luffy.

"This is my vivre card and also Red-hairs number." Mihawk say to him as Luffy nod his head and smile.

"Thank you Mihawk. Until next time?" Luffy say to him with a smile.

"Until next time Luffy." Mihawk say to him with a smirk and walk away as Hancock start to approach Luffy.

"How can I help you Miss Hancock?" Luffy ask her with a smile as Hancock eyes seems to study him again.

"Nice sow before Monkey. D. Luffy." Hancock say to him with a smirk

"I meant every word I said to Sakazuki. Also I don't know your past and I don't care but know this. As all pirates aren't bad the same is apply to the men's. So I'll appreciated if you call me just Luffy and if someday you need my help to anything just call me and I'll be there." Luffy say to her as she gasp and gives her his personal number.

"You're sure an interest man…Luffy. I would like to meet you again someday, so when you enter the New World pay me a visit." Hancock say to him as he nod his head.

"Buy for now, Luffy and Amaya. It's nice to meet you both." Hancock say to them as she leave them smiling.

"Ok, Amaya are you ready to leave?" Luffy ask his daughter and Amaya nod her head happy.

(At Mock Town port)

A thunder is descending from the sky as Luffy and Amaya appear making the people who was there to start run panicked.

Luffy start to walk as he sense that Zoro and the others are at the town's bar.

After fifteen minutes He with Amaya arrive at the bar and decide to enter.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Luffy ask them as they turn around and smile to him while the rest of the customers start to gulp.

"Hey Luffy, it's all good. How it was the meeting?" Zoro ask him with a smirk.

Luffy sit down besides Zoro and order a glass of vintage wine while Amaya run to Robin.

"It's fine…well the exception that I almost kill an admiral…but never the less they all got smooth." Luffy say to him smiling rubbing the back of his head while the rest of them start to sweat drop.

"Something tells me that I this incident had to do with Amaya?!" Makino ask him.

"Yep." Luffy say to her smiling.

"Where are the others?" Luffy ask them as he take a sip from his whine.

"They are with Cricket." Zorro say to him as Luffy nod his head and smile.

"Any sight of Him?" Luffy ask Robin but she shake her head negatively.

After some minutes they decide to leave the bar after they finish their drinks and pay the bill, they exited the bar and start heading to Cricket's house to find the rest of the crew.

"Are you Monkey. D. Luffy?" A blonde haired tall man ask from behind.

Luffy with the others stop and turn around to see who asks and what the man wants.

"Yeah I'm Luffy, how can I help?" Luffy say to him.

"Luffy do you know this guy?" Zoro ask him.

"Nope, I don't know him personally but he's name is Bellamy, He is the captain of the Bellamy pirates and his bounty is 55.000.000 belly if I'm not mistaken." Luffy say to him as he nod his head while Bellamy smirks.

"I want to fight me." Bellamy said to him.

"Sure, but do you mind to tell me the reason?" Luffy say to him smiling.

"I heard that you defeat one of the shichibukai and I don't say that I don't believe it, but I want to know for sure and if that's true then maybe you're the right person…" Bellamy say to him as Luffy look at him.

"Ok then, I have no problem with that. But you know that we don't need to fight and you can just ask." Luffy say to him with a smile making Bellamy to look at him with widen eyes.

"Ask what?" Bellamy say to him.

"My help, isn't this that you want?" Luffy ask him smiling making Bellamy to look at him with widen eyes.

Luffy takes a few steps forward while the rest of his crew makes room for the two of them.

" **Spring Snipe** " Bellamy yells as he turns both of his legs into springs and launched himself towards Luffy to punch him but Luffy avoid him with just a side step, Bellamy take some steps back and launched himself again towards Luffy.

" **Spring Death Knock** " yells as he turns his arm into a spring and compresses it releasing a long ranged and powerful punch only for Luffy to smile and stop both the punch and Bellamy with one hand while Luffy deliver a medium kick on Bellamy at the guts sending him a few meters away.

After a minute he stands up coughing a little as he look at Luffy with a smirk.

"Time to end this Monkey. D. Luffy." Bellamy says as he yells

" **Spring Hopper** " launched himself to the surrounding buildings and bounces from one spot to another gaining a blinding speed before he launched himself towards to deliver a more powerful punch that before, Luffy murmured " **Tekkai Utsugi** " as he stop the punch with his own hand transfer the shock of the attack back to Bellamy knock him out and also making him fly several meters away.

Luffy walks towards Bellamy and carry him on his shoulder as he walks back to the others, "Let's go find the others, and I'll from Chopper to see if he's ok." Luffy say to the rest of them as they nod their heads.

After some hours they reach Cricket and the rest of the crew as Luffy said to Chopper to take a look at Bellamy and how his condition is.

Chopper with Luffy and Kaya are at the infirmary on Elaina as Bellamy starts to wake up and rub his head.

"Where am I?" Bellamy asks no one specifically as he doesn't realize the people inside the room yet.

"You're on my ship's infirmary, relax Bellamy. How do you feel?" Luffy ask him as he walk towards the bed. "Like a building has crashed on me? Why am here?" Bellamy say and ask Luffy who smiles.

"E sorry about that but…you had been knock out from your attack, so I take you with me and I ask Chopper to exam you and treat your wounds." Luffy say to him as he rub the back of his head and Bellamy nod his head.

"Can I stand up?" Bellamy ask him as Luffy look at Chopper who nod his head and Luffy help him to stand up from the bed.

"Let's go outside to meet the others and to talk." Luffy say to him as he nod his head while Luffy helps him to move.

They reach the others and they all ask Bellamy how he feels as Bellamy told them that he's ok just a little dizzy.

"Monkey. D. Luffy you're not only as strong as I expected but also a man among men, you had absolutely no obligation to me but instead you decide to help and treat my wounds. So for that I thank you." Bellamy say to him as Luffy smile and nod his head.

"Now, tell me Bellamy how I can help you?" Luffy ask him as Bellamy sigh. "I need your help to protect my crew and free them and myself from a madman." Bellamy say to him as Luffy nod to continue.

"His the ruler of Dressrosa and his name is Donquixote Doflamingo." Bellamy says as Luffy widen his eyes and frown.

"I know him, I just met him earlier today. He is a schichibukai." Luffy says as Bellamy widen his eyes.

"What do mean you met him? Where? Why?" Bellamy start to question him as he start to fear that he just sign his death sentence if Luffy is with Doflamingo.

"I met him today at the Marines HQ as I join the shichibukai." Luffy say to him as Bellamy gulps and start to sweat drop.

"You…you are…you are one of them?" Bellamy ask him panicked as Luffy nod his head.

"Yes it was the only way to prevent certain 'events' from to happen." Luffy said as all of them look at him with questioning eyes except from Robin and Zoro who smirk.

"I see only one way from me to help you." Luffy say to him as he stand up and walk towards Bellamy. "Join me and my family!" Luffy say to him with a grin at his face as he extend his hand to Bellamy who look at him with widen eyes and dumbfounded.

"Are you serious?" Bellamy ask him as the whole crew smile at him and Luffy nod his head.

"Join me and my crew at least until I confront Doflamingo, then it's up to you to decide if you want to stay with us or not. But if you join then I have two rules that they apply to everyone in my crew." Luffy say to him.

"We don't pillage towns or villages and we don't kill innocent men. Also if you have any problem with anyone in my crew you'll come to me and I'll take care of that. If you can accept those rules then we're ok." Luffy say to him as Bellamy nod his head.

"I'm fine with those rules." Bellamy said.

"Then welcome to our family!" Luffy say to him as they both smile.

"Now go and take your crew. We'll wait you here." Luffy say to him as he nod his head and left to find his crew.

(After some hours)

Bellamy has appear with his crew and start to introduce them to Luffy and the others.

"So, where are heading now captain?" Bellamy ask Luffy as the rest start to smile.

"Bellamy, my name is Luffy. Formalities is one thing of many that I hate. So, call me by my name. Also to answer to your question now we're heading to Skypiea who is a sky island." Luffy say to him as Bellamy and new people look at him with widen eyes.

"You'll find soon that Luffy isn't the typical captain." Zoro say to them with a smile as all of them nod their heads.

"Come on its time, we'll lead the way follow us." Cricket say to Luffy as he nod his head.

They all aboard on their ships as Cricket and the Saruyama alliance lead the way for the knock up stream.

After a while they spotted the place as already the sky start to turn black and a whirlpool start to creating.

"Have a nice travel guys!" Cricket and the others say as Luffy and the others start to enter the whirlpool to catch the knock up stream who will sent them up in the sky.

The ships start sailing to the knock up stream with Elaina in front to lead the way.


	22. Vacations on Skypiea part1

The fleet kept sailing upwards thru the clouds as the least brave members of the crew start to scream panicked and trying to do the best to hold on for their lives while the rest of them start to laugh hard from their antics and while Nami let the Southbird to leave. After a while they reach an open area and the weakest members start to calm down finally.

"Everyone here and good?" Luffy ask with a loud voice as all of them nod their heads and from the other ships answer that they are fine.

"Wow! Who would have thought that we actually we're sailing in the sky?!" Bellamy say with awe.

"Shishishishi." Luffy start to laugh. "And you haven't seen anything yet." Luffy told him with a smile.

"Have you been here before Luffy?" Olivia ask him.

"Maybe…maybe not." Luffy say to her always smiling as all of them smile at him.

"Ah by the way we might have a visit in the future from the fleet admiral and also from Aokiji guys so…yeah don't panic if something like that happen." Luffy say to them as they look at him with widen eyes.

"WHAAATTTTT?" everyone yell at him as they sweat drop.

"What? They're good guys and we're friends, also they wouldn't dare to cross me or to push their luck after my warning to them." Luffy say to them with a smirk.

"Luffy I'm sorry to ask, but what exactly did happen there?" Robin ask him with a gentle voice.

"No you're not, but I'll answer you anyway." Luffy say with a grin as Robin giggle.

"Well Sengoku start to say me the rules and what I can do while I'm one of the shichibukai. I accept them all except from one and that was that I can pillage from other pirates, I said to him that this is not going happen." Luffy say to her as Robin and the others smile at him while Bellamy and the new people look at him with widen eyes.

"Anyway, I said to him that I have also one condition. I told him that while I don't care to fight on their side…that I won't fight against to my family and also if someone of them or from the world government try to attack to anyone of you or my other family, I'll personally murder him and then I'll go there and obliterate the entire island!" Luffy continue to say as now all of them look at him with widen eyes as they didn't believe that he has state something like that in their faces.

"And somewhere here Sakazuki begin to protest and say I'm trash, scum, and etc. like that I care." Luffy say to them with a smile as all of them start to laugh.

"Wait guys, why are you laughing?" Monet ask them oblivious.

"Luffy doesn't care what the others think of him, the only case that he'll take that seriously is if someone offend one of us." Zoro explain to her with a smirk.

"And then my beautiful girl from here ask if didn't anyone hug Sakazuki when he was a kid and also she did a comment about his clothes…" Luffy say to them as they look Amaya and burst into laughs.

"And then the idiot thought that it was a good idea to offend Amaya while I was there…" Luffy say to them as they stop laughing and a murderous aura start emit from every single person on the ship.

While all of them murmured that the man probably have a death wish.

"But let's just say that papa gave him a piece of mind then…" Amaya say to them as they all start to gulp.

"Is he still breathing?" Zoro ask him as Luffy smirk.

"Yeah, at least for now…" Luffy say to him as he nod his head with a smile.

"Anyway, let's continue and please don't try anyone of you to swim." Luffy say to them as all of them agreed with him for obvious reasons.

As they continue to sail suddenly a few giant sky fish start to appear but they was match for Zoro and Sanji.

"Sky Island is sure scaryyy" Usopp and Chopper murmured again and again while the rest of them start to examine the fish anatomy.

"They are like that because the sea up there is bottomless so they must adapt to survive." Luffy say to them as he goes to the kitchen and when he returns back he squeeze some lemons and some other spices and throw the fishes into the air and use his powers to cook them.

"Who wants a fried fish?" He say as he catch them, while they cut it into pieces and pass it to the others.

"It's very good actually." Sanji, Zoro, Olivia, and Buggy said as they a bite.

"Are you kidding me? This is delicious!" Nami, Nojiko, Belle-mere and Gin said.

"I didn't know that you know who to cook Luffy." Sanji with Johnny and Yosaku said to him.

"Oh believe me this is nothing." Robin say to them with a giggle.

"Luffy has cook before?" Valerie and Vivi ask her as she nod her head.

"E.! But only for me, Amaya and Coby." Robin say to them as they all look at Luffy.

"What? You never ask me, if you want I'll cook for you when we're land." Luffy say to them with a grin as they all smile eagerly to taste Luffy's cooking.

Luffy go inside the kitchen and put a glass of his favorite wine and then he go to sit at his throne.

After some minutes and when all of them have finish eating the fish Nami said that someone have start coming towards them.

Luffy smirk as he already know this because of his Kenbunshoku haki and he knows who this person is.

"Are you friends or foes? A tall muscular man ask them as they all take defense positions.

"Whoa Wiper, take it easy." Luffy say to the man as he start to walk towards his crew.

The man called Wiper start to examine the man who had just spoke and his eyes stop at the straw-hat on the man head.

"Luf…Luffy is that really you?" Wiper ask him as he aboard the ship. Luffy smiles, "Yes my friend it's really me. How are you doing?" Luffy ask him as both of them go for a tight handshake.

"So you're really came here before." Olivia and Robin say to him as Luffy smirk. "Oh he did more than just pay a visit…" Wiper say to them as they all look Luffy smiling.

"So Luffy, are you here for vacation" Wiper ask him as Luffy nod his head.

"Yeah I think that it was a good idea to take a little time off, also I wanted to see the others again! Oh and by the way Wiper I expect you and your people for dinner tonight.' Luffy say to him with a smile.

"Yeah I'm sure Luffy! Upper Yard?" Wiper say to him with a smirk as Luffy start to laugh while the others start to look Wiper and Luffy who nod his head.

"Well it's time to go, I'll see you later and I guess that you want to surprise them." Wiper say to him as Luffy smirk and nod his head.

"Yeah, cu later Wiper." Luffy says to him as Wiper leave.

"Hey look there, those are some strange clouds and a waterfall?" Nami say pointing forward.

Luffy just smile and took Amaya, Robin and Grace and jump on the cloud for everyone's terror, but what happen next no one has expect that because the moment the four of them touch the cloud they start bouncing on it.

"Come on guys, this is fun!" Luffy say to them laughing as more of the crew decide to do the same.

"What are you, four?" Nami ask him smiling, "Come on Nami, fun is fun regardless someone's age!" Luffy say to her pouting as all of them start to laugh hard.

After some minutes they decide that they had enough fun for now at least and they decide to continue sailing as Luffy point the direction to Nami.

They start to see in front of them a gate with the inscription 'Heaven's Gate' and Luffy told them that this is the place that they must pass.

After they pass the gate an old woman wait for them, "I'm the official keeper's gate, are you here for sightseeing or to fight?" The old woman ask them as they look at her with questioning eyes.

"We're he for vacation's Amazon granny." Luffy say to her smiling as he recognize the woman.

"Are all of them with you Luffy?" the old woman ask him smiling, "Yes they are my family." Luffy say to her smiling.

"You can pass free of charge then." The old woman say to them smiling as she call a few giant shrimps to carry them while Luffy told them to hold on from something.

The trip up the fall was fantastic, as it have constant twist and turns but the most of them laughing exited as a bright light come into view at the top.

"This is the entrance to the Skypiea.!" Luffy say to them smiling as they burst through the clouds and now they floating on the White-White Sea.

"Look it's a sky island" Amaya say out loud as all of them look on the front to see a beautiful island with mixture of colorful buildings and clouds also the buildings seems to float on top of the clouds.

All of them look eagerly to land while Grace take no time and took a blank canvas and start to paint the landscape before her. The ship is now near the shore so Luffy decide to jump off the ship with Amaya, Robin, Grace, Zoro, Makino and Olivia to follow him.

"Come on guys, it's not too deep" Luffy said to them as more of them start to follow him.

"Still this is unbelievable" Bellamy and the others murmured.

"Yep, it's like I'm dreaming." Usopp said breathless from the view.

Slowly but steady the whole fleet was now at the beach while Luffy seems to play with a little animal like a white fox.

Luffy saw from the side of his eye Amaya and Grace to pick some fruit and walk towards them with the fox on his hands.

"Do you want to drink it?" Luffy ask them with a smile as they nod their heads. He take the fruit and cut it on the underside as he put some straws in and gave it to them.

"Whoaaaa this is delicious!" Both of them exclaim happily as Luffy nod his head smiling.

"If anyone of you want to drink just cut the underside of the fruit, the upside is like a steel." Luffy say to the others as a few of them pick up some fruits to taste it.

"Suu…Suu where are you?" Someone is shouting while Luffy put down the little animal and the fox start running towards the voice.

Luffy start to walk and follow the little fox with a grin on his face that didn't go unnoticed from the others.

As a blonde haired girl with pink dress and black flower shaped textures appears slowly.

"Heso Conis-chan!" Luffy say with a smile while the others start to wonder what the hell Heso means.

Conis look at the man with questioning eyes but as she see the straw-hat on the man's head she run and hug him.

"It's nice to see you again Luffy-chan." Conis say to him smiling as they broke from the hug.

"Come, let's introduce you to the others." Luffy say to Conis as they walk towards the rest of the crew.

"Guys this is Conis, Conis meet my family." Luffy introduce Conis to each other.

After some minutes Conis has met with everyone on Luffy's crew, "Conis-san can I ask you how you two met?" Robin ask her with a gentle smile while Usopp, Nami and Nojiko start to tease her that she's jealous while Robin and Conis start to blush.

"Luffy and I we're just good friends nothing more." Conis try to reassure her while she start to blush even more.

"There is nothing to be jealous babe, you know that I'm loyal to you and don't forget that not so many hours ago I met with Boa Hancock…" Luffy say to her smiling.

"Whoa, do you want to say that you meet with the Pirates Empress Boa Hancock…The most beautiful woman in the world? The goddess Boa Hancock?" Sanji start to ask him maniacally and with his eyes turned into hearts.

"Yep that one. And stop be a pervert" Luffy say to him as he bonk him on the head.

"If I remember right the Pirate Empress is not only famous for her beauty and her strength but also for her hate to the men." Olivia say to him as Sanji fell into desperation.

"You are right Olivia, only that she stated that she likes me and she wants to pay her a visit when we enter the New World. I also gave her my mushi number." Luffy say smiling as all of them drop their jaws making Luffy roll to the floor from the laugh.

After some minutes and after all of them murmured that only their captain is capable to do something like that Conis begin to explain to the how they meet with Luffy.

"Six years ago a man called Enel came to Skypiea and overthrew the previous and today's ruler and claimed his position as God and became the ruler of Skypiea." Conis start to say as all of them listen her carefully.

"After Enel took over all of us lived in constant fear of him and is someone's try to object or to speak out against him, Enel immediately eliminate the dissenter. But the one day Luffy and his family appear and challenge him saving us all." Conis continue to say as they all now start to look at Luffy.

"Enel start to fight with Luffy's father but he start to strangle against Whitebeard, but then he turn his interest into one of Luffy's brothers…Sabo I think right Luffy?" Conis ask him as he nod his head smiling while the others start to sweat drop knowing very well what it happen next.

"The moment Enel start to move against Sabo something happen as the time seemed to slow down and Luffy start to charge towards Enel, If Enel struggle before now with Luffy and his father was clearly outmatched. So both of them fight side to side killing Enel and at the same time and free all of us." Conis say to them as they all look Luffy with widen eyes.

"What?" Luffy ask them as he saw their reactions.

"It's nothing really, but I'd never thought that someone as you will kill someone." Arlong, Kuro and Alvida say to him at the same time.

"I never enjoy killing someone as I believe that everyone's life is sacred but…If someone try to hurt a member of my family then I'll not hesitate to kill him on the spot without second thought." Luffy say to them as they all nod their heads understanding what they all of them mean to Luffy.

"Oh by the way where is Papaya-san?" Luffy ask her but before she can answer Luffy felt someone coming their way from the sky sea.

Luffy jump forwards the man and stop him before he hit into a tree.

"Whoa easy there Papaya-san. Nice to meet you again." Luffy say to him with a smile as Conis explain to the rest of them that this is her father and the machine that he rode is named Waver.

"Luffy-kun, nice to see too. Are you here for vacations?" Papaya ask him as Luffy nod his head while Conis and the others walk towards the two of them.

Luffy begin to introduce Papaya to his crew and after several minutes they decide to have a lunch to the beach and as Luffy promised to his crew he start to take ingredients to cook for them.

After an hour or so the food was ready and on the table.

"Wow Luffy, when I said to cook for us I didn't expect to make all this." Sanji and Zoro told him with awe making Luffy to smile.

"Well guys, we have Duck and rice with tangerine sauce as well Takoyaki for main course as also Apple Custard Cream Tart for desert. So, enjoy!" Luffy said to them with a grin on his face.

"THIS IS DELICIOUSSSSSS" All of them said happily as Luffy smile and nod his head.

"Luffy-chan…" Conis Say to him as Luffy smile.

"You know that you'll always have a place into my family." Luffy say to her smiling as she nod her head.

After two hours or so they finished their lunch and Luffy decide to go to the Lovely Street to buy some things and then to explore the Upper Yard.

"Conis do you know where I can find Laki?" Luffy ask her smiling while Conis said to follow her.

Conis and Papaya lead them to the Lovely Street who is the main marketplace of Angel Island, the place has many shops of all kinds.

"Laki must be in there." Conis say to Luffy as she points a restaurant by the name Pumpkin Café and Luffy nod his head.

Luffy enter the restaurant with Amaya as always on his shoulder.

"Nice restaurant you have there Laki-chan." Luffy say to tall, black haired woman with dark green eyes and a light purple dress as she turns around to see who has called her.

She observe the man in front her having a knowing feeling but she can't remember from where she knows him meanwhile Luffy see her and pout.

"Come on, Laki-chan don't tell me you can't recognize me…Oh well let me help you remember then." Luffy say pouting as he take his hat from Amaya's head and put it on while smiling.

"Lufyyyy-channnn!" Laki say to him as she run towards him and hug him.

"Yup the one and only." Luffy say to her laughing as he hug Laki too.

"When did you come here? And why you didn't say anything? I could prepare a feast for you if I had knew that you'll come here." Laki say to him smiling as some tears start to run from her eyes.

"Didn't I said before that I don't want to see you cry?" Luffy say to her smiling as he wipe off her tears while Laki start to blush.

"This is tears of happiness baka." Laki say to him teasingly.

"Oh yeah, I told Wiper but I'll say to you too. I'll wait you for dinner tonight at the Upper Yard. You can invite as many people do you like." Luffy say to her with a big grin as Laki nod her head smiling as she look at Amaya.

"My mistake, Amaya this is my good friend Laki. Laki this is my daughter Amaya." Luffy say as he introduce to each other.

"Nice to meet you Amaya, your father is a very good man. Be proud for him!" Laki say to her smiling as Amaya nod her head. "Nice too meet you too, I know this from a fist hand believe me!" Amaya say to her smiling.

"Well it's time to leave, see you later Laki-chan!" Luffy say to her as he kiss her on the forehead and leave while Laki is blushing like tomato.

"Let's go guys." Luffy say to them as they start to walk again.

"Conis-chan can you do me a favor?" Luffy ask her smiling as she nod her head. "Nami, Usopp go with Conis-chan and buy as many dials as you can, but only the top quality." Luffy say to them as he gives them money.

"Eh Luffy, what are dials?" Nami and Usopp ask him, "Dials are special shells and they can used as weapons, recorders, fuel-providers and other things." Luffy say to them as they nod their heads.

"Something tells me that you have planning to use them soon." Zoro say to him as Luffy smirk.

"Arlong, Kuro, Mai, Krieg and Galdino how much space do you have on your ships?" Luffy ask them with a smirk.

"Pretty much." All of them said to Luffy.

"Good then come with me." Luffy say to them as they nod their heads

After some minutes they entered a shop with wavers, "Good afternoon sir, in our shop you can find any waver do you want." The owner say to Luffy smiling.

"Good afternoon, how many wavers do you have?" Luffy ask him as Arlong and the others look at him.

"We have many wavers sir, how much do you want?" The owner ask him.

"I want thirty of your best wavers and also six of your best dial boats." Luffy say to him as all of them look at Luffy with widen eyes.

"THIRTY WAVERS AND SIX DIAL BOATS?! Yes sir, where and do you want to deliver them?" The owner ask him with start on his eyes. "I want to deliver them to the Angel Beach, I'll be there soon." Luffy say to him as the owner nod his head and Luffy pay him.

"Come on guys, let's go." Luffy say to them as they nod their heads and exit the store.

"Luffy…you know? Forget it. I can't even bother to ask what those are and why did you buy them." Mai say to him smiling as Luffy start to laugh.

"Ok guys, what do you want to do now?" Luffy ask them.

"Luffy-chan how long do you stay here?" Conis ask him smiling.

"I think if the others have no problem with that to stay one more day." Luffy say to her as all of them nod their heads smiling.

"Ok then, we can go to Upper Yard and tomorrow we can go Whitebeard Pirates Land." Conis say to him as Luffy and the others look at him with raised eyebrows.

"What exactly is Whitebeard Pirates Land?" Robin ask her.

As both Conis and Papaya smile.

"It's an amusement park that has open a few years ago in honor to Whitebeard Pirates and for what they do for all of us." Papaya say to her smiling as Ronin nod her head and giggle while look at Luffy who smile at her.

"Ok then, let's go to the ships and then to Upper Yard." Luffy say to them as they nod their heads and start to heading back to the Angel beach.

After a few minutes they start to approach the beach and they find the owner who Luffy has order the Wavers and the Dial boats there and the White-Berets to help him.

"Nice to see you again Captain McKinley." Luffy say smiling to a tall, tan man with a white beret hat on his head.

"Long time no see Luffy." McKinley say to him smiling as he extend his hand for a handshake.

"Indeed Captain, by the way I expect you and your squad for dinner tonight at Upper Yard. You can invite as many people as you like." Luffy say to him smiling as McKinley nod his head.

After they had place the Wavers and the Dial boats on the ships all of them aboard and they begin to sail towards Upper Yard.

After some time they arrived at Upper Yard and they start to explore the island.

Luffy with Amaya, Robin, Olivia, Makino and Zoro go to explore the ruins of Shandora after several minutes they found the city and Luffy point to Robin and Olivia to check the bell.

While Luffy and Zoro decide to sit down and relax.

"So, what bothers you Luffy?" Zoro ask him suddenly as Luffy look at him.

"Of course you see it…" Luffy say to him with a smirk.

"Well, now except from one power-hungry pirate may I have to deal with… a psychopath admiral. And this is no good at all." Luffy say to him as Zoro smirk.

"I see, we have also to deal with Bellamy's problem." Zoro say to him after a minute as Luffy nod his head.

"Well?" Luffy ask Robin, Olivia and Amaya who just come after they saw the Poneglyph.

"Well what? I assume you know what is written on this Poneglyph." Robin say to him as Luffy smile at her.

"Yep, and this is maybe the most dangerous from all of them combined." Luffy say to her as both Robin and Olivia look at him with widen eyes.

"You know what kind of weapon is Poseidon?" Olivia ask him as Luffy smirk.

"Is not a weapon! And yes I know HER very well, we're friends from when I was a child." Luffy say to her with a soft smile as the rest of them gasp.

After two hours the crew who gathered again they decide to start make preparations for tonight's feast, Laki who has closed the restaurant earlier has come too to help as also the White-Berets squad. After some minutes Wiper with the Shandian's appear too as also Gan Fall.

The entire Shandian's welcome back Luffy with smiles but Luffy observe a little girl that she didn't had seen before. So he walk towards the little girl and kneel before her.

"Hello there, my name is Luffy. What is your name sweetheart?" Luffy ask the little girl with the yellow dress smiling.

"My name is Aisa. Nice to meet you Luffy-san, I have heard a lot about you." Aisa said to Luffy smiling as Luffy pat her head.

"Nice to meet you too Aisa, do you want to help me with the food?" Luffy say to the little girl as she nod her head happily while Luffy take her in her arms and sit her on his shoulder.

After an hour or so the dinner was ready and all of them start to eat, drink and tell stories of the past as also when Luffy and his family came here and saved them.

Every single of them enjoy the feast as they start to sing and dance,

"Will you dance with me captain-chan?" Robin say to Luffy as he frown.

"I really hate it when you call me this, but I'll dance with you." Luffy say to her with a smile at he takes her hands and stand up.

They start to dance and all of them start looking the two of them with awe and big smiles on their faces.

"My, my captain…who did know that you know to dance so well?!" Robin say to him giggling, "You're really a bad girl…." Luffy say to her smiling as Robin blushing.

"Luffy…" Robin say to him with soft voice, "Hm?" Luffy look at her with soft gaze. "Thank you." She just say to him with gentle and warm voice as Luffy smile and nod his head.

The song finish and they go to sit down as Gan Fall walk towards him.

"It's nice to see you again Luffy." Gan say to him as Luffy smirk.

"Indeed it is. How are the things here?" Luffy say to him smiling. "It's nice, peaceful and all of that because of you and your family. I know that you didn't wanted anything before but I have a present for you." Gan Fall say to Luffy as he gives to him to big bags.

"It's not necessary you know, we didn't help because we have something to earn but because it was the right thing to do." Luffy say to him as Gan Fall smiles but insist to give Luffy the bags so Luffy accept them.

After many hours and many empty alcohol barrels the feast was finished and all of them…well as many has not pass from the alcohol start to go for sleep. The kids has already sleeping since a few hours. The only people who was steel awake was Luffy, Robin and Zoro from the crew as well as Laki, Conis, and Wiper.

Amaya was sleeping at Luffy's lap peacefully but suddenly she start to stir, sweet and mumble in her sleep crying

" _No, please I didn't mean to… Please Mama, Papa don't leave me alone…Please I'll do anything you want…No…No…No…NOOOOOO_ " Amaya scream as she wakes up terrifying and look around.

"Now, now my baby girl. It's only a nightmare." Luffy say to her as Amaya run again to her father's hug.

"You have nothing to fear, you know that I don't let anything bad happen to you." Luffy say to her as he takes Amaya at his lap to calm her down.

"Do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about?" Luffy ask her with a soft voice but Amaya shook her head negatively.

"Can you tell me a story Pa?" Amaya say to her father as Luffy kiss her at the forehead and nod his head.

" _Μια φορά και έναν καιρό, ήταν δύο αθάνατοι εραστές. Τα ονόματα τους ήταν Σελίνη και Ήλιος. Αγαπιόντουσαν και δύο πάρα πολύ και ο καθένας θα έκανε τα πάντα για τον άλλον, όμως δυστυχώς δεν μπορούσαν να είναι συνέχεια μαζί παρά μόνο για μία και μοναδική ημέρα τον χρόνο. Χρόνο με τον χρόνο όμως αυτό δεν τους ήταν πλέον αρκετό και έτσι οι δύο εραστές αποφάσισαν να ψάξουν και να βρούνε έναν τρόπο ώστε να είναι για πάντα μαζί. Αφού και δύο έψαξαν ασταμάτητα από χώρα σε χώρα βρήκαν την λύση που γύρευαν σε έναν γέρο. 'Πες μας γέροντα τι να κάνουμε και όλα τα πλούτη του κόσμου θα είναι δικά σου.' Του είπε ο Ήλιος. 'Σας παρακαλώ πείτε μας την λύση, το μόνο που θέλουμε είναι να είμαστε μαζί για πάντα.' Παρακάλεσε η Σελίνη. Ο γέρος κοίταξε και τους δυο κατάματα ώστε να δει τις πραγματικές τους προθέσεις. 'Εάν το μόνο που θέλετε είναι να είστε για πάντα μαζί, τότε υπάρχει λύση…Αλλά πρέπει να ξέρετε ότι το κόστος μπορεί να είναι πιο ακριβό από αυτό που μπορείτε να φανταστείτε.' τους είπε ο γέρος. 'Δεν με νοιάζει το κόστος θα κάνω τα πάντα για να είμαι μαζί της για πάντα.' Ο Ήλιος είπε στο γέρο. 'Και εγώ θα κάνω τα πάντα για να είμαι μαζί του για πάντα' Η Σελίνη απάντησε. Ο γέροντας χαμογέλασε και κοίταξε τους δύο εραστές. ' Πολύ καλά, τότε το μόνο που έχετε να κάνετε είναι να παραιτηθείτε από την αθανασία σας, θα γίνετε κοινή θνητοί και κάποια ημέρα θα πεθάνετε από τα γερατειά αλλά θα είστε για πάντα μαζί.' Τους είπε ο γέρος, ' ξέροντας αυτό το γεγονός επιθυμείτε να συνεχίσετε?' τους ρώτησε για άλλη μια φορά παίρνοντας την ίδια απάντηση και από τους δύο. 'ΝΑΙ.!'_

' _Τότε καλώς, πλέον ξέρετε τι να κάνετε, σας εύχομαι καλή τύχη και θέλω να ξέρετε πως η ιστορία σας δεν θα ξεχαστεί ποτέ!' ο γέρος τους είπε με ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο όσο οι δύο εραστές τον ευχαρίστησαν φεύγοντας. Περίμεναν ένα χρόνο ώστε να έρθει η ημέρα που θα μπορούν να συναντηθούν ώστε να παραιτηθούν από την αθανασία τους έχοντας ο ένας πιασμένο το χέρι του άλλου. Πριν παραιτηθούν και οι δύο έιπαν μόνο τρείς λέξεις 'Για Πάντα Μαζί' και μετά έγιναν θνητοί ώστε να είναι όντως για πάντα μαζί. Ο γέροντας κράτησε την υπόσχεσή του και έτσι η ιστορία τους όχι μόνο δεν ξεχάστηκε αλλά μνημονεύεται ακόμη έως σήμερα."_

"Good night my sweet princess" Luffy say to his sleeping daughter as Robin smile at him.

(End of part One)

-A/N: I thought that the addition of Bellamy and his crew will work fine, I don't think that Bellamy is bad person personally. Stupid yes, but bad…I don't think so.

There will be definitely some bad blood between Luffy and Akainu, and I personally find the Amaya's comment hilarious.

The story that Luffy told Amaya to sleep again is about two lovers: The Sun& the Moon who they are immortal, love each other endlessly but they can meet only once a year. But after some time this is not enough for them and so they search a way to be forever together. So they meet an old man who he say to them that they could be together if they abandon their immortality and be mortals. The old man say to them also that their love story and their courage will not be forgotten. So they do exactly that after a year, but before they abandon their immortality they said three worlds "Together forever". And so they became mortal but as the old man said their story didn't forgotten and until today their story about their love and courage inspire many peoples.

The language who the story is written is Greek and also is my daughter's favorite story, so sorry for that…

Until next time, have fun guys.!


	23. Vacations on Skypiea part2&Meeting Aokij

(The Next day)

As always Luffy is one of the first that wake up, he put Amaya down carefully as he cover her with his coat.

Robin was already wake up and had prepared coffee, so he put some coffee on a cup and go to sit down with Robin. She smile at her for good morning as she do the same, although both of them woke up early every day neither of them are really morning people and they prefer the peace and the quiet of the morning.

After some more minutes more and more people start to wake up and heading to have a breakfast, Luffy who just finish his coffee nod to Robin to follow him as he start to walk towards Zoro and Sanji who also has wake up.

"Good morning Luffy, Robin." Zoro with Sanji said to them but to everyone's surprise Luffy say nothing but instead he summon with his right hand a scythe and attack to Zoro who just dodge barely the attack.

Both of them smirk as the rest of them look at Luffy and sweat drop.

"Again. Robin, Sanji come to me too." Luffy say to them with serious voice and gaze making clear that in front of them isn't Luffy of their family but Luffy the captain of straw-hat pirates and one of the shichibukai.

The two of them launch themselves at Luffy while Robin activate her powers from distance cover the backs of the two of them and trying to restrain Luffy, who avoid her attack while he start to attack Zoro with his scythe and also avoid Sanji's kicks and vice versa. This go on for a while as more member start to join the morning spar making Luffy to grin from ear to ear.

While the family sparring the rest of the people look at them with awe at the display of power who all of them show, the last person who join to the spar was Amaya as effortlessly dodge the attacks and begin to attack both Zoro and her father making both of them to smile with pride for her skills.

After some hours the spar has finish and they decide to go to the amusement park to have some fun. But before that Luffy decided to take the bags that Gan Fall gave to him and put them on the ship.

"Luffy, what is in the bags?" Robin ask him, "I don't know Robin, Gan Fall said that it is a present for us." He said to her as he open one bag to see what is it inside.

Inside the bag was a several of devil fruit but two of them especially catch his curiosity.

"What the hell…?" Luffy yells as he put out an orange devil fruit and look at it with widen eyes as the rest of them run towards him.

"What is wrong Luffy?" Zoro ask him worried.

"No it can't be…I don't understand… How is this possible?" Luffy murmured as he recognize the devil fruit at his hands.

"Luffy what is wrong…Do you know the name of that devil fruit?" Robin ask him also worried.

"I know very well that devil fruit. It's a logia type but it can't be exist." Luffy say to her puzzled as Robin look at him.

"Why?" Robin ask him as she start to have a very bad feeling.

"Because the name of this devil fruit is Mera no mi and it's my brother's Ace devil fruit." Luffy say to her as she and everyone else who is there gasp and look at him with widen eyes.

"This is Joker's job, I'm sure of it." Bellamy said to them.

"Who is this Joker person?" Luffy ask him.

"Nobody has ever seen his face…but he's the one who can supply anyone who wants with a big stock of devil fruits in the black market." Vivi explain to them.

"Well, considering all that…something tells me that we have to do with someone inside the W.G or works under them." Luffy said as Bellamy smirks while the rest of them look at him.

"Yep your right, and in this case this person is none else than the shichibukai and the ruler of Dressrosa Donquixote Doflamingo." Bellamy say to him as all of them except Luffy gasp.

"Luffy, what the hell you got yourself into?" Zoro murmured as Luffy look at him and smirk.

"I enter the shichibukai because of that reason Zoro, the whole struction is complete rotten." Luffy say to him as all of them nod their heads.

"And I intend to turn the whole thing into nothing but a dust." Luffy said as all of them smile.

"Anyway let's continue." Luffy say to them as they all nod their heads and aboard the ships to go to the amusement park.

(The evening)

"Wow that was amazing, I never had so much fun" Amaya, Grace, Nami and Nojiko said as Luffy and the others laugh while Usopp and Chopper murmured that the roller-coaster was scaryyy.

"Laki, Wiper, Aisa." Luffy say as he look at them while the others smirk at his expression knowing very well what he'll say to them.

"Join us" Luffy say to them as the three of them look at him with widen eyes as the rest start to laugh.

"Oi Luffy…" Wiper say to him.

"Come on guys, together we'll go to adventures and we'll have a lot of fun" Luffy say to them smiling.

Laki and Aisa laugh as Wiper pout at them.

"You're hopeless Luffy, utterly and complete hopeless fool. But this is the kind of person I like the most." Wiper say to him with a smirk as everyone laugh even harder now.

"Shishishishi…I know.!" Luffy say to him smiling.

"Ok then, I'll join your family and your crew." Wiper say to him as Laki and Aisa run towards him and hug him.

"Oh by the way Wiper, if you do something that will take away Laki's or Aisa's smile I'll kill you." Luffy say to him as Wiper start to sweat drop while Laki and Aisa blush. "And the same is apply to you also Sanji and Buggy with Nami and Alvida cases." Luffy continue as the two of the start also to sweat drop while both Nami and Alvida look at him with widen eyes.

"What? Do you think that I didn't know what happens to my own ship or to my family?" Luffy say to them with a smile as Robin giggle.

"Wow papa is very smart and love very much all of us" Amaya say happily as the rest of them smile and nod their head.

"Amaya all of you are my treasure, my One Piece and I will not exchange that for all the treasures of the world. Maybe I'm too young to be a father figure for the rest of the crew except from you, Grace and even Aisa if she let me but that doesn't mean that I can't be the big brother of them if they want. And as a big brother is my duty to protect all of them from everyone even from myself and my own crew to hurt them and their feelings." Luffy explain to his daughter as she smile and nod her head while the rest of them smile at him and some of them is even cry from the warm feeling inside of them.

(The next day)

It's morning now and everyone is awake and prepare to leave from Skypiea as the people of the sky island has come to say farewell to them and to give some gifts to remember them. As always Nami's eyes turn into a belly at the view of the gold.

"It's time guys, I hope to see you again sometime." Luffy say to them as he and the other start to sail and farewell the people of the sky island.

Conis with Laki and Luffy head them to the 'Cloud End' who from there they can return back into the Blue Sea with the aid of a few octopus balloon to slow their descent.

"Usopp, Nami, Robin, Zoro go inside and take the bag with the dials." Luffy say to them as the nod their heads and go inside to take the dials.

As the ships start to descent into the sea Luffy start to put some air dials on the ships to help further the smooth landing, the last thing all of them wanted now is to wreck their ships.

After several minutes the whole fleet was landing on the see and now they start heading to the next island who is named Long Ring Long Land and not to mention with also four new additions to their crew.

Luffy decided to put out his personal mushi while the classical Nami go to count the gold that they receive from the Skypieans.

Luffy put out the number that Mihawk gave to him and start calling Shanks.

"Hello? Is this the Red Fortress?" Luffy say into the snail phone.

"Yes it is. Who are you and how did you get that number?" A man ask him to the other line.

"Ah come on don't tell me that you didn't recognize me Ben" Luffy say pouting as the rest of his crew look at Luffy with widen eyes.

"Luffyyy?" Ben yell from the other line.

"Yep the one and only. Is Shanks there?" Luffy say to him with a smirk and ask him.

"OI GUYS…LUFFY IS CALLING" Ben shout to his crew.

"Luffyyyy? The scary kid that captain has told about? Monkey. D. Luffy one of the shichibukai?" Some members of the Red haired pirates said as Luffy start to laugh while the rest of his crew start to sweat drop.

"Hey Luffy! Long time no see, congarts about your new position. Mihawk has told me a few days ago." Shanks told him as Luffy smile.

" _How Red-Haired Shanks is related with Mihawk?" Zoro start to thought._

" _Wow Luffy not only know Whitebeard personally but also another Yonko." The rest of them start thought._

"Thanks Shanks, Mihawk gave me your number. Where are you now?" Luffy ask him

"In the New World Luffy. Why?" Shanks ask him as Luffy smiles.

"Good. I might need your help." Luffy say to him as the rest of his crew look at him with questioning eyes.

Shanks became silent for a minutes and then sigh.

"Is about Ace, isn't it?" Shanks ask him as Luffy's smile fell.

"Yes. I stop him temporarily as I talk with pa and also this is one of the reasons that I accept my position as a shichibukai. But I don't know for how much Pa will be able to stop him and also I have absolutely no idea where Teach is. Also something tells me that I just make a new enemy." Luffy say to him as the mushi sweat drop.

"I knew it.! The moment Mihawk told me that you accept you position I knew it that you have a secret reason to accept it. Are you talking about Akainu? Because Mihawk told me also. Your daughter is even cooler that you… and you on the other hand as cranky as ever." Shanks say to him and laugh making everyone to sweat drop and Luffy to protest.

"HE'S JUST LIKE YOU!" Everyone on Luffy's crew say to him.

"Shishishi, I know that!" Luffy say to them laughing.

"Well if someone catch him you can always storm into Impel Down." Shanks say to him as Luffy's crew start to sweat drop.

"Oh I know that and I intend to do exactly that. The problem is that if I don't catch him there then I have to go to the Marineford and that is something I want to avoid." Luffy say to him as Shanks from the other line nod his head.

"Come on Luffy, your strong enough you always are." Shanks say to him smiling.

"Oh I know that Shanks, I don't afraid to into a war but I want your help after that if you can." Luffy say to him as the rest of them look at him with widen eyes.

"You can always count on me Luffy, tell me what do you need?" Shanks say to him laughing as Luffy smiles.

"First thing I want to be…sober." Luffy say to him as all of them laughing while Shanks pout and protest.

"Next I want to help me to clear the marines from the rot ones and to support Aokiji as the next Fleet Admiral." Luffy say to him as the all of them look at him with widen eyes.

"I agree with you. Next?" Shanks say to him as Luffy smiles.

"I want to go at the Rusukaina Island who is near at Amazon Lily and after the war to train my crew, I'll call also Pa's crew and some of the shichibukai." Luffy say to him as his crew look at him and start to pale.

"Dahahaha, I can to that kid. But tell me who else except maybe Mihawk or Jinbei will accept?" Shanks ask him smiling.

"Boa Hancock and the Kuja pirates." Luffy say to him as Shanks spit his drink and almost choke.

"WHATTTTT?" Everyone at Shank's crew shout.

"Oh yeah, Boa and I are some kind of friends and I like her and she told me that she likes me so…yeah." Luffy say to him as the muschi sweat drop and while Robin glares at him making Luffy to laugh.

"You know what, I can't even bother to ask how you made the woman who hate all the men to actually like you." Shanks say to him sweat drop.

"Ok Luffy. I'll actually start to heading there tomorrow." Shanks say to him.

"Thanks Shanks, take care." Luffy say to him and hung up.

" . ?" All of them shout at him.

"What?" Luffy ask them oblivious as they start to sweat drop.

"A war with the best e? That sounds cool." Zoro say to him with a smirk.

"If I can to avoid that Zoro I try. Don't get me wrong all of you are strong, but your level isn't enough for something like that…yet!" Luffy say to him as Zoro realize yesterday's events.

"Now I get it." He say to him and smirk as Luffy nod his head.

"Look guys I can tell you right now who of you can survive from that war and who will not, even if I train all of you more than even now the most of you will die if we go to Marineford war. All of you can take without sweat the simple soldiers and also the vice admirals but that is not the point." Luffy say to them as they look at the floor ashamed.

"At Marineford will be the three admirals with Sengoku and my gramp, also the rest of the shichibukai. Even if Boa, Jinbei, Mihawk and Garp with Aokiji don't attack us that will leave Kuma, Doflamingo and Moriah from the shichibukai. I don't know about Borsalino but I'm hundred percent sure that the psychopath Akainu will attack to kill." Luffy continue to say.

"I intend to go there and free Ace or Sabo as quickly as I can. Now if I have the opportunity to take out Akainu I'll do it but I'm not willing to take any change with you there. Also you're not ready to enter the New World. If we go there now you will be slaughtered." Luffy say to them as they nod their heads.

"Luffy I understand all that you said and I agree, but as we are your family and your treasure the same is you for us and especially to me. I can't let you go alone in that hell." Robin say to him as Luffy sigh.

"A good captain will order you to stay back…But I can't do that because I don't see any of you as my subordinates but as my family. So if you intend to follow me I will not stop you but, I want to promise me that if someone of you will follow me you will leave the dangerous ones to me. And if one of you dare to die on my I'LL KILL YOU!" Luffy say to them and shout the last part making everyone to smile.

"So, what now captain?" Robin say to him as Luffy pout.

"I hate you when you do that." Luffy say to her as he takes her and kiss her leaving everyone to blush and murmur while Robin almost collapse from Luffy's action.

After a while they reach the Island and start to landing.

There was extremely long trees and also very long grass at the island itself seems very long.

"What's wrong with this island?" Nami with Usopp said as Luffy smirks.

"Come on guys let's see if the island is inhabited." Luffy say to them as they start to walk.

As they walking they noticed an extreme tall weird-looking animal but they continue to walk. As they walk they noticed a dew more animals going past them.

"Oi, what the hell is going on?" Zoro asked as Luffy just shrug.

"Anyone want an apple or whatever is that?" Luffy say as he points to a tree with some sort of fruit on it.

Chopper climb the tree, takes one frit and bite it.

"It's an apple, and it's also good." Chopper says as more of them go and take some.

"Ok, what is that now?" Luffy says as he point his finger to a pair of long bamboo sticks that extended into the sky.

"I don't know lets kick them" Sanji said as he kicks the bamboo breaking them while someone is shout and a man start to fall from the sky put Luffy catch him before the old man dies.

"Sorry about that, what is your name Ossan?" Luffy ask him as he put him down.

"Thank you from get me off the stilts, my name is Tonjit. What is your name son?" The old man say to him.

"My name is Luffy and this is my family." Luffy say to him as he points to the rest of his crew.

"Excuse me Tonjit-san but why everything on this island are so long?" Robin ask him with a gentle smile.

"Because everything on this island is so long as the grass and the tree so also and the animals." Tonjit explain to them.

After that Tonjit start explain to them that he stuck on this stilts for ten years eating only apples as the rest of his people leave the island he invite them to his house who is it a few minutes away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Luffy say to someone as the crew turn their heads and see some a split-haired pirate try to catch a white long horse.

Luffy immediately vanish and reappear beside the pirate catching his arm and stop him to trap the horse with a net.

"I say it again. I wouldn't do it if I were you." Luffy say to him with a low and dangerous voice as the pirate start to pale.

"Shi…shichi…shichibukai Monkey. D. Luffy." The man say to him trembling as Luffy nod his head while the rest of the crews man start to back off.

"If you know what is good for you Foxy, leave now." Luffy say to him as the man and his crew nod their heads and start to run for their dear lives.

"Oi Luffy who was this guy?" Zoro ask him as Luffy smirks.

"A cheater, his name is Foxy. His a pirate that deceives other pirates and then take their crews." Luffy say to them as they start to heading to Tonjit's house.

After some minutes Luffy stops and turn to them with a smirk.

"By the way we have a guest" Luffy say to them as he points to a tall individual standing in front of Tonjit's house and sleeping.

"Who is this?" Nami and Usopp ask him as Robin and Olivia gasp.

"This is Marine Admiral Kuzan, also known as Aokiji." Luffy say to them as he start to walk towards the man smiling while all of them gripped their weapons forgetting that Luffy is now a shichibukai.

"Oi Aokiji-san." Luffy say as he start to pock the man while Aokiji removed his sleeping mask and yawn.

"Man you're even worse than my gramp." Luffy say to him as Aokiji smirks and start to observe everyone.

"I didn't know that you have a tanuki on your crew." Aokiji say to him as Chopper start to protest.

"It's a reindeer Aokiji, look at his antlers." Luffy say to him shaking his head and making Chopper to smile.

"So did you miss me or do you want something from me?" Luffy ask him with a smirk.

Aokiji look at Nami and Nojiko as both of them flinch.

"Who are those two babes there?" Aokiji ask as everyone start to sweat drop.

"I know that your worse than my gramp but your also a pervert?" Luffy start to shout at him as a vein pop at his forehead making everyone to pale and Aokiji to sweat drop.

"Get serious Aokiji your wife and daughter are there. Do you want to meet them or not?" ask him as he point his finger at Robin and Olivia while everyone look at him with questioning eyes and Aokiji with widen eyes.

"How…How do you know?" Aokiji ask him.

"As I said before Aokiji, Gramp. Look I like you because what Garp has told me about you and also what you did in the past. So believe when I said that if you didn't do what you did back then for them now the two if us will had a very different conversation regardless if I'm a shichibukai or not." Luffy say to him as Aokiji smirk and nod his head.

"Ararara you're indeed a dangerous one Sir. Luffy." Aokiji say to him and gives him an envelope.

"Sure I am, especially when it comes to my family and their safety." Luffy say to him with a smile.

"What do you say to spar with me?" Aokiji ask with earning a gasp from everyone else except from Robin, Zoro and Luffy who is smiling.

"I don't see why not. Especially if that will reassure you that your daughter and your wife is at safe hands, I don't see the problem." Luffy say to him smiling as Aokiji start to sweat drop while Robin and Olivia giggle.

"Ararara I never said…" Aokiji start to say but Luffy interrupt him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Luffy say as both of them take a fighting stance.

"Oh by the way can you help this man to go to the next island?" Luffy ask him as he points to Tonjit.

"Why don't you do it yourself Sir. Luffy?" Aokiji ask him with a lazy voice.

"Hmm let my think because I'm bored?…Oh no I find it BECAUSE If I DO IT HE WILL DIE OF ELECTROCUTION?!" Luffy say to him and shout the last part make everyone to laugh while Tonjit start to pale and Aokiji to sweat drop.

"Ah yeah, I forgot that." Aokiji said to him as Luffy shook his head and massage his temple.

Tonjit start packing everything and then all of them start heading to the beach.

Aokiji approach the water and start to calculate how much power he need to release to do it as he put his hand in it.

" **Ice Age** " he says and in an instant the ocean turns into ice as far as they can see.

"That is awesome" Amaya yells as everyone except Luffy, Robin and Olivia has their jaws on the ground.

Aokiji say to the man to walk to the direction that he point and that the ice will last for a week. While Luffy and his crew say to him to dress warm and farewell, as Tonjit thanks the admiral, Luffy and his crew and begin to leave.

Aokiji sit on the ground and stretch himself obvious forgetting their spar.

"Come on man, be serious for at least a minute. You ask me to spar not me and now you're lazy?" Luffy say to him pouting as the rest of them start to sweat drop with the Admiral's behavior.

"You're loud as your grandfather." Aokiji murmured.

"And you are lazy, but I think that this is better that to be a psychopath like someone else…" Luffy say to him with a smirk as Aokiji smirks also.

"Don't like the guy e?" Aokiji say to him as Luffy smile.

"You said it, not me." Luffy say to him as both of them start to laugh.

"Now, will spar or not?" Luffy ask him as Aokiji look at him with lazy eyes.

"…."

"You know what? Forget it just let's aboard and go to the next town." Luffy say to him as he shook his head and start to walk towards the others.

"Oi admiral will you come or not?" Luffy ask him as all of them start to sweat drop.

Aokiji simply sigh and start to walk with the rest of them. After some minutes they start to aboard on their ships as Luffy say to them that the next town is Water Seven.


	24. Water Seven

Our heroes now start to heading to Water Seven Island with an admiral on board. Luffy decided to give Aokiji, Olivia and Robin a bit of space for privacy, while he go to his room to study the files that Aokiji gave to him.

After some minutes he exited his room but everyone who see him can tell that whatever it was in that envelop it was clearly that it make him mad, although his best efforts to conceal it. So he walks to his throne and sit down with his daughter.

"Is everything alright papa?" Amaya ask him worried as Luffy smile at her and pat her head.

"I'm fine my princess, I'm just a little annoyed from what I learn from the files that admiral Aokiji gave to me." Luffy say to her as she nod her head.

"Now, will you tell me what is bothering you?" Luffy say to his daughter with a gentle tone as he brush her hairs with his hand.

Amaya look her father for a moment, then she lowered her head and sigh.

"Can we just continue our journey?" Amaya ask him as Luffy look at her confused.

"Of course we'll continue our journey my princess, but first I want to see some friends and also to speak with them if they want to join us." Luffy say to her with a smile as he take her at his arms.

"You know that you can always talk to me Amaya and also you know that I won't let anyone to hurt you." Luffy say to his daughter who she nod her head and leave to play with Grace and Aisa.

After some hours they reach the island and Luffy say to them to enter the city from the other side and not the main entrance, as they did exactly that all of them start to admire the beautiful view and the buildings while the people start to gasp as the news that Luffy join the shichibukai start to spread.

Some peoples from the restaurants and the near buildings start to make a crowd and to welcome them as also to guide them where they can dock to protect their ships from the Aqua Laguna.

"Nami, I want to take Sanji and go to change the gold into berry." Luffy say to her as Nami nod her head while Sanji enter love mode.

Luffy with his daughter and Robin leave the ship too to book a hotel, after several minutes they find a hotel and they entered. They walk to the reception and the employee say to them to wait to call the manager.

"Good Afternoon Sir. Luffy. It's an honor to have you in our hotel. How can I help you?" The manager ask Luffy politely.

"Good afternoon. We want to book your hotel from my crew. Are you free?" Luffy ask him as the manager eyes turn into berries.

"Of course sir. I'll give you our best suite, please tell us where your staff is and we'll bring it here immediately. Also if you want anything else please be free to inform us." The manager say to him as Luffy nod his head and say to him to follow them as they leave the hotel and go back to inform the others.

"Guys we find a hotel to spend the night." Luffy say to them as all of them nod their heads.

After a while Nami came back with Sanji and all of them start heading to the hotel. They reach the hotel and they start to settle in their rooms and to everyone's surprise Amaya decide to stay with the other girls.

(At Luffy's room)

"Come on Luffy, you know that she can't be always attached to you." Robin say to him as she giggle at Luffy's pout.

"No, it's not only that. Something is bothering Amaya and she don't want to tell me… Something on this island scaring her." Luffy say to her as Robin nod her head and put a hand on her chin thoughtful.

"You're talking about that night on Skypiea. Aren't you?" Robin ask him as Luffy nod his head. "And also about today. She ask me if we can continue our journey and from what I understood she didn't want to stop here!" Luffy say to her as Robin nod her head.

"Do you want to talk to her? Maybe I can persuade her to talk to me." Robin say to him with gentle tone.

"Nah, I don't want to push her. If she don't want to tell me then it's ok, besides if something happen to her then I'll simply slaughter anyone and everyone who has the stupid idea to mess with my daughter." Luffy say to her with a low tone that promise a waves of pain to everyone stupid enough to mess with his family as Robin giggle.

"I know that, but I'm sure that nothing will happen. Let's go down to eat something." Robin say to him smiling as Luffy nod her head and with that they exit they room.

Both of them they start to heading to the hotel's restaurant with the rest of the crew.

Sanji was already down and in the kitchen to supervise the meals.

After thirty with forty minutes the food was ready and all of them start to eat and drink, with admiral Aokiji who was still there with them and observe them.

"Are you sure that your pirate Luffy?" Aokiji suddenly ask him stopping everyone from what their doing. Luffy simply chuckle and look at him. "Are you sure that your marine Aokiji?" Luffy as him making Aokiji to scratch his head and everyone else to start laughing.

"Ararara, I deserved that…I think." Aokiji said making all of them including himself to laugh even harder.

Amaya pretend a cough to drag their attention as all of them start to sweat drop and to wait what their little princess will tell.

"So papa, Aokiji is my grandpa too now?" Amaya ask Luffy with sweet voice and gaze.

"E…I think so Amaya." Luffy say to her as he scratch his head making everyone to laugh while Aokiji's eyes start to widen and also Amaya launch herself to Aokiji who start to sweat drop from embarrassment and everyone else to roll on the floor from the laughs while Robin take a picture from Aokiji to try to pat Amaya's head.

After some hours the feast ended and they decide to go to rest as all of them was tired.

(At Luffy&Robin's room)

Both of them are on the bed and Robin has her head on Luffy's chest while Luffy brash her hair with his hand.

"Luffy, can I ask you something?" Robin say to him as Luffy open his eyes and look at her with a gentle gaze.

"Sure Robin." Luffy answer her as Robin giggle.

"Luffy, I know that you love Grace, Aisa and especially Amaya as your own children, but do you want a family on your own one day?" Robin ask him as she blush while Luffy smile at her.

"I thought that already we're family." Luffy say to her as she look at her with questioning eyes while Robin giggle.

"Yes we are Luffy. But I'm saying…" Robin say to him as Luffy put a gentle kiss on her lips that almost make Robin to melt.

"I know what you are trying to say Robin and I'll be more than happy to have a child from you, especially with your eyes and your mind…" Luffy say to her making Robin to blush even more.

"But.?" Robin ask him as she feels that there is something more to his saying.

"But, as I love to have something like that now it's not the time…yet. I can't bring a child in this world as the world is now… I can't risk it. The world is still corrupt Robin also I can't risk your safety, something tells me that something big will happen soon enough and from the result of this the world will start to change. Now if the world will change to better or worse I can't say it yet, but the only sure thing is that the world will definitely change." Luffy say to her as he cups her face.

"I understand, are you really believe that the world will change?" Robin ask him as Luffy hugs her and smile at her.

"Yes I do Robin, and I want to believe that your father will help also to this new era." Luffy say to her as she look at him and nod her head.

"Robin." Luffy say to her as she raise her head to look at him.

"E, Luffy." Robin answer him.

"I want you to know that you and Amaya are the most precious persons in my life, if…if something happen to any of you…I'm not sure that I can survive." Luffy say to her as Robin gasp and tears start to run down her cheeks.

"You and Amaya are also my most precious persons in my life Luffy, you save my life both literally and metaphorically. The day I met you I start to live. You taught me how it feels to be loved and to love. You set me free and gave me a family that I always wanted. A place to call home and more friends that I can count. You're everything to me, everything!" Robin say to him with passionate voice and gaze as Luffy tight his embrace on her.

Both of them drift to sleep after a while each one on the hug on other. None of them cared if the world doesn't want them to live because at the end of the day they have their family and also each other, so that is enough for them and all that they need.

The morning came and both of them didn't want to wake up but they knew better, the sooner they finish their jobs on this island then the sooner they can leave before anything bad happen to Amaya.

Both of them dressed and they exited the room to find the crew and to have breakfast.

The whole crew was at the restaurant wait for them and to make a schedule for today, Luffy told them that he'll go to speak with some shipwrights to join the crew while the others wanted to see the city and to buy some stuffs.

Amaya decide to stay with Makino, Olivia and Robin.

Luffy was excited to see again Tom who has built his ship and maybe take a few good of Tom's apprentices, so after some minutes he reach the famous Galley-La Company and he ask to talk with Tom.

The gigantic door opens reveling Tom and another blue-haired man with a speedo, Tom welcome back Luffy and introduce to him Franky who is one of his sons while the other is now the mayor of Water Seven and also the chairman of the Galley la Company.

"So, what brings you here Luffy?" Tom ask him.

"First can you call your other son? I want to speak with him too, also can we speak somewhere private?" Luffy ask Tom as he nod his head and narrow his eyes suspiciously.

"Follow me, we can call Iceburg from my office." Tom say to him as he nod his head.

After some minutes the three of them entered Tom's office and tom start call Iceburg and told him to come at the company. After twenty minutes Iceburg was there and Tom introduce him to Luffy.

"So, what brings you here Luffy and why on earth one of the sons of Shirohige join the shichibukai?" Tom ask him as Luffy smile at his comment.

"I'm here because I want some good shipwrights to join my crew and family but, I'd say that you have a situation on your hands now…" Luffy say to him as Tom look at him and laugh while Franky and Iceburg look at him with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean?" Franky ask him while Luffy activates his Kenbunshoku haki.

"I mean that you have infiltrate by government assassins, but I guess that you already know that Tom!" Luffy say to him as Tom nod his head while the other two look at Tom with widen eyes.

"Yeah I know that a while ago." Tom say to him as Luffy nod his head.

"Are they after…?" Luffy ask him as Tom nod his head.

"Yeah but I have given the plans already and also technically they after your ship!" Tom say to him as both Franky and Iceburg gasp at the revelation.

"So, what do you think if I help you a little?" Luffy ask him as Tom start to laugh even harder.

"Excuse me but aren't you part of the government also?" Iceburg ask him as Luffy shook his head.

"I enter the shichibukai to prevent something to happen, but besides that I'm still a pirate. And a pirate never follow rules." Luffy say to him with a smile as Iceburg nod his head while Franky smiles at him and his attitude.

"Let's say that I accept your offer, what will cost me?" Tom ask him with a smirk.

"I told you before. I want some of your best shipwrights." Luffy told him as both of them start to laugh.

"Deal." Tom say to him as he and Luffy shake their hands.

"I'll sent two members of my family to be with you just to be sure." Luffy say to them as they nod their heads and Luffy leaves.

As he walks he put out from his hat the two vivre cards from his brothers and look at them, he smile as he see that they are ok but for some reason he can't stop thinking that still something is missing…that he still hasn't count all the possibilities. Without even realize it he found himself outside from the hotel so he sigh and put the vivre cards back at his hat as he wear his smile on his face and enter the hotel.

He goes to the hotel bar and ordering a fine glass of aged wine as he finds there Robin, Makino, Olivia and his daughter who run towards him and climb at his shoulder.

"Where is Zoro and Sanji?" Luffy ask the four of them.

"There are at the city, but I believe that they'll come back soon." Makino say to him as Luffy nod his head.

"So, how it go?" Robin ask him.

"Well, I'm sure that at the end of the day we'll have some of the best shipwrights welcomed into our family." Luffy say to her with a smirk.

After some minutes Zoro and Sanji enter the hotel and they come to bar to find the others, Luffy told them what he wants from them and both of them start to be excited as it was a long ago that both of them enjoyed a good fight.

"The weather is so beautiful, shall we go out for a walk?" Olivia and Makino said to the others as Robin giggle and nod her head while Luffy look at them and sigh.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Luffy say to them as they look at him with questioning eyes but soon they nod their heads and all of them leave the hotel.

The weather was indeed beautiful and the city was one of the most beautiful that all of them have seen. After some minutes they found themselves outside from a bookstore and both Robin and Luffy entered the store to look if they can find a nice book to buy, something that both of them do it in regular base and wherever they can.

Luffy also wanted to buy a book for Amaya too as she seems that she also enjoy to read or more specifically to listen as Luffy or Robin read it for her. After a while they exited the store with a fairly amount of books and they continue the walk on the city, while they walk something happen and for an unknown reason (or they think) Olivia stop and a look of a terror was written on her face.

"Olivia are you ok…What's the matter?" Makino ask her worrying.

Luffy just walk and put a hand to her shoulder while he smile at her.

"It's ok Olivia, I was expected that something like this may happen and I already have take my measures." Luffy say to her as he look at him with widen eyes.

"Zoro and Sanji…And also that was the reason that you come with us." Olivia murmured as Luffy smiles and nod his head.

"Yep. When I told you to join my family I told you that I'll protect you." Luffy say to her with a gentle smile as she nod her head and thank him.

"Luffy, has anything to do it with CP9?" Robin ask him as Luffy laugh while Olivia look at her daughter with widen eyes.

"How do you know this?" Olivia ask her as Robin giggle.

"Well pretty mush the same thing happen when Luffy and I came here to take our ship." Robin say to her.

"So?" Robin asked Luffy.

"So, they better watch themselves and not push their luck, because in the mood that I'm right now I'll gut them." Luffy say to her as all of them gasp hearing Luffy say that.

"Why papa is in foul mood?" Amaya ask her father.

"Well I'm in foul mood Amaya because I hate it when my daughter is afraid something or someone." Luffy say to his daughter as Amaya look at him.

"Why?" Amaya ask him again as she titled her head at the side.

"Because Amaya I love you. I'll never allow anyone to harm you or something unpleasant happen to you." Luffy say to her with a smile as he kiss her on her forehead while Amaya smiles at him and nod her head.

They decide to return to their hotel to relax as they have finish their jobs at the town.

After some minutes they was close at the hotel Luffy's mushi start to ring and Luffy pick it up with a growl.

"I'm listening." Luffy say

"Luffy, you're right about the attack. We've take care of them." Zoro say to him from the other line.

"Good, did you had any problem?" Luffy ask him.

"No it was a piece of cake." Sanji told him.

"Alright then, if you don't have any other business then come here to relax and to drink something." Luffy say to them as they agree and he hangs up.

"Let's go inside and let's hope that they learn their lesson." Luffy say to them as Robin and Makino giggle.

After some minutes Zoro and Sanji came also to the hotel and as the whole crew was there they start to order drinks and food as now it was already time for lunch.

As they have lunch Tom with his sons came to thank Luffy and the others for their help and Luffy invited them to his table.

All of them enjoy the time together and Tom told them stories about his past, after many hours Tom and the others leave and the crew decide to rest for some hours and to meet again the noon as tomorrow they will leave from this island to continue their journey.

Luffy decide to go look at his fleet ships to be sure that none of them was damaged from the Aqua Laguna. So he with Zoro, Arlong, Kuro, Mai and Galdino left the hotel while the others stay at the hotel.

They reach the ships after a while and they see that indeed all of them it was in an excellent condition, they aboard on the ships as they were bored to return back now.

(The noon)

Both Luffy and Zoro awake from their nap to find some members of the crew to look at them terrified as they look each other oblivious.

"What is it guys…Did we had something on our faces?" Luffy ask them laughing as Zoro murmured some curse but no one dared to laugh.

"Guys?" Luffy ask them as the poor Johnny start to walk towards him.

Both Zoro and Luffy start to look at him with a bad feeling in their guts.

"Johnny, just say it." Zoro say to him with a demanding voice.

Johnny gulp and kneel in front of Luffy, "Big bro-Luffy something happen." Johnny said to him as Luffy nod him to continue.

"Amaya…Amaya and Grace was taken." Johnny said as both Luffy's and Zoro's eyes widen.

"Who, when, where and why?" Luffy ask him as all of them now look at Luffy.

"A devil fruit hunter, Amaya was with Aisa, Grace, Laki and Conis at the playground. The moment Aisa came back she told us that they beat Laki and Conis and they take Amaya and Grace. Robin-aneki told us to come here while she with the others left to find Laki and Conis." Johnny explain to Luffy taking a few steps back slowly as Luffy start to change forms from Amaru to Grim Reaper and back to his normal rapidly.

After a minute and after freaking out all of them he finally succeed to calm down and take a deep breath as he close his eyes.

He focus to try find Amaya and Grace and no one of them try to say anything to him, after some minutes he open his eyes and look at them.

"I'm leaving!" Luffy stated as he shadow his eyes with his hat.

"I'll come with you, Amaya and Grace is my family too." Zoro say to him as Luffy look at him.

"Good, but know one thing Zoro." Luffy say to him with a low and dangerous voice that none of them had ever hear from him.

"I'll give them a change to give them back and to leave unharmed…But, if any of them has hurt the girls in any way then I'll go for blood." Luffy continue as Zoro nod his head.

"Johnny go to find the others and tell them that we'll return with the girls back." Zoro say to him as he nod his head.

Both men used Geppo to fly and left while the others start to walk back to the hotel to inform the others.

"There!" Luffy said as he points with his finger a decent ship who is ready to depart from the harbor.

Both of them immediately start to descent and land smoothly on the ship as the crew start to take fighting stances.

The captain of the ship is exited the cabin to see what is happening and what he saw start to making him nervous.

"Sir Monkey. D. Luffy…what a shichibukai wants on my humble ship?" The captain ask Luffy.

"Right now I'm in a very bad mood, so I'll ask only once and you better answer me." Luffy say to him with a serious voice and gaze as the captain nod his head and start to sweat drop.

" . ?" Luffy ask him with a low and very dangerous voice that indicates a waves of pain if he doesn't like the answer.

"What girls, we don't know what you mean." A man from the crew ask them.

"The two little girls you amateurs had taken this noon is part of our family, and not only that but one of them is the daughter of my captain. Look if it was my choice I have no problem to gut you all now… on the other hand Luffy has genuinely a very good temper but, when it comes to his family safety his temper is running short." Zoro explain to them and the captain start to think that maybe, perhaps, probably, mustn't mess with this man family.

"I'll be a reasonable man and if you give me back the girls I'll let you leave peacefully and unharmed…but if any of you has hurt the girls or try anything as Zoro said before I'll gut you myself." Luffy said to them as they start to pale.

The captain sigh as it was a shame to lose such a good merchandise but their lives matters most.

"Alright, I'll give you the girls but you must keep you promise and let me and my crew to leave after." The captain said as Luffy and Zoro nod their heads.

"Captain what are talking about? They are only two of them let's take them down." A man from the crew said as he charge towards Luffy.

"Fool…" Zoro murmured as Luffy vanish and before the man unsheathe his sword to strike him, Luffy reappear in front of the man with a bloody hand.

As the man drops on the floor dead with a hole on his chest all of them can see that Luffy still holds the man's heart at his hand.

Luffy look at them with a dark and sinister gaze, "Now, do you want any of you try that again or we can continue?" Luffy ask them as they start to sweat drop petrified while Zoro look at Luffy. Even he was stunned from Luffy's action although all of them deserved this and especially this man has it coming the moment he decide to play the brave one.

"Lead the way, I don't want the girls see this." Luffy said to the captain as he nod his head and lead the way.

The captain lead them inside the cabin, they start to descent some stairs who lead to an area where there are cells who is holding the merchandise. The cells are probably made with seastone to make it impossible for any of them to escape.

The moment both Zoro and Luffy enter that room their temper start to rise on a new levels.

"Papa…Luffy…Zoro…" Amaya and Grace start to shout the moment they see the two men as the other prisoners start to look at the three men.

"It's ok my baby girls, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. But you'll be safe now." Luffy say to them as both of them start to smile and nod their heads.

"Open the cell now." Luffy say to the captain with a furious and demanding tone.

The captain abide and open the cell as Luffy and Zoro enter to check the girl's condition, both the girls are fine except from some scratches. As the two of them checked the girls the door of the cell closed and the captain start to laugh like a madman shouting 'That is perfect' and some other nonsense as he exit the room to go tell his crew his achievement.

Luffy just smirk at Zoro who look at him with a rise eyebrow.

"I'm sorry papa/Luffy/Zoro. Because of us you get caught too." The two girls say to them as Luffy smile at them and pat their heads.

"Girls can you do me a favor?" Luffy ask them with a gentle smile as they nod their heads while Zoro is intrigued to see what his captain and friend will do now.

"I want to close you ears… and whatever happens don't open it until I say so. Can you do that for me?" Luffy say to them as the two girls look at him while Zoro smirk understanding the meaning of this.

"Sure papa/Luffy." Both of them said and they close their ears.

"Zoro be sure that whatever happens they don't open it, I'll be back in a minute." Luffy say to him as he nod his head while Luffy dematerialize and vanish leaving Zoro laughing like a maniac.

(Outside.)

"It was a brilliant, I lead them right on a trap without even one of them realize it. That they'll teach them a lesson to mess with me." The captain said to his crew as all of them start to laugh…Well at least until the sky start to darken and a thunder start to descent on his ship and to materialize into a man.

"That was strike two. I gave a chance to all of you to leave from here alive despite the fact that you steal two members of my family and not only that but I also let you live despite the fact that a member of your crew attacked me." Luffy say to them as they start now panicking and pale as they see the man.

"How…how are you able to…how are you been able to brake from the cell?" The captain yell at him.

"I could end all of you when one of your men attacked me but I kept my temper and I only kill him to prove a point and to give you a warning what will happen if you try to cross me but…but from what I see you failed to get the memo. Didn't you?" Luffy continue. "No you though it was good to try once more again my patient and also to push your luck. Well yours and your crew luck was ended the moment you stupidly decide to lock me inside that cell." Luffy say to him as all of them now start to gulp and if it was possible to look even paler.

"Well, for your bad luck seastone and such things doesn't affect me at all!" Luffy say to him as they look at him with widen eyes.

"Wait…wait there. Even you can't kill us! Do you know for who I work?" The captain asked Luffy as he shook his hands left and right.

"Why do you believe that I care?" Luffy ask him with a smirk.

"You fool! I supply all the nobles with my merchandize. Even you will not dare to touch an associate of the nobles." The captain say to him laughing hysterically.

Luffy just unsheathe his sword with a sinister smile not giving a damn what the man shouts.

"Watch me." Luffy just said as he launch himself to the man's crew leaving the captain for last to see.

In a few minutes screams start to sound as he start to butcher everyone on the deck, others was slashed in half, others was completed in pieces while some of the lucky ones are just decapitate and as he told the captain was the only one unharmed watching all this time the horror that this demon or maybe himself brought upon themselves.

In that moment Luffy was truly look as a demon as he is covered with blood from head to toes while he have a bloodthirsty look at his eyes. He start to approach slowly the captain as a dark aura emit from his body and as the man start to crawl back terrified.

"You…This aura…this aura I can recognize it everywhere…you're the grim reaper…" The man try to say chocking from his fear.

"You bought this upon yourselves!" Luffy say to him as he takes another sword and pierce the man's chest as he kneels killing him instantly while with the other sword he impale him on the jaw making him stand at kneeling stance with the help of the sword and take the keys from the man's corpse.

He doesn't even look at his handiwork as he immediately make a B line to the cells. The moment he enters the room all the prisoners and also Zoro gasp from the view that they see. He immediately start to open one by one the cells and free the prisoners. Zoro take the girls at his arms looking clearly worried about his friend while he tells to the girl to open their ears.

"Have any of you a place to go or to stay?" Luffy ask them with a gentle tone as they shake their heads negatively.

"I see, well you can come with us and rest where we stay for as long as you like. We can also treat if any of you have any wounds." Luffy say to them as all of them look at him with widen eyes.

"Exc…Excuse me sir. Can I ask you something?" A young woman ask him.

"Sure and the name is Luffy." Luffy said to her with a soft smile.

"You are Monkey. D. Luffy a pirate that recently became a shichibukai. Right?" Another young woman ask him as Luffy nod his head and nod her to continue.

"I wonder…and don't get me wrong I'm thankful that you freed us but…but why did you help us and what you intent to do with us?" She continue to say with a suspicious look.

Luffy just smile and look at the people in front of them.

"Can you tell me your name miss?" Luffy ask the girl with a soft tone. "My name is Hana and mine is Kinuko." The young woman said to her.

"Well Hana and Kinuko is nice to meet you." Luffy say he extend his hand for a handshake. "Now to answer your questions I help you because that it was the right thing to do, what this man and his crew did it was utterly wrong. No one have the right to take a persons freedom." Luffy say to her as he smiles at her relaxing the girls a little.

"To answer you other question I don't intend to do anything to you, all of you are free now and you don't have any obligation at me. After you rest and eat you can leave or if any of you want you can join my crew as part of my family and you'll be welcome with open arms from everyone. Either way I'm cool with whatever decide." Luffy say to them as they look at him with widen eyes while he, Zoro, Grace and Amaya smile at them.

"I can see now that not all men are vicious and filthy as I was told." Hana and Kinuko said with a low and soft voice but loud enough for Luffy to hear her.

"You know, you just said you remind me a certain friend of mine. Do you by any chance know Boa Hancock?" Luffy ask her as Hana gasp at this revelation.

"Are you friends with…with Hebi-hime sama?" Hana and Kinuko ask him gasping.

"Yes I met her a few days ago when I was accepted the invitation to join the shichibukai. We talk a little and she liked me as I like her too. Despite what others believe Boa is very clever, interesting and nice person." Luffy say to both girls smiling.

"Now if you follow us we can lead you to our hotel to rest and eat, kids it's better to close your eyes… Trust me." Luffy said and they did exactly that. Luffy takes Amaya at his hands while Zoro take Grace and the others the rest of children at their arms.

"Papa you sting." Amaya say to him with a pout making everyone to laugh.

"I know my princess, sorry about that but I was fighting those people who took you and Grace away from us and imprison the others." Luffy say to her as Amaya nod her head and giggle.

"It's ok papa I understand." Amaya say to him as Luffy chuckle.

"I must warn you though the view is not nice." Luffy stops and turn to them before they exit to the ship's deck as all of them understood what he means.

And indeed as the exit the room and open the door to the deck all of them look at the view and then at Luffy with widen eyes, even Zoro was taken aback with the atrocity that he sees. Don't take him wrong he have absolutely no problem to be violent or to kill someone but to see his captain and best friend to literally butcher someone even if he deserved was simply out of character.

They left the ship and after thirty with forty minutes they reach the hotel just in time to meet Franky and his family ready to search for them.

"Straw-hat/Luffy what happen?" Franky and the others ask him as they gasp at the view of Luffy.

"I take back my daughters and free the people who was there imprisoned, that happen." Luffy told them clearly not in the mood to explain himself.

"Chopper, Kaya, Muret can you please check this people and treat them…Also how is the condition of Laki and Conis?" Luffy ask them.

Laki and Conis are fine and they rest now, if you want please follow me and I treat any of your wounds." Chopper say to Luffy as he nod his head and then to the rest of them.

"I'll go to have a bath." Luffy said to them and leave to his room as Robin take Amaya to bath her also, but before that he look at Zoro for an explanation.

"Let me take Amaya to bath her." Makino said to Robin as she nod her head and leave.

Zoro nod to Robin to follow him as they walk to the restaurant's bar. They sit down at the bar with some other member of the crew while Zoro order a cup of sake.

"So what really happen there?" Usopp and Nami ask him, "I'm more curious why Luffy is at this state than what happen there." Robin said as the others look at her while Zoro nod his head.

"So, you observed that too." Zoro say to her as she nod her head.

"That piece of shit has it coming, Luffy warn him what will happen if he or his crew try anything but he thought that it was a good idea when he lead us where they keep the girls to lock us up. Luffy exited the cell while I was stay with the girls and the other prisoners." Zoro said to them as they nod their heads.

"Why you didn't go with him?" Usopp ask him, "I didn't go with him because he ask me to stay with the girls and to make sure that they don't hear anything…" Zoro say to him as all of them start to have a bad feeling.

"Why…why Luffy say that to you?" Nami ask him.

Zoro takes a sip from his sake and sigh.

"Because he butcher everyone on that ship." Zoro say simply to her.

"What…? What do you mean he butcher everyone?" All of them ask him not believing what just heard.

"I mean exactly what I said. There was not a whole body after he finish, except from the captain who was impaled and his first victim before we even enter inside the ship with their captain." Zoro said to them as he continues to drink his sake leaving all of them dumfounded.

"Look I'm not a saint and I have absolutely no problem to kill someone, but the look on Luffy start to worry even me. Don't get me wrong my respect for him didn't change at all, if anything else it just grow but the look on his eyes is troubles me greatly. I wasn't there to see exactly what happen but still I can feel it and if what piece of shit has said is true then we might have a problem at the future…" Zoro said as all of them look at him with questioning eyes.

"What did this man said?" Robin ask him.

"Long story short that this is the result of Luffy's second devil fruit. I don't say that Luffy will start to butcher everyone from now on neither that I believe what this man said a hundred percent but, I believe that it's better to have an eye on Luffy." Zoro say to her as Robin nod her head troubled.

Some minutes later Luffy enter the bar and order a glass of vintage wine to drink and none of them dare to say anything. After a while Makino with Amaya and Grace join also with Grace to approach Luffy shyly.

Luffy smiles at her and take the two girls on his lap patting them on their heads.

"Luf…Luffy…Tha…Thank you for rescuing me." Grace murmured shyly as Luffy grin at her.

"You don't have to thank me Grace, I mean it when I said before that I came to save my daughters. But your welcome." Luffy say giving her his most warm smile as both girls hug him making everyone inside the room to smile.

"Can I…can I also call you pa now?" Grace ask him as she blush. "You can call me whatever you want Grace." Luffy say to her as he kiss her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry about before, it was not right to let you see me like this." Luffy say to them with a gentle tone as the girls smile at him and kiss him on the cheeks.

"Oi our daughters and our little sisters has return back to us safe, we also have a guests. Don't just stand there let's have a feast!" Luffy shout as all of them began to laugh and make the preparations.

"Franky go to tell Tom and Iceburg to join our feast and bring also whoever you want." Luffy say to him as he nod his head and leave from the hotel.

After some minutes the rest of the people who was prisoners join them also as Luffy ask them if they want to drink anything and call the manager to give them rooms to stay.

"Luffy-sama…" Hana say as she approach him.

"Whoa there Hana, what is it with the whole 'sama' thing? I'm not too old and I'm sure as hell that I'm not a Royal so call me just Luffy. Ok?" Luffy say to her with a smile making all of them to laugh and Hana with Kinuko to blush but they nod their heads.

"Ok…Luffy. Can we call Hebi-Hime to tell her that we're safe?" Kinuko ask him as Luffy scratch his head.

"I'll gladly call her but you see…I don't have her number. I just gave her my number and I didn't ask hers." Luffy say to them as the two girls smile at him.

"It's ok we know the number." Hana say to him as he smiles.

"Ok then follow me and we can call her." Luffy say to them as he stand up and leave to find a quiet place to talk.

Luffy call the number and wait someone from the other line to answer.

"Who is the insolent fool that dares to disturb me?" Hancock ask from the other line clearly in a bad mood.

"Well…nice to hear you too again miss Hancock." Luffy say to her with a smile as Hancock from the other line gasp and almost faint as she recognize Luffy's voice.

"I'm sorry my dearest Luffy, I didn't want to sound rude and especially to you but I have a problem on my hands now." Hancock said from the other line as Luffy laugh.

"It's okay Miss Hancock. Can you tell me what happen if I'm not too curious?" Luffy ask her as Hancock from the other line start to frown.

"Luffy my dearest, please call me Hancock or Boa. And you're not curious, my problem is that when I was return from our meeting I find that two of my people have missing and from then I'm searching for them." Hancock say to him as Luffy smiles.

"Ok Boa let me ask something." Luffy say to her making Hancock to skip a heartbeat and to daydream.

"E…Boa? Are you there?" Luffy asked as he didn't receive an answer.

"Yes my dearest Luffy, I'm here. You can ask me anything you want." Hancock say to him.

"Is the names of your missing people Hana and Kinuko?" Luffy ask her as the as he look at the mushi and see that the device has widen eyes.

"Yes… yes that is the names. How do you know that my dearest?" Hancock ask him as she gasp.

"Because Boa, I have them with me now. They wanted to call you so they gave me your number as I forgot to ask yours when I gave you my number the other day." Luffy say to her making her to blush for saying her name once more again.

"Hebi-Hime Sama, we're sorry to make you worry about us." Both Hana and Kinuko said to Hancock as Luffy leave to give them some privacy.

"What happen and how you meet Luffy?" Hancock ask them with serious voice.

"We were prisoners of that despicable man that he wanted to sell us to the nobles." Kinuko say to Hancock as she widen her eyes while the old memories from her past start to appear before her eyes.

"Hebi-Hime…?" both the girls ask worried.

"I'm fine, please continue." Hancock said to them.

"We are at Water Seven when this man from what it seems attacked someone of Luffy's crew and stole his daughters." Hana say to her making Hancock to gasp and then to be furious.

"Wait a minute… Did this filthy man dare to touch Amaya?" Hancock ask both of the girls utterly furious.

"Yes it seems that he stole them from a playground when Luffy wasn't there." Hana continue to say.

"What happen then?" Hancock ask her.

"Luffy came to save the two girls but this man lock them up when Luffy and another man named Zoro came to check if the girls was harmed." Kinuko say to her as Hancock start to murmured various curses.

"But Luffy was able to exit the cell as from what it seems seastone doesn't affect him at all. He said to the girls to close their eyes and to the other man to make sure for that…" Kinuko continue to say as Hancock listen with interesting this new information.

"Then after some minutes he came back blood-soaked and start to open the cells and asked if any of us have anything to go. After we answer him he invite us to stay to the hotel that they are staying and if any of us want to join his family." Both Hana and Kinuko say to her as Hancock's tears start to run free from the warm of Luffy's good heart.

"I see, is Luffy there? I want to talk to him in private." Hancock say to the girls as Hana leave to call Luffy inside and then both of the girls leave.

"Ah Boa, Hana told me that you wanted to speak with me. So, how can I help you?" Luffy ask her with a smile as Hancock enter 'love mode' once again.

"Luffy my dearest I want to thank you for what you did for my people, when you'll enter the New World I make a feast to honor you. Also you have my sympathies for what happen to your daughter." Hancock say to him as Luffy smiles.

"Don't worry about it, thanks but thankfully both Amaya and Grace are fine now. If it's alright with you I'll invite the girls to my ship and I'll bring them to you when I enter the New World. I promise that I'll take a good care of them." Luffy say to her with a smile making Hancock almost faint 'again'.

"I'm okay with that my dearest I know that you're different from the others and you'll take care of them." Hancock say to him smiling and blushing.

"Ok Boa, we'll talk again soon. Please take care of yourself!" Luffy say to her making Hancock to blush even more.

"Take care too my dearest Luffy. Bye for now." Hancock said as she hangs up shouting to no one specifically that Luffy cares about her and if that is called marriage while Luffy from the other hand leave to find the others.

After some hours the feast was ready and all of them start to enjoy the party as Franky with his people, Tom, Iceburg and some other shipwrights have also join.

The new people at the start was cautious but soon enough they also start to join in the craziness of Luffy and his family, also despite Hana and Kinuko has never again see a man they also join and there are pretty close with Luffy and the others, if someone didn't know he could guess that all of them are one happy family.

Luffy inform them that tomorrow will leave the island as they have finish their business there. Franky and his people told him that he gladly will join them and also Paulie, Peeply Lulu and Tilestone will join too.

-A/N: Sorry that this chapter take forever but my daughter was sick with fever so I had to take her to a doctor and also take care of her, so…Yeah. I'm sorry again.

Now I wanted to be Luffy so violent at first but I was in a very bad mood so… sorry shitty devil fruit hunter.

Hana: Flower. Kinuko: Silk child.

I didn't want any others from CP9 because I thought that the rest of them are pretty crappy people, maybe they will meet again maybe not. If you want to meet again just tell me.

That's it for now, Take care guys. Until next time!


	25. Thriller Bark

(The next Day)

The morning came and the crew start to wake up and prepare to leave after the breakfast. As always Luffy was the first to wake up as he dressed and leave the room to wait all of them for breakfast.

The crew start to gather for a breakfast quietly as all of them knew better how Luffy is appreciate the morning quiet. Luffy wanted to see what the people who rescued decide to do while he wait for Franky and the others to come here.

"Good morning Luffy!" Hana, Kinuko and the others said to him.

"Good morning guys! So, what is your answer?" Luffy ask them with a smile as the rest of his crew look at him with questioning eyes.

"If your proposition is still apply then will join you." They say to him earning a grin from Luffy and the others.

"Good, then let's have a breakfast and then we'll leave." Luffy say to them as they nod their heads.

After an hour or so they finished their breakfast while Franky and the others appear and they began to walk to the dock to aboard to the ships. As always Amaya was on her father's shoulder as now also Grace and Aisa, after what happen yesterday Luffy will make sure that he not leave his eyes off of his daughters.

They reach the docks and they start to aboard on the ships while Tom, Iceburg and others where here to farewell them and to wish to have a good journey. Hana and the others gasp as they saw Luffy's fleet and also Luffy's own ship.

"Guys welcome aboard to Elaina!" Luffy said as all of them smile and thank him.

The rest of crew help the new guys to settle as Luffy start to play with his daughters making everyone to smile.

"Luffy, can we talk?" Zoro ask him as Luffy nod his head and leave the girls with Robin.

Zoro and Luffy entered the meeting room and both of them sit down.

"How can I help you Zoro?" Luffy ask him with a smile.

"I accept it." Zoro say to him as Luffy look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If your proposition about me become you second commander is still apply, then I accept it." Zoro say to him as Luffy smirk and nod his head.

"Good, let's announce it then." Luffy say to him as they exited the room and signaled to the others to stop what they doing.

"May I have your attention please?" Luffy say as all of them start gathered to the upper deck while the other ships start to surround Elaina to hear what Luffy will tell.

"From today on Zoro will be the second division commander, which means that he'll be responsible for all of you except from Kalifa, Blueno and Kaku and he'll lead to you to any attacks. Also that means that when Robin and I aren't here Zoro will be in charge." Luffy say to them as they began to congrats Zoro.

The new people soon find themselves very welcome there as everybody help them with anything they need. Especially Hana and Kinuko find that all of them are indeed a big and happy family and Luffy is not only a great captain but also a great man. Wherever they felt lonely or as an outsiders Luffy and the others were beside them to make them feel comfortable again, all of them start to feel warm and laugh forgetting their horrible and dark past.

After three days they reach a strange and fogy area that Luffy identified as the Florian Triangle.

"Something is not right…" Luffy murmured as he start to look to every direction tensed, something that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Guys, be on guard. Something is definitely off with this place." Luffy warn them as all of them nod their heads.

The fleet entered the fog with Elaina as always to lead the way, as they continue to sail the only thing that all of them can see is sea wreckage everywhere.

"What…what the hell is this?" Usopp, Yosaku, Johnny and Chopper ask as they look terrified.

"I hope not to be attacked by any ghost or zombie…" Robin said teasingly as the four of them yelp from fear making everyone else to laugh…Well at least until they start to hear something or someone to sing.

That's it for the four of them, the moment that they hear that something they instantly faint making Luffy to sigh and tell to Kaya and Muret to take care of them.

"Guys the voice is coming from there, let's see if someone need any help." Luffy say to them as he points forward to a huge gate.

And so all of them start to sailing to the direction Luffy pointed, after a while they start to landing but as they continue to walk the only thing they find is destruction everywhere.

"What the hell happen here?" Buggy and Alvida murmured.

"He was here…" Luffy say with a low and dangerous tone as he tight his fist making everyone look at him.

"Teach?" Zoro ask him worried about his friend and captain.

"Aye!" Luffy answer to him as he continue to walk.

After a few minutes they reach inland where the distraction was even greater than before, they found there some people lying on the ground and Luffy say to chopper and the others to check them if they are still alive.

"What kind of a monster is that Teach person?" Franky asked.

"I can answer that to you. Yohohoho." Someone said and all of them turn their heads only to see a standing skeleton.

"What the…" The most of them said while Luffy and Amaya have stars in their eyes.

"Cool a living, talking skeleton!" Both of them said as the others start to sweat drop.

"Please join my family!" Luffy say to him as the others start to pale and protest.

"Yohohoho, it will be my honor. My name it's Brook by the way." The living-talking skeleton say to him making some of the crew to faint.

"Then welcome to our family Brook, now if you please can you tell me what exactly happen here?" Luffy say to him as they shake hands.

Brook start to tell his story about how his crew ended up here and all of them died while he returned to life because his devil fruit powers, then told him about Moria and how this man stole his shadow making impossible for him to escape and in the end told him that Blackbeard came and defeated Moria but then he decide to destroy everything and anyone that was there. Except from him and a girl that she's wounded and Brook protected her.

"I see, where is the girl?" Luffy ask him as he call Chopper and the three of them leave to see the girls condition.

Brook led them to where the girl is. She have light pink long hair and she wears a long black strapless dress with lavender frills, red high heeled boots and a big black top hat with white floral décor. She have also a pink bat tattoo on her left bicep.

Chopper told them to help him carry her to the ship's infirmary to treat her better and Luffy nod his head taking her on his arms as they start walk towards the ship.

They enter the infirmary and Chopper begin to examine the girl as the others waited outside of the infirmary as Chopper said to them.

After some minutes Chopper exited the infirmary and told them that the girl is generally fine and she only needs rest. All of them are happy to hear that although no one of them really knows her at all.

Luffy insist to wait inside the infirmary for the girl to wake up and to ask her what she wants to do. And indeed after some minutes the girl start to wake up slowly and look around the room panicked.

"Easy there, you're fine. My doctor said that you're alright and that you must rest." Luffy said to her as he stands near her.

"You're…you're Sir. Monkey. D. Luffy, the newest shichibukai. Aren't you?" The girl ask him as Luffy nod his head.

"Yes I am, can I ask your name miss?" Luffy ask her with a gentle tone and smile making her to blush.

"My…my name is Perona. Thank you for taking care of me." The young girl say to him as Luffy smile at her.

"Well don't think about it. It's the least I can do. Tell me then Miss Perona what you want to do from now on? I mean do you have a place to stay or to go?" Luffy ask her as she look at the floor with sad eyes.

"I was with Moria-sama but this man came and took him with him. I don't want to stay here because I'll be alone. I don't like to be alone." Perona say to him as tears start run down her cheeks.

Luffy hug her to comfort the young girl as he pat her on the back and tells her that everything will be ok.

"Listen Miss Perona, I'll try and free Moria if we meet with this guy who took him. Until then you're more than welcome to stay with me and my family. What do you say?" Luffy ask her with a gentle smile as the girl look at him with widen eyes.

"Are…are you sure about this? I mean I don't want to impose and you have absolutely no obligation to me." Perona start to say but Luffy didn't say anything. He only smile at her and kiss her on the forehead before he stand up and start to exit from the room.

"Tha…Thank you." Perona murmur blushing as Luffy nod his head and exit the room.

The others start to walk towards Luffy anxious to ask him if the girl has woke up and in what condition is she.

"She is fine, Perona from now in will travel with us so I want all of you to help her feel comfortable." Luffy say to them as they all nod their heads and smile.

Luffy and the others decide to give the bodies a properly burial, something that make a huge impression to Brook because no one of them known this people before.

After a while Perona decide to exit the infirmary to join the others despite Chopper's protest to rest.

Luffy start to introduce her to everyone and all of them where happy to see that the young girl is fine, Perona also thank them all and especially Brook when she find out that he protected her.

Zoro also find a sword and from what it seems it's one of the 21 O Wazamono grade swords like his other sword Wado Ichimonji. He found also that is a cursed sword and a bit heavy, but now he can keep his word and return the sword back to her really owner.

"Guys, set the sail we're leaving." Luffy say to them as all of them nod and start to aboard on the ships.

A/N: That's it guys, sorry that this chapter is so small but I didn't find a reason to write nothing else as I only wanted to just recruit Brook. Perona is just a bonus.

Until next time…Have Fun and Take Care!


	26. Amazon Lilly

(The same day)

"So, where to now Luffy?" Nami ask him.

"Well we can continue and go to Sabaody but I think I want to make a little detour if any of you haven't any problem." Luffy say to her as she nod her head.

"We'll headed to Amazon Lilly, I also want to see the island that will be our base." Luffy say to her as she nod her head.

Luffy left to sit at his throne and to call Sengoku about Moria.

"Good evening Sengoku." Luffy said from the mushi.

"Ah Luffy, I was about to call you too." Sengoku said to him.

"So I guess you found out about Moria…" Luffy said/ask him.

"Yes this was an unfortunate event!" Sengoku said as another mushi start to ring.

"Wait for a minute Sengoku." Luffy said to him as nod to Robin to answer the other mushi.

"So, what are you intend to do?" Luffy ask him.

"Unfortunately my hands are tied. The Government has already decided that Marshall. D. Teach will be the new shichibukai." Sengoku said to him.

Before Luffy can answer back Robin came running towards him panicked.

"Sengoku I must close but I'll call you back." Luffy said to him and hangs up.

"What happened?" Luffy asked Robin with calm tone.

"Luffy I want you to try to be calm." Robin say to him cautious as Luffy narrowed his eyes.

"Ok…" Luffy murmured as he start get a very bad feeling.

"I was talking with Oyaji." Robin start to say as Luffy's eyes widen immediately.

"What happen to Ace and Sabo?" Luffy ask her as he stand up while the air start to become thick.

"Ace and Sabo has captured…"Robin say to him carefully.

"Who did it?" Luffy ask her as his eyes narrowed even more making Robin to take some steps back.

"Akainu, admiral Akainu. But they are both alive." Robin say to him as the crew start to gather so see what is happening.

"I see, let me have a word with Sengoku and Garp." Luffy say to her with peaceful voice but for somewhat reason that terrified her more.

Luffy put out his personal mushi and start calling back Sengoku.

"Fleet admiral Sengoku." Luffy said to him as Sengoku start to sweat drop.

"Yes Luffy." Sengoku said to him.

"Is my gramps there also?" Luffy ask him.

"Yes, he just entered my office." Sengoku said to him.

"Good…Good. Because I want to ask you both." Luffy say to him as both he and Garp start to gulp.

"How can I help you Luffy?!" Garp ask him with gentle voice.

"Can anyone of you two tell me **WHY MY BROTHERS HAS CAPTURED BY THAT FUCKING PSYCOPATH AKAINU?!** " Luffy ask them roaring making the two of them almost have a heart attack and his crew to gasp from the revelation.

"Luf...Luffy let me explain you." Garp try to say and calm his grandson knowing very well what Luffy is capable for.

"I'm listening!" Luffy say to him.

"Luffy, you know that we'll never done anything to betray you. But Akainu find that you three are related and he became obsession to capture them in order to avenge you." Garp said to him enraging Luffy even more.

"What will happen to them?" Luffy ask them with a serious tone.

"I can't save them Luffy and neither can you as a shichibukai. From what it seems Akainu have the support of the Government…so they'll go to execute them in two week times at Marineford. Until then they'll transfer to Impel Down." Both Sengoku and Garp said to him.

"I see, did you call the rest of the shichibukai already?" Luffy ask them.

"No…not yet." Sengoku say to him.

"I see…" Luffy murmured.

"Luffy I'm truly sorry but my hands are really tied this time. Both mine and Garp's." Sengoku say to him sincerely.

"Well, do what you must do…" Luffy say to him as he sigh. "As for me…I'll do the same." Luffy say to them with a calm voice that somehow sent chill to everyone's spines.

"I want you to know that I have nothing against you. But… Ace and Sabo, I'll protect them above all else." Luffy say to them as the mushi nod the head frowning while Luffy hangs up.

"Usopp, Franky I want both of you to try and hijack the marine signal and also to isolate ours." Luffy say to them as they nod their heads.

"You're strangely calm Luffy…" Zoro say to him worried as Luffy smirks.

"Ah believe me Zoro…When I'll finish what I have in my mind Akainu will wish to never have provoked me!" Luffy say calmly to him.

"Luffy, what we'll do now?" Nami and Nojiko ask him also worried about him.

"We'll continue with our route as normally." Luffy say to them smiling as they nod their heads.

"Hana, Kinuko let's call Boa to tell her that you're coming home." Luffy say to them as they walk to the meeting room to call the Pirate Empress.

Pure pure pure pure

"This is Boa Sandersonia. Who is calling?" A woman is answering from the other line as Luffy look at the two girls.

"This is Monkey. D. Luffy. Nice to meet you miss Sandersonia. Can I speak please with Boa Hancock?" Luffy introduce himself and ask the woman.

"Ah Sir Luffy, nice to meet you too. I have heard a lot about you from my sister. I want also to thank you for bringing back the warriors, we're in your debt. Unfortunately my sister is not available at the time, how can I help you?" Sandersonia say to him as Luffy frown.

"Well, we bringing Hana and Kinuko back home…But is Hancock ok?" Luffy say to her and ask her worrying.

"That is truly a wonderful news but I'm afraid my sister is sick and we don't know how to treat her." Sandersonia said with a pained voice.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be there in a few minutes to see if I can help her so I'll really appreciate it if any of you don't try to kill me." Luffy said to her as she giggles.

"I'll wait you then." Sandersonia say to him as he hangs up and exit the room with the two girls.

Luffy start search Chopper as he wants to speak with him. He found him playing as always with his daughters.

"Chopper I want your help with something." Luffy said to him as he kneels down while the girls run and climb up to him laughing.

"Sure Luffy, how I can help you?" Chopper ask him happily.

"I'll leave to see Hancock, she's sick and they don't know how to treat her. So I'll go there now and I'll call you to tell you her symptoms." Luffy say to him as he nod his head.

"Ok Luffy, leave it up to me!" Chopper say to him happily.

Luffy stand up while he have the three girls on him smiling.

"Girls I must leave now but I'll be back soon." Luffy say to them as he kiss them on the forehead while they pout.

"Is Hancock oneesan be ok?" Amaya ask her father.

"I don't know sweetheart, but Hancock is strong and also we have Chopper who is the best doctor in the world." Luffy say to his daughter while on the background Chopper does his typical happy dance.

"Can I come with you papa?" Amaya ask him.

"We'll be there soon Amaya. Don't you want to stay and play with the girls?" Luffy ask her with a gentle voice.

"I want, but I want also to see how Hancock oneesan is." Amaya say to his father as he smiles and nod his head.

"We'll be back soon guys." Luffy say to them as Luffy dematerialized while Amaya turn herself into her bird form.

After some minutes they reach Amazon Lily and both of them start descend at the port who a beautiful lady with green hair wait there.

Luffy is the first to descend as he start to materialize himself startle a little the lady while Amaya descend also soon and land on her father's shoulder.

"You must be Miss Boa Sandersonia, I'm Luffy and this is my daughter Amaya. Is nice to meet you." Luffy say to her bowing slightly his head.

"It's nice to meet you too, I have hear a lot for you two from my sister." Sandersonia say to both of them.

"Is Hancock oneesan ok?" Amaya ask her worrying as Luffy giggle at the surprised lady.

"My daughter insisted to come with me to see Hancock, as you can see she's a huge fan of her as am I." Luffy say to her surprising Sandersonia even more.

"So it's true, you ARE different of all of them." Sandersonia say to him as Luffy look at her with questioning eyes as she giggles.

"Please come with me." Sandersonia told them as they start to walk towards the town.

As they continue to walk through the town many of the citizens who they are of course only women start to observe Luffy while they murmured and take notes while Amaya observed the town and playing with Luffy's hair giggling.

After fifteen minutes they reach the palace as both Luffy and Amaya start to make comments about how beautiful the Landscape and the island is.

The castle was huge and after some more minutes they finally reach Hancock's chamber. The chamber was closed with two huge doors and Sandersonia said that she will inform Hancock about their arrival as Luffy nod his head.

After a while the doors open and inside the huge room are lot of people, many of them seem to be probably just worried warriors as none of them have any medical equipment on them. At the center of the room Hancock is laying on a huge bed and she seems in a lot of pain.

Sandersonia nod to them that they can enter, both of them start to enter the room now clearly worrying about Hancock's condition.

Luffy and Amaya sit beside Hancock frowning.

"Luffy my dearest, I'm sorry that make you worry about me, I'm sorry too Amaya." Hancock say to them with a low and weak voice that startled them both.

"Come on Hancock, what are you talking about? We are friends aren't we?" Luffy said to her as he take hold her hand tight making her to gasp at his proclamation.

"We are?" Hancock as him with widen eyes.

"Shishishi. Of course we are Hancock! And I'll do anything for my friends, also Amaya wanted to see you again. She miss her Oneesan." Luffy say to her as Hancock look both at them blushing (and not from her sickness) while Amaya blush too.

Luffy look at his daughter and laugh as Amaya pout.

"What? It is true. You had said that and I have a witness too." Luffy say to his daughter making Amaya to blush even further while as the adult he is he stuck out his tongue making everyone inside the room to laugh. Even Hancock.

"That's it. You know it truly suit you to smile, you must do that more often!" Luffy say to her as he brush Hancock's hair making her red as tomato.

"Alright, the others are coming too but I came here to see your symptoms." Luffy say to her as she nod her head.

Luffy takes his mushi from his pocket and he start call at his ship.

"This is straw-hat pirates." Zoro answer from the other line.

"Zoro it's me. We're at Hancock's place. Are you good?" Luffy said to him.

"Ah Luffy….yes we're fine. I'll go find Chopper." Zoro say to him as Luffy narrowed his eyes.

"Zoro…what happened?" Luffy ask him as Zoro sigh.

"It's nothing…Well Makino found out about your brothers." Zoro say to him as Hancock look at Luffy with questioning eyes.

"Shit…How is she?" Luffy murmured the first part and then asked him.

"It took a while but now she's fine…at the infirmary. By the way did you know that Makino can use Busoshoku?" Zoro told/ask him as Luffy start to sweat drop.

"She throw a tantrum?! Well I expected that much, after all they want to kill her kids." Luffy say to her as Hancock and the others gasp.

"Luffy what happen? Who is the imbecile who dares to threaten you? I'll tear him apart and feed him to the beasts." Hancock ask him furious as the muschi from the other line start to sweat drop.

"It's nothing Hancock, I can handle this. What is matters now is to find what you have and make you healthy again." Luffy say to her with a gentle smile as he put a hand on Hancock's shoulder.

"Luffy…you are a good man." Hancock murmured touched by Luffy's words and actions.

 _I didn't know that he have brothers, at least not biological…To thing that although his problems he found time to come and see how I'm and not only that but he told his crew to come also here and to bring back the girls that he knew nothing about them. He truly is one of the kind._

 _I thought that all men are scums and filthy…And yet this man prove us all wrong and comes to see our Hebi-Hime._

 _Now I understand why big sister is so fond of him._

 _From the moment I spoke with him I immediately understood what the big sister had said. She is right. He's nothing like the rest of them._

"Ah Luffy I believe Zoro told you about Makino, I'm so sorry about that but I had to sedate her or else might hurt herself." Chopper say to him from the other line.

"It's ok Chopper, I understand. Please take care of her ne?!" Luffy say to him as the mushi nod his head.

"Is there any doctor that can say to me what happen and the symptoms?" Chopper asked as Luffy look around.

"Yes of course. My name is Belladonna." A black haired woman with a green bandana over her forehead and pink-red glasses rest on top of her head said as she comes forward.

Belladonna start explain to Chopper Hancock's condition and how about some times she have problem with her breath, while other times she feel dizziness and a few rare times she even faint.

Both Luffy and Chopper came to the same conclude.

"Chopper is it what I think it is?" Luffy ask him making everyone inside the room curious.

"From what I have heard it seems so." Chopper say to him as he nod his head.

"But I want to be sure, so when we come here I'll run a few test if it is ok." Chopper continue to say.

"Ok Chopper, I'll stay here and keep a company at Hancock as wait for you." Luffy said to him as the mushi nod his head and hangs up.

"Luffy my dearest it's not necessary to stay here for me. I don't want to worry you." Hancock said to him with a gentle voice and very touched.

"Nah it's no problem Hancock, I already told you that I'll do anything for my friends." Luffy say to her with a smile.

"Papa is Hancock oneesan will be ok?" Amaya asked the question that all of them wanted to ask but none of them dared.

"Yeah sweetheart, Hancock is strong after all and also is nothing too serious. We'll probably make some pills for her and also Chopper is the best doctor in the world. So I'm sure that he'll make Hancock feel fine in no time." Luffy said to his daughter as he brush her hair and kiss her on the forehead.

"Excuse me to ask but is the Rusukaina Island still uninhabited?" Luffy ask them as they look each other and nod their heads positively.

"Why do you ask my dearest?" Hancock ask him curious as Luffy smiles at her making her blush.

"Because I intend to do this island my base for the two next years." Luffy say to her as Hancock's eyes widen and almost jump to hug him from joy…almost.

"I'm happy to hear that my dearest but I must warn you though that the island is pretty mush dangerous because the animals is abnormally huge. Not that I'm saying that you're weak or something else." Hancock said to him as Luffy smirks.

"Luffy…" Hancock said to him as he look at her in her eyes.

"Can you please tell me what happen?" Hancock asked him with a gentle tone as he sigh.

"You worry too much Hancock…" Luffy said to her as he pat her on the head giving her a gentle smile.

"Of course I'm worried Luffy, I mean your brothers are clearly in danger, your poor mother clearly at shock and yet besides all of your problems you're here for my shake because of this stupid disease." Hancock start to brake in tears not able to hold anymore her frustration and her worry over Luffy as he frown.

The next thing she knows she found herself in Luffy's arms as he gently rub her back trying to comfort her as she slowly sobs on his chest. Luffy have no problem at all as he can clearly see that this woman in front of him may seems cruel and arrogant but she must truly had a very pained past and that is just some mask that she put on.

"Here, here. Everything will go ok!" He say to her with a gentle tone as Hancock stops to sob.

"If I ever get my hands on that bastard that take your beautiful and gentle heart and broke it in million pieces, he'll have a hell to pay. That I'll promise to you. No one mess with my family!" Luffy say gently to her ear but she can hear the fury inside his voice as she look at him with widen eyes while he gave to her his most gentle smile and hiss her on the forehead making everyone to gasp except from Hancock and Amaya.

She smile at him and nod her head.

"Will you tell me please now?" Hancock ask him again with a very gentle tone as Luffy smiles at her.

"What I'll do with you?" Luffy say to her as he shook his head while everyone inside the room giggle.

"Fine, either way you'll find it soon." He said as all of them look at him with questioning eyes.

"The marines, they'll call you to fight…against me." He said to her making everyone to gasp and look at him with widen eyes.

"Luf…Luffy…No! I wo.." Hancock start to shout furious but Luffy interrupter.

"You'll answer the call and you'll do exactly that." Luffy say to her with serious voice and gaze making Hancock and everyone else inside the room except Amaya to flinch.

"Luffy you said that you see me as your part of your family. How can you ask me to fight against you and also against my own family?" Hancock ask him making everyone to gasp at what their Hebi-Hime said.

"You are my family and you always be if you want. But you have also an Island to protect and your people. I won't be the reason of your people's death. I can't live with it." Luffy said to her as all of them look at him now with widen eyes and taken aback from his gold heart.

"Also I never said that I'll be alone in this war and I never told you to actually fight me." Luffy said to her with a cheeky smile as all of them start to smirk.

"You have already a plan, haven't you Luffy?!" Sandersonia ask/told him as he start to laugh and nod his head.

"Yep, and when I'm done with them they will start to wish that they had never challenged me.' Luffy said to them as he look at Hancock who look at him curious but after a minute she understood and start to laugh like a maniac while the others look at her with questioning eyes.

"I guess you never told them…" Luffy say to her as she shook her head and start to tell them the day of their meeting. At the middle of the story all of them look at Luffy and Amaya with widen eyes while at the end of it they all roll on the floor from the laughs at Akainu humiliation.

"He thought it was a good idea to challenge me catching my brothers and not only that but enrage also a Yonko. So when I'll done with him the marines will have no more corruption in them. And I'll be one step closer to my true target." Luffy say to them as they nod their heads.

"Luffy…" Hancock said looking at him.

"Mmm." Luffy answer to her and nod to continue.

"I don't want to be curious, but what is your true target?" Hancock ask him as Luffy smile at her.

"That simple Hancock, to end the corruption and destroy the world government!" Luffy say to her as they all gasp from what he said but they also smile as they now know that nothing will be stand in this man way.

"And if you want…maybe you'll be also at my side as my ally and also part of my family!" Luffy told her as Hancock look at him with widen eyes while Amaya throw her fist in the air from joy that someday her oneesan will be with them.

"I don't want to answer me now. Either way from now on Amazon Lily is under my protection! I'll also make an alliance with Shanks and Pa's crew as well with Mihawk and Jinbei. After all I'll be the Pirate King.!" Luffy say to her as all of them look at this man with admiration and smile at him nodding their heads.

"Amaya you're a very lucky girl to have that man for your father." All of them said to the little girl as Amaya smile and nod her head.

"Oh believe me, I know that. If my Pa didn't found me when he did I will probably be dead now or worse." Amaya say to them as they look at her with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry to ask but what do you mean Amaya?" Sandersonia ask her as Amaya smirk looking at her father.

"I not related to Luffy by blood, my parents throw me away when I ate a devil fruit without know it and then a pirate found me and made me to serve at her ship. But Luffy found me, freed me, gave me a place to call home and from that day he became my father." Amaya told them as all of them look at the two of them with widen eyes.

"And you became my precious princess. And I'll didn't change that for anything." Luffy said to her as he hugs her daughter making everyone touched inside that room.

"That doesn't matter, I'm also not related by blood with my brothers. And Makino hadn't gave birth to me or any of us, but she raise me and my brothers and became a mother to all three of us." Luffy told to his daughter as the rest of them nod their heads understanding very well what Luffy means.

Luffy and Amaya remained silent for a moment and all of them look at them as Luffy stands up.

"What is it my dearest?" Hancock ask him.

"Ah it's nothing Hancock, my family just arrive. I'll bring Chopper here and tell the others to stay on the ships. I know that it's forbidden for any man to enter the city." Luffy say to her as Hancock shook her head.

"That may be the case but now we're family Luffy. So the doors of the city will be always open for you and our family!" Hancock said to him as all of them nod their heads.

"Are you sure Hancock? I don't want to put you on a difficult position." Luffy say to her as all of them smile.

"Sonia, Mary bring our guests here and make sure that no one try to do anything against them." Hancock said to her sisters with serious gaze and voice.

"Yes big sister." Both of them said as they start to exit the room with Luffy while Amaya stayed behind with Hancock.

After some minutes they reach the port who many of the Kuja warriors was there and both the sister as also the warriors was left dumbfounded by Luffy's fleet and personal ship as the crew start to landing at the port.

"Wow! Is this your crew Luffy?" Mary and Sonia ask him in awe as Luffy smile at them.

"Yep, this is my family and this is my ship." Luffy told them point at Elaina making all of them to look with widen eyes.

"Guys, this is Marigold and Sandersonia. They are Hancock's sisters and from now on they are part of our family and also this island is under our protection, so I expect from all of you to welcome them and be on your best behavior." Luffy told them as he start to walk towards them and all of them start to smile. Yep….only Luffy could be able to turn the men haters into allies and make them part of his family.

"Luffy what you asked is ready." Usopp and Franky said to him as he nod his head.

"Chopper, Kaya and Muret follow me." Luffy say to them as they start to carry some of their medical equipment with the help of some others.

"As you heard from now on Luffy and his crew are friends with Kuja pirates so we expect your best behavior also." Both the sister said to the warriors as they nod their heads.

All of them leave to go into the palace and as before while they walk through the city streets many of the girls start to take notes and murmur.

They reach the palace and Luffy with Chopper, Kaya and Muret enter Hancock's chamber while the others waited for them outside. As they enter they find Hancock play with Amaya and Salome, it was a rare view for whoever know Boa Hancock for years.

"Ah Hancock, this is Chopper, Kaya and Muret. They'll take care of you." Luffy say to her with a smile as she nod her head.

"Chopper where do you need to put the equipment?" Luffy ask him as Chopper point him a place and he nod his head while Hancock and Belladonna look at Chopper and the what it seems expensive medical equipment.

"Hancock I want to trust Chopper as you trust me, he is the best doctor in the world and I know that he take care of you." Luffy say to her as he sit beside her and she nod her head and smile at him.

"It's nice to meet you Chopper, Luffy has told me very good words about you. There isn't any reason to afraid Salome." Hancock say to him as Chopper seems to afraid Hancock's pet while Belladonna start to look at the medical equipment with awe.

"Luffy I'm sorry but I must ask you to exit the room while I examine the patient." Chopper say to him as he nod his head.

"Belladonna if you want I can tell Usopp and Franky to make you also a medical equipment like ours." Luffy said to her as he stand up to exit the room.

"Are you sure Luffy? I mean this seems pretty expensive to build." Both Belladonna and Hancock say to him as Luffy just smile and exit the room.

"How is she Luffy?" Robin and Zoro ask him when he exited the room.

"Chopper will start to see her now, so he ask me to exit the room. Also Usopp, Franky can you please built some medical equipment for them?" Luffy say to them as they nod their heads.

After a few minutes Chopper with Kaya Muret and Belladonna exited the room as they finish the examination and Chopper told to Belladonna to start the treatment while Hancock also exit the room and told her sisters to gather the people as she has an announcement to do.

The warriors start to gather slowly at the Battle Ring as Hancock with Salome, her sisters, Hana, Kinuko, Luffy, Amaya, Robin and his commanders walk at the center of it.

"This man who stand before you as may already know is Sir. Monkey. D. Luffy and one of the shichibukai, he with his crew saved the two warriors who had abducted and they'll be sold as a slaves if this man hadn't saved them. Not only he saved them and return them safe to us but he also bring here his doctor to cure me and he also told me that from now on our island is under his protection." Hancock told them all as they gasp and all of them look at Luffy and the others with awe.

"He also invited me and our clan to join his family and I accept it, so from now on the Kuja Pirates and the Straw-hat pirates is officially allies." Hancock continue to say as all of them start to applaud and cheer.

"Let the celebrations begin.!" Hancock said as Luffy and Amaya start to laugh.

A/N: That's it guys. This chapter is officially over and I hope to like it.

If any of you wondering who Luffy and the others was able to find Amazon Lily the answer is simple. Hana and Kinuko had an Eternal Log Pose.

About Hancock's condition I founded as a good reason for her and Luffy to bond even more and also to become an ally. But I'll be happy to hear your opinion also.

Now, after sudhush request this is the devil fruit users from Luffy's armada.

Mai and the Blood Moon pirates are all Zoan type devil fruit users as Amaya.

Buggy and Alvida with their classical fruits.

Luffy and Robin.

Vivi but she haven't eat it yet.

The Baroque works.

Galdino with Bon Clay.

Valerie, Greg and Grace.

The ex-prisoners who Luffy with Zoro saved from Water Seven.

Hana with Kinuko who maybe will stay with Luffy.

Perona with her originally devil fruit who she may also stay with Luffy.

I don't think that I forgot someone…So yeah that's all the devil fruit users for now, but I'll happy to know if you want any of the others want to have a devil fruit.

So that's all for now guys. Have Fun and Take Care!


	27. Hancock's secret& War preperations

(The same night)

Sanji with his chefs and also with the Kuja's begin to prepare food and drinks for the tonight's feast while the crew start to settle at the palace.

When Makino woke up Luffy immediately explain her the situation and reassure her that he'll make sure that both Ace&Sabo will leave alive from Marineford and that she haven't to worry about anything. After she was finally calm Luffy take her to introduce her to Boa's.

"Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold this is my mother Makino." Luffy told them smiling.

"I'm so happy to meet the woman of my savior and my best friend. I'm Hancock and this is my sisters." Hancock say to her smiling and blushing as she put her hand out for a handshake while Makino giggles and nod her head.

"I'm happy to meet you too, Luffy has told me a lot about you." Makino said to her as Hancock blush even more.

"Makino do you mind to stay with them for a while? I must gather the crew to talk with them." Luffy say to her as Hancock pout making Makino to giggle again while Luffy gave her his most shining smile that make Hancock almost faint.

"I'll be back soon." Luffy said to them as they nod their heads and Luffy leave them to start gather the crew.

After a while the whole crew gathered and all of them waited to listen what Luffy wants to tell them.

"Guys as all of you now know Fire Fist Ace second division commander and Blue Gentleman Sabo third division commander of the Whitebeard pirates and also my brothers has captured and in two weeks the marines are intend to execute them…But I won't allow something like this to happen!" Luffy say to them as all of them nod their heads and shout battle cries.

"Now, except from me. Whitebeard pirates and their allies they'll also go and enter that war. But know this… whoever of the two sides win this war he'll change the history as we know it. This war will be not only difficult for the both of sides but also very dangerous and people is going to die as they die in every war." Luffy continue to say and neither of them flinch or make a sound.

"As I said, I'm neither about to force you to stay here neither force you to come with me. You must take this decision by yourself, but either way whatever all and each one of you decide, I'm perfectly fine by that." Luffy say to them as they look at him and smile.

"I'm coming with you Luffy. I'm in. Aye aye captain, I'm not going to let that stupid marines to do as they please…" Zoro and all of them said to him as Luffy smile to them and nod his head.

"Ok then guys! Franky, Paulie, Lulu and Tilestone can you guys make device that it allow to channel my powers to the each ship? Something same as my striker works." Luffy say to them as they smile and nod their heads.

"Psfff piece of cake Luffy!" Franky say to him making his super pose as Luffy smile and nod his head.

"Nami, can you create with you Clima-Tact an illusion or even to hide our ships and if you can how much time can you give us?" Luffy ask her as all of them look at him curious until Zoro and Robin start to laugh maniacally.

"Yes I can Luffy, but I'm afraid I can only create this for ten with fifteen minutes…sorry." Nami say to him sad and apologetically as she frown and look at the floor disappointing.

Luffy put a hand on her shoulder and smile at her.

"Ten with fifteen minutes is all I need Nami." Luffy say to her as she look at him blushing and smiles.

"Usopp and Blueno I want to listen any marine signal and also to communicate with whitebeard pirates to organize our attacks." Luffy said to them as they nod their heads.

"Kuro, Kalifa and Kaku I want to make some strategy plans and also I want to tell me if any of you know anything about Marineford." Luffy said to them as they nod their heads and smile.

"Now, Bellamy you and your crew I want to stay here because you're not ready for this stage yet and also Doflamingo will be there also…So I don't want to risk it. The same applies with also you." Luffy say to them and the new people as they nod their head in understanding.

After that all of them returned back to what they doing and as Luffy promised he went to find Makino and Hancock with Robin at his side.

The moment the two of them came to Hancock's visual field she start to glare at Robin.

"It's nice to meet you Hancock-san, I hope to feel better now. My name is Robin by the way." Robin say to her ignoring the jealous death glare from Hancock.

"I'm fine thank you. Makino-san has told me that you now my dearest Luffy for long time." Hancock said semi coldly as Robin giggles while Luffy look at them both with questioning eyes.

"Of course I know him for a long time, after all not only saved me and gave me a family and a place to call home but he's also my husband." Robin say to her giggling as Hancock's eyes widen and her jaw dropped.

"Luffy…Is what this woman said true?" Hancock ask him furious…but if someone watched carefully he can see that she's not actually furious. No…she's only heartbroken and she's cursing her bad luck. While on the other hand Luffy start to realize what truly is happening in front of him and start to murmur various curses about how in the seven levels of hell he got himself in this ridiculous and at the same time terrifying situation. He also notice that after a long time Hancock has called him by his name only…If he's not careful now with both of them he might lose more than he's capable to think.

Luffy sigh and look at Hancock with a gentle and sincere gaze.

"Yes Hancock, it's true that Robin is my wife and I int…" Luffy say to her but before he can complete his sentence Hancock stand up and start run crying.

"Shit…" Luffy said as he shook his head and start to search for her to talk. He immediately activates his Kenbunshoku and after five minutes he finds her at her chamber.

He knock at the door but no one answers, he try again but with the same result as previous. So, he looks around and finds a window and start to smile

"Well it's not perfect but at least that way I can talk to her and make her understand." Luffy said to no one particularly as he climbs on the window and dematerialize himself to a thunder and enters Hancock's chamber from the balcony door who is open finding her to cry and sob at her bed.

He approach the bed and sit beside her waiting for Hancock to know his presence. Hancock look at him but quickly turn around and continue to cry.

Luffy just frown and shake his head.

"Come on Hancock, please look at me…Are you mad at me?" Luffy ask her as she suddenly stops and turn to look at him.

"No…not really. I could never be mad with you Luffy, either way you did absolutely nothing. It's…It's all my fault." Hancock say to him as she start cry again while Luffy hug her and rubs her back trying to calm her.

"It's okay Hancock…But tell me something, how is this your fault?" Luffy ask her softly and always smiling as Hancock sit and start look at him.

"I…I was a fool to believe that the only man that I met in my life who isn't a disgusting-filthy-sexist pig will be single or even…or even that he'll have feelings for some…for someone as me." Hancock said to him broken and sad as she start to sob once more again averting her eyes from him.

Luffy frown and just shake his head while sigh.

He pulls her again and press his forehead to her's and smile.

"Silly Hancock…I have feelings for you." Luffy say to her always smiling as she gasp and look at him with widen eyes.

"Wha…What did you said?" Hancock ask him like she had mishearing what he said.

"I said that I indeed have feelings for you." Luffy say to her again as he smiles at her with his most gentle and caring smile.

"How…How can someone as pure as you…can have feelings for someone tainted as me?" Hancock ask him but when he looks back at him Luffy's gaze was serious, his smile was perish and his eyes burned with fire and fury while she avert her eyes once again.

" _I've never see him again like this…Not even with Akainu. Why is he so angry and furry? Does he know about my past…Did he find it out and now despites me? Yes maybe that's the reason…"_ Hancock start to thought herself as she gasp from Luffy's gaze but then suddenly Luffy cup her face and look at her beautiful blue orbs with a devastating look that makes her almost to curse herself at what she has just done.

"I'll not allow you or anyone else think or say something like that ever again! You are one of the most gentle and nice persons that I have ever come to know and believe me I know lots of people.!" Luffy say to her with such conviction in his voice that make her to look him with widen eyes that take her breath away.

"Believe me I'm not a saint or close to a perfect. I'm selfish and I also had kill people and I'll do it again if someone dare so much to mess with my family. When I pick one person to join and become member of my family I don't care what his/her past and I don't ask because I don't care, cause really it belong to him/her." Luffy say to her as she look him still breathless and with widen eyes.

"But…" Luffy suddenly say and Hancock gasp.

"I have a feeling that whatever happened to you at the past is still hunt you. So please, if you can and want tell me and I promise you that not only I'll do everything in my powers to help you get over it but I'll also make the responsible for this to pay and also that no one else know about this." Luffy say to her as he take her hands and holds it with his while Hancock look at him as she thought about it for a minute and then she nod her head.

She start to undress while Luffy don't make a sound or move, she then turn her back to him and raise her hair showing him her mark.

"Do…Do you know this mark?" Hancock ask him with trembling voice as Luffy stand up and cover her with his captain cape while he look her in her eyes and nod.

"Yes, yes I know. This mark is the Hoof of the Flying Dragon." Luffy said with annoyed voice while Hancock start to say her and her sisters story about how they're slaves once upon a time. As Hancock continue Luffy not only understands why Hancock showing this personality to everyone but he also from his fury he start to release a few low-powered Haoshoku waves startled Hancock but thankfully now one enters the room.

"So, now that you know…Do…Do you think less of me?" Hancock ask him with trembling voice.

Luffy sigh and look at her while Hancock start to think that she finally had lost the only person that she truly came to admire and love.

Luffy smile at her and hugs her again while she gasp from the sudden action.

"Silly Hancock, I'll never think less of you or any other for something stupid as this." Luffy say to her as he put a gentle kiss as her forehead that make her giggle and blush at the same time.

"But what I said to you I mean it. I'll make them pay for what they did to you and your sisters." Luffy say to her with serious voice as Hancock smile and before anyone understand what happen Hancock kiss him on the lips while Luffy stays frozen and Hancock gasp as she realize what she just did.

"Lu…Luffy…I'm…I'm so sorry. I…I don't know what…what I was thinking…I was…I was just happy that someone…That someone finally had accept me from what truly am and not for my beauty…I'm really so sorry!" Hancock said again and again like a broken record as both of them blush but then look at Luffy who smiles at her like nothing ever happen and then just suddenly remember that although she had kiss him he never return that kiss although that he had every chance to take advantage on her.

She look at Luffy and smile at him her best warm and truthfully smile that she have.

"Thank you Luffy, you are truly one of the kind!" Hancock say to him giggling and blushing.

"Luffy…Can I ask you something?" Hancock ask him with a gentle tone as he nod to her to continue.

"You said that you have feelings for me right?" Hancock ask him and he nod his head.

"Then why didn't you return my kiss when you had the chance? I would never thought less for you even if you did. " Hancock ask/said to him as Luffy smile at her.

"Yes I have feelings for you from when I met you and talk to you as also Amaya. Both of us when we talk to you start to feel something strange and off with you and now I finally know what it is and we're also both me and Amaya correct that you wear a mask and underneath it you are one amazing person." Luffy say to her as she look at him with widen eyes at the start but after a little while she smile and nod her head in understanding.

"If I hadn't meet Robin and fell in love with her then I'll be surely and utterly be with you. But I love Robin as I love also you…So I can't do that to any of you. But I hope after this to stay still friends and continue to tell me your secrets as I'll do the same. And I'm sure that one day you'll find also your other half!" Luffy say to her as Hancock look at him with watery eyes, touched and very very happy that she met a person like him in her life.

"Hancock…" Luffy say to her with a gentle tone as she blush once again.

"Yes my dearest?" Hancock answer him.

"Do you trust me Hancock?" Luffy ask her as Hancock's eyes widen from what Luffy asked her.

"Of course Luffy my dearest. I trust you with my life." Hancock said to him as he smile.

"I want to call your sisters here." Luffy said to her as Hancock look at him with questioning eyes but did what she told her and call her sisters to her chamber.

After some minutes Sandersonia and Marigold enter the room curious about what Hancock wants to tell them.

"Luffy wants you to come here." Hancock said to them as all of them look now at Luffy.

"Hancock, Sandersonia and Marigold you know that I'll never do anything to harm you right?" Luffy ask her as all of them nod their heads.

"Of course my dearest." Hancock said to him smiling. "Good, now I want to trust me and do exactly what I'll say and while I do this I want both of you Sandersonia and Marigold to not interfere whatever you may see and feel." Luffy said to them as they all nod their heads.

"Hancock I want to put down you cape and turn you back to me, what I'll do will hurt for a while but I assure you that in the end will worth it." Luffy say to her as he nod her head and does exactly what Luffy said to her.

Luffy close his eyes and focus as he put his hands on Hancock's bare back while both Sandersonia and Marigold gasp from the fact that their sister told Luffy about their secret. After a minute an azure glow start to emit from Luffy's hand that covers Hancock's back while she seems to be in pain. Both of them look worried but they trust Luffy so they don't try to interfere.

After two minutes the glow start to disappear slowly and Luffy open his eyes as Hancock try to catch her breath while the two sisters look at Luffy and Hancock's back with widen eyes.

Luffy kneel before her and pat Hancock on the head.

"How do you feel Hancock?" Luffy ask her with gentle voice and gaze.

"I'm feel fine my dearest…But I don't understand what you did." Hancock say to him as he smiles at her and takes her from the hand and they walk towards the full body mirror while he take another small mirror and gave it to her as he put her with her back on the full mirror.

Hancock start to look and soon she gasp as she finally fell on her knees with what she sees, at her back was nothing but a smooth skin…Her curse…that cursed symbol that it still hold her imprisoned since today was vanished. She immediately stands up and hug Luffy saying thank you again and again like a broken record.

Luffy on the other hand just smile and brush her hair as he kiss her on the forehead stoically.

"I don't really care about that stupid mark but I could see that it still holds you imprisoned so since I want you to be free I find it a good idea to just get rid of it." Luffy say to her with a huge grin as Hancock start to cry…But this time she cry from happiness.

"Shishishi…Okay, now who will be the next?" Luffy laugh and look at the two remaining sisters as they smile at him.

He continue to do the same first with Sandersonia and then with Marigold while Hancock's eyes never leaves him. Yes she indeed was the luckiest person in the world…She now believes it. This man came from nowhere and rock her entire world…This man will surely and undeniably change the world one day for the best and she will be at his side as his best friend! This man…Her best friend! A person that someone rarely can find took all her pain away and to hell all the marines and the world government, if they want a war then a war they'll get! Because this man is like gravity, he attracts everyone who has even a tiny good side inside him/her towards him…Oh they will pay for their insolence…And if they so much dare to touch him then all hell will brake lose.!

After some minutes Luffy finish and the three girls hug each other and all together as Luffy start to laugh from their antics. All of them exited the room and go to find the others as the feast was finally ready.

The three sister had an idiotic smile imprinted on their faces and all of them was curious about what happen but as Zoro and Robin look at the sisters and then at Luffy start to smile and that moment they instantly knew that whatever had happened it has to do with the miracle that named Luffy.

The feast has started and the foods with the drinks start to flow endlessly, all of them had fun and good time as they enjoy each other's company and also Robin with Hancock start to come close as they slowly found out that they have more commons that they could imagine.

"Luffy how can I help you?" Hancock ask him suddenly and out of the blue as Luffy and the others look at her clueless about what she means.

Hancock just smiles at them and shake her head.

"I mean with your brothers, how can I help you with your brothers?" Hancock said again while now Zoro and Nami look at him.

"Luffy you ask me if I can make a mirage to hide our ships right? But you never told me what you intend to do with this." Nami ask him as Luffy, Zoro and Robin start to smile.

"It's quite simple Nami. While Pa and his allies I'm sure that they'll appear from underwater with coated ships. We…will appear from the sky!" Luffy say to her as all of them start to look at him with widen eyes while Luffy, Zoro and Robin start to laugh.

"So that's the reason you asked Franky and the others to make you a device." Nami with Nojiko said to him as they finally realize his plan.

"Yep!" Luffy said to them.

"After all Pa is the ruler of the seas so that, makes me ruler of the skies! Fitting don't you think?!" Luffy say as all of them smile at him and nod their heads.

"Now to answer to your question Hancock I want to take your place as normally, I could storm at the Impel Down and release both of them but the problem will still remained. Unfortunately I must enter the war as this is the only way to end the corruption in the marines and also to week the corruption from the government! But still it would be nice if you don't try to attack to any of my crew because I'm pretty sure that no one except from myself, Robin, Zoro and Sanji could survive from your attacks." Luffy say to her as she blush while the others gasp and look at Hancock with widen eyes.

"Hancock is scaryyy/Hancock is truly scaryyy" Usopp and Chopper said at the same time making everyone to laugh.

"That's it!" Luffy said suddenly as Zoro smirks.

"Why don't you and I make a little spar tomorrow?" Luffy say to her as Hancock look at him with widen eyes and the others gasp again.

"Oi, oi Luffy…You had spar with Whitebeard and you had make him kneel." Zoro say to him as Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold, the Kuja warriors and every new person at the crew that didn't know this immediately gasp and look pale.

"Oh come on Zoro, you know that both Pa and I hold back. We were in the middle of the ocean for god sake and also Pa is now old and with health problem…But with Hancock I can truly see where I stand as she with Mihawk are both more stronger than all the rest of the shichibukai and if I'm not wrong I can say that they are also at the level of the admirals. So it will be a good test!" Luffy said to him as Zoro smile and nod his head in understanding.

"And he also used his second devil fruit in order to win Pa." Robin continue to say.

"Is this true my dearest…You have second devil fruit?" Hancock asked as Luffy smile at her and nod his head.

"Yep I know that this is almost impossible but for me that's not the case. My second devil fruit is Zoan type and I literally became the death itself. My second devil fruit is the Grim Reaper." Luffy say to her as all of them who didn't see his transformation that evening look at him with widen eyes and pale from the fear.

"Well, it's still creepy if you ask me." Usopp say to him as almost everyone agreed him and nod their heads as Luffy start to pout.

"No my papa is not creepy is beautiful and cute!" Amaya say to him as she launch herself to Luffy making everyone to laugh.

The feast last for several hours and by the end of it the most of them was out cold from the alcohol, while the rest soon start also to sleep.

(The next day)

The morning came and all of them start to wake up slowly, the most interest event was that the marines already call Hancock for the upcoming war and as Luffy told her she accept it and told them that she'll be there to aid them.

While Hancock speak with them Luffy start to drink a cup of coffee and wait the rest of them to wake up and come for breakfast.

"Good morning my dearest." Hancock said to him with a smile as she appear with Salome as always in her side.

"Ah good morning Hancock!" Luffy said to her with a smile.

As she walked something or someone was in her way and she immediately she tried to kick the obstacle…the key word is tried!

"Who had the nerve to let a tanuki in my way…?!" Hancock said as she take her arrogant pose and ready to kick poor Chopper without to realize it but instantly before her leg touch him Luffy's leg make connection with hers and stop her.

As Hancock open her eyes to see what stop her, her gaze meet Luffy's serious gaze and she gasp. When she look down to see why Luffy has stop her she almost had an heart attack as she realize that she was ready to kick Chopper. The doctor who saved her and one member of her new family. She start to pale as she look again at Luffy...To say Luffy was very displeased now, was a very big understatement.

"Luffy my dearest….I'm…I'm so sorry….I didn't mean…I didn't mean to harm Chopper…I would never…I would never harm one member of your family…." Hancock say to him chocking from her guilt.

" _Luffy and Chopper did everything for me…They cure me! And that was the thanks?...I almost kick one of my saviors…Oh my god….If Luffy didn't stop me I would harm him…And for what?...Luffy must be furious with me now!...And he'll have all the rights to be!...Shame on you Hancock. Shame on you! I won't blame him if he doesn't want to see me again in front of him or if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me…_ " Hancock start to thinking and unknowingly to her tears start to flow down to her cheeks.

Luffy just hug her breaking her from her trance and when she look at him she just smile at her.

"It's ok Hancock, I'm sure you didn't want to do that on purpose. But please be more careful next time…because you see, when one of my family gets hurt…I'm hurting too." Luffy say to her with a soft and gentle tone as Hancock eyes widen and nod her head.

"Thank you Luffy, I promise you that this will never happen ever again." Hancock said to him as he smile and kiss her on the forehead.

After that more of the crew had wake up and all of them start to get breakfast.

"Luffy, the marines had call me and as you said to me I accept their calling to aid them in the war." Hancock told him as Luffy nod his head.

"Luffy, what you want to do today?" Zoro ask him as all of them look at Luffy.

"That's a good question Zoro, are you in the mood for a little exploration?" Luffy ask him with a smirk as Zoro raise an eyebrow.

"Hancock are you busy today?" Luffy turn and ask her.

"No, not really my dearest." Hancock say to him as Luffy smile and nod his head.

"Good, well after the spar why don't come with us to Rusukaina Island to see it?" Luffy ask her as she smile at him and nod her head.

-A/N: That's it guys. This chapter is finally over.

I hope to like it.

I know that cure Hancock's mark it's a little cliché…But why not?! I really believe that her mark still holds her imprisoned and don't you forget that this is the real reason for Hancock's cold behavior.

I also think it'll be nice for Luffy and his crew to appear from the sky while Whitebeard and his allies to appear as originally under water.

The next chapter will be also about preparations but it will be shorter than this.

If I didn't write from the beginning that this story will be about Lu-RO I would love to add Hancock as his lover too but…I must stay strong. I really believe that those two women are perfect for Luffy despite their age difference…And yes I truly hate Nami and Luffy as pair.

Alright guys, until next time Have Fun and Take Care!


	28. War peparations part2

After they finished their breakfast Luffy with Zoro and Hancock start to heading towards one of the Kuja's building (who Hancock said that Luffy's armada can store them there to hide the ships from the Marines) to take one of the Dial boats from 'Elaina' to go see Rusukaina Island.

"Hancock." Luffy said to her as they travel towards the island.

"Yes my dearest?" Hancock said to him with a warm smile.

"I want from you to stay on a high ground when Pa and his allies show up at Marineford…And also when I attack to stay as far as you can from our path towards the execution platform." Luffy say to her smiling as she look at him with questioning eyes.

"But I want to help you too my dearest!" Hancock said to him somewhat hurt expression while Luffy smile at her his most warm smile.

"I know.! But I also want for you to be safe…from my attack!" Luffy say to her with a cheeky smirk as both Zoro and Hancock smile at him and nod their heads understanding what he means.

After an hour or so they arrive at the Rusukaina Island and they start to landing to explore the island. As they walk they can clearly see the tropical vegetation and Hancock informs them that this island have forty eight seasons which change weekly.

After some minutes they reach the center of the island while all this time Luffy has released a few amounts of his Haoshoku haki preventing the dangerous animals to approach them.

"From what I see this seems to be the safest place to build our residence as I can't sense any animals near this place." Luffy said as Zoro look around and nod his head.

"Yeah I agree with you Luffy." Zoro say to him with a smirk.

Purepurepure purepurepure purepurepure

"I 'm listening." Luffy said as pick up his mushi.

"Luffy-kun I presume you heard about the news…Where are you?" Jinbei ask him from the other line.

"Ah Jinbei! It's nice to hear you, yes I'm full aware about the events. Did the Marines call you?" Luffy say to him and ask him.

"Yes they called me…But I didn't answer. I wanted first to see and talk with you." Jinbei said to him.

"Listen Jinbei, I want to call the marines and accept their call. I have a plan, but for that to work I want to do exactly what I said. I want you to also know that I'll enter the war too." Luffy said to him as Jinbei gasp at first but then he start to laugh.

"Okay Luffy-kun, I trust you. Give them hell!" Jinbei said to him as the mushi smirks and both of them hang up.

"Alright guys, I think it's time to head back." Luffy said to both of them as they nod their heads and start to walk towards their boat.

(Meanwhile at Moby Dick)

"Marco!" Whitebeard said with his booming voice from his throne.

"Yes Oyaji." Marco the first division commander answer to him.

"Did any of you try to contact with Luffy?" Whitebeard ask him.

"No Oyaji, I'll call him right now yoi." Marco said to him as he leaves to take a den den mushi.

(With Sengoku and Garp)

"Damn you Sakazuki! I know that the man was pretty much insane but to do something like this just to challenge Luffy?" Fleet admiral Sengoku murmured about the latest events.

"Sengoku, if this brat Sakazuki hurts any of my grandchildren I'll rip his head off…The world and the marines may know me as Garp The Fist and The Marine Hero but the people who know me the best knows my other name also. Garp The Demon!" Garp said to him as he tight his fist from fury.

"Garp please, we both know that as we speak Shirohige is already moving towards Marineford and not only that but Luffy will come also…So I'm sure that Luffy will save both of them…" Sengoku said to him as Garp nod his head.

"But what troubles me is exactly that! If Sakazuki do anything stupid…and I'm pretty sure that he'll do exactly that and push Luffy too much... Then not only we but the whole island it'll be in danger from Luffy's rage." Sengoku continue to say as both him and Garp start to sweat drop and pale.

"Damn that stupid-psychopath brat!" Garp murmured as he now start to fear very much Luffy's reaction and most importantly his grandson rage.

(With Hancock, Luffy and Zoro)

They finally return back at Amazon Lilly and left the Dial boat with the rest of the ships.

"Zoro, I want to gather the rest of the commanders and meet me in a few minutes in the arena." Luffy say to him as Zoro nod his head and leave to find the rest of them.

"So, what do you say about that spar now Hancock…I mean if you feel alright and after we ask Chopper and Belladonna." Luffy ask her as they start to heading towards the town while Hancock smile at him and nod her head.

"Sure my dearest, why not? It'll be fun after all!" Hancock said as Luffy smile at her making Hancock to blush 'again'.

After some minutes they reach the city and they found Chopper to play with Usopp, Grace, Amaya, Aisa, Conis, Perona and some of the Kuja's while Makino, Robin, Olivia and Laki watch them.

"Papa/Luffy" Amaya, Grace and Aisa said as they start run towards Luffy climbing on him.

"What my three beautiful girls are doing? Are you have any fun?" Luffy ask them smiling as they start to tell him all the games they played while he was away with Zoro and Hancock.

"Did the island was beautiful papa?" Amaya ask her father.

"Yes my princess, it is beautiful and when we build our home we'll stay there for a few years." Luffy said to her as Amaya and the other girls nod their heads.

"Is it dangerous Pa?" Grace ask him.

"Yes Grace it is a dangerous island and when we'll go to stay there I don't want any of you to go anywhere alone, I want to have always an adult with you! But where we are build our house is a safe area." Luffy say to his other daughter as she nod her head.

The three girls climb down and they return to their games as Luffy start to heading towards the arena with Robin to follow him while Hancock go to ask Chopper about the spar.

At the entrance Zoro waited them with the other commanders.

"Ah guys sorry that I kept you waiting." Luffy said to them as all of them smile and told him that it was not a problem.

"Now guys, I want from today to train your division as much as you can. We have two weeks until we enter the war so I want all of you to be prepared as best as you can." Luffy said to them as they nod their heads.

"You'll train with me and Robin also starting from today. Now, I know what all of you are capable and I trust you. But, I want to let me handle the admirals while I need from you to deal with the Vice admirals and the Real admirals. Also I want the best of your division to focus on the Commodores and the Captains while the rest of them will focus to the rest of marine forces. You'll also have help from the Whitebeard pirates and his allies." Luffy said to them as they nod their heads and begin to leave.

"Mai and Robin I want to stay for a little while." Luffy said to them as they nod their heads.

Purepurepure purepurepure purepurepure

"I'm listening" Luffy said as he pick up his mushi.

"Luffy it's me, Marco yoi." Marco said.

"Ah Marco, is the line safe? What are Pa and all of you doing?" Luffy ask him.

"Yes this line is safe as I assume you did the same. We're all fine yoi." Marco said to him as many other voices could sounds from the background.

"I'm sorry my son that I left that admiral brat to hurt Ace and Sabo." Whitebeard said to him with a sad and concerned voice.

"No Pa, it was my mistake. But I'll make that fool pay for his actions." Luffy said to him.

"So, do you also intent to enter the war my son?" Whitebeard ask him.

"Yeah Pa, I'll enter with my crew but I want to do me two favors." Luffy said as both Robin and Mai look at him eager to listen.

"Whatever you want my son. If it is in my powers I'll try to help you as I can." Whitebeard say to him as the mushi nod his head.

"First: Do you remember what I told you about Blackbeard?" Luffy ask him.

"Yeah I remember, I heard that he'll take a place as a shichibukai soon." Whitebeard said to him.

"Yeah, in fact he's already a shichibukai in the place of Moria and he'll be also there… So, I want you to do as when we speak." Luffy said to him as the mushi nod the head while Whitebeard remained silent.

"The second thing is I want you to inform all the devil fruit users to stay away from me and the execution platform. I have a plan but for this to work I must clear a path myself and when I nod to you then to attack to the marines." Luffy said to him with a chuckle as Whitebeard start to laugh with his booming voice while Robin and Mai start to look at Luffy with questioning eyes.

"Okay my son, I trust you!" Whitebeard said to him.

"I assume that you'll appear from underwater right?" Luffy ask him as the mushi nod the head.

"Yeah we have already coated the ships." Whitebeard said to him.

"Good! I'll appear from the sky…But, the moment we land I want from you to create a seaquake. I also want to ask you to not attack to Boa Hancock as from yesterday she and her crew is part of my family and also her island is under my protection." Luffy said to him as from the background start to sounds various gasps.

"Gurararara…Only you my son!" Whitebeard said while laughing as Luffy chuckles.

"I'll see you soon Pa!" Luffy said to him as both of them hang up.

"Now, what I told Pa apply to you also. Mai I want you and your crew to be ready and attack when I signal to you. Robin I want to help all of them if you can." Luffy said to them as they nod their heads.

As they start to walk Hancock with her sisters start to reach the arena and Hancock has a silly smile on her face.

"Ah Hancock, what Chopper said?" Luffy ask her.

"I'm fine my dearest. He told me that we can spar for a while." Hancock said to him as Luffy smile at her clearly happy that Hancock's health is better now.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Luffy said to her with a gentle tone.

"Of course my dearest…Whatever you want!" Hancock said to him blushing

"I can't take with me the girls. It'll be too dangerous! So…if it's not too big problem for your people can they stay here and have an eye for them for time to time?" Luffy ask her as Hancock, Sandersonia and Marigold look at him smiling.

"Of course my dearest and it's no problem at all!" Hancock said to him.

"We can also train them if you want and allow us." Marigold said to him as Luffy smile but soon he start to frown.

"What is it my dearest?" Hancock ask him clearly worried from his reaction.

"Oh man…Amaya will have my head when I say to her that she and the girls must stay here and they can't come with me." Luffy say to her as he sigh while the three women start to laugh at Luffy's pout.

"It's okay my dearest, I'm sure that Amaya and the girls will understand eventually, that this is for the best." Hancock said to him with a gentle smile as Luffy nod his head but continue pouting.

The three women look at Luffy now with a frown thinking how they can make him feel better until Hancock start to smile.

"Sonia, Mari tell everyone to come here." Hancock said to them as they look at her with questioning eyes but eventually they nod their heads and comply with her sister's request.

"What you have in mind Hancock?" Luffy ask her.

"You'll soon my dearest." Hancock said to him with a gentle voice and smile.

After some minutes the Kuja's and Luffy's crew start to fill the arena as Hancock asked as she and Luffy was standing on the center of the arena.

"What do you say to start our spar my dearest?" Hancock said to him as Luffy smile and both of them take fighting stances.

Hancock launch herself to Luffy but before she can complete her attack Luffy rise his hand up and stop her.

"Hancock use your Busoshoku." Luffy said to her as she look at him with widen eyes.

"But…My dearest are you sure about this?" Hancock ask him as Luffy simple smile at her.

She launch herself again towards Luffy and try a straight kick to his torso but this time her leg is coated by her **Busoshoku** while Luffy smiles and block the attack with ease.

Now it's his turn to attack as he use **Soru** to disappear momentarily before he appear behind her with his leg ready to kick her but the last second Hancock manage to dodge the attack.

Both of them look each other in the eyes smiling.

Hancock start to run towards him as she murmured " **Perfume Femur"** while she handstand and start to spin around to deliver a series of kicks like Sanji's style but Luffy block the most of the kicks with his hand as he deliver also a round kick making Hancock to take some steps back from the attack and while all this time all the spectators look at the two of them with widen eyes.

" **Pistol Kiss** " Hancock murmured as she kiss her index fingers creating a series of a heart-shaped bullets and start to fire at Luffy who smiles and point his index and middle fingers like a gun towards Hancock, " **Raijin Pistol** " he murmured as he fires thunder bullets annihilating Hancock's bullets and strike her with some of his as Hancock do her best to dodge them but she's unsuccessful.

The spar last for a few more minutes making the most of the spectators to gasp and at the same time to applaud from both Hancock's and Luffy's powers but soon they finish their sparring session both of the smiling.

As always Amaya was the first to launch herself towards her father and as always Luffy smile at her and put her on his shoulder.

"Hancock oneesan is strong as papa" Amaya said with a big grin making both Hancock and Luffy to laugh and Amaya to pout as more of them start top gather around.

"Thank you my sweet Amaya but your papa was holding back all this time." Hancock said to her making her sisters and few of the warriors to gasp from her revelation and Luffy to smile at her.

"You're holding back as well Hancock…so you can't blame me." Luffy said to her making her to blush while Nami, Nojiko, Usopp and Chopper gasp and look at them with widen eyes.

"Hancock and Luffy are scary….." The four of them start to murmured making everybody else to laugh loud and hard.

"This may the case but from what I can tell, you're holding back when we spar much more than me…" Hancock said to him as both of them smile.

"Wait, how much both of you holding back?" Zoro asked them with a smirk knowing very well that both of them saying the truth.

"If I'm correct Luffy must be holding back about sixty percent of his powers or so." Hancock said making all of them to gasp except from Luffy, Amaya, Zoro and Robin.

"While Hancock was holding back thirty of forty percent of her powers if I'm correct…" Luffy continue making Usopp with Nami, Nojiko, Kaya and Chopper to turn pale.

"Amaya you know how much I love you and the girls and how much I want to be safe…Right?" Luffy said to his daughter with a gentle voice as Amaya blush and nod her head.

"I know that you hate it when you're away from me and our family…but I want you and the girls to stay here with Sandersonia, Marigold and the others." Luffy continue to say with a gentle voice and gaze as Amaya start to pout.

"I understand papa…But…" Amaya said to her father as she look at him with sad and worried expression.

"What is it my baby girl?" Luffy ask her as all of them look at the two of them.

"I…I want to promise that you'll return back to me safe. I…I don't want to be alone ever again." Amaya said to him making all of them to tear from what the little girl just said.

Zoro, the other commanders and Hancock put their hands on Amaya's shoulder as the little girl look at them.

"I'll vow to you Amaya that no matter what, Luffy will return back to you safe!" Zoro said to her as Amaya begin to smile and nod her head.

"I'll promise you too Amaya, Luffy will return back no matter what. I'll make sure for that!" Hancock said to her with serious voice and gaze.

"Of course I'll come back to you and my family Amaya, but I must save my brothers first and make the world a little better for all of you. When you stay here if you want Sandersonia and Marigold offer to train you and the girls." Luffy said to his daughter making her to smile bright and nod her head as Luffy kiss her on the forehead making Amaya to blush and giggle.

The days was passing quickly as all of them was training two times the day, a few days later after the spar between Hancock and Luffy Mihawk was visited the island and talk with Luffy as Luffy explain him his plan making Mihawk to laugh hard from first time in many years and all of them to look at him with widen eyes.

Three days before they start to leave for Marineford Shanks and his crew appear and Luffy start to introduce him to his family, at first Shanks didn't believe that the man in front of him was Luffy as he had many years to see him but after Luffy and the others explain to him what happen Shanks understood and throw a party. Shanks and Makino come very close making Luffy to try frying Shanks at first but then just to growl from time to time making all of them to laugh at Shanks pouting.

The day to leave has come and all of them start to ready and aboard the ships as Hancock has already leave the island to accompany the marines at Marineford.

The whole Kuja tribe wish them best of luck and told them that they'll wait for them, the crew waved and start to sail on the sky as Luffy activate his powers with the help of Franky and the others device.

A/N: That's it guys. This chapter is officially over and I hope to like it.

The next chapter will be Marineford.

I plan a little romance between Shanks and Makino but as always I want to listen what you think.

That's all guys.

Until next time Take Care and Have Fun.!


	29. War of Marineford part 1

We find Luffy's fleet heading towards Marineford as they had planned with the flagship to lead the way in a reversal V formation.

(At the same time on Marineford)

Sengoku with Garp and a chained Ace and Sabo are standing on the execution platform with the two executioners and the three admirals watching over them while at the front line was no other than the remaining shichibukai Hancock, Mihawk, Jinbei, Kuma and Doflamingo with the exception of Blackbeard who is currently missing for unknown reasons. Also fifty marine ships are stationed around the island with cannons ready and towards the coastline.

(With Whitebeard and his allied forces)

"Marco, call Luffy to see where they are." Whitebeard said to his first commander and son as Marco nod his head.

(With Luffy and the others)

"Luffy we just hijack a message from the marines." Usopp and Blueno told him.

"What are they planning?" Luffy ask him.

"They planning to move Ace's and Sabo's execution earlier and that also something called 'Pacifista' will enter the war too." Usopp said to him as Luffy narrows his eyes and tight his fist.

"Shit…this is bad." Luffy murmured as the rest of them look at him worried.

"Luffy this is not good, this is not good at all!" Kalifa said with worried voice.

"I'll call Pa to inform him, Kalifa explain to the others what the Pacifista is if you can." Luffy say to her as she nod her head.

Pure pure pure

"I'm listening." Luffy said as he picks up his den den mushi.

"It's me yoi." Marco said from the other line.

"Ah Marco! I was ready to call you myself." Luffy told him.

"Oyaji wants to know what your position is, but why do you wanted to call us yoi?" Marco ask him.

"We're close to Marineford. We just hijack a message from the marines." Luffy told him.

"Wait I'll give you Oyaji to speak." Marco say and give the den den mushi to his father.

"What is it my son?" Whitebeard said to Luffy.

"Pa they plan to move the execution earlier and also will have to face a Pacifista or an army of them also." Luffy say to him as Whitebeard start to growl.

"I see, that's some very interest news my son, thank you I'll inform the rest of us for this new events. We also are near the Marineford." Whitebeard say to him as the mushi nod his head.

"Good, I want you to make some space near you ship from me, the others will appear behind me. I'll see you soon Pa." Luffy said to him as Whitebeard's mushi smile and both of them hang up.

"Guys, stay away from the Pacifista, I handle them personally with the commanders." Luffy said as all of them nod their heads and smile.

"Nami it's you turn, do it now!" Luffy say to her as she nod her head and start to activate her _**Mirage Tempo.**_

(At Marineford)

Admiral Akainu start walk towards a den den mushi microphone and start to address the audience as the whole war is monitoring through a video den den mushi to the entire world as they want to show to the whole nation how the 'marine justice' will prevail.

"Today the Absolute Justice, the true marine justice will prevail! In front of you Portgas. D. Ace aka Fire Fist Ace will execute. Or I may say Gol. D. Ace as this man is none other than the son of the Pirate King Gol. D. Roger." Akainu said make everyone who was there and also whoever is watching this from the monitors around the world to gasp and look at Ace with widen eyes and curse him for his existence except from Sengoku, Garp, Aokiji( although he was also surprised), Hancock, Jinbei and Mihawk.

Akainu continue to tell the story of Ace and how his mother protected him sealing his existence with the cost of her life while the marines searching for him. He continue as to how Sabo, Ace and the shichibukai Monkey. D. Luffy become brothers and that Shirohige took them under his care with the purpose to make Ace the next Pirate King.

"No matter what, those two must die today and especially Fire Fist Ace as if he continue to live not only he'll achieve to became the next Pirate King but also this will be a devastating blow and a mockery to the 'True' and 'Absolute' Justice of the marines." Akainu said finishing his speech as the most of the marines applaud.

As he start to walk back to his seat a marine soldier inform them that the gate of Justice to Marineford has open on his own while he can't receive an answer from the power room.

Suddenly a fleet of pirate ships start to approach the base as all of the marines recognize them as the New World pirates that they reach these sea and made a name on their owns. As the marines prepared to attack the upcoming ships and also to locate the Whitebeard pirates the sea in the center of the bay of the island start to move revealing a coated Moby Dick and another four ships behind it with the remaining fifteen commanders on board.

The moment the Moby Dick appear Luffy and his fleet start to landing on the sea reveling themselves and earning a gasp from everyone there, especially the marines as if it was not too much surprise to see Whitebeard pirates appear from underwater and the New World pirates also to approach…Now they have to deal with a very displeased Monkey. D. Luffy and his fleet that they appear 'magically' and nevertheless from the sky.

Whitebeard start to climb at the front of his ship to greet Sengoku and the marines and soon the same did Luffy. As all of them look at the two men gasping and with widen eyes.

For every step Whitebeard takes he slam the base of his bisento more loudly and the air becomes thicker and thicker until he reach the top of the front of his ship with his captain coat who Luffy and Robin gave him hung loosely to his shoulders and move from side to side as he walks. The same is apply for Luffy who has now unsheathe his sword and the moment he reach also the top he stops and stand without his hat, (he has leave it with Amaya) with the tip of his sword to reach the floor and both of his hands to rest at the hilt while his blood-red coat hung loosely to his shoulders as his father's.

If the air was thick before with the presence of Whitebeard now with Luffy is almost suffocating.

"I hope my beloved sons is still alive… Sengoku." Whitebeard said as he laugh while the whole marine forces start to gulp.

"Give me a moment Ace, Sabo." Whitebeard said to his sons smiling as both of them look at him and Luffy worried.

"Oyajiii…Lufyyy!" Both of them shout at the same time with widen eyes clearly worried about their father's health and their little brother.

"Ace, Sabo! I'm sorry about your capture, but don't worry. You'll be free soon.!" Luffy say to them with gentle voice and gaze as both Ace and Sabo look at him.

Luffy now turn his gaze towards Sengoku, Garp and Akainu and smile to them with a sinister smile that somehow make the first two to start pale and sweat drop.

"Oyaji, Luffy what are you doing? This is my mistake…Please leave me behind it's not worth it to risk your lives because of me and my stupid mistake." Ace shout at them but none of them answer him they just look at him with a sad gaze.

Luffy without to avert his gaze from them he nod and the moment he do that Whitebeard stab his bisento on the floor and hit the air with his fists cracking it like a mirror causing an explosion and soon after the whole place start to shake from the giant tsunamis who start to creating while Whitebeard start to laugh with his booming voice.

As the tsunamis start to grow bigger and bigger the whole marine forces start to panic and look at the fleet admiral Sengoku.

"Although we have more number in forces this fact doesn't guarantee us the victory! Because…because those two men can destroy the world!" Sengoku shout and the whole marine forces became more afraid than ever.

As the tidal waves are almost above of the marines Aokiji make a move and disappear from his sit.

"Sorry Kuzan…" Luffy murmured as he disappears also and deliver a medium powered round kick to admiral Aokiji the moment who was ready to use his powers to freeze the gigantic waves, sending him back to the execution platform as Luffy return back to his ship while behind him is standing Zoro and Robin now.

Without the help of Aokiji powers the waves finally crush on the Marineford wash away many of the marine soldiers and as Luffy told them Hancock, Jinbei and Mihawk moved on a higher ground while at the same time Moby Dick, Elaina and the other ships start approach the bay.

Sengoku and Garp start to look terrified while Luffy keep smiling with somehow a sinister way and as the sky start to turning pitch black…

" _ **Ryusei Kazan**_ " Akainu yell as he stand up from his chair and point his fists in the air firing a great number of magma fists.

"Fool…" Luffy murmured and sigh.

" _ **Deathpiea**_ " Luffy murmured as he summon storm clouds creating a thunder storm to stop Akainu attack.

Both the marines and the pirates look at the sky to see what is happening and the result sure don't disappoint them because the moment that the thunder storm meet the magma fists they instantly annihilate into nothing but a dust.

That of course make Akainu to growl, Luffy to smirk and everyone else to become dead pale from Luffy's display of power.

"Admiral Akainu, what do you say to give me back my brothers and end this foolish war here and now before any blood can be spilled?" Luffy shout as he wants everyone to hear his offer although he haven't any illusions about Akainu's answer.

Everyone there and also the whole world is waiting to hear the admirals answer.

"Hahahaha….." Akainu start to laugh like the maniac he is.

"Are you joking? This will be the most epic day in the new history for the Marines pirate scum. You, your brothers and anyone who oppose the _**JUSTICE**_ and the _**WORLD GOVERMENT**_ will perish today.!" Akainu said making Luffy to shook his head and frown.

"Fool…" Luffy, Whitebeard, Sengoku, Garp and many others murmured including some marine officials also.

"I gave to one of your leaders a choice for all of us to leave from here alive! But from what it seems this man values the revenge more that your lives…It's really pity! I'll tell you this. I'll free my brothers no matter what!" Luffy said to all of them.

"So, if any of you don't want to fight I swear to you that my family and I will not touch you if you not stand in my way. I didn't came here today to kill innocent soldiers who they're doing just their jobs but to save my brothers!" Luffy continue to say as the whole Navy look at him dumfounded while Akainu start to growl from Luffy's mind game and Luffy to smirk.

Zoro walks beside him as Luffy continue to look at the marines.

"Be ready to destroy the canons if they start to fire on us." Luffy said to him as he nod his head.

Luffy close his eyes and the sky start to darken once more again as clouds start to create a path towards the execution platform, the clouds start to became thicker and thicker creating now a huge center path and the moment Luffy finally open his eyes rain start to pour making Luffy to smile.

"Fire…Fire at them! Don't allow them to enter the plaza!" One of the vice admirals shout as the canons start to fire at the ships making Luffy and Whitebeard to smirk.

" _ **Reddoburedo Issen/Hyakuhachi Pound Ho**_ " Both Luffy and Zoro said combining their attacks destroying entirely all the canons.

Luffy sheath his sword and nod while jump down from his ship to the plaza and smirks as the marines start to froze because the pirates although their attempts they finally succeed to enter the plaza, behind Luffy follow his commanders, his family, the New World pirates and also Whitebeard himself with his commanders.

"Yarou domo! Rescue Ace and destroy the Navy.!" Whitebeard shout as he rise his fist in the air.

(End of Part 1)

A/N: That's it guys. Next up is Marineford Part 2.

I hope you like the changes I make.

If Aokiji hadn't interfere with Whitebeard's tsunami, then Squardo and his unit didn't have to trapped there because of the ice and without an exit and also Akainu didn't have the chance to brainwash Squardo and play mind games with him and his unit. If that didn't happen then Squardo had no reason at all to attack Whitebeard and injure him and so Whitebeard will reserved his power.

I also wanted to play a mind game with Akainu although Luffy was telling the truth, but I wanted to see the marines and the world how the corruption has infiltrate the marines and the true colors of the world government….Ok, ok I confess it was mostly because I wanted Akainu to taste some of his own tricks.

Well, that's all guys.

Until next time Have Fun and Take Care.!


	30. War of Marineford part 2

(War of Marineford Part 2)

"Luffy…Oyaji get out of here. I'm not worth it your lives!" Ace shout making both men to narrow their eyes and everybody else to look at him with sadden expression.

"ACEEEE, I'll save both you and Sabo even if I need to die.!" Luffy shout back making him to gasp and look at him with widen eyes at his proclamation while his family, Whitebeard pirates and the New World pirates smile at him.

"Would you shut up already?! Open your damn eyes Ace and look around you! If your life didn't matter would all this people come here to save you? Open your damn eyes finally and stop thinking like this! All and each of us love you and we'll happily and without a second thought will risk our lives for you…So shut your damn mouth and let them save you for once!" Sabo finally breaks and yell to his brother not able to hold his frustration any more as Ace look him with widen eyes and in the verge of tears.

" _ **EXECUTE THEM NOW!**_ " admiral Akainu shout to the guards laughing like the lunatic he is but the moment the blades start to approach the heads of Ace and Sabo Luffy unleash his Haoshoku haki knocking down the guards and more than the half of the soldiers and the officers on the plaza.

" _ **Oi..oi..Is this for real**_?!" Aokiji said as he sweat drops.

" _ **That was surprisingggg**_ " Borsalino said with somewhat boring attitude.

" _ **Clear the way for Luffy!**_ " Zoro shout as he and the others commanders except Mai begin to engage the battle clearing every obstacle in Luffy's way.

As Luffy and all of them continue to proceed to Free Ace and Sabo the Pacifista unit leading by a marine called Sentomaru finally appear to the battlefield making Akainu and few of the marines to smirk, also from the corner of his eyes Luffy sees that the admirals intend to make a move towards Zoro and the others, he smirks and that is something that didn't go unnoticed from his crew.

" _ **Heavenly Rain**_ " Luffy exclaims as he summons various rain storms in the battlefield annihilate the powers of the devil fruit users and bring them to their knees making every marine to gasp.

" _ **Support Luffy and his crew!**_ " Whitebeard shout as his crew and his allies start to run and finally engage in battle also.

As Luffy and his commanders start to destroy the Pacifistas one after the other and proceed closer to the execution platform Luffy stops and smirk.

" _ **NOW.!**_ " Luffy shout and commander Mai with her crew and everyone else who have a devil fruit powers start to engage while Luffy summon the rain storm back as he don't want to affect his crew also.

"That brat is more clever that all of us thought originally." Doflamingo said to nobody particular.

Doflamingo despite his weakened state start to advance towards Luffy as he wants to test his 'fellow' shichibukai skills.

"Doflamingo, you're not in the state to fight me right now…So don't even bother to challenge me!" Luffy say to him as Doflamingo start to laugh with his demi-lunatic laugh.

"Maybe…Maybe not Sir Luffy." Doflamingo say to him as Luffy smirks.

" **God Thread** " Doflamingo shout as he summons sixteen thick string and sent him towards Luffy with the intention to pierce him as the edge of the strings are black clearly with his Busoshoku haki, Luffy smirks and disappear as the strings hit the ground where he was standing and appears behind Doflamingo kick him with a roundhouse kick powerful enough to send him flying and crush him on two buildings.

All in all this is not a good day for the marines…not at all. Every single plan they made has stopped effortlessly by Monkey. D. Luffy. And not only that but he seems to be ten steps ahead of them in each and every way…As he already stopped Aokiji from taking the upper hand in the war for the marines, has invade the plaza, has stopped the execution already once, has utterly destroy all the Pacifista unit and find a way to strip the admirals and everyone of the marine forces from their devil fruit powers while protecting his crew and his allies at the same time…Yes this is surely one of the most unlucky day for the marine forces and their 'justice'.

As the fight continue with the marines or more precisely what left of the marines forces as the most of them are unconscious Little Oars Jr. is appear as the marines hadn't have enough problems already…

"Oh great…Now Little Oars appear as we haven't enough troubles already…What they present next a god?" Sengoku asked jokingly.

"Well…if that psychopath-brat Akainu didn't decide to challenge him we'll haven't this problem! At least he didn't destroy the island…Yet." Garp said to him as the two of them start to pale and sweat drop from his last word.

Luffy continue to advance towards the execution platform with his family and his father's allies at his side until admiral Borsalino block his way but Marco shout to continue as he'll deal with him.

While Luffy finally reach the platform admiral Akainu appear and stop him but Luffy easily avoid the attack.

"This is where you die pirate scum." Akainu said laughing.

Luffy just smirks and raise his hand to his crew to make a space and move away.

Akainu launch himself towards Luffy with the intention to punch him (key word intention) the thing that didn't expect is for Luffy to stop his fist with one hand and with the other to deliver a powerful punch sending him flying quite a few meters away.

As he doesn't want to spend more time Luffy using _**Geppo**_ reach the top of the execution platform and unsheathe his sword.

With a quick slash he cut the chains from their handcuffs and with another carefully strike with his sword brake the handcuffs and free both his brothers.

The moment that Luffy finally free his brothers the whole battlefield erupt into celebration from the shouts of the pirates.

"Are you in a condition to fight?" Luffy ask them both with a smile.

Both Ace and Sabo smile and nod their heads.

" _ **We did what we came for… NOW LETS GO HOME.!**_ " Both Luffy and Whitebeard shout and everyone agree.

The three brothers jump down from the platform leaving behind a fleet admiral and a vice admiral smiling.

Few soldiers who was there didn't even bothered to engage them as they're clearly out of their league, soon the three brothers surrounded from their family and their allies creating a shield for them.

Little Oars Jr. clear every obstacle that it was in their way although the truth is that most of the marines had accept already their defeat and has already gave up long time ago, but they're a few of them that they served still the 'Absolute Justice'.

As they continue to heading back and towards the ships Akainu appear again and start to insult Luffy and mock them as a cowards with the hope that someone of them will take the bait and almost succeed as Ace almost stops but the moment Luffy narrow his eyes on him do the trick and continue to run.

"Ace no matter what continue to run…Whatever you listen Don' .Run!" Luffy say to him with serious voice and gaze as he is positively sure that for whatever reason Akainu haven't play his last card yet.

"But from the other hand…I didn't expect something better from some scum pirates that follow a weak old man." Akainu said successfully making Ace to slowdown and finally stop this time.

"Weak…? Take that back.!" Ace said with a narrow eyes and low voice promising pain.

" _ **ACE…**_ " His family and friend shout at him knowing very well that what he just did is a big mistake.

"Hm?" Akainu said.

"Ace stop and think, he wants exactly that…He knows that he already has lost the war so he wants you to attack him so that he kill you." Sabo said to him trying to persuade Ace to run again.

"I'll not forgive anyone who bad-mouth and mocks Oyaji.!" Ace said.

"Is this what you call him today…A father? How pitiful?!" Akainu continue to say smirking as he clearly for the first time his plan succeeded.

"He is a loser and nothing more, a loser from a dying era. Your father was a pirate that the whole world respected him…even the marines. But Shirohige..? Shirohige couldn't fight Roger so he start to gather a bunch of weakling march around the ocean and making all of his underlings to call him 'Old man' or 'Father'." Akainu said as Ace start walking towards him with fire to lick his arms and his shoulders.

"Stop it." Ace said with low and dangerous voice.

"Oyaji gave us a place to belong and call home when the whole world hate us because we just exist… _ **WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT OYAJI'S GREATNESS?!**_ " Ace shout as the fire now lick more parts of his body.

"Pirate scums like yourself and him doesn't deserve to have a place on earth…let alone to live." Akainu said as lava start pouring from his body down to the ground.

" _ **SHUT UP.!**_ " Ace yell at him.

"Shirohige will die as the loser he always was! A fitting end for a coward as him.!" Akainu shout making enrage Ace even further.

" _ **WHITEBEARD IS THE PIRATE WHO CREATE THIS ERA! DON'T BAD MOUTH THE MAN WHO TAKE ME IN AND SAVED MY LIFE! THE NAME OF THIS ERA IS WHITEBEARD.!**_ " Ace shout as he explodes in fire and throw his arm back to punch the admiral while Akainu do the same.

Both fists collide with each other creating a huge explosion making most of the pirates to take cover but unfortunately from this battle the loser was Ace as Akainu devil fruit was clearly more powerful than his burning him.

" _ **ACEEE**_ " His brothers and his crew shout clearly worried about him.

"Fool…magma is more powerful that fire so it can literally burn fire." Luffy murmured shaking his head and ready to protect his brother if this psychopath admiral try to kill Ace.

"Because you ate a logia devil fruit doesn't mean that you're untouchable brat…There is enormous gap and difference between mine and your powers!" Akainu say to him with a serious voice and a sinister smirk.

"I don't care if all of them leave from here today alive, you three will die from my hands. Now take a good look.!" Akainu say to him and launch himself towards the place Luffy, Sabo and his family is making him to look with widen eyes.

" _ **WAIT!**_ " Ace yell as he launch himself also towards this place following Akainu.

Luffy see Akainu and smirks as he knows that he can't actually harm him…not really. So what he's planning?

He prepare to punch Akainu but the admiral don't attack him at all and pass him following by Ace, what he see makes his hurt to freeze.

A few meters behind him standing Sabo, Robin and Nami and from what it seems the last is injured from the previous explosion.

He immediately dematerialize himself as fist of magma comes towards them and kick both his brothers at the last moment out of the way and into a safe distance who clearly they're ready to take the blow and protect the two girls and takes himself the blow saving both Robin and Nami.

" _ **LUFFYYYY/SON/MY DEAREST/LUFFY-KUN/LUFFY!"**_ His brothers, his crew, Whitebeard, Hancock, Jinbei, Mihawk, Garp and many others shout frightened and enraged.

"How will let something like that happen?!" Zoro ask enraged as he unsheathe his three swords and is ready to attack while Sanji prepares his Diable Jambe and Whitebeard destroy half of the island with one powerful quake.

"Why…why Luffy? Why did you sacrifice to save my life?" Nami ask him as he start to sob while Robin from the other hand is still so socked that she has lost her ability to even speak while Akainu smirks at his handiwork.

The most curious fact is that no one of them had observe that Luffy is actually very much alive until the minute he start to laugh while Akainu's smirk start to disappear and now he really start to pale.

Because yes for the second time of his life he start to fear the same man…he start to fear for the second time of his entirely life that he maybe it wasn't the best choice to challenge this man in front of him.

Immediately everyone look towards Luffy and what they see makes them to smile a happy and at the same time a sinister smile, because now they know that Akainu is good as dead.

As the fire and the smoke from Akainu's attack start to clear it shows a smirking Luffy to hold Akainu fist with one hand and squeezing it while Akainu now is pale and on his knees from the pain…But the most curious thing isn't this, Luffy skin is now a pinkish red and a steam is emitted from his skin.

He let Akainu hand and hold him from his shirt tossing him in the air with great power, as he start to fall down again he punch him in the face coating his hand again with his Busoshoku and send him flying once again for this day be he don't stop here.

"I'll deal with this piece of shit, go on and I'll meet you there. Sanji take care of Nami for me please." Luffy turn and say to them as they all look at him with widen eyes and nod their heads while both Nami and Robin run towards him and hug him saying thank again and again.

They break from the hug and Luffy disappear and reappear in front of the place that Akainu has landed while the admiral start slowly to stand up with shaking knees.

Luffy take him and hold him again from his shirt without giving him a minute to recover.

"Tell me something scum, is this the hand that a moment ago try to attack and kill my little sister and my wife?" Luffy ask him with a serious voice and gaze.

Before Akainu can answer Luffy unsheathe his sword with his other hand while is coated with his Busoshoku and cut clean Akainu's arm from the shoulder making him yell from the pain, without a minute to lose he turn to the fallen limb on the ground and turn it into nothing but a dust.

He takes Akainu with him and disappear once again after a while he reappear on the execution platform and both the marines and the pirates along with the entire world look at him holding their breaths.

"All of you today saw what happened here, I had every intention to leave peacefully as long as my brothers returned back to me and to their family…But this man wanted to fight me just because I chose to be a pirate and live free. I never did anything to him neither my brothers. I had tolerate any comments and every curse from him without to respond back… I keep my promise to the marine soldiers and whoever didn't attack me or just didn't want to fight I didn't attack him.!" Luffy said as all of them listen him carefully.

"Even when he attack me first I just hit him to move him out of my way and I continue my way to save my brothers, and I save them! Even when he mock me and my father I didn't attack him while I had every right to do it…When he attacked my brother I didn't fight him or kill him either I just waited ready to move if he wanted to kill him." Luffy continue to say.

"But then this man…this so called marine try to attack to an injured woman and another woman who try to help her, both of them is part of my crew and member of my family so I place myself between them and I took the blow. I could kill him right in the spot for what he did but I'll not throw myself to his level! So I'll just punish him as future warning. This is the last time me and my family tolerate such behavior as admiral's Akainu…The next person who will serve the 'Absolute Justice' and go to kill people just because he/she can or he/she has the power to do it I'll kill him/her in the spot and then I'll go and annihilate whoever gave this order! This is my last and final warning.!" Luffy finish his speech tossing Akainu on the ground in front of the feet of both his grandpa and Sengoku.

"Make sure that I'll never see this scum in front of me and also make sure that he and people like him stay away and as far as possible from the marines." Luffy say to them as both men nod their head while turning pale and gulp.

Luffy dematerialize himself and appear again in front of his family deactivating now his second gear.

Robin immediately running towards him hugging him and kiss him as Luffy smile at her.

"It's not so easy to kill me someone." Luffy said with a gentle tone a Robin buried her head to his chest and hug him tighter.

"Oh that's just great…And now we have to deal with the King of the shitheads." Luffy said as he shake his head make everyone to look at him with questioning eyes as Whitebeard start to laugh with his booming voice while Luffy point to one direction revealing Blackbeard and his crew.

"Oi Luffy do you need any help?" Zoro ask him with a smirk.

"Nah…I'll take out the trash while Pa dealing with the Shithead King." Luffy said with a boring voice as he and Whitebeard start to walk towards Blackbeard and his crew.

Of course this didn't stop the Whitebeard commanders and also the Straw-Hat commanders to follow them behind.

"So this was you plan all along Blackbeard…To infiltrate to the Shichibukai ranks so that you can have access to the Impel Down prisoners." Sengoku said to him.

"Zehahahahahaha! That's right fleet admiral Sengoku…And now that I have done it I haven't any more use of this position." Marshall. D. Teach aka Blackbeard say to him.

"Zehahahahahaha" Blackbeard start to laugh mocking Sengoku.

"Oi, Shithead!" Someone shout and the moment Teach turns to see who is the imbecile who dares to call him that he immediately turn pale and start to sweat drop and he see Luffy and Whitebeard coming towards him.

"None of that matters…Teach." Whitebeard said as he is preparing to launch a powerful quake.

" _ **Julungul**_ " Luffy murmured as he launch a giant dragon shaped lightning blast towards Blackbeard's crew drop them unconscious and a little crisp on the way.

"Wha…What did you do?" Blackbeard shout frantically to Luffy as he start to become more pale than before while Whitebeard launch his quake destroying even more the island and at the same time burying Teach and his crew under some rubbles from the destroyed buildings around him.

"How could you to attack to one of your sons?" Teach ask him as he smirks while he freeing himself from the rubbles.

"You're the only person I'll never call my son Teach!" Whitebeard say to him.

"Let's settle this once and for all Teach!" Whitebeard said as Blackbeard start to laugh.

"It's fine by me." Teach said as he start to unleash his power.

" _ **Black Hole**_ " Blackbeard said as he spread his darkness and touch the floor, everything that it is in way immediately start to swallow by his darkness.

As Whitebeard start to activate his power and is ready to attack Teach (Or so he thinks) Blackbeard smirk.

" _ **Kurouzu**_ " Teach shout and launch himself towards Whitebeard but instead Whitebeard to attack with his quake he attacks him with his bisento slashing him vertically to his chest making him to roll on the floor from the pain and giving the opportunity to Whitebeard to pin him on the ground.

Whitebeard hold his one hand with his foot while his other with his bisento.

"Overconfidence…Carelessness. Those was always your biggest weakness." Whitebeard said to him as he activate his quake punch.

"S…Stop it. Oyaji I'm your son…Surely you don't want to kill me…" Blackbeard blab with fear as he knows very well that this is might the end of the road for him.

Whitebeard attack him with his powerful quake punch four times in the row and Blackbeard knows no more.

"It's time to go home my sons." Whitebeard said as he and Luffy start to walk slowly back to the ships.

A/N: That's it guys, this chapter is officially over.

If any of you wondering why Akainu didn't attack Whitebeard is simple really. Because the psychopath was so obsessed with Luffy who didn't care for anyone else.

Yes Ace is still the hotheaded fool who all we love but at least he's still alive and well.

What do you think about Luffy's speech?

Yes I know that I leave the psychopath alive but I didn't want to kill both him and Blackbeard…I mean Luffy must have someone as enemy in the future.

It wasn't really my best chapter…But what I can do?!

Yeah Doflamingo didn't really stand a chance there.

Well, that's all guys.

Until next time. Have Fun and Take Care.!


	31. Finally free & return to Amazon Lily

All of the Pirates start to board on the ships as they had finish their job and ended with utter success, as soon as they had all boarded and no one was left behind, they started to sail away from Marineford. Hancock and Jinbei board on Elaina; Mihawk tells them that he'll see them soon. The New World Pirates say farewell to Whitebeard and Luffy while the former start to follow Luffy's fleet.

Chopper, Kaya and Muret with the help of Whitebeard nurses start to check and treat all those who had receive any injuries during the battle, especially Ace, Sabo, Luffy and Whitebeard despite their protests. After Chopper finished checking on the rest, he goes to checks on Luffy who insists to treat his brothers first. While Luffy and Chopper banter, Ace and Sabo start to walk towards their little brother to thank him.

Upon getting close enough to Luffy, Ace starts to speak. "Lu…I…I want to thank you. Even though I'm worthless, you...you came and saved me." Ace mutters, looking at the ground. Luffy looks at him with sad eyes, though a smirk is placed on his face. A smirk that Ace failed to see, however Sabo and everyone else are able to see clear as day.

"Oi, Chopper!" Luffy shouts out loudly, making Chopper to rush towards him worriedy.

"Yes Luffy? Are you hurt? Are you feeling any discomfort?!" Chopper asks him, making Luffy smile softly.

"Nah Chopper I'm fine! I wanted to ask you if these two idiots are alright." Luffy says, ending his sentence of as a question. Hearing that Ace and Sabo immediately start to protest while the everybody else laughs.

Chopper tells Luffy that both Ace and Sbao will be perfectly fine as long as they rest and don't start fighting any time soon. Luffy nods and thanks Chopper for his verdict.

Luffy turns back to Ace. "Now my dearest brother... Care to repeat what you just said?!" Luffy asks Ace with a smile but everyone could see the anger in his eyes. Well everyone except from Ace who as usual was beating himself up over daft things.

"Lu, I said that I wanted to…" Ace begins to say, however before he can complete his sentence a fist comes out of nowhere, punching him, and sends him flying towards the mast making all the watching pirates gasp in shock.

Ace drags himself up, rubbing his sore and bruised cheek. "WHAT THE HELL LUFFY?!"

Luffy starts walking towards Ace, Sabo following him, while Robin and Nami were checking on Ace. Luffy stops in front of Ace glaring at him.

"Fool…" Luffy murmurs as a single tear runs down his cheek, making Ace choke and look at him with widened and shocked eyes. Nami, Robin and Sabo look at him with concern as they haven't ever see him sad enough to start crying.

As Luffy moves towards Ace, all of the pirates who are watching them start to think that Luffy will hit Ace again but Sabo, Robin and Nami know bette. Without a single word Luffy launches himself towards the four making all of them gasp while Zoro tells the rest to leave and to give the five of them some space.

"Stupid fool! You think you're worthless? You don't deserve to live? Stop being stupid! You're my brother…I wouldn't know what to do if you or if anyone of you lot died." Luffy said making all four of them to gasp and choke as Luffy starts to cry openly.

"All of you lot are my life! I'll even die happily if I need to throw away my life to save any of you!" Luffy continues to say as he tightens the hug, making all of them start tearing up from what he said.

"Lu…I…I…" Ace tries to speak but he was clearly out of words and he just sighs.

"It's okay Ace, I understand." Luffy said as he breaks the hug and looks at all of them now smiling while both Robin and Nami kiss him on the cheeks blushing.

"Oh Ace, Sabo. I think Shanks likes Mom." Luffy suddenly says out of the blue, changing the subject completely and making his brothers eyes widened.

" _ **WHAAAAATTTT?**_ " Both of them shout in unison so loudly that Robin could swear that the whole New World could hear them yelling.

"That idiot tomato-hair…Who did he think he is? I'll burn him to crisp!" Ace shouts angrily as fire starts lick his shoulders.

"Hey Lu, do you mind if you could help me with my mission?" Ace asks Luffy. Luffy smirks while Sabo sweat drops.

"Nope, not at all! I'll gladly help you you burn him if he does anything that makes Makino sad." Luffy replies laughing.

"Well, you already tried to burn him to crisp once…" Robin comments, making Sabo sweat drop, sigh and pale while Ace start to laugh loudly.

A few hours pass by until they finally reach Amazon Lily and they start leaving the ship. Even though Luffy and his crew had no problem at all to be there Ace, Sabo and the rest of them are slightly concerned about leaving the safety of the ship and putting foot on Amazon Lily, but they decide that they'll endure it for Luffys sake.

The whole lot of them start to walk towards the town as the Kuja's cheer for the pirates and also take notes about the new people. Hearing the cheering Makino, the girls, Sonia and Mary start to run from the palace towards the town. Seeing Makino, Luffy takes both Ace and Sabo towards Makino.

"LUFFY, ACE, SABO!" Makino shouts happily as she run to her sons, crying from happiness.

Makino hugs or actually smothers poor Ace and Sabo, next to them Luffy was getting smothered Amaya, Grace and Aisa making the pirates smile at the scene in front of them. When the trio of girls let Luffy finally breathe again, Makino walks towards him and hugs him repeating her thanks over and over again.

"Well, I told you that I'll bring them two to you…Didn't I?" Luffy said to her smiling, making Makino giggle but just when she was ready to respond, Luffy suddenly collapses almost crashing poor Makino and making the crew go in panic mode and run towards him.

While Chopper starts to run in circles and shout to someone to find a doctor, Ace and Sabo help Makino stand up and then carry Luffy to Hancock's room after hearing her order. Chopper, Kaya, Muret and Belladonna push everyone out of the room as they begin to exam Luffy to see what's wrong with him despite the protest of Ace, Hancock and Amaya.

Worried, Amaya decided to question Robin about her papa. "Will Papa be alright?"

Robin notices Zoro nodding for her to follow him, but she replies to Amaya first. "Yes sweat pea, Luffy is strong! Now why don't you go and play with gran Olivia while I speak with Zoro?" Robin asks her daughter, Amaya softly nods and quickly runs to Olivia.

Robin starts to follow Zoro to speak with him, but Nami, Sanji, Ace and Hancock follow them.

"Is his technique, isn't it?" Zoro asks Robin as the others look at him with questioning eyes.

"His technique?" Ace repeats, confused.

"Luffy had used his powers in an extensive level today to ensure that no one of us will need to put his/her safety at risk. Also using his haki for so long hes now simply tired." Robin informs them. The others nod their heads in acceptance.

"But…?" Zoro asked her. Robin sighs making all of them even more worried.

"Do you remember when he told us that he can use one technique from Whitebeard and warned us to never try to use it because we'll die?" Robin asks him as Zoro and Nami's eyes widen.

"Yeah I remember Luffy saying that." Nami says, as Zoro and Sanji nod their heads.

"Well, Luffy was already tired from all that and then using this technique to protect us from Akainu he just make himself even more exhausted…Also he explained to me when we were in Alabasta that despite the fact that this technique gives him more power and speed, it can literally destroy his heart and kill him eventually." Robin explains, making all of them gasp in shock, and pale from what they just heard.

Zoro was ready to reply, but they see Chopper and the other doctors and quickly rush to them and ask how Luffy's doing.

"Luffy is alright, except from a little anomaly in his heart rate he is fine…But he must rest, so I don't want anyone to bother him!" Chopper tells them, a glint in his eyes that tell them that he won't accept any objections. The worried pirates nod their heads, not wanting to anger Chopper. Although Chopper may seem cute, when his patient is involved he will become angry. Hancock orders her warriors to prepare a feast for their win and the safe return of Luffy's brothers.

As always Amaya denies to stay away from her father and tells everyone that she wants to be there when Luffy wake up. Nobody dares to say otherwise knowing very well the little girl's temper...after all she is Luffy's daughter.

Several hours later...

While Luffy was on Hancock's bed sleeping peacefully, Amaya was sitting on a chair at his side looking at her father. As soon as Luffy starts to stir Amaya immediately stands up and climb on the bed to see if her father is alright or if he needs anything. Luffy start to open his eyes slowly and look around trying to realize where he is, as he look at his side he sees Amaya and smiles at her gently.

"Papa are you alright? ...Do you want me to call Uncle Chopper?" Amaya asks him worriedly, Luffy hugs her and brushes her hair gently with his hand.

"Nah, I'm fine, Princess. Don't worry, I'm sorry that I worry you." Luffy says gently tickling his little girl and making her laugh.

"Ne, papa?" Amaya asks as she looks Luffy in the eye, Luffy nods at her to continue.

"Was it hard to get Uncle Ace and Uncle Sabo back?" Amaya questions, Luffy looks at his daughter and smiles softly.

"It was a little difficult, Princess because I had to make sure that no one will get hurt unnecessarily, you see most of the marines didn't want to fight us actually and we just wanted to take Ace and Sabo back…Nothing more nothing less!" Luffy tells his daughter as she nods her head.

"So it was my job to ensure that while all of us proceed to take those two back at the same time I couldn't let innocent marines die for just doing their jobs. So I used my powers to make sure that both sides will have to fight as minimum as we can, and because of this I became very tired and when I finally came here I collapsed. But you know something Amaya? It was worth it!" Luffy continues to say as Amaya nod her head and smiles at her father.

"I want you to understand something Amaya, if you can save people from unnecessary hurt or from an unnecessary fight then do it. It doesn't matter if someone is a marine, a pirate or whatever…everyone deserves to live and nobody has the right to say otherwise. Also to fight someone isn't always the right answer or the right solution, if you can avoid a fight and you can solve a problem otherwise then choose the other option and take the fight option as your last choice." Luffy explains to Amaya as the little girl nod her head once again. Both of them start to exit the room with Amaya on her father's shoulder.

As both of them exited the room Makino and few others immediately run towards Luffy worried about him and to ask him if he's alright. They also ask if it is alright for him to move so soon, Luffy just tells them that he's fine and that there is no reason to worry.

Soon Luffy and Amaya find the others and the feast begins officially, as the food and drinks start to flow abundantly Hancock stands up and raises a glass in the air grabbing all their attention.

She start to look from her crew, to her new family and from the two Yonko, to Ace and Sabo as her gaze finally stop at Luffy she smiles her most beautiful and true smile she has ever shown.

"To our family!" She shouts happily, as all of them raise their glasses to the air repeating the same. Luffy stands up and starts to speak.

"I want to thank each one of you for your help to release my brothers, I really appreciate it! I also want to specially thank Hancock, Jinbei and Mihawk who isn't here right now and Shanks…The first three put your title in danger because of me and Shanks you came here despite the fact that you had absolutely no obligation to me…so I wanted to thank you all. I want you all to enjoy yourselves tonight and to enjoy the party because from tomorrow on wards we start to build our base ...and your training begins. Our goal is to prepare all and each one of you to become stronger for what the New World will bring our way!" Luffy shouts. All of them smile at him and nod their heads.

The feast goes on for hours and hours while at times Shanks needs to avoid fireballs and a few thunders from Ace and Luffy when he gets a little too close to Makino for their liking, making everyone laugh, and Shanks to pout, however despite that everything else continued smoothly. At the end of the feast the majority of them were unconscious and the minority drunk.

At the end of the night, in everyone's mind was only one though ...And that was what tomorrow will bring and what new adventures will come their way!

A/N: That's it guys, this chapter is officially over.

What do you thing? Bad…Good… Too small?

I hope you like it.

I want really to thank: _**DemonicWhispers**_ as she started to be my editor in this story! I really thank you and I appreciate it!

In the next chapters will see a bit of pieces from their training. It will probably another two chapters before they sail towards the Sabaody and also I want to thank: _**demonslayer4**_ for some ideas and suggestion that they told me about Sabaody!

Well, that's all guys!

Until next time, Have Fun and Take Care!


	32. Two years time skip part 1

Six months has passed from the day that Luffy and the others freed Ace and Sabo from Marineford and a psychotic admiral, but despite these events very little has changed for them. Luffy, Hancock, Jinbei and Mihawk are still holding their positions as a shichibukai and Luffy firmly believes that the reason behind this decision is because the world government doesn't want to provoke him even further…But he's sure of one thing, and that is that they'll come for him one day…

Some things that changed is that Akainu resigned from the marines and he just disappeared. This shocking news may have shocked many, but not Luffy. Actually he was waiting for news about Akainu. If there was something that Luffy regretted it would be the fact that he left him alive…Because now something tells him that his disappearance isn't just a coincidence, Akainu is planning something and that isn't a good thing! Another thing that also changed is that pirates in the world have become more daring, and also the supernovas are ready to make their move towards the New World, something that troubles the two Yonko and Luffy greatly as all of them aren't as peaceful as Luffy himself…

In the past six months Luffy had built his base on Rusukaina Island with the help of everyone. The unwelcoming island had converted into a beautiful paradise and also into an impenetrable fortress. Luffy wanted whoever went there to feel safe and at the same time for the inhabitants of the island to have absolute control of whoever approached the island at all time.

After the base had finished the assignments start with Luffy teaching Zoro, Yasopp taking Usopp and Belle-mere, Marco and Hancock taking Amaya, Benn Beckman to take Robin, while the rest of Whitebeard's and Shanks crew take all the rest including the Kuja's. Mihawk comes to visit from time to time to ease his boredom sparing with Shanks or Luffy and sometimes gives some tips to Zoro.

It was one of those days where all the training sessions stop because the next day is Luffy's birthday and everyone wanted to prepare something special for their favorite captain, friend, father, lover, son and brother. So with the combined powers of two Yonko crews plus Straw-hats and the Kuja's they start to prepare a feast that will put shame on the famous parties of Red Haired Shanks.

All of them work fast and methodical at night while Luffy was sleeping as they wanted to surprise him when he'll wake up tomorrow morning. Sanji was with Thatch and the Kuja's start to prepare the food, meanwhile Shanks and Whitebeard start to bring all the booze that they have on their ships. Hancock, Robin, Ace and Sabo start to decorate the place while the girls keep an eye on Luffy.

After several hours of working, all of them finish their tasks and start to rest before the party starts.

The sun arose from hiding and shined brightly in the sky, all of the Pirates were waiting for Luffy to wake up and get the party rolling. It was a quite rare moment as Luffy was always one of the first to wake up…So for the others to wait him to awake, was a little strange… But all of them knew that Luffy didn't need to be on guard constantly and he can actually relax, but this made them to respect their captain even more as they came to conclude why Luffy was always one of the first and many times the first that woke up in the morning when they are onboard.

Luffy finally wake up and Amaya was the first to rush to him as always leading him to the others and to the party area with his eyes closed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY!" They all shouted in unison as Luffy opened his drowsy eyes and smiled a bright smile that would put even the sun to shame making all the tiredness wash away from them. They all went and hugged him wishing him happy birthday, while Sanji along with Thatch brought an enormous cake into the room and the party officially began.

 **Two months later**

Eight months has passed and today morning a surprise awaited all of them, because a pirate ship started to approach the island, Luffy and Ace identify it as the Bonney pirates and one of the eleven supernovas but each of them recognize it for entirely different reasons. While Luffy knows this fact because he wants to be informed about the other pirates, Ace on the other hand started to sweat drop the moment he laid his eyes on the ship flag…

"Is there some particular reason that you're so anxious about the arrival of Jewelry Bonney?" Luffy asked him with a raised eyebrow, behind them Sabo started to smirk.

"You know Lu, I… shit. She'll skin me…" Ace muttered out desperately as Luffy and the others start to laugh while Makino insisted Ace to introduce her to his girlfriend making poor Ace become red from anger and embarrassment. On the ground where many pirates laughing their heads off and rolling around in laughter.

A few minutes passed by until the ship finally stop and the Bonney pirates start to land. Ace panicked even more. Luffy along with Zoro, Robin and as always Amaya left from the base to welcome them and to see what they want.

"Good morning." Luffy said smiling as the Bonney pirates look at him with widen eyes and gulp.

"Goo…good morning…" Bonney murmured as she and her crew were in shock from the power that Luffy, Zoro, Robin and little Amaya radiated.

"You can relax Bonney-san, we know that you're 'friends' with Ace, so you and your crew have nothing to worry about." Robin said emphasizing the word friends making Bonney blush and look away while Luffy and Zoro chuckle.

"I assume you want to see him, right?" Luffy asked as Bonney nodded, making Luffy smile and nod at her to follow him.

A short while later, they reach the others only for Luffy to find out that Ace had disappeared.

"Where is this idiot hiding again?" Luffy asked Sabo, the latter pointed to a tree making Ace protest about the 'idiot' and called Sabo a traitor making everybody laugh and for Luffy to murmur 'How idiotic is my big brother?'.

"PORTGAS. D. ACE come down IMMEDIATELY!" Bonney shouted loudly, making poor Ace turn pale once more again and everyone to laugh, something they couldn't help doing in front of this comedic show.

(Poor Ace…)

After Ace gets his lecture and the beating of his life from Bonney, because of worrying her and for almost dying, he starts to introduce her to Makino and everyone else leaving Luffy for last.

"So, Luffy this is Jewelry Bonney my girlfriend." Ace says to Luffy who smiles and nods his head, while Bonney blushes from what Ace said.

"Bonney this is my little brother Luffy." Ace said to Bonney, and she slightly bows her head.

"It's nice to meet you Bonney, I hope my idiotic brother treat you nice otherwise I'll kick his ass." Luffy said making Ace turn pale and Bonney laugh and nod her head.

"It's an honor to meet you Luffy-san, Ace has told me a lot about you!" Bonney said making Luffy to raise an eyebrow and to smile.

As they three of them continue to talk Amaya came and as always she climbs on Luffy's shoulder.

"Ah Bonney, this is my daughter Amaya." Luffy said to her casually, "Amaya this is Bonney, Ace's girlfriend." Luffy informs his daughter.

"Yeah! You're very beautiful!" Amaya shouted bluntly making Bonney look at the little girl with widened eyes, and a red hue covering her cheeks.

"You…you're very kind, you're very beautiful too." Bonney murmured, making Ace and Luffy to smile.

"Lu…Luffy-san…" Bonney said as Luffy looked at her.

"Bonney call me just by my name." Luffy said as Bonney nod her head.

"Luffy, I wanted to thank you for stopping his execution from Marineford and for saving him from that crazy admiral!" Bonney said.

"There is no need to thank me Bonney, Ace and Sabo are both my brothers. I'd die for them and for my crew if that it's what is needed to save them!" Luffy says with no hesitation, making Ace and Bonney look at him with widened eyes once again.

"Luffy…" Ace murmured as Luffy smiled at him.

"Luffy…Can…can me and my crew join you?!" Bonney asked/said as Ace look at her and Luffy smirks.

"It's okay with me Bonney, but I don't want you to do this because you believe that you owe me something!" Luffy said as Bonney smiled and nodded her head.

"I know that, but I truly want to join you." Bonney replies. Luffy accepts her answer and lets her join.

"Guys, our family grew again once more!" Luffy shouted as everyone started to smile and the party started once more again…

 **Four months later**

It has now been almost a year since Luffy had decided to turn this island into his base and everything has gone smoothly; his crew grow stronger and faster every day.

Luffy with the help of Hancock, Jinbei, the two Yonko with their crews and also Mihawk from time to time had train everyone on a daily basis in a different styles, he had also persuade Zoro to try more of his one sword style and also teach hand to hand combat to everyone and to teach the whole crew the techniques of the others.

End of part One.

A/N: That's it guys, the part One has officially finish.

Sorry for the too late update but these weeks was extremely hellish for me and not only by the lack of inspiration.

Also sorry that this chapter is too short, but I hope to like it.

Well, that's all guys!

Until next time,

Have Fun and Take Care.!


	33. Two years time skip part 2

A whole year had already passed and everything was going as smoothly as Luffy had planned. His crew was getting stronger by the day, his family grew bigger; all of them can utilize their haki when they wanted. Also all of them learned different fighting techniques which they can utilize and adapt during battles with different foes.

 _ **Flashback: Six months before**_

It was a normal day and everyone was training when the wind started to blow heavily in the island making all of them stop their training and look around to try and find the cause of the sudden wind. …Well, all of them except from Luffy who started to smile.

Suddenly a tall slim woman who was wearing a black cloak appear out of nowhere making all those who didn't know her take fighting stances, but relaxed minutely when Luffy, Robin, Amaya and Makino walked towards her in a friendly manner.

"Long time no see mother." Luffy greeted with a smirk as Amaya looked the woman from head to toes a calculating look in her eyes.

"Nice to see you again Luffy, I see that you kept your promise and saved Ace." Ran said as Luffy smiled and nodded.

"Can you stay…at least for a while?" Amaya asked surprising Ran, she looked at the little girl for a minute or so before smiling and nodding her head.

The five of them walked back to the group, Amaya holding Ran's hand the whole time.

"Luffy who is this lady?" Ace along with Sabo asked in sync as Ran's eyes stopped upon Ace, Luffy smirked.

"This my dearest brothers is Ran, my biological mother." Luffy said making everyone look at him and then back at the woman with widened and surprised eyes.

"You know that it's safe here and you can remove your cloak right?" Luffy asked with a smirk, Ran looked at him with a smile before removing her cloak.

One minute passed, two minutes, thr…

" _ **How can a beautiful angel like her be your mother?**_ " Sanji, Ace and Shanks asked/shouted with shark teeth pointing to Ran not thinking at all what awaits their fate…The moment those words left their mouths three very pissed demonic auras start to emit from Nami, Bonney and Makino. The thing that no one expected was that a fourth more terrifying aura start to emitting from sweet Amaya that made everyone pale while the three men started running for their lives to avoid the electrocution from the little girl making the rest of them to roll on the floor from the laughs.

"Stupid jerks, I won't ever hear you to imply that my papa is ugly. _**Otherwise…**_ " Amaya said and all of them nod their heads frantically as they don't want to test the little girl's wrath.

"She's just like you!" Ran stated with a raised eyebrow making Luffy smile and everyone else nod and agree with her statement.

"Sure I am, after all he is my papa!" Amaya said happily as she climbed on Luffy's shoulder and Luffy smiled at her.

(Yep little Amaya is sure just like him…In more ways than anyone can imagine.)

Luffy started to introduce everybody there to his mother and Ran looked at them from head to toes with a calculating gaze. After a few minutes they reached Kuina who, when the girl saw the woman she widened her eyes.

"You…Sensei?!" Kuina said to her as Ran nod her head.

"It's nice to see you again Kuina-chan." Ran said smirking.

"I met Kuina-chan when I was heading to Baltigo to talk with Dragon..." Ran said shaking her head sadly as Luffy narrowed his eyes.

 _Flashback: Baltigo HQ of the Revolutionary Army_

Two years has already passed from since Dragon had saved Kuina from certain death and the girl had started to train with the other recruits to be an agent. It was a typical day when suddenly the wind start to blow and a woman with a black cloak appeared from nowhere alarming all the agents who started to take fighting stances.

The woman started to walk towards them with a carefree attitude as if nothing was happening and the agents started to become more and more tense as the closer she came.

"Where is Dragon?" The woman asked as the agents start to tense even more than before.

After a few minutes one of them pointed to a direction and the woman nodded her head and start walking towards the place that the agent pointed out.

She reach one of the tents and walks in with gull carefree attitude as if she owns the place and she finds Dragon sit at his desk reading various files. She sit on a chair and she waits for Dragon to notice her.

Outside all the agents who was there start to look at each other with questioning eyes as they never had seen this woman before and so they ask each other if she's also an agent or not. Soon they hear shouts from inside the tent, just as the woman exits the tent with Dragon following her furious.

The woman eyes stop at a little girl with dark blue hair who is training with the other kids and smiles to herself. She walks towards the girl stopping the training session.

"What is your name sweetie?" The woman asked kindly as she knelt to one knee.

"My name is Kuina ma'am." The girl said as the woman smiled and extended her hand for handshake.

"It's nice to meet you Kuina, I can see that you have a lot of potential inside you. My name is Ran by the way." The woman said as Kuina smiled at her and nodded her head.

"Kuina, do you want to be one of the best?" The woman asked as Kuina look at her with widened eyes and nodded her head somewhat embarrassed.

Ran smirked and looked at Dragon as she stood up.

"Dragon I'll take Kuina with me." Ran said making everyone there to protest including Dragon…but soon they find themselves silenced as Ran releases a burst of her Haoshoku haki making all of them pale.

"I'm not asking you… _ **I'm telling you!**_ Kuina will come with me and _**that's that!**_ " Ran states with a serious voice and a challenging gaze, not hesitating to challenge anyone who has a different opinion. Fortunately (for them) no one is too stupid to say otherwise…not even Dragon who shakes his head and sigh.

Ran turned to the girl and smiled at her.

"Let's go to pack your things Kuina." Ran said as Kuina nodded her head.

 _End of Flashback_

"So, you made Kuina your student." Luffy states with a smirk as he looked at his mother and then at Kuina.

"I'm sorry Luffy that I didn't say anything earlier…" Kuina said but Luffy just smiled at her.

"It's okay Kuina, I understand." Luffy said smiling and Kuina nod her head.

"Luffy, do you want to have a little spar with me?" Ran asked as the others look at her in surprise and disbelief; Luffy's smile widened.

"Sure, it'll be fun!" Luffy said laughing.

The both of them start to unsheathe their swords as the rest start to make room for the two as well as to gather together since this was a rare show and none of them wanted to lose the chance to see it.

Both mother and son looked at each other, not moving at all and at the same time calculating every single parameter, from the wind and space they have, to each other's slight movements. As soon as their gazes met the two of them launch at each other with blinding speed breaking the barrier of sound, making all those who hasn't see the two of them sparing before gasp and look with widen eyes.

From various places explosions could heard when the two swords collide with each other making a few medium crates as also destroying part of the landscape, after some minutes the two of them take a few steps back and Ran start to unleash some of her aura and at the same time started to smile at Luffy who smiled back but shook his head.

" _ **Too early…**_ " Luffy murmured as both of them start charging once again sending two huge flying slashes to each other but both of them avoid them, yet at the place that the two slashes collide a black hole of red and lilac start to appear making all the people who watching this to start pale once more again and to sweat drop at the thought of the two power houses.

The wind started to blow once more again and the sky started to darken as thunder start to fall like it's raining, Ran unleashed her aura entirely as a deep lilac start to engulf her. At the same time Luffy vanished into thin air surprising everyone there including his mother who looked left and right…only to feel the tip of Luffy's sword behind her neck making her drop her sword.

When she turned around she see Luffy engulfed with four different colors. A red-azure-black and lilac auras and he looked at her with a serious gaze but soon enough he smiled and hugged her.

"Shishishi…It seems that I won this time." Luffy said happily making Ran smile and nod.

"I see that you have become better and you also decided to eat the devil fruit that I gave you." Ran praised smiling as Luffy nodded.

"Luffy aneki/papa/Luffy that was AWESOME!" Yosaku, Johnny, Amaya, Grace, Aisa, Usopp, Kuina, Hana and Kinuko said in unison and the three little girls had stars in their eyes.

After the spar a feast has started as everyone wanted to know Luffy's mother a little better and she couldn't bring herself to deny them.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Another two months had passed from when Ran had come to visit her son and also to check on Ace and everyone and she was very pleased from the results of their training but no one was more proud than Luffy himself for his crew. All of them were surprised when Aokiji called Luffy and the rest of the shichibukai to a meeting with his new status as fleet admiral, so Luffy decided to attend the meeting to see what he wants and also to congratulate him personally. So Luffy with Hancock and Amaya as always start to sail away while Luffy left Robin and Zoro in charge behind. Jinbei had left a few months back to attend some business in Fishman Island.

A few days later they reached the Marine HQ and they start to land, meanwhile a soldier had waited to lead them to the fleet admiral's office. They walk and a few minutes later the soldier knocked on the door of Aokiji's office and lead them inside, as soon as they enter Aokiji nods at the soldier to leave.

"Congratulation for your promotion Aokiji, or I must say Fleet Admiral?!" Luffy asked with a smirk as Aokiji chuckles but before he can reply, as always little Amaya interrupt them all because she launched herself towards Aokiji smiling.

"I missed you gramps!" Amaya complained pouting making Aokiji lose his reply and start to sweat drop as well as making both Hancock and Luffy laugh.

"Ararara, I miss you too Amaya." Aokiji said trying to pat the little girl's head.

"So Aokiji did you need me for something specific or you call me just to see Amaya and to chat?" Luffy asked with a smirk.

"I want your opinion about some promotions and also to ask about your opinion on some new candidates for the shichibukai position." Aokiji said as Luffy nodded.

"I'm listening." Luffy said.

Aokiji pulled out from his desk some files opening them for Luffy to see them.

"This is the candidates for the positions of the admiral." Aokiji said as Luffy take the files to read them and soon find himself smiling.

"It is an excellent choices, I can't say about Issho as I don't know him but I can vouch about Smoker and Hina that they can be excellent at their jobs." Luffy said smiling as Aokiji nodded.

"I also intend to promote Smoker's girl and from what I learn from Garp another friend of yours…" Aokiji said making Luffy grin even more.

"I'll give them the position of Commodore." Aokiji said.

"Let's go meet the rest of the shichibukai." Aokiji said as the four of them exited his office together and start heading to the room that they meeting with the shichibukai.

This time the five from the six shichibukai was there with the exception of Doflamingo. (Luffy, Hancock, Mihawk, Jinbei and Kuma).

"I believe that we can begin." Aokiji said.

"As all of you know Marshall. D. Teach was holding the final position of the shichibukai before he quit…" Aokiji said, all of them disgust when they heard his name with the exception of Amaya who didn't know the guy.

"This is the candidates so far." Aokiji continued to say while pushing the files to them so they could read it.

The five of them start to study the files carefully for a short while which left the room completely silent. Luffy was the first to finish putting the file on the table as the rest looked at him.

"Most of them are either completely idiots or psychopath murderers who kill just for fun…" Luffy said sighed shaking his head.

"I believe we can see this guy Law or you can look at Skypiea or even at Elbaf. After all, one of the purpose of the shichibukai system is to also make a pact with other tribes or races to help them ease the relations?" Luffy continue to said/asked as Aokiji look at him interested.

"What do you think the rest of you?" Aokiji asked intrigued.

"I'm with Luffy at this, don't forget that that's the reason that I become also a shichibukai." Hancock said.

"I agree with Luffy-kun also." Jinbei said.

Mihawk didn't say anything, he simply nod his head positively while Kuma didn't seem to care either way.

"I see, well the meeting is over. I may call you again when I make the decision." Aokiji said as all of them nod their heads.

"Ah by the way fleet admiral, you may want to have in mind that in the near future maybe you need to cover one more position…" Luffy said making all of them look at him with questioning eyes as he smirked.

All of them start to heading outside as Luffy farewell Mihawk and tells Jinbei that he'll meet him soon at the Fishman Island. Luffy along with Hancock and Amaya board at their ship and start to travel back.

 _ **Four months later**_

Another four months has passed and the two years training had complete with utterly success, so now Luffy and his crew and also the two Yonko were ready to leave and start their journey once again fully prepared for what the New World will bring to them.

Tomorrow they will start to sail again but tonight they will have the biggest feast that has ever been organized in Amazon Lily.

The crew made Luffy cook as it was a rare occasion for them to taste the cooking of their captain and that is something that none of them wanted to miss, so Luffy with Thatch, Sanji and the Kuja's started cooking as the rest of them prepared the rest.

After a few hours they finished cooking and the feast was ready to begin.

Luffy raise his glass in the air making a toast.

"To the new adventures in the New World!" Luffy shouted as all of them raised their glasses.

A/N: That's it guys, this chapter is officially over.

Next part is Sabaody Archipelago…

I'll start to reveal slowly Luffy's mom past and why she take Kuina with her…I believe that no one of you expected this.

No one messes and badmouth Luffy in front of Amaya…well if he/she wants to keep his/her life!

Flashback into a flashback..? Why not?!

How did you find the recommendations about the admirals as also for the shichibukai?

I read about a theory a while ago about the three admiral and I'm thinking to add it here so I'll start to reveal the reason behind Dragon hate so much the WG as also why the admirals are only three?!

Well, that's all guys.

Until next time,

Have fun and Take Care.!


	34. Sabaody Archipelago part 1

The time has come and after two years of extensive training Luffy with his crew are ready to start sailing once more again and much stronger than before.

So the crew starts preparing to leave their base to go to Sabaody Archipelago and from there to Fishman Island and to the New World, but today is a somewhat bitter-sweet day as some of the crew decide to stay behind and keep an eye to Luffy's territories.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Yesterday Night**_

* * *

All of them enjoyed the feast as tomorrow will finally leave this place and continue their journey.

As the party was still on Galdino start to approach Luffy to talk to him.

"Luffy, can we talk for a moment?" Asked Galdino as Luffy nods his head and nod to him to follow.

"How can I help you Galdino?" Luffy asked while Galdino seems to struggle to look at him.

Luffy observes this and put an arm over his shoulder to make him relax.

"Look Galdino, whatever it is I'm sure that I can help you solve it. So just say it." Luffy tells him with a smile as Galdino look at him and nods his head.

"I don't think that I'm made for the New World Luffy, so I believe that it's best to stay here and keep an eye to the base and to your territories." Galdino suggests making Luffy look at him frowning.

"I see, well despite that I disagree with you Galdino that you don't have what it needs for the New World I'll respect your choice. So if you want to stay here, you can stay." Luffy said as Galdino nods his head smiling.

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Okay people, it's time for us to leave!" Luffy exclaimed smiling as all of them start to board the ships fare welling Galdino in the process.

So Straw-hat pirates together with the Kuja's start to sailing towards the Sabaody Archipelago as Hancock stated that she wanted to lead them there while Whitebeard and Shanks had already left earlier this morning.

"Luffy." Zoro said.

"Hm?" Luffy looks at him and nods to continue.

"Is the Fishman Island the only way to go towards New World?" Zoro asked him intriguing.

"For the most pirates yes it's the only way, but as a shichibukai, I can request permission from the government and go through Mariejois as the marines do." Luffy reveals him making Zoro nods his head.

"Isn't this route more easily then Luffy?" Nami with Nojiko asked.

"It is, but I want to visit some of my friends in the Fishman Island." Luffy stated as they nod their heads.

* * *

 _Time skip: Four hours later_

* * *

The group finally reach Sabaody and they start to landing on the dock.

"Luffy what we'll do now?" Perona asked as Luffy smile.

"Well, I think it's time to find Rayleigh to see if he can coat our ships. Arlong you and your crew will come with me." Luffy announces as Arlong nods his head at the same time that the others start to look at Luffy with questioning eyes.

"Hancock, will you come with me also please?" Luffy suggests as Hancock smile and nod her head while Zoro and Robin look each other and smirk.

" _Something tells me that Luffy's planning something."_ Zoro thought smirking deciding to follow Luffy also.

The crew separated as few of them decide to go for shopping while others wanted to see the amusement park, Robin suggests meeting back at the dock.

* * *

 _With Luffy's group_

* * *

Luffy with the others start to heading to grove 13 who Shakky's Rip-off Bar is located to find Rayleigh.

"Stay together and have your eyes open all the time." Luffy tells them making the group look at him with questioning eyes except Robin, Arlong and Hancock.

"Luffy…is really so dangerous here?" Chopper voiced the question who all of them wanted to ask.

Luffy stops and look at him and then at the rest of them.

"In this island Chopper the kidnaps are usual things and there is the auction house who slaves can be sold to the nobles…I won't something like this to happen to any of you because then I'll probably be forced to do something… _let's say unpleasant_." Luffy explained to Chopper murmuring the last part leaving all of them to sweat drop as they know better than anyone to what their captain can transform when someone mess with his family.

As they continue to walk through the town most of them start to admire the island view and become fascinated by the bubbles that they flow in the air, but despite that Zoro and Robin doesn't seem to share their mood as they look at Luffy somewhat anxious as he seems to worry about something.

After an hour or so they finally reach Grove 13 and Shakky's bar but when they try to enter, the door suddenly opened and some customers? Were throw out by a slim tall woman with short black hair who she's smoking a cigarette making all of them to look at the scene with widen eyes and to sweat drop.

Luffy smiles at that and look at the woman.

"You never change Shakky!" He comments always smiling making all of them nervous.

"Tsk, neither you Luffy-chan." The woman said to him with a smile as she walks towards him and hugs each other leaving all of them except Robin dumbfounded.

"Let's talk inside!" The woman exclaimed making all of them to nod their heads frantically.

"Your father and Shanks told me that you'll be coming here soon. So, are you ready to return to the New World?" The woman asked making Luffy and Robin to smile.

"And by the way are this two sweet hearts your daughters?" Shakky asked making Luffy smile gently.

"Aye, I am always ready Shakky. But my family wasn't…so we postpone our journey for two years to train so that we'll be ready for whatever comes to our way. And yes this is Amaya and Grace." Luffy reveals to her as she nods her head smiling.

"By the way Shakky-san, I don't see anywhere Rayleigh-san." Robin noticed at the same time as Shakky begin to offer some drinks and food to all of them.

Chopper took happily a cotton candy that Shakky offered to him but as soon she told him that he own her 100.000 belly he starts to panicking but after a minute Shakky told him that she was joking and Chopper finally relaxed.

"I haven't seen him from the morning when Shirohige comes here to coat his ship." Shakky replies her as Robin nods her head.

"Well if I remember right then he could be in any casino we can imagine…" Luffy suggests making Shakky and Robin to giggle and the others to sweat drop.

"Well guys we're burning daylight and it's pointless to just wait, so let's search for him." Luffy suggests as he put out a piece of paper from his pocket and give it to Shakky.

"This is my number if Rayleigh comes back before we return call me." Luffy said as Shakky nods her head.

* * *

 _With Laki's and Wiper's group_

* * *

Laki with Alvida, Kalifa, Conis, Wiper, Buggy, Kaku and Aisa decide to check out to the amusement park after the first four finished their shopping's.

All in all, they had a good time until Aisa asked some cotton candy and Wiper told her that she'll buy it for her but didn't take her with him. As he returned back with the cotton candy Aisa was nowhere to see.

" _ **Aisa…Aisa! Where are you**_?" Wiper shout frantically searching for the little girl left and right.

"Wiper calm down we'll find her!" Laki said trying to calm him down.

"What do you mean calm down? Aisa may be in danger…Also, do you know what Luffy will do to me if he finds out that one of his daughters are missing? No? I'll tell you then. _**He'll fry and tear me apart!**_ " Wiper exclaimed frantically as everyone there start to sweat drop.

Yep anyone can understand what poor Wiper is saying and felling…well everyone except from Laki, Kalifa, Alvida and Conis.

* * *

 _With Luffy's group_

* * *

They begin to exit the bar when Luffy activate his Kenbunshoku haki to try sense where Rayleigh is, after some minutes he finds him but what makes him see red is that he also sense someone else at the same place where Rayleigh is who mustn't be there…mustn't be there at all.

"Luffy…" Robin said carefully.

" _One time…one fucking time to stop somewhere and not meet a fool who can think that is good to mess with my family…"_ Luffy murmured tighten his fists.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Amaya asked concerned about her father touching his arm successfully bring him back to the reality.

He blinks and looks right and left before his gaze stop to Amaya and to his crew.

"Ah sorry that I worry you." Luffy said trying to calm himself and to ease the worry of his family.

"Luffy my dearest…are you alright?" Hancock asked him with soft and concerned voice and gaze.

"Yeah sorry that make you worry about me." Luffy answers her with a smile.

Luffy kneels on one knee as Amaya and Grace come and hug him.

"Amaya, Grace will you do me a favor?" Luffy asked his two daughters with a gentle voice as both of them nod their heads happily.

"Sure papa." Both of them said.

"Good, will you stay here please with Makino and Olivia for a while until I finish a job?" Luffy asked making the two girls and especially Amaya to pout but eventually they nod their heads earning a soft kiss on their foreheads from Luffy making them giggle.

"That's my princess, now I'll be back soon. Ok?" Luffy said always smiling and with a gentle voice.

As Makino and Olivia go inside the bar with the girls Luffy's smile left his face and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Now that the girls are inside, care to share with us what really happened Luffy?" Zoro asked knowing very well his best friend and how difficult it was for him to put a show for the girls.

The sky starts to darken as various thunders and storms start to create unintentionally from Luffy's rage to his crew sock while he tight his fists and his aura starts to emit from him as dangerous as ever.

* * *

 _With Wiper and the others_

* * *

"Ehm Wiper…I don't want to be ominous…but I think that Luffy just finds out." Buggy said to him as he points his finger to the sky making the poor Wiper pale instantly.

"Oh shit…oh shit, I'm a dead man…." Wiper start to murmur and to sweat drop and cry with anime tears.

* * *

 _With Luffy_

* * *

"Tell me something Zoro." Luffy said to him as he raise one eyebrow.

"If you had warn 'someone' repeatedly for something…and this 'someone' let's say…didn't get the memo, what you'll do then?" Luffy asked him with a serious voice.

"I guess that some people never learn Luffy…so if someone can't learn from his/her mistakes you can't forgive him/her or give him/her another chance forever." Zoro stated as Luffy smirk.

"Good..." Luffy said with a smirk making all of them even more confused.

Before anyone can ask what he means Luffy speaks once more again.

"Aisa was captured and she's on the human action house ready to be sold. I'll go there and after I kill the responsible for her capture I'll level the entire building. Those who don't want to see this I recommend staying here because it'll be definitely not pretty." Luffy announces as all of them look angry with the reveling news.

"I'll follow you Luffy, Me too Luffy, Aye aye captain, Me too my dearest." Most of them said without even thinking twice as they begin to walk away to find the auction house.

* * *

(In the auction House)

* * *

"Papa…Laki…Wiper…anyone, please save me." Little Aisa murmured crying.

"No one is coming to save you little kid, Hahahahahah." A guard mocks her outside from the cell that she is.

"Papa **IS** strong and **He** will come for me!" Aisa stated with fire in her eyes and without even a little hesitation in her voice.

"Sure…sure kid, whatever you say." The guard said again mockingly.

"Who is your father little miss? Ah sorry, my name is Keimi by the way." a mermaid with green hair and dark purple eyes asked.

"My father? My father's name is Luffy. Monkey. D. Luffy." Aisa responds making all of them who was there to gasp.

"Oi…Oi, what are you talking here kid? Are you really one of the daughters of the shichibukai Sir Monkey. D. Luffy?" The guards ask her again as Aisa simply nod her head making him start running away frantically.

"Oi, oi aren't you suppose to keep an eye to the merchandise?" a man ask him.

"Boss, I just learn that the little kid who catch today is one of the Shichibukai Sir Monkey. D. Luffy daughters… _ **Do you know what that means?**_ " The guard asks him as both of them start to sweat drop and to become pale.

" _ **If he finds out he'll kill us and everyone here for sure!**_ " the guard continues to say shouting.

"Told to announcer to sell the kid now, if the nobles bough her then even he will not dare to do anything!" The other man suggest happily but clearly not aware with who is messing up.

The man left to do what his boss suggest ordering another two men to prepare the girl for the presentation.

As they start to move Aisa from her cell she smiled making them confused.

"And now one of the two main events. A little pirate girl with wings on her back. Her origin is from Sky Island. We begin with 600.000 belli…who is giving 750.000…anyone?" The announcer said.

"Here!" a man from the audience said rising his sign with his number.

"750.000 from the sir with the 25 have I an offer with 800.00?" The announcer asked.

Again a woman now raises her sigh with her number.

"The lady with the number 70 offered 800.000 belli, have I another offer for 900.000?" The announcer asked once more again.

"5.000.000!" a man with wide, obese face wearing a thick white suit of an obese frame like spacesuit said.

"5.000.000 belli?" The announcer almost shouts hearing the amount as his eyes bulged out comically.

"It's a great honor to have you and your family here Saint Charloss!" The announcer exclaimed.

"We'll ready her r…" before the announcer could finish his sentence the building start to shaking and the roof cut clean and a thunder descended from the sky freezing everyone in their tracks.

As the thunder start to materialize to human the doors broke open to reveal a large group.

"What is the meaning of this insolence?" an elderly man with a curl upward hairstyle, black mustache, fluffy gray beard and the same outlook as Saint Charloss asked clearly irritated.

"How discussing! A whole group of mermaids" Someone from the crowd shouts pointing his finger towards Arlong.

" _ **Silence.!**_ " Luffy said with a deep and low voice who sent chills to everyone's spines.

" **PAPAAAA!** " Aisa shouts happily and relieved.

"I'll be with you in a moment sweet heart." Luffy stated as he starts to walk towards her.

"I'll ask only once and you better answer me, who was the imbecile who took my daughter?" Luffy asked with the same low and dangerous voice as he narrows his eyes.

"This slave belongs to us now, I am Saint Roswald and we're one of the world nobles so better know your place!" Stated as ignorant as ever earning a growl from Luffy's crew and a smirk from Luffy.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Luffy stated leaving all in there except his crew gasping.

Before anyone can say anything else Saint Charloss moved beside Aisa pointing his gun towards the little girl.

"If you take another one step I'll shoot her!" Saint Charloss exclaimed laughing making all from Luffy's crew furious and this happened the exact same time as Laki and her team arrived making her gasp and yell Aisa's name.

" _ **NO ONE THREATEN MY DAUGHTERS!**_ " Luffy shout enraged making all of them gulp and almost jump from the killing intent who is radiating from him.

" _Aisa sweat heart please close your eyes for a while for me._ " Luffy said mentally as Aisa nod her head and close her eyes.

Before anyone can even blink Luffy unsheathe his sword vanishing in thin air and reappear again behind Saint Charloss as his head fell off from his body earning a gasp from everyone.

His body fell down with a thump and Saint Charloss knows no more.

" **You…YOU MONSTER!** " Saint Roswald, his daughter and all the people in there except his group yell at him.

"Where is the keys?" Luffy asked with another low voice and always holding his sword in his hand.

The announcer almost lost it when Luffy growl.

" **I'LL NOT ASK AGAIN! BRING ME THE KEYS NOW!** " Luffy demanded shouting as the announcer start to run to bring the keys to him.

"Zoro, Robin, Arlong, Sanji go inside and release the other prisoners!" Luffy add making them to nod their heads.

"Someone call an admiral!" Saint Roswald ordered at the same time as he lift his walking cane who seems to be a rifle and start to shoot at Luffy.

" _ **Dos Fleur: Clutch**_ " Robin exclaimed as she sprout two arms on Saint Roswald and breaking his back while Hancock petrifies everyone in there except from the crew, Luffy and Aisa.

As the four of them start to heading towards the cells the announcer comes back with the keys and gasp from the view in front of him.

"H…He…here is the…the keys." The man mumbled giving the keys to Luffy who immediately open the handcuffs and the collar from Aisa.

"Papa I was scared but I knew that you'll come and save me." Aisa conveys with tears as she launches herself to Luffy for a tight embrace.

"It's okay now sweet heart it's all over!" Luffy said to her with a gentle voice as he kiss her on the forehead at the same as Zoro, Robin, Arlong and Sanji come with the prisoners and above all Rayleigh.

"Luffy-kun." Rayleigh and Keimi exclaim.

"Oi Rayleigh, Keimi-chan it's nice to see you again both!" Luffy exclaimed smiling.

"Papa do you know Keimi oneesan?" Aisa asked happily as Luffy nods his head.

"Yeah, we're very good friends with her and her people" Luffy convey as Sanji for some strange reason start to swing around Keimi with heart in his eyes earning comment of pervert from Luffy, Zoro and Hancock while earning a bonk to his head from Nami.

All of them start to heading back to Shakky's bar without Hancock returning them to normal to announcer's utter shock.

After a while they reach Shakky's bar while Aisa never left Luffy's side or more precisely his shoulder Luffy place her on it.

"So Luffy, I'm guessing that you want from me to coat your ships. Am I right?" Rayleigh guessed as Luffy smiled at him and nods his head.

"We are at the 41 dock." Robin said to him.

"All right I'll go to look in a while, but it'll take a little time." Rayleigh stated as both Luffy and Robin nods their heads while Amaya and Grace join Aisa to Luffy's lap.

For what it seems this seems to be a big and difficult day and it isn't even evening yet…

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ This is the end of part one.

Sorry for the long absence but due to a family member health problem as also with the redecoration of my business for the summer I didn't have time or the mind for writing.

I hope to like it.

I own many thanks to _**demonslayer4**_ for her ideas and her suggestions for this chapter so I dedicate this chapter to her!

All right guys.

As always,

Have Fun , Take Care and above all Keep Smiling.!


	35. Sabaody Archipelago part 2

It's now noon and the crew is resting in some motel that Shakky point them, after what happened previously today Aisa deny to leave Luffy's side still frighten so Aisa with Grace and Amaya are sleeping in Luffy's and Robin's room.

Luffy from the other hand didn't mutter a word after they left Shakky's bar frowning the whole time. Robin didn't say anything until now but she decided that she had enough of that.

"Luffy, you know that you can always speak to me…So what is bothering you?" Robin asked him concerned as she looks at him.

Luffy smiled a somewhat tired smile at her and sigh.

"Is it really okay for Aisa, Grace and Amaya to be here with us?" Luffy asked her without looking at her.

Robin startled by the question as it was the first time that Luffy seems uncertain for one of his actions and it was bizarre why choose this time to ask that, so she cupped his face and look at him in the eyes…What she saw made her heart to broke as his gaze holds something like shame.

She throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

"Luffy that isn't you…You never question your own actions, so what did change now?" Robin asked him in the verge of tears as she clearly feels his lover's pain.

"This was the second time Robin that someone is taking away one of my daughters, both times I eventually save them…But what will happen if in the future don't catch up with them in time? What will happen to them if it's too late to save them?" Luffy asked her with a pained expression tearing Robin's heart even more.

"Luffy I can't answer you the If…The best we can do is protect them the best we can, also don't forget that both Amaya and Grace is enough strong to take care of themselves now…giving a little time and I'm sure that the same will happen with Aisa too!" Robin stated looking at him with a small smile as Luffy seems to think her answer.

"I guess you're right." Luffy murmured as he turns to look at the girls.

Both of them remain silent for a few minutes looking at nothing specifically.

"You know that what after I did today here, it's possible to fight an admiral…As also to lose my position as a shichibukai." Luffy said but before Robin can answer to him someone knows the door.

"It's open!" Luffy says as the door start to open to reveal Nami.

"Sorry Luffy…did I bother you?" Nami asked somewhat troubled but both Luffy and Robin smile at her and nod her to come near them.

"Nah, you never bother me Nami or anyone of you. So tell me, how I can help you?" Luffy asks her smiling making Nami happy and somehow to blush.

"I…I w…I wanted to talk to you…ab…about something." Nami murmured without looking at him.

Luffy put an arm on her shoulder and smile at her.

"Nami you know that I see you as my little sister right? And you also know that I'll do anything for anyone of you, so tell me what is bothering you." Luffy stated and ask her making her smile and hug him.

" _All right Nami! You know that Luffy is speaking the truth…you had seen this multiple times…You can do this! But what if I tell him and become mad at me..? No Luffy will never become mad with someone of his family! Put yourself together Nami!_ " Nami starts to thought.

She remains silent for a minute or two and the sigh the look at both Luffy and Robin and speaks.

"I'm pregnant and Sanji is the father." Nami says and closes her eyes fearful and ready for a lecture…but the lecture never came.

As she opens her eyes she sees both Robin and Luffy to look at her with widen eyes and for a moment she wonders if both of them have a stroke or something…

"Fufufufu" Robin start to laugh looking at Luffy while Nami looks at the two of them sweat dropping.

"Oh, for the love of the god…" Luffy murmured making Nami look at the floor.

But soon enough she finds herself in the air as Luffy hugs her and start to celebrate.

"Luffyyy…come on…put me downnn." Nami starts to protest but the smile never leaves her face.

"Shishishishi…sorry, sorry. So, I'll become an uncle ne?" Luffy asks her smiling as all of his worries left him now.

"You're not angry…or mad at me?" Nami asked him somewhat anxious.

Luffy chuckle and hugs her again.

"What reason I have to become angry or mad at you?" Luffy asked her smiling.

"You know, because we're pirates.?!" Nami said to him making both Luffy and Robin to laugh.

"So? Haven't I already three daughters? I don't see the problem. Sure it'll be a little tricky and difficult at the start but I'm sure that everyone will protect you and your child as they did and do with Amaya, Grace and Aisa." Luffy start to explain to her trying to making her to understand.

"So, what do you intent to do?" Luffy asks her.

Nami looks at him and then at the floor unsure about what to said.

"I…I don't know yet…" Nami murmured.

Luffy put an arm on her shoulder as to give her strength while Nami looks at him again.

"Look Nami, this is your decision and no one else! So whatever you decide I'll stand by your side no matter what." Luffy stated with serious voice and gaze as Nami nods her head.

"But…I think I own a beat to Sanji." Luffy said after a minute with somewhat sinister smile on his lips making Nami to pale.

"W…Why?!" Nami asked frightening while Robin as always was curious to hear the reason, she knows Luffy for a long time and very well and if she can think anything then the reason will be quite funny.

Luffy smirk and look at her.

"You know, now that both you and he expect a baby he must cut the crap and become serious…And god help him if I see him to flirt with another woman again!" Luffy explain to her smiling as she run towards him and hug him murmuring thank you again and again while at the same time Robin chuckles.

Luffy just nods his head without say anything, as Nami start to leave the room he just asks her one thing.

"I'm sure that he'll be a great father. But does the idiot know yet?" He asks.

Nami turns her head back and smiles.

"Nope, I wanted you to be the first to know!" Nami said smiling making Luffy grin from ear to ear.

* * *

 _Time skip: Two hours later_

* * *

The girls finally woke up and the three of them with Robin and Luffy exited the room and start heading to Shakky's bar. After some minutes they reach it and open the door to find almost the whole crew there to wait for them.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy exclaims happily as all of them greet him.

Shakky put two glasses of Robin and Luffy's favorite wine and give it to them as both of them thank her.

"Guys we need to talk." Luffy suggests taking the attention of all of them.

"After what happen here today I think that I'll put that island under my protection." Luffy stated making all of them to smile as they had expected this.

"As thoughtful as ever Luffy-chan!" Shakky comment with a chuckle as she also somewhat expected this.

"Also, I more than sure that after the tenryuubito incident I'll be removed as a shichibukai…that means that the navy will start to hunt us down again as also that our bounties will multiply by a lot!" Luffy estimated but neither of them said anything.

"I don't really mind or care that they will hunt me…but I'm sorry that with losing my position your protection from the marines will stop." Luffy stated somewhat sad looking at the floor but what he didn't wait is the room to fill with laughs.

"Come on Luffy, who cares about the stupid marines? Let them come.!" The always faithful Zoro stated with a shine in his eyes.

"It's nothing to be sad Luffy, after all we're pirates! We'll take care our family!" Nami stated smiling.

" **AYE,AYE CAPTAIN!** " All of them shout smiling and now Luffy isn't sad anymore because he knows that his family will be fine either way.

So he smiles and drinks his favorite wine.

After some minutes the door opens and Rayleigh enters.

"Luffy-kun, I gather some friends and the ships is almost ready…But I believe that you have a company!" Rayleigh told him as Luffy smiles and nods his head.

"A, I know that!" Luffy said smiling and stand up.

"Zoro, Robin, Hancock, Kuina with me. Kaku, Mai, Arlong, Kalifa, Alvida, Blueno, Krieg, Kuro, Bon Clay and Buggy keep the rest safe!" Luffy said as all of them nods their head and they exited the bar with Zoro, Robin, Kuina and Hancock to follow Luffy.

After a while they see a big unit of marines to be lead by now Admiral Hina and another unit of Pacifistas to be led by a large man with stocky build who have a large scar extending from his left eyes to the left corner of his mouth.

"Luffy…" admiral Hina said with somewhat sad expression.

"Admiral Hina, congratulations for your promotion." Luffy responds with a smile making Hina pout but at the same time to smile.

She starts to walk towards him as the same does Luffy but at the same time she stops everyone from the marines to interfere.

The two of the stop to walk as they face each other.

"Luffy tell me the truth, what really happen here? I know you very well all those years and you had never killed anyone without a reason! So, why did you kill a tenryuubito…If you really were you the person who kill him?!" Hina said and ask him as she looks him in the eyes.

"Tell me something first Hina!" Luffy said to her intriguing her as she nods her head to continue.

"If you have a kid and …let's say someone threaten your kid, then what you'll do?" He asked her as Hina's eyes widen and look at him terrified but at the same time, her gaze holds a fury inside of them.

"Hina see's and understand!" She exclaimed as she starts to walk back to her original position.

"Men we're leaving!" Hina shouts but as they start to protest she simply glare at them and all of them nod their heads.

" _Engage them but don't hurt anyone!_ " Luffy said simply by looking at Robin, Zoro, Kuina and Hancock but without actually speak and they nod their heads.

"Admiral Hina." Luffy exclaim stopping her in her tracks and making Hina look at him as the five of them start to charge towards the marines.

"Pacifistas engage now!" Sentomaru ordered and his unit starts to walk towards Luffy and the others only to completely destroy by both Zoro and Kuina effortlessly slashing them one after another.

Robin with Hancock start to engage the marine soldiers while Luffy seems ( _y key word seems_ ) to engage admiral Hina.

As both of them exchange blow after blow, kick after kick no one seems to notice that both of them smile…except maybe from Luffy's crew.

" _It wasn't necessary to attack them Luffy…" Hina said somewhat frowning to him as Luffy continue to smile at her._

" _Sure it was, I couldn't let you leave without to fight me…especially now that you're an admiral!" Luffy explains to her._

" _You…You did this on purpose…" Hina said gasping as she looks at him with widening eyes._

" _Shishishishi. Sure, after all I kinda like you and you're also a descent marine…So I can't let the persons who I had put a wager on them without to look out for them!" Luffy said cryptically but always smiling as Hina tilted her head to the side somewhat confused._

" _Either way, tell this old fool Smokey to be on guard as also you…I may need both of you in the New World really soon!" Luffy stated again as Hina nods her head._

As Luffy look around he sees that the marines now are all unconscious except Sentomaru so he back up and start to walk away.

"Hina is sorry to say that, but from now on Luffy you don't belong anymore to the Shichibukai system…" Hina announces to him as he simply smiles and nods his head.

" _Remember what I told you…_ " Luffy says to her with a look but without actually speaking making Hina nod her head.

"Ah yes, I want to inform you that from now on this island is under my protection. So if what happen today repeats then the responsible will have to answer to me!" Luffy stated with serious voice and gaze making both Sentomaru and Hina to pale and nods their heads frantically

(An angry Luffy is never a good thing after all!)

The five of them start to walk away to return back to Shakky's bar, but as they walk back Luffy remembered that he have also one last job unfinished.

"Guys go back to Shakky's, I'll be there in a moment!" Luffy announces as they nod their heads.

Luffy activate his Kenbunshoku haki to see if anyone is inside the auction house after he made sure that the building is empty he dematerialize himself and rise to the sky who now start to turn black.

" _ **El Thor**_ " Luffy murmured as he throws a huge lighting column towards the building turn it into nothing but ash and erase it from this word forever.

The huge flash could be seen from the whole island and everyone was sure what happen as the news from today's incident has already traveled fast.

Luffy teleport himself outside from Shakky's bar and he start to materialize himself again as everyone was already out to see him.

"Is everyone alright?" Luffy asked smiling.

"Yes, we're good Luffy!" Kalifa responds to him as he nods his head.

* * *

 _Time skip: Some hour later_

* * *

It was now noon and Sanji with the help of the Kuja's, Shakky and Luffy start to prepare dinner, while some hour earlier Luffy took some of his own flags and give it to Rayleigh to put them on the island.

After thirty with forty minutes the dinner was ready and the food with the alcohol start to flow, the party has begun as tomorrow it's finally the time to leave this sea.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ That's it guys, this chapter is officially over!

I hope to like it.

WHATTT! NAMI IS PREGNAT?OH POOR SANJI…

Yeah, I believe that it was time for Luffy to leave the shichibukai…It was the only way after he kills one of the despicable Tenryuubito. So yeah…

Luffy and Hina? Why may Luffy need both old Smokey as well as Hina and for what reason?

Next time Fishman Island.

That's all guys.

Until next time,

Have Fun and Take Care!


	36. Fishman Island part 1

The morning came once more again, and the crew began to wake up. As always Luffy was the first person who has woke up, enjoying his coffee and the quiet of the morning.

Soon, more of his crew start to gather, greeting him. Robin and Hancock sat by his either side enjoying their coffee and the small breakfast that Shaky had prepared for them.

"I want all of you, to be very careful and have your eyes and ears open all the time. Move there into groups, also, make sure that the girls will stay by your side all the time." Luffy announces with serious voice making all of them to look at him and nod their heads.

"Is dangerous where we're going, papa?" Amaya asked him curiously.

"It is a somewhat dangerous sweetheart, by I believe that we don't face any major problems." Luffy revealed, smiling softly at her, as Amaya sit on her father's lap.

After some hours, the crew finished their breakfast, leaving Shakky's bar and heading towards the docks to board the ships.

On the way there, no one spoke a word. It was a difficult time for all of them, but especially for Hancock who she was used at the company of all of them in those two years.

"All right guys, it's time for us to start once more again our journey. This is the reason why all of us trained all these two years and became stronger. To enter the New World, and no matter what we found in our way, to be able to handle it no matter what!" Luffy exclaimed, giving a small speech and making all of them to shout battle cries.

"Luffy…" Hancock murmured, with a sad expression, clearly sad and somewhat upset about their departure.

Luffy starts to walk towards her, having a small smile on his lips also clearly sad about this situation, and hug her, leaving Hancock dumbfounded and the rest of them with an understanding expressions on their faces.

"We may now leave and be apart for a while, but remember Hancock. You're part of my family now, and I always protect my family no matter what! So will see each other again soon." Luffy said to her making Hancock blush and shed some tears of happiness, as she nods her head smiling a true smile this time.

"Mnn, you're right Luffy. If you ever need me, I and the whole Kuja's will be at your side in an instance!" Hancock replied always smiling, making all of them there to smile and nod their heads.

Luffy took a piece of paper and gave it to Hancock, as she did the same. At the same time, Hana and Kinuko start to approach Hancock and Luffy.

"Hebi-Hime sama." Both Hana and Kinuko exclaimed, bowing their heads, making Luffy and Hancock to look at them with a knowing smile.

"You want to go with Luffy." Hancock stated rather than asked, making the two girls to widen their eyes.

"Ye…yes, Hebi-Hime sama." The two of them murmured, somewhat embarrassment, turning their gazes away from Hancock.

Hancock smiled and put her hands on each girl's shoulders, making them look at her.

"Good, because I have a very important mission for both of you!" Hancock stated with serious voice and gaze.

"I want both of you to make sure, that nothing will happen to Luffy and the girls. I want from both of you to protect them with your life. Am. I. Clear?!" Hancock declared, with an authoritative voice, that left no room for arguments as the two girls nod their heads.

"Aye, aye Hebi-Hime sama!" Hana and Kinuko exclaimed, making the rest of the crew smile.

After some minutes, the crew starts to board their ships, after bid farewell to Shaky, Rayleigh as also to the Kuja's who board also their ship wanting to escort Luffy and his crew a little further.

The fleet starts to dive undersea, with 'Elaina' as always leading them. All those who didn't have traveled there before start to look at the beautiful blue ocean with awe and excitement. The light from the sky dropped and illuminate the whole ocean making it possible for the crew to see the roots of the Sabaody Archipelago as well as the fishes that seem as like flying through the air.

As always Luffy sat on his throne playing with his daughters, while Nami with Nojiko and Aladin starts to give instructions to the crew about the currents and how to stay on the right track.

While Luffy was playing with Amaya, Grace and Aisa they start hearing some ruckus making Luffy sigh as Perona, Hana and Kinuko start coming to his place running.

"It seems that some fools are trying to make a name for themselves." Perona said making the two other girls to chuckle.

"Yeah, it seems that some people never learn." Luffy answered back with a smirk as he stands up from his throne and starts to walk towards the railing to take care of the problem but from what it seems from the now sinking ship Arlong and his crew has already taken care of the problem.

"It was a little overkill, don't you think Luffy?" Usopp and Chopper asked both a little pale.

"From now on guys, only those who have the absolute resolve to live will survive this second half of the Grand Line." Luffy simply stated making the three girls and Zoro who was standing there to nod their heads while Usopp with Chopper starts to sweatdrop.

"Is really so dangerous in the New World Luffy?" Chopper asked somewhat fearful.

"Well, Chopper, there is a reason I guess that the first half of Grand Line is called Paradise." Zoro stated smirking making Luffy nod his head.

As Luffy turned to sit down once gain at his throne, Robin came pointing at a giant octopus that it seems to move towards the ship making Nami and the rest of the crew shout from fear.

"Luffy, isn't this Surume?" Robin asked with a blank expression making Zoro, Perona, Hana and Kinuko to look at them with a raised eyebrow while Amaya, Grace and Aisa look at the octopus with stars in their eyes. Poor Usopp and Chopper fainted on the spot making Luffy to sigh.

"Yep, it seems it is Robin." Luffy responded with a chuckle moving towards the railing and sending a low wave of Haoshoku for Surume to notice him.

The giant octopus neared the railing, to see who was the imbecile man who tried to challenge him only to find a smiling old friend.

" _Luffy, you have returned. You have returned back, not only stronger but with your own family too!"_ The giant octopus named Surume exclaimed at what it seems smiling.

"Yes my old friend, I returned back. Will you lend me your help once more again?" Luffy greets him and asked, making his whole crew look at him dumbfound and with awe.

"So _**you**_ can _**also**_ hear and communicate with other creatures." Robin stated rather than asked smiling, as Luffy just shrugs.

"You are a very bad boy." Robin murmured frowning.

"Yep, but as always that is one of the more reasons that you love me." Luffy replied her with a chuckle, making Robin as always to blush.

Surume took the flagship under his tentacles, making the same with the rest of the ships and swim away from what it seems like a huge undersea volcano before it can erupt.

The eruption of the volcano was huge, creating many shockwaves and at the same time changing the temperature quickly.

From the freezing cold that it was a few minutes before, now the temperature is burning hot, making poor Chopper cry from pain as with his fur the heat for him was unbearable.

Luckily for them, Surume decided to jump inside a huge hole saving them, and himself from another explosion, as well as from the heat who threatened to cook them all alive.

"Ehm…Luffy. Where are we going?" Alvida with Nami asked, somewhat fearful.

"Oh, that's simple guys. We're going down?" Luffy replied back, nonchalantly, making both Nami and Alvida to blink.

"Down?" More of the crew asked again, paling from the implications of what Luffy just said.

"Yep, down" Luffy again replied, pointing with his hand at the hole.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Wiper, Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Nojiko and much more started to shout crying from fear making Luffy laugh aloud, Robin to giggle and the little girls to cheer.

"I'll reach the Fishman Island and see the mermaids even if I die!" Sanji start to shout, entering his full perverted mode only to earn a bonk to his head from Luffy.

"Get your shit together you bastard, Nami is waiting your child and god help me if you don't get serious from now on!" Luffy revealed to him, with a serious voice and gaze as he took Sanji from his shirt making him, and all the others, to gasp and look at him with widening eyes.

"Nami-swan is that true? Oh, my sweet Nami, I swear to my honor to have eyes only for you and our baby from now on!" Sanji asked and stated, with a heated voice, as tears of happiness start to roll down his cheeks.

Surume with the ships continued to decent down the hole for some time, until some light start to showed on the horizon.

In the distance, what appeared to be a city was illuminated with a bright light making the crew's eyes to sting, from the intensity of it.

"Is this the Fishman Island?" Laki, Alvida, Amaya and Kuina asked with awe.

"Yep, we're close." Luffy replied with a soft smile on his lips, like he's remembered something.

After twenty minutes or so they finally reach Fishman Island, Luffy told Surume that they'll see each other later, so the giant octopus left to attend his own business, while Luffy and the rest of the crew continue their way towards the palace.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ That's it, guys, this chapter is officially over!

I hope to like it though it's a little sort.

*Luffy and Surume know each other from when Luffy was with the Whitebeard Pirates and travel through the whole world, the same applies with Robin, although Luffy never told that he actually can hear the voice of another creature. Like a Sea King, etc.*

Sorry for my absence all these months but it was summer and I traveled around the world with my daughter, also I wanted Amaya to settle in first with her school.

So, for now on you can expect updates from this story, I will try to update it once in a week or once in two weeks as I also work an entirely new story, so I ask for your understanding and your patience.

Well, that's all for now!

As always,

Have Fun and Take Care.!


	37. Fishman Island part 2&Luffy's revelation

The crew continues their journey towards the palace, with only a few meters to separate them from their destination. Suddenly, the royal guard of the palace started to deploy towards them, with an enormous, muscular shark merman who has blue wavy hair and holds a golden trident to lead them.

Luffy simply smiled at that, as he watched most of his crew, to be in a panic state and to start running to hide from fear.

The blue-haired merman, along with the royal guard stopped in front of 'Elaina', with Luffy to walk slowly and steadily towards them, with Amaya always follow him close.

"Luffy-kun." The blue-haired merman spoke, smiling at him.

"Prince Fukaboshi." Luffy replied, nodding his head and smiling back.

"Shishishishi/Hahahaha" Both of them start laughing, leaving Luffy's crew dumbfounded from this development.

"I was waiting for you Luffy-kun! Come on, let's go to the palace!" Prince Fukaboshi suggested, smiling as the royal guard start surrounded the fleet, like a protecting shield.

After ten minutes they reach the palace, and the crew started to aboard the ships to meet with the King, as from what it seems, Luffy and the royal family have a history between them.

As always, behind Luffy, was his trusted commanders while at his side was Robin and his daughters.

"I want to talk with you later." Luffy suddenly said, looking at his commanders, who all of them nod their heads.

They finally reached the throne room, where King Neptune, Queen Otohime, and also the two other princes were waiting for them.

Queen Otohime is a beautiful goldfish mermaid with golden blonde hair who, unlike King Neptune who he's huge, she has a normal human-size mermaid.

King Neptune is a muscular, giant-sized coelacanth merman with a red nose, small eyes, and long thick orange curly hair and beard.

When the Queen saw Luffy enter the room, she immediately rushed towards him and hug him, leaving his entirely crew dumbfounded and with their jaws on the floor. Even his three daughters were shocked from what they just saw.

"Luffy-kun! I'm so happy to see you again, look how much you grow." Queen Otohime exclaimed happily, while Luffy started to laugh, making his crew shook their heads in desperation, and the men from his crew to curse him from jealousy.

Soon after that, the other two young princes join and greet him personally, with King Neptune to start to laugh also unstoppable, remembering the old days when he first met Luffy.

"Queen Otohime, King Neptune, Prince Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manbonsi. This is my family." Luffy exclaimed, introducing his family to the Royal family.

"Guys, this is the Royal family of Fishman Island and my long time friends." Luffy continues, introducing the royal family to his family.

"Wait a second, where is Shirahoshi?" Luffy asked, looking around and seeing that his other long time friend is missing.

Immediately, the atmosphere began to freeze and everyone in the royal family looked uncomfortably, making Luffy narrow his eyes dangerously.

"What happened?" Luffy asked now, with serious voice and gaze, sending chills to everyone's spines in that room.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but we may need your help once more again Luffy-kun." Queen Otohime spoke, as Luffy nod his head.

"Is anyone, dares to threaten the princess? I'll shred them to pieces!" Arlong exclaimed angrily, making the royal family smile softly, remembering how Arlong was and how he changed now.

"We'll speak later, for now, let's show you your rooms. The lunch will be ready in half an hour." Prince Fukaboshi suggested, as the minister of the right called some servants to show Luffy and his family their rooms.

After fifteen minutes, all of them has picked their rooms and start unpacked their things. Luffy stayed with Robin, Amaya, Grace and Aisa.

Suddenly their room door knocked and Luffy opened the door to see who is. Outside of his room, was his commanders who waiting for him to talk as he said earlier.

Luffy nods them to wait, as he walked back to his room to talk to the girls. Before he can say anything, the door knocked once again with Luffy to sigh, and Robin to walk towards the door to open it while she was giggling.

Outside of the door was Makino, who just rushed towards the girls to hug and play with them, giving no one a damn.

"Girls, can you stay with Makino for a while, as I have to talk with the commanders?" Luffy asked them, and while all the three of them frowned, they eventually nod their heads while Makino eyed Luffy suspiciously about this sudden talk.

"Robin, follow me also, please." Luffy added, making Makino even more suspicious, while Robin just raised an eyebrow.

They exited the room with the commanders to follow them, as they walked they found the minister of the right who point them to a large meeting room when Luffy asked him for a room to talk with his commanders.

They entered the room with Luffy to close the door behind him.

" _ **Aegis Shield."**_ Luffy murmured, extending his hand and surrounding the room with a dark purple aura, making Robin and the commanders look at him quizzically.

"What we'll say inside this room, can't be found by anyone. So, I summoned a shield or if you want a barrier. No one can see us or hear us, while this shield is activated." Luffy explained, as all of them nod their heads and sat down.

"Luffy, what is going on? I know you for a very long time, and I can say that something is very wrong for you to take all this measured." Robin stated, making Luffy smirk and nod his head.

"What I'm about to say to you today is a _**fact**_ , it _**will happen**_ , but no matter _**what**_ , I don't want the rest of the crew to know about _**this**_." Luffy started to say, making all of them look at him quizzically, and curious.

"Someone _**will**_ _**betray**_ us, and _**this**_ , will lead to my capture from the marines." Luffy stated, making all of them look at him, with widening eyes and with a horror.

"Who is this imbecile Luffy, tell me and I'll take his/her head right now!" Zoro and Alvida exclaimed angrily, with the first to grab the hilt of his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Calm down both of you, there isn't anything I or anyone of you can do now. It has already started." Luffy continues to talk, trying to calm down the two of them and especially, his second commander and one of his most loyal friends.

Listening what Luffy just said, May, Arlong Robin and the rest of them immediately rise from their seats asking their captain and friend to tell them his or her name.

"Luffy, I'm more than positive that no one from our crew and especially from your ship will ever betray you, no matter what the circumstances." Robin said as she started to calm down, and think carefully and rationally.

Luffy smiled gently and nod to the other to also sit and calm down.

"You also said earlier, that it already started." Robin added, with Luffy to nod again his head.

"You're right, the one who will betray us, isn't part of our crew. I don't know yet the reasons but I'm guessing that someone is using his family to blackmail him to do what they want." Luffy replied casually, making Zoro's eyes to narrow.

"Hancock's crew is out of the picture as they practically worship you, so that leaves…Whitebeard pirates?!" Zoro started saying laughing, making Robin throw daggers with her eyes until he reached the only possible conclusion making all of them look at Luffy with horror in their eyes as the last nodded his head.

"It's impossible, there is now way something like this to happen, and Pops or any of our brothers to not notice it." Robin exclaimed somewhat irritated, about what Zoro is trying to say, but after looking at Luffy who shook his head, he start to remember about Teach and his betrayal towards Pops, and where his actions lead them all.

"Look, the fact is, that this will happen. I don't know how soon or not but it will happen. When this, will happen I want all of you to stay as far away as you can." Luffy stated, enraging all of them with his words.

"How can you ask _**anyone of us**_ Luffy to let you alone in this…How can ask _**ME**_ to let you go? Don't you know what you mean to all of us, and especially to me?" Robin asked angrily, truly angry for her first time in her entire life, while the rest of them wasn't in better condition. But before anyone else can protest, Luffy rise from his seat, hitting his hand on the table and silence them all.

" **FOOLS. IT ISN'T ME WHO HE TARGETS, IT'S AMAYA!** " Luffy shouted enraged, making all of them turn pale from this revelation.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to go, and butcher an innocent child, to save myself? I rather, die a hundred times before, I do something like that!" Luffy spoke again after he calmed down a little, sitting again on the chair and massaging his temples.

"It's this kid Ikki, isn't it?" May asked with Luffy to nod his head.

"What I'm guessing, is that either the World Government or that psychopath Akainu is hiding behind of this. They holding the kid with something and they possibly threaten him that if he doesn't do what they want that they'll kill someone important to him." Luffy suggested making all of them inside the room to spit at the names of the world government and Akainu.

"Either way, I can't do anything about it right now. If they capture me, I want all of you to stay away as I told you." Luffy continues to say, making all of them look at the floor ashamed with themselves, but orders are orders.

Things were bad, really bad. But no one of them wanted to even think, about what will happen if something bad happens to Amaya. All of them love her and each one of them knows exactly how Luffy treasure his daughters and especially her. So, if something happens to Amaya, no one of them or from the rest of the world will be able to stop Luffy's pain and especially his wrath. If they don't be careful in this situation, then it's possible if something like this truly happens, that their captain and friend will end this world with a bright light. Literally!

So this is why, Zoro, Mai, Arlong, Alvida, Buggy, Kuro and Don Krieg looked down, at the floor ashamed. Because they couldn't do anything but to follow Luffy's order, and they knew it.

"Look, either way, I can't die. Kairoseki doesn't affect me, and I'm literally the death itself. So, it's impossible to someone kill me or unfortunately to die." Luffy spoke once again seeing his moping commanders as also his love murmuring the last part somewhat sad.

"So attack and destroy Impel Down?!" Zoro said with a sadistic smirk.

"Attack and destroy Impel Down it is, if they actually are so dumb to send me there." Luffy replied with a chuckle making all of them laugh out loud.

"Well, giving their history Luffy, I can't say that they're something else than a bunch of idiots and fools who they never learn." Buggy with Don Krieg said making Alvida comment about who is talking, making Buggy to protest and all of them to roll on the floor laughing.

The only one who remained silent and skeptical was Kuro.

"It is a fact that the marines are idiots." Kuro begins to speak turning his attention towards him.

"But they aren't so fools." Luffy added making Kuro nod his head and the others to look at the two of the quizzically.

"Think for a minute, Luffy is already an ally with both Whitebeard and Shanks who they're both Yonko. He also is friends with Jinbei and Mihawk, add to that picture an entire female tribe who is known for their power, his mother, as also our group. All this manpower is huge even if we don't add how many people has Luffy already helped in the past, and something tells me that if they found out, they will come to help in an instance." Kuro explained to them making Luffy nod his head.

"They aren't so idiots to sent me into a world known location, even if Impel Down is a fortress well-defenced nothing can resist so much fire power. So the best bet is to send me somewhere who nobody knows where is located." Luffy added, making them all fall into depression again.

"Exactly." Kuro added.

"Well, it is what it is. They'll not make a move for a while so that gives us the time to make plans and preparations." Luffy spoke gain, calming them down and stopped their depression.

Luffy extended his hand and deactivate his shield, meaning that their conversation has ended. They begin to exit the room just in time that the minister of the right was ready to call them for the lunch.

As they started to sit in the dinner hall, Luffy observed that Shirahoshi was again missing and it didn't sit well with him.

"Why Shirahoshi isn't here?" Luffy asked again making the royal family, shift uncomfortably once more again.

"Come with me Luffy-kun." Queen Otohime said with a sigh, as she rises from her seat, and took Luffy with her.

After five minutes or so, they reach two huge doors and two guards who were on each side of the door bowed when they saw they queen there.

What Luffy immediately observed, is that everywhere on the doors they exist marks from swords, daggers, and axes making him narrow his eyes.

Queen Otohime commanded them, to open the doors and the Queen with Luffy entered the room. It was a huge room and on the bed was sitting a giant smelt-shiting mermaid with very long flowing pink hair with a taiyaki-shaped hairgrip, while at her side is a large black shark.

"Oi, is this a way to greet a friend Shirahoshu, Megalo?!" Luffy asked smiling taking the attention of the two of them.

"WHAAAAA…..LUFFY-SAMAAAA!" Shirahoshi shouted crying, as she came to embracing him while Megalo seems to smile?

 _(How in the world can a shark smile?)_

"Shishishi, still a crybaby ne Shirahoshi?" Luffy joked laughing while the princess starts to sniffling.

"Now, now. Calm down and tell me what is happening and who is attacking you." Luffy tried to calm her down and asked narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Shirahoshi and Queen Otohime told him how a fishman called Vander Decken IX is terrorizing because she rejected him when he proposed to her.

"I see, does Jinbei knows about this?" Luffy asked with a raising eyebrow making both Shirahoshi and queen Otohime shook their heads and him to chuckle.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Luffy said with a smirk.

"Now, let's go to eat because I'm really starving. Don't worry me and my family won't let anything happen to you. I promise!" Luffy said again smiling, persuading Shirahoshi to leave her room.

The three of them and Megalo exited the room and start heading back to the dinner hall.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ All right guys, this chapter is officially over.

I hope to like it!

Yes, I know what I said in the previous chapter, and I'm sorry that took me so long to update.

Many of you, will wonder why did all this with Ikki and the betrayal to Luffy. Well, the idea came in one conversation that I had some time ago, with one of my friends who we talk frequently _**Sexy Fox Girl**_.

So I came with the idea that if the WG or Akainu could put someone to spy or wanted for Luffy to surrender that was their best bet, as no one from Luffy's crew or allies would betray him.

So yeah.

Well, that's all for now.

As always,

Have Fun and Take Care.!


End file.
